Hotel Transylvania: We are Family
by I. M. Rally
Summary: This isn't the end of a loving family, it was just at the beginning. After the event of Hotel Transylvania two 2 1/2: The fangs of Friendship, the sequels begin as Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Vlad, and Aggie spend the rest of their lives together as an extraordinary family.
1. Family's touch

After the event happened in Hotel Transylvania, Dracula planned to have a family reunion between two families; The Dracula family and the Loughran family. They also included Aggie in the reunion since Aggie was now in the Dracula family The Count decided to place the reunion in the large private dining area, where they can have a family dinner, just like the night before Dennis' birthday.

It seems the entire extended family members (Dracula, Johnny, Mavis, Dennis, Vlad, Linda, Mike, Brett, Kent, Janet, Troy, Connor, Parker, and last but not the least, Agatha Galido) is seen eating their dinner when they already started the family reunion.

"Isn't it nice to have the whole family together!" Linda commented happily. "As in, the whole , whole family together. Or…"

"I think we got it, Mom." Johnny interrupted while chewing his food. It is clear for him that his other family members were already annoyed his mother.

Linda finally stopped, then asked Aggie, who was sitting next to her, "Agatha, do you still have your parents, siblings, and other family relatives?"

"Oh yeah, they're back in my world and in my country."

"Oh, are they coming?"

"No."

"Oh, why?" Mavis asked with sympathy. "This is a family reunion, and you should invite your family, too."

"Well, I want to, but I'm now part of the Dracula family, so…" Aggie shakes her head, and thought of not telling them anything about her family as she proceeds eating, "I-I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, okay." Vlad smirked as she poured some Blood Beaters in his cup, "It's not like we were keeping secrets from them."

Aggie dropped her fork with eyes widened, and chuckled nervously, "Secrets? What secrets? I never keep secrets from them. What would I keep secrets from them?" She grinned sheepishly.

Everyone stared at her confusingly.

"Aggie, you've been acting weird when we talk about your family. Do your parents really know you're here?" Dracula asked.

"Yes!" She lied. "It's just my mom and dad can't have any distractions. They're busy with their business of sand and gravel."

"Wow, sooner or later, you could be rich for sure." Johnny chuckled teasingly while digging a scoop of ice cream

"Funny you should say that." Aggie rolled her eyes. Suddenly, her phone rang. When she took out her phone from her pocket, she looked at it to see who's calling. She declined the call, puts her phone back in her pocket, and grinned at her adoptive family sheepishly.

"Why aren't you answering?" Mavis asked suspiciously.

"Uh… Wrong number." Aggie lied again.

Everyone was very suspicious about Aggie as they try to forget it.

"I really wish we can get to know your family sooner or later." Linda hoped.

"Uh, Y-Y-Yeah sure. W-w-whatever." Aggie became more nervous when they were talk about her family as she nervously makes a circle on the table with her finger. Then, another ring from her phone. When she took it out from her pocket, she looked at it and silently gasped when her older half-sister, Agnes, called her. She declined the call again, and put it on the table. "Heh-heh, wrong number again."

Vlad was suspicious about Aggie. He was unsure if she's telling truth. He swallowed his food, and asked her with a serious look, "Level with me, Agafya. Your family really didn't know you're here, do they?"

As everyone else stared at her, Aggie sighed in defeat, and confessed, "No, they don't."

Everyone groaned in distress and frustrated.

"Now, that is so not cool." Johnny glared at her.

"I didn't want to let you all down after what I did." Aggie explained as she referred about her action for forcing Dracula and his family to let her be part of their family. "I thought I could make it up to you by just staying and protect you guys from danger."

"While we appreciate the gesture, but what you've done is not mature." Mike said.

"Exactly." Brett agreed. "You have to tell your parents that you're here."

"I can't!" Aggie screamed. "I did tell them that I came in this dimension, and I worked in Transylvania. But I never told them that I work in a hotel that is full of monsters. I told them I work in the Transylvania orphanage."

"So you lie to them?!" Mavis asked angrily.

"Just a little. I never even told them about you guys." The white vampire continued. "And besides, they let me live my own life while they take charge in their own business."

"But what about you first came here?" Dennis asked.

"It's just the government. They never told my parents I work in a hotel. If my family find out…" Aggie shook her head sadly, "They would laugh at me."

"Whoa, why would they laugh at you for working on a hotel?" Johnny chuckled.

"Because no relative of mine worked in a hotel before. And if they find out that this hotel is full of monsters, they'll freak."

"What do you mean 'freak'?" Vlad asked, "I thought humans changed."

"In this world. But in my world and my country we, Filipinos, never moved on with our lives when it comes to monsters and histories. They think monsters are killers towards humans, and my kind, they're very religious. But I for one, as a religious girl, I believed monsters are good now, as long as they don't harm us. And also, one of my aunts is a nun. So, that's why I never told my family about this."

"So, when will you going to tell them?" Janet asked. "You can't keep this from your family forever."

"I'm going to wait until it's the right time. And also, I never tell them that turned into a vampire. Do you guys ever realize what will be the parents' reactions when they found out their child is a vampire?"

Everyone looked at each other in sadness, thinking that pain and hurt will Aggie witness if her parents find out her vampire identity. "Yes." They answered.

Suddenly, another rang from her phone. Aggie looked at her phone, and finds out that her mother is calling her. "Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no. It's my mother! I can't answer it!"

"Come on, Aggie, you have to." Johnny said. "You already declined twice."

"Alright, but just keep quiet!" Aggie mumbled defeated, and tried to sound innocent and calm as she answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Hi sweetie." Aggie's mother, Bernadette Mondejar-Galido, greeted her. She had a short black hair with curly ends, fair skin, and brown eyes. Unlike Aggie who only wear white clothes, Bernadette wears civilian clothes and sandals. She continued greeting Aggie. "I missed you. So I thought give you a call, how are you in the orphanage? Sounds really quiet there."

"No. No, there's a lots of stuff going on. There are tons of kids here." Aggie lied as she said in a high-pitched kid's voice, "'Oh look, there's Aggie, she's so fun.' Oh, the kids are making a mess again." She put her phone on a table, and whispered to Dracula, "Sorry about this." She threw the plate like a saucer as it hit the vase, and it broke into pieces when it hit the wall. Dracula freaked out, and dumped his head on the table in frustration. Aggie shrugged in apology, and proceed talking to her mother on the phone, "Oh look, here come the kids again. 'We were so nervous to play with you, but our fellow orphans inspired us to take a risk'" She faked her voice again.

"Be nice to those kids. They sound like they live in a hotel." Bernadette said.

"Hey!" Aggie gets annoyed by her mother's advice.

"Listen, your tatay (dad) wants to say hi too." Bernadette gave the phone to her husband and Aggie's father, Galileo Galido. He is almost bald but has hair around his head. He has a very short beard, wore glasses, almost has dark skin, and wore Timberland brown shoes. He refuses to talk on the phone as his mouth is full when he ate a sandwich.

Aggie was confused if that muffled sound was her dad, "Tay?"

Refused to talk by her husband, Bernadette deepened her voice to imitate his voice to make Aggie believed that she's talking to her father, "'Hey little girl, as your favorite inventor, I want to wish you luck.'"

"Nay?" Aggie recognized her mother's voice as she thought her mother can't fool her.

"Bye, Agatha."

"Bye, Nay."

Aggie put her phone on the middle of the table, and sighed in relief. Then, she found out her mother didn't turn off the phone, so she will be the one to turn it off, but she stopped when she overheard her parents' voice on the phone as she took a sip from her cup.

"You know, if you really miss Agatha, we should go to the world she worked in and surprise her." Leo suggested.

"Oh yes." Bernadette agreed.

When she heard this, Aggie spit her juice drink in shock, then she turned off her phone, and starts to panic. "Oh no, oh no, oh no! They're coming here! They're coming here!" She roamed around the dining room.

"This can't be good." Mavis whispered.

"…If they found out about you, and the hotel, and me working here, we're dead!" Aggie kept screaming as she kept roaming around in panic, until Dracula used his telekinesis to drag Aggie closer to him, and yelled at her, "Will you just keep quiet!"

Aggie stops panicking.

"Look, I got a plan." Dracula announced. "If ever your parents check-in in my hotel at day, I'll not let monsters come out from their rooms. Johnny's family will do the hotel stuff like taking over the counter, the cleaning, and hosting. Meanwhile, my family will reserve a room for your parents, and change it into a human room, while you will distract them from coming out of the hotel so they won't find out that you never work in the orphanage."

"Why me?" Aggie asked.

"Because for some reason, you're responsible for this mess!" Dracula glared at her as Aggie rolled her eyes. Then, he turned to face his family and in-laws, "Everyone agreed with the plan?"

Everyone murmured in agreement.

Suddenly, Dennis raised his hand, "But Nanay Aggie, what will you do if your mommy and daddy found out you work here?"

Aggie realized that, and sighed in distress, "I guess I'm going to tell them the truth, But I'm not going to tell them I'm a vampire."

"Understood." Mavis nodded and smiled.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Troy exclaimed excitingly.

"But what about the reunion?" Connor interrupted.

"Hello? We have family member her who has a trouble." Parker said sarcastically.

"Enough with this. Now, let's go!" Dracula said as he, Mavis, ,Vlad, Dennis, and Aggie turned into bats, and exit the dining room, while the others followed them.

* * *

The next day, Leo and Bernadette successfully arrived in the world where their daughter worked, thanks to Leo's extra dimensional remote he made. They finally found a hotel to stay; Hotel Transylvania. They dragged their luggage in, and entered the hotel. When they look around the hotel, it was quiet in the lobby. When they reached the counter, they encountered Linda and Janet as Front Desk Clerks. Leo and Bernadette paid the them to check-in as Mike, Brett, and Kent as porters help the couple take their luggages to their room. When they reached level 3, using an elevator, Mike, Brett, and Kent tried to keept it cool while bringing the luggages, while Leo and Bernadette were suspicious why the hotel is so quiet. When they arrived at their room, the room was so humany than the other rooms. The room was white and clean, the curtains is green, instead of pink, and the lights were white, instead of yellow. When Mike, Brett, and Kent successfully placed Leo and Bernadette's bags in their room and moved out, the two can take arrest now. Unbeknownst to them, four black and a white cockroaches crawled under the door to quickly move out of the room.

When they are now at the hall, the seven cockroaches turned out to be Dracula, , Mavis, Vlad, Dennis, and Aggie, using their shape-shifting.

"Man I don't to be a cockroaches again." Aggie gasped for air in panic. Then sighed in relief. "Thanks for redecorating the room, guys."

"It's the least we can do to help our favorite adoptive relative." Dennis squeezed Aggie's leg in a hug.

"But remember," Dracula cuts in, "The distraction is up to you."

"Fine. I'll do it!" Aggie glared at him, "But you, vampires, stay out of sight! I don't want my parents to know that you exist."

"Understood." Vlad nodded in agreement, and said to his family, "Come on. Let's give her some space."

As her adoptive family left, Aggie felt ashamed of herself. She never expected her parents to come here. This situation is ten times worst than forcing the Dracula family to let her in into their family. She knows of herself that she hates lying and keeping secrets from her own family. She also made a promise to protect her adoptive from someone who hates them. If anything goes worst, she guessed she'll take those things as a punishment for being irresponsible for her actions.

* * *

The next day, at the lobby, Leo pack a few thing in his backpack, and called his wife, "Dette, come on. If you want to see our daughter again, we have to leave now!"

Unbeknownst to him, Aggie appeared, hiding behind the chair, trying to figure out some distraction for not letting her parents leave the hotel.

Suddenly, Bernadette walked down the stair with her pouch, and asked her husband, "Do you have the direction to the Transylvania orphanage?"

"I loaded them on to my phone." Leo said as when he turned around to get his phone on the table, he saw his phone was gone, which it was took by Aggie before he turned around. "That' weird. I could've sworn I left it right here."

"Relax, mom was on the case. I'll get my purse, and call your cell from mine." When Bernadette turned around to get her purse from the chair, she saw her purse was also gone, only to be taken by Aggie again. "Where's my purse? It was just here."

"I think I saw it in our room." Leo guessed as he and his wife take the elevator.

As the elevator closes, Aggie pop out from hiding, and transforms into a white comet to go to her parents' room even faster by taking the outside window.

When she arrived, she turned back into her regular form, but she still hides her vampire appearance and takes her form as a human. Aggie scanned the room to find her mother's purse. "Purse, purse, purse, purse…" She said repeatedly until she found out the purse was hang onto her arm, "Wait, I already had it. Why am I ran in here?" suddenly, she heard a door knob coming from the door. She quickly hide behind the chair so her parents won't see her.

"I could've sworn you left it right here." Leo was sure of it.

"First your phone, now my purse?" Bernadette puzzled the missing things, "Leo, I've being totally serious, do this hotel has a leprechaun?"

Leo rolled his eyes, thinking his wife's saying was annoying, "Let's just call my phone from the telephone, alright?"

Bernadette agreed as she sits down on a chair, and was about to get the phone, next to a toy fire truck. Upon hearing this, Aggie tried to get the phone before her mom did, but Bernadette already got it, and Aggie got the toy fire truck by mistake, and accidentally switched the sound on, making her parents startled and found their daughter behind the chair."Agatha, what is going on?" Bernadette asked surprisingly.

Aggie was so nervous to tell as she played along with the toy fire truck, "No time to explain. We got a tiny fire to put at." She acts like a fire truck to escape from her parents, but her father stopped her.

"Why are you not at the orphanage?" Leo asked.

Aggie sighed in distress and shamefully as she confessed, "Actually… I never work in the orphanage. I secretly work here, in this hotel as an organizer and a party planner for hotel occasions."

"But I heard those kids on the phone." Bernadette remembered the kids' voice on the phone from two days ago.

"That was me, Nay." Aggie explained with her high-pitched kid's voice.

"And the mess?" Her mom asked again. Aggie demonstrated by throwing a souvenir plate against the wall as it shattered. "Are you kidding me?" Her mother couldn't believe her can make those sounds without a guilt.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Leo questioned his daughter.

"I was too embarrassed." Aggie explained, "I don't think you would be so proud of me when you found out I was the only member of the family who works in a hotel. So what's my punishment?"

Leo inhaled first, and exhaled in disappointment as he said, "There is no punishment. You're almost an adult. You gonna have to deal with the consequences of your own actions. That's what being an adult is."

"So I won't get any punishment at all?" Aggie was shock.

"Well, you work in a hotel now. Is this how you wanna live your life? Cause it's up to you now." Bernadette said almost disappointedly, like she was giving an advice to her fully-grown daughter.

Aggie realized her parents were right. She's growing up now, and her parents let her live her own life since she was sixteen. And now, she's eighteen and she have to learn how to have a mind of an adult, but she still has a heart of a child. "Wow, I… really am almost an adult now, aren't I? Guess I have to take that seriously. Thank you, guys, for showing me that. Things are really different from now on." She smiled as she exits the room happily, leaving her parent to roll their eyes and smiled.

* * *

Although it was only an hour in a half, the parents already found something suspicious around the hotel as they arrived in the lobby to talk about it.

"Honey, did you notice some strange things here in this hotel?" Leo asked.

"Yes, of course." Bernadette replied. "These stuff heads can talk, suit of armors and gargoyles statues can move, and the lobby is empty! Is Agatha's working place is haunted?"

Unbeknownst to them, a piano was tied above them. It was actually tied by Aggie, which she also noticed her parents were standing below the hanging piano. "Come on, get out of the way." Aggie said in her thought, not wanting her parents to be disturbed in their talk, "I have to show this to my friends that I'll destroy the Phantom of the opera's piano." But her parents were still talking. Aggie doesn't want to disturb them, but she has to warn them before the piano will fall on them. "Mom! Dad!"

"Not now, sweetie, your mom and I tried to figure out what is happening in this hotel." Leo waved his hand without looking at his daughter.

Aggie then noticed the rope is about to break. With no other choice, Aggie takes her form as a vampire. She turned into a bat, and flies forward to push her parents to safety before the piano hit them.

Before her parents stand up and turned to her, Aggie transformed back to her normal form, but forgot to hide her identity as a vampire as her cape and fangs are still there.

"Are you okay?" Bernadette asked her husband.

"I'm okay, you?" Leo looked at his wife, but suddenly, they remembered they have been saved by their own daughter. The parents looked at Aggie in shock. "Did she just saved us?" Leo gasped, while staring at his daughter.

"No, I didn't. It was just the wind." Aggie tried to hide her cover, but she accidentally revealed her fangs while talking, making her parents notice them.

"She has fangs." Bernadette gasped. After one hour. the parents are still frozen in shock.

"Really, guys? Still processing." Aggie said.

* * *

Later. Dracula and the family walked out from the elevator to find Aggie in an empty and quiet lobby.

"Aggie?" Dracula called out quietly.

"Agafya?" Vlad whispered.

"Nanay Aggie, where are you?" Dennis called in a soft voice.

"Hi!" a voice was heard from behind.

The family startled and turned around. They found two people sitting on chairs, reading a newspaper and a magazines.

"Hi." Dracula started. "You must be the new guests."

"And you must be the manager of this hotel, right?" Bernadette asked.

"Yes, that's me, and this is my family." The count pointed his family, as each waved 'hello'.

"Okay, so are going to tell us something?" Leo smirked as he holds the newspaper, pretend to be reading.

"No secret you like to share?" Bernadette added.

"No." Mavis said.

"Nope." Johnny added.

"What secret?" Dracula nervously lied as the family acting casually walked back to the elevator.

Suddenly, Aggie, in her bat form, appeared behind her parents. "You see guys? I told you Dracula and his family do everything to keep my secret from you."

The family heard that and shock as Johnny's family, the Drac Pack, and the other monster guests came out from hiding, and they were shock too.

"You're right, my daughter. They sure did." Leo agreed as he and Bernadette nodded.

"What do we do now?" Mavis cried out.

"I should erase their memories!"Dracula thought fast.

"You can't erase their memories, Nanay Aggie hates that!" Dennis warned.

"They'll hear you!" Johnny tried to hush his son and father-in-law.

"Of course, they do. we're standing behind them." Mavis said.

The family walked back to the parents, still acting casual, and Dracula started. "So, there's a talking white bat. Very weird." Then they glared at Aggie for blowing their cover.

Aggie's face turned sad, and transformed back to her normal form, still as a vampire. "Sorry guys. They caught me. Two secrets."

"I wouldn't even be freaking out that this hotel is full of monsters, and the real Count Dracula owned this hotel because our daughter is a vampire." Bernadette exclaimed disappointingly. "Why didn't you ever tell us since we asked you our first question?"

Everyone, especially Aggie, shook their heads as Mavis goes to Aggie and dragged her to her family's side. "We were afraid that if you found out about Aggie being a vampire, you will hate her forever."

"It's not her, but it's also our biggest fear." Vlad explained. "We just don't want her to feel hatred from you, and we didn't want you to take her away from us. She's our friend."

"Well, we..." Leo started to explain, but Dracula cut him off.

"Mr. Galido, stop acting so nice, I know you're disappointed. Just come right out and say it." Dracula said.

"Actually, Mr. Dracula..." Bernadette added, but she was cut off too.

"Exactly, nanay! You gave me more responsibility and I blew it." Aggie interrupted.

"Listen, darl-" Leo was cut off again.

"I know! You would think I'd learn by now but obviously I haven't." Aggie said.

"You know, it's ..." Bernadette was cut off again too.

"Mr. and Mrs. Galido, we get it. We all get it, okay?" Dracula interrupted. "You don't have to go on, and on, and on ..."

"We're not disappointed on her or you." Leo shouted completely, finishing his sentence.

"Go on." Dracula and Aggie pointed.

"Your father and I think that only reason you don't want us to know about your secret, is because you didn't trust us as much as we trust you." Bernadette explained to Aggie.

"What?" Everyone in the room gasped.

"We didn't just let you go wondering if you were ready for it. We let you go because we knew you were." Leo added.

"If I was so ready, why do I still have rubble under my cape?" Aggie showed some rubble under her cape that was coming from the piano after it was destroyed.

"Now that's because you didn't obey us to clean your cape when we asked you to." Leo chuckled.

"This isn't funny." She glared at her parents, and sits on a chair, feeling frustrated that she strives hard to keep that secret from her parent.

Leo comforted his daughter, and said. "Darl, I guess we could understand why would be concern about that, but don't worry. Even though you're a vampire, you're still our daughter."

"Really?" Aggie was shock.

"Yes!"Bernadette answered and also hugged her. "That's why we want you to live your own life. We just don't want you to feel sad. If this is what you want, and that's okay."

"Thanks, guys." Aggie sniffed. "It really mean everything to me. I must go." Aggie was freed from her parents hug, and goes to her room upstairs.

Meanwhile, while watching Aggie go, Dracula sensed an emotion on her. "I think Aggie's sad."

"What makes you say that, dad?" Mavis asked.

"Well, we all can read minds, so I think i can read her emotions."

"It's true." Vlad explained. "You will learned that when you're 200 years old."

"Really, grandpa?" Mavis chuckled.

"Well, your father already learned it all by himself, so you learn that too."

"But, should we go ask Aggie if she's okay?" Johnny asked in worryingly.

His vampire family nodded as they went to Aggie's room to see if she's okay.

* * *

When they arrived, they saw Aggie lying down in her white coffin that was bought after the day of her party.

"Hey, Ags." Johnny started to greet as he and the family entered her room.

"Hey guys." Aggie greeted in a sadder tone.

"You're sadder than you're letting on. I can sense it" Dracula said

"You sensed sadness?" Aggie gasped.

"Yeah, we vampires can sense emotions." Vlad explained. "Well, only me and Drac. Mavis and Dennis can't until they learn how to."

"Well, your sensers need to be recalibrated, because I am just fine." Aggie said as she faced away from her adoptive family.

"Hey, Aggie, since I am a human here, you can pat my hair. Come on, pat my hair. It's why I use conditioner." Johnny bowed his head and shoved his hair under Aggie arm, but she avoid it. "Is this helping at all? If I go any deeper I'm gonna get a neck cramp."

"Okay, guys, can vampires sense annoyed? Because you're starting to bug me." Aggie said stubbornly.

"Yeah, we can sense it." Dracula mumbled

"Guys, please just leave me alone." Aggie closed her coffin lid.

With no other choice, the family walked out of Aggie's room.

"I know she's sad." Dracula whispered.

"Hey, I can sensed it too, son." Vlad said.

"Why? It's because she looks like Aunt Amaia?"

"No, because she saved my life, and I owe her."

Suddenly, Mavis thought about something; a book in the library. "I hope there's something in the library would help."

"Good point." Dracula agreed as Mavis and Dennis carried Johnny, and the four vampires run in speed to the library.

* * *

After two hours of searching for a book that can help Aggie, Mavis found a book that says, "Children's problems"

"Hey, guys! I found something." She called her family. "I think this book could help." She opened the book, and turned the pages to chapter 4. It also say, _"Chapter 4: Parents know best. They were once teenagers too"_

"Okay. So how is that gonna help Aggie?" Vlad raised an eyebrow as he doesn't really understand it until...

"Wait." Dracula grabbed the book from Vlad, and read it for himself. "I get it now!"

* * *

As they went to Aggie's room, and Aggie already opened her coffin lid, Dracula quickly announced his explanation to his adoptive about the book they've read, "There's something here in this book that can help you."

"I told you, I don't need any help." Aggie scowled.

"Aggie, the book says your parents are the key. They'll know how to help you. " Mavis added.

"They are the last people I want to talk to about me feeling guilty for keeping a secret from them." The white vampire replied.

"Wait, you felt bad because you kept a secret from them? I thought it was okay. No wonder you're so upset." Johnny said.

"I'm not upset!" Aggie shouted as she got up from her coffin.

"Then why are you shouting?" Dennis asked.

"I'm not shouting!" Aggie said back. "You, vampires, have super-hearing. I'm fine. I don't need to talk to mom or dad, or anyone else." She goes straight outside her room.

"Agafya, we want to help you." Vlad said with concern.

"Well, I want you to leave me alone!" She shouted as she walks away.

"Man, I sensed a bit of pee." Johnny smiled nervously. "Probably because she snapped at us and it scared me."

Suddenly, the lights went on and off.

"Hey, what's going on with the power surge?" Mavis noticed about the light as she was about to ask her dad, but when she turned around, Dracula is gone.

* * *

Dracula arrived at the control room, and saw zombies trying to fix the control panels.

"Guys, hurry up!" He demanded. "If we can't fix this, this hotel is going to explode." Suddenly, when he said the 'E' word, he realized that it was Aggie's problem as he said in his mind. _"Wait! That's Aggie's's problem. She's holding all these feelings inside, and if she doesn't let them out, she's going to explode! I have to go tell her that. Immediately!"_ Just then, the control panels cause a spark, and the light went off. _"Okay, not immediately."_

* * *

As Mavis, Johnny, Vlad, and Dennis were waiting for Dracula while watching over a sad Aggie, Dracula arrived in such a rush. "Aggie!"

"What is it now?" Aggie deadpanned.

"Aggie, you're sad because you're holding your emotions in. You need to talk about it and cry and let it all out!" He explained. "One thing I know as your uncle is, you have to let it out or you'll explode! And according to this book, you have to let it out all over your mom and dad."

"It won't help, Drac." Aggie said in a sad tone. "I don't even think they'd know what to say about this sort of thing."

"Have you ever asked them?" Vlad asked.

"Well, no, but-"

"It's not fair to assume somebody can't help if you've never asked. And I'm gonna keep bugging you until you talk to them. Like what you've did to me before " Dracula scowled.

"Bug me all you want. I am not talking to them." Aggie said stubbornly.

"Fine, then I will recite my backstory about my life from when I was a kid." The, Dracula starts to recite. "'When I was a kid, I was a late fanger...'"

"Fine, I'll talk to them!" Aggie yelled, feeling defeated.

* * *

In the lobby, where her parents are relaxing, Aggie approached them with papers. "Hi guys, I just need to talk to you real quick. It's It's not a big deal or anything, it's It was actually a friend's idea." She looked at her adoptive family.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" Bernadette asked.

"About my secret." She replied. "Yeah, I, uh, I thought that this might help." She gave her parents two papers, one of each of them.

"A script?" Leo looked at his daughter.

"Yeah. You say your lines and I'll say my lines. It'll be fun!"

When they are ready, the three sit on the couch, and cleared their throats. "Right, here we go."

"'Nay, tay, can I talk to you for a second?'" Aggie read her lines

"'Of course, Agatha. What is your concern?'"Leo read his lines. "'Something seems to be bothering you.'"

"As you know, I..." Before Aggie continued her lines, the three turned their scripts to the next page. "'...kept a secret from you two'"

"'And are you okay?'" Bernadette read her lines.

'"Actually, I am a little sad'"

"You are?" Leo and Bernadette asked in unison as they looked at their daughter sadly.

"That's not in the script." She noticed that her parents didn't read her script, and she, suddenly, changed her mind. "You know, forget it. This isn't even working."

"Sweetheart, we want to help you." Leo stood up.

"I know. But we've never done this before. I don't know how to do it, you don't know how to do it. I thought that the script would help, but I guess not." Aggie's tears are formed on her eyes.

"What do you mean? We don't need a script to talk to you!" Bernadette threw the script away.

"Not if it's about leadership or about my grades or about falling through sidewalks" Aggie starts to cry. "We never talk about my feelings."

"You've never let us." Her mother reminded Aggie.

"I thought that you wanted me to live on my own. To solve my problem on my own."

"Oh, we didn't mean you couldn't come to us when you needed us. We'll always be here for you!" Leo dragged her in as he and Bernadette hugged their crying daughter.

"Nay, tay, why do I feel so bad that I kept secrets from you? You've always been good parents, and I almost betrayed you. What's wrong with me?" More tears coming out from Aggie's eyes.

"No, Aggie. There's nothing wrong with you. It's just a secret. Secrets are meant to be kept. It's okay to keep it from your own parents." Bernadette hugged her daughter tighter.

"It feels so good to let it out." Aggie smiled and hugged her parents. "You know, you're really good at this, nay and tay. But it really hurts!"

"We know, Darling, we know." Leo calmed his daughter down.

"No, that's not it. Your chins are jabbing into my skull."

The parents lift their heads to get their chins off of Aggie's head, and the Dracula family joined the hug.

"Oh, there's something we want to tell you." Bernadette interrupted the hug.

Suddenly, more humans appeared from the revolving door, revealing to be Aggie's extended family. "HI!" They shouted.

To her surprise, Aggie transformed back to her human form as she doesn't them to know yet.

There were her maternal half-brother, Noel Villareal, half-sister-Agnes Villareal, her aunts, Rosario, Kening, Ayoy, Dolores "Scholastica", who was a nun, and Encar, her uncle and Kening's husband, Vic, her oldercousins, Annaliza "Quake", Sarah "Dam", Julie, Kende, and Lai, her younger second cousin, Krysha and Kaidee, her cousins once removed, Romel, Noren, and you nger cousin once removed, Lucas, and her cousin-in-law, Michael Villa, Dam's husband and Lucas's father. They were been called by Bernadette after the secret was revealed.

Agnes ran over to her youngest sister and hugged her tightly. "Little sis, I'm very happy to see you!" She lets go of her, giving her sister some air.

"What brings you guys here?" Aggie asked happily.

"Your mother called us." Romel said. "She said there's a secret you want us to share."

Aggie was so scared for telling her extended family her secret. Parents are good, but she's not sure if her siblings and other relatives are okay with it since not all of her things they understand, She looked at her mother with a worried face.

"Don't worry, Sweetie." Bernadette said. "They are your family too. They'll understand."

Aggie took a deep breathe, then explain. "I've got someone I'd like you to meet!"

"Alright, let's meet this mysterious stranger. That was your secret." Dam said sarcastically and rolled her eyes as the whole family sit down on the coach and watch what Aggie was about to show them.

"Guys." Aggie called quietly to her adoptive family. Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Vlad walked and stood behind Aggie for support. "Um... These guys. They're the family owner of this place."

"That's all?" Julie asked.

Since her cousin asked her that, Aggie transformed into her vampire form, showing her cape and fangs. "Heya, I'm Agafya Dracula, but I'm still Agatha Galido you know."

Aggie's family, except her parents, who were smiling, were frozen in shock by the second, then Michael, Krysha, Kaidee, and Lucas stood up with smiling faces of surprise and excitement, the uncles and aunts gaped as Scholastica made a sign of the cross in shock, and Noel and Agnes, and their older cousins screamed in surprise. "AAAAAWOAHHH WHAAAAT?"

"Don't bother throwing some holy things on me, because I'm still religious as usual." Aggie uses her telekinesis to lift some objects, like table, chair, lamp, etc., to show her family her power as a vampire. While Michael, Krysha, Kaidee, and Lucas began laughing with joy and excitement, Noel put his sock back on when it almost slipped down from his foot. "This is a little trick I like to call 'Tennis throw'!" Aggie throws the object that she lift with her telekinesis around the room.

"Wait! Explain EVERYTHING!" Quake shouted as her brother-in-law picked her up and shook her in excitement.

This one's called 'Sweep-swoop'" Aggie turned into a white bat, and fly around the lobby. Then she landed in between her two families. "Ta-da!"

Kening stood up, and pointed at Dracula and his family. "So, you're the real Count Dracula and family?!"

"OMG!" Kendee exclaimed. "We jusy met the real Count Dracula!"

"Agatha, how?" Rosario asked in fear. "Did they bit you?"

"No, tita, they didn't. Honest." Aggie said, trying to stop her from blaming Dracula. "I just turned into a vampire with an unknown reason."

"Agatha, we don't want you to be a vampire." Noren said.

"I was afraid of this. That's why I keep it as a secret."

"We're serious about this, A." Lai said in a serious tone. "Don't transform into a vampire. What if someone I know found out about you? People think that I'm weird having a vampire cousin... a white one. And these crazy times we live in, don't they deserve something to believe in?"

"Not the mention your powers and fangs. People in our world might be scared of you." Noel stated.

"Guys, being a vampire and living with the monsters mean everything to me. It's like when you let me go to travel different dimensions and staying with my friends, and living with my own life. Please, don't ask me to give that up." Aggie begged her family.

Aggie family gather around to whisper, then they turned to Aggie.

"Well, as long no one could hurt you in this world, I guess we're okay with it," Agnes nodded, then turned to Scholastica. "What do you say tita?"

"Well, I guess I do care about my niece. We're a family anyway." The nun said as she told Aggie. "But one condition, if you don't want your friends to be hurt or you don't me to be hurt, just keep them away from me or keep me away from them!" She was frightened about her niece's adoptive family as she back away in fear.

"She seems nice." Mavis smiled.

"Yep, now will you excuse us? We'll leave you guys alone for a family bond." Dracula tried to dragged his family with him, but he was stopped.

"Stop." Dam commanded. "You're not going anywhere, until we have a little family reunion!"

"PAAAARRRTTYYYYYYY!" Aggie shouted as she fired her party cannon.

After an hour, it seems that the reunion held in the lobby where Aggie's family are bonding with other monster guests, especially with Johnny's family, Dracula's friends, and the I teams.

In the corner, Aggie, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, and Vlad watched the whole scene where many families are enjoying together.

"Well, Aggie, I guess you're right." Vlad started. "Some humans still haven't change."

"You have to understand my family. "Aggie said. "They weren't used to live with monsters yet."

"But, they still have good terms with all of us." Dracula smiled proudly.

"Well, that's my family." Aggie sighed as she levitated herself, and fly towards the crowd of her family with a small bag of pixie dust in her hand, and poured then all over her family for them to fly during a musical number.

 **Agnes:** _You're looking' fine_

 **Noel:** _You're looking' good_

 **Aggie's family** : _You're doing' great_ _  
_ _just like we knew you would_

 **Aggie:** _I never think that I could be_ _  
_ _Flying in a line with my family_

 **Aggie and family:** _Flip, flap_ _  
_ _flip, flap and fly_ _  
_ _Flip, flap_ _  
_ _flip, flap and fly_

 **Leo and Bernadette:** _You never know what you can do_ _  
_ _until you try_

 **Aggie:** _I had to find my own way..._ _  
_ _to flip, flap and fly_

 **Vlad:** _You've got a gift_

 **Aggie:** _I know it's true_ _  
_ _No one else can do it_ _  
_ _just the way I do_

 **Mavis:** _We're all the same_ _  
_ _and we're unique_

 **Aggie:** _From the looks of myself_

 **Dracula:** _To the friends we seek_

 **Aggie and family:** _Flip, flap_ _  
_ _flip, flap and fly_

 **The I teams:** _Flip, flap_ _  
_ _flip, flap_

 **Frank, Wayne, Murray, and Griffin** : _And fly!_

 **Aggie and family:** _We're moving together in the same big sky_ _  
_ _We've got our own way_ _  
_ _to flip, flap and fly_

 **Vic:** _If you wanna, wanna, wanna fly low..._ _  
_ _fly low_

He was hit by a chair.

 **Kening:** _If you wanna, wanna, wanna fly high..._ _  
_ _fly high!_

She was nearly hit by a chandelier, but Aggie pushed her down

 **Aggie and Family:** _Flip, flap_ _  
_ _flip, flap and fly_ _  
_ _Flip, flap_ _  
_ _flip, flap and fly_ _  
_ _We're moving' together in the same big sky_ _  
_ _We've got our own way_

 **Aggie** _ **:**_ _I got my own way_

 **Aggie and family:** _We all got our own way_

 **Aggie, her family, and crowd:** _Flip, flap_ _  
_ _flip, flap and fly_ _  
_ _Flip, flap_ _  
_ _flip, flap and fly_

 **Aggie:** _You've got to_

 **Aggie, her family, and crowd:** _Flip, flap_ _  
_ _flip, flap and fly_ _  
_ _Flip, flap_ _  
_ _flip, flap and fly_ _  
_ _Flip, flap_ _  
_ _flip, flap and fly_ _  
_ _Flip, flap_ _  
_ _flip, flap and fly_

 _Dipping and diving and flapping and flying_ _  
_ _Flowing on those winds_ _  
_ _We're moving and riding and feeling and gliding_ _  
_ _Flipping and flying again and again_ _  
_ _and again_

 _Flip, flap, and, fly_

As everyone went out of the hotel, Aggie and her family formed a Philippine flag in the night sky with the glow of pixie dust around them.

* * *

 **Song: Flip, flap, and fly** **(Parody song of Flip, flap and fly from** _ **The Land before time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers.**_ **)**

 **This is series sequel of Hotel Transylvania 2 1/2: The fangs of friendship. Enjoy.**


	2. The fang identity

In Hotel Transylvania, Aggie, in her human for, was waiting in the lobby for Denzel, her arch-nemesis. He was once her best childhood friend, but he made her life miserable, and teased before they graduated from Elementary school. He was also the reason why Leo gave Aggie a dimensional remote control to let her find new kinds of friends on her own.

While waiting, her friends and adoptive family accompanied her.

"Aww, Aggie, sweetie, what are you doing?" Wanda asked as she was knitting when she noticed Aggie sitting on a chair, looking board.

"Oh, nothing, Aunt Wanda." Aggie replied. "I was waiting for… my former friend."

"Why does Denzel wants to meet you?" Johnny asked.

"Why does Denzel think do anything? He's pure evil." Aggie said as she stands up and faced her friends. "Look, whatever he has planned, thanks for coming with me. I'll either need a witness, or someone to help me gnaw through the ropes."

"You know, we'll always help you." Dracula smiled, booping Aggie's nose.

"Hey, girl!" a voice coming from the revolving, reveal to be Denzel, who brought some large things with him. He is a 17-year-old boy, who was almost bald, have pale skin, and brown eyes. He also wears civilian clothes. You may think he's sweet in his appearance, but don't let him fool you. Like what Aggie said, he's evil. He is now a new residence on the human town, out of Hotel Transylvania. He moved from Hong Kong in his world for his mother has a new job in another world Transylvania.

While Aggie glared at Denzel, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Vlad, Frank, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, Murray and Griffin stood up to support and protect Aggie from any tricks that Denzel was about to summon up.

"Thank you for meeting me, Aggie. And thank you for tagging along, Aggie's friends." Then, Denzel turned his greeting attitude into a disgust mode. "Ugh, I can't believe I talked to the real Count Dracula and his family, and to his other monster friends." Then, turned to Aggie. "No wonder you look weird than the last time we seen. Please don't do that thing where you talk together."

"You can't tell us what to do." Aggie, Dracula, Vlad, Mavis, and Johnny shouted in unison.

"And before you try anything, the lobby monitors know where I am." Aggie warned. "To see how badly you treated me."

Oh, Aggie, Aggie, Aggie. I know we've had our differences in the past, But I've made peace with all the wrongs you've done me. Like stealing my graham crackers at Clairemont International Grade School when we're in 4th grade." Denzel said.

"I did not steal your graham crackers, Denz. And if you're going to be mad at me for anything, it should be for besting you at this year's spelling bee With the word: xanthosis."

Denzel looked at above. "X-a-n-t-h-o-s-i-s. See papa, I know it now!"

Aggie looked pity at Denzel. "I'm sorry, Denz. Did your father pass already?"

"No, he's still at Nepal. I only look above to see him in distance." Denzel explained. "The point is, we're the humans in a different world. We should be friends, and as a symbol of our new start, please accept these flowers." He pointed a lifeless suit of armor that was holding pink flowers.

"Wow, I'm this is very nice of you." When Aggie took the flowers from the suit of armor, it releases a cart with a small cannon. The cannon launches a tennis ball, and hit the "on" button of the electric fan, causing it to blow a globe as it roll down to a domino of books, releasing a head statue, and it flies all the way into a banner that says 'Graham cracker stealer', which it refer to Aggie. Then, Denzel took out a remote, pushes a red button, and he looked up.

When the others also looked up, a balloon dropped on Aggie, and spilled purple paint on her, covering her whole body, which everyone, except Denzel, gasped.

He pulled out his cell phone, and pictured Aggie in a purple paint. "You have been dangered! Graham cracker stealer!" Denzel laughed.

"Really? Why did you go through all this when you could have just squirted Aggie when you walked through the door?" Mavis scowled.

"Why did the vikings pull their enemies' lungs out, and splay them across their chest? Because it's fun!" Denzel smiled deviously.

"You are a cruel, deceitful, and vindictive little man." Aggie said angrily. "And those aren't even my words. I heard your mother say it to your guitar teacher."

"You left out the most important part. I'm avenged!" Denzel jumped as he turned to the revolving door, then stopped to trun to Aggie and her friends. "And by the way, having monster friends, stinks!" He laughed as he got out of the hotel, leaving everyone glaring at him.

Once Denzel was gone, Vlad asked Aggie. "Do you want me to summon my bat cronies to attack him?"

"No thanks, Vlad." Aggie waved her hand, then curled her hand in anger. "I can take care of him myself!"

* * *

The next day or evening, when the family were eating, someone knocked on their dining door. Aggie volunteered to open it, and unexpectedly allow Denzel to enter with a bunch of T-shirts he held in his arms. "Hello, neighbor."

"Denzel, go away! You're a freaky little liar, And I wish you would get out of the hotel." Aggie shouted. "Again, not my words. Your mother has no inside voice."

Denzel ignores that insult, and chuckled. "I made you a peace offering." He showed a T-shirt with a picture of Aggie, who was covered in purple paint, and it says "I'ze been dangered"

"Actually, I made 500. I'm selling them." He continued. "Well, I am off to get ready for the school-wide math competition later. Will you be competing at the x-squared games?"

"You know I'm not good in mental." Aggie said.

"Yes. Well, now I can create this wonderful auto-tune." Denzel played a tune that Aggie's singing. 'You know I'm not good in mental' in his phone. He laughed as he left the dining room.

For so much anger, Aggie turned into her vampire form, and was about to go out and attack him. "That's it! I'm going to kill him!"

But Vlad and Dracula grabbed her cape, before she go. "Agafya, stop!" They dragged her to sit on a chair.

"Hey, what gives?" She glared at them.

"Transform back into a human! Now!" Dracula shouted as Aggie transform back to her human form. Her fangs and cape are now disappeared. "Agafya! Denzel just left. He's right on the other side of that door. If anyone finds out your secret, including humans in your world, they'll take you away and kill you."

Unbeknownt to them, Denzel returned for more T-shirt, but he almost overheard the conversation. "What secret?"

Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis gasped as Mavis tried to cover Aggie's secret. "Nothing. There's no secret. Aggie's just a normal person."

"You can't fool me, Mavis Dracula. I will find out what you're hiding." Denzel glared at her and the rest of the family, including Aggie. "If I have to track you to the ends of the earth, and if it takes me the rest of my days! You know I can be a little compulsive. Wait. Let me say that again with my right hand in my pocket." He moved the T-shirts on his left hand, and he was about to put his right hand in his pocket, but Vlad stopped him.

"Denzel! Just get out." He shouted angrily.

"Okay, but first…" Denzel puts his right hand in his pocket, and said in a faster mood "If I have to track you to the ends of the earth, and if it takes me the rest of my days! Bye!" He then left the dining room.

* * *

Later, in the afternoon, Denzel returned to the hotel, where he called Aggie, who was writing something on her notepad. "Hey, Ags!"

Aggie rolled her eyes and asked. "What do you want, Denzel?"

"I was having a play date in my house. Do you wanna come?"

"There's no way in the whole wide universe that I can…"

"My mom's cooking chicken."

"I mean, really, how bad can he be?"

* * *

Later, in Denzel's house, where he was at the garage, examining Aggie to found her secret. "What is your secret? What is it? Do you have Super strength? A marsupial pouch?"

"Why am I here?" Aggie asked.

"Here, have a chicken." Denzel gave Aggie a drumstick chicken.

"Oh, that's why." Aggie took the chicken, and bite from it.

Just then, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, and Vlad burst from the door.

"You give us back our friend." Mavis shouted angrily.

"How'd you find me here?" Denzel was shocked.

"We knocked on your front door, And your mom said you were out back in your 'Evil layer'. Johnny said

Denzel talked to his mother on a radio. "Mom, do not reveal my whereabouts to my nemeses!" Then, turned to the Dracula family. "That right there is why my dad is in Nepal."

"Sorry, honey." Denzel's mom said through the radio. "Oh, by the way, your underpants were all over the bathroom floor."

"Mom!" Denzel shouted his mother, and now, it's Aggie's turned to talk to his mother.

"Hi, Mrs. Damai. Agatha Galido here. How many pairs of underpants are we talking about?"

"Hmm. Looks like all of them." Denzel's mom answered as Aggie felt disgust.

Denzel angrily grabbed the radio, and threw it on the ground, then turned to the family. " So, where were we?"

"Look, we're taking her, Denzel." Dracula said.

"Go ahead. Your eagerness to take Aggie just proves I'm getting close to discovering she can fly!" Denzel said as the family looked at him in disapproval. "No! Well, I won't rest until I find out."

"Whatever, human. We're out of here." Vlad dragged his family out before Denzel glared at them.

* * *

In a fantasy world, the family sang a song, presenting the many different situations where Denzel victimizes Aggie and the rest of the family.

 **Aggie, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Vlad:** _Yeah, yeah, yeah  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 **Mavis:** _First, we thought that Denzel was so really, really sweet_

 **Dennis:** _A new friend to have, and it seemed like such a treat_

 **Johnny:** _But then, we found the truth; he's just a bully from the east_

 **Vlad:** _He went from Denz, yeah, to a bully and a beast_

 **Dracula:** _Everywhere we turn, he's just a step ahead_

 **Aggie, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Vlad:** _Denzel, Denzel, what we gonna do?  
_ _Got a bully on our cape  
_ _Gotta hide, we gotta escape  
_ _Denzel, Denzel, if he's after you  
_ _Gotta run, we gotta flee  
_ _Gotta hurry, don't you see?  
_ _Denzel, Denzel, he's, oh, so dangerous_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 **Aggie:** _Hiding from a bully, we know it isn't right  
_ _But the Dracula family, we aren't looking for a fight_

 **Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis:** _Oh, he'll go soon, and then we'll have some peace again_

 **Dracula and Vlad:** _But for now, we're staying out of his way 'til then_

 **Dracula** : _Everywhere we turn, he's just a step ahead_

 **Aggie, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Vlad:** _Denzel, Denzel, what we gonna do?  
_ _Got a bully on our cape  
_ _Gotta hide, we gotta escape  
_ _Denzel, Denzel, if he's after you  
_ _Gotta run, we gotta flee  
_ _Gotta hurry, don't you see?_

 _Why so mean? Why so crude?  
_ _Why so angry? Why so rude?  
_ _Can't you be nice? Can't we be friends?  
_ _Isn't it sad? Is this how it all ends?_

 _Denzel, Denzel, he's, oh, so dangre—  
_ _Denzel, Denzel, he's, oh, so dange—  
_ _Denzel, Denzel,_

 **Aggie:** _He's, oh, so dangerous_

* * *

After the song, the Aggie, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, and Vlad went to Aggie's room for a meeting.

"What are we going to do?" Mavis was pacing around "Denzel won't stop until he knows Aggie's secret."

"What if we convince Denzel that Aggie is special for another reason?" Johnny suggested.

"You know, Denzel's going to be in the x-squared games this afternoon. If we could get…" Mavis thought, then she realized Aggie's is not really good in math although she's goo in it, but not mentally. "No, that would require Aggie to be good at mental math for that to work."

"How do you know I'm not good at mental math?" Aggie asked.

Mavis grabbed a calculator, and pushed some number buttons on it "What's 1250 times 2400?"

Aggie was about to say, but she's didn't know the answer. "Okay, I really need a calculator for that."

"3,000,000" Johnny said as he looked at his wife, who was shock. "I'm guessing."

"That's right!" Mavis said, then pressing numbers on the calculator again. "What's 152,330 divided by 30?"

"How would I know? It's not like I'm a math genius or something." Johnny lied, then answered it anyway. " 50,776.66 repeating, of course. There, you know my dirty little secret. "

"You're a math genius?" Mavis, Dracula, Vlad, and Aggie shouted in unison.

"This is so unfair!" Mavis said as she stomped her foot. "I'd love to be a math genius. I listen to subliminal math cds in my sleep. And nothing. Except for a recurring nightmare about being chased by the number twelve."

"But I'm cool." Johnny said in worry. "Math and cool go together like oil and that other thing."

"Water?" Vlad guessed

"Yeah, like that. If people find out I'm a math genius, I won't be cool anymore."

"Well, what if just a few people found out?" Mavis calmed her husband down. "Look, I have an idea on how we can use this to take Denzel down at the big math competition. But we're going to need a little bit of your math genius."

"Are you sure? I mean, Denzel's probably already forgotten about the whole thing." When Johnny said that, a toy helicopter appeared from the window.

"Denzel! Get your helicopter out of here and leave us alone!" Dracula shouted.

"I will know Aggie's secret!" Denzel said through a radio from the helicopter.

Mavis and Vlad used their telekinesis to close the curtain of the window.

"Am I the only one here who's amazed that Karl could fit into that tiny helicopter?" Aggie smiled as Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, and Vlad looked at him with annoying looks.

* * *

At the lobby, the family, including Dennis, were talking about a plan for Denzel to prevent him for finding out Aggie's secret.

"I'm telling you, this plan to keep Aggie's secret from Denzel has got to go off without a hitch." Dracula said.

"I agree. What's a hitch?" Dennis asked.

"You are. Stop interrupting." Aggie said.

"We just have to be careful. You know, Denzel may be a jerk, but he's really smart." Mavis added.

"What if we invite Denzel over here, and then push him down into spaghetti?" Dennis suggested.

"Get out of here, okay? This is for the older people." Mavis commanded her son.

"Fine! No one ever listens to me!" Dennis transformed into a bat, and flew out of the hotel to the human town.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Denzel was spying on them with a camera that disguises a daisy flower. "Hmm, trouble in paradise." Then, he opened the door of his garage "Come in, Dennis."

"How did you know it was me?" Dennis asked as he entered.

"Just hoping because I adore you. You know the old saying: The adoptive cousin once removed of my nemesis is my friend. So why are you here for?"

"Mommy, daddy, Papa Drac, and Great-Grandpa Vlad have a plan so you won't find out Nanay Aggie's secret."

"But seriously, what is Aggie's secret." Denzel asked as Dennis whispered in Denzel's ear. "What? Really? That's Aggie's secret? I find that very hard to believe, but still." Then, he pulled out a tissue. "You do realize you spit a little when you speak."

Dennis laughed a bit.

* * *

At the park, where the x-squared games has been held, the family looked around, seeing many competitors, including Denzel. It's a lucky thing Mavis, Dracula, and Vlad brought their black umbrellas since it was still daytime.

"Okay, you ready to do this?" Vlad asked his grandson-in-law, who was a little nervous. "Hey, Denzel's over there warming up." He pointed Denzel, who was exercising while counting.

"Man, look at all these people. I can't even count them all." Johnny lied, then he's out of control of himself, saying the right number of people. "Yes, I can. 15. Darn it!"

"Johnny, remember, this is for Aggie." Mavis said with a sad face. "If you can't do it, we'll lose her forever."

Johnny sighed, realizing that his family and friends are more important than anything in his life. "Okay." He nodded

Then, Denzel walked in to the family, and said to Johnny. "Jonathan Loughran. Really? You're competing?"

"I'm competing, and I'm gonna win." Johnny fought back.

"You do realize this isn't a 'Poofiest hair-do' Contest?"

"Yeah, I realize that. I'm not happy about it, but I realize it."

"You're not gonna last past the first round."

 _Many questions later…_

"Final round. We're down to our last two contestants." The host said as the last two contestants are Johnny and Denzel.

"This doesn't make any sense at all. How have you not been eliminated?" Denzel asked Johnny. But he just smiled with pride. Then Denzel saw Aggie, doing hand gestures. "Aggie is here? What are you up to?"

When Johnny was questioned, he first looked at Aggie, making hand gestures, and answered the question correctly, much to Denzel's shock. This process was the same with other different questions. At the last question, Denzel can't answer the final question, but Johnny can.

"Correct." The host announce as everyone, except Denzel, clapped their hands.

Denzel stood up angrily and shouted. "But, no! No, no, no! Johnny is cheating! He is a dirty cheater! Aggie gave him the answers." Everyone laughed at him as Aggie smiled and shrugged. Then, Denzel continued. "No. No, really. Aggie is a math genius! The vampire kid with red curly hair told me." The audience kept laughing. "Sir, you have to believe me. Aggie is cheating for him. You have to disqualify Johnny. I win!"

"Oh, Denzel. You must be pretty desperate to pull something like this. You are disqualified for poor sportsmanship." Then, the host raising Johnny's hand as the winner. "Johnny is the winner of the x-squared games!"

Everyone cheered and clapped for him.

Then, Aggie, with Dracula, Mavis, Dennis, and Vlad, stood up, and facing Denzel "So, Denzel, next time we go head to head, Why don't you win? Just to mix things up a little bit."

"You had nothing to do with this. Are you claiming you somehow set me up?"

"Didn't we?" Dracula smirked at him.

Denzel began to make a flashback when he overheard of a conversation about Aggie's secret, Then, earlier that Mavis commanded Dennis to go. That was the time Dracula winked at his grandson as part of the plan. Dennis was also part of the plan to tell Denzel a secret that Aggie is a math genius. It was shock to Denzel that he was been trick all along

"She's just normal as usual." Denzel said, then turned to Aggie and the family. "You pretended you had a secret from the beginning just to set this up."

"That's right. My 'secret' was part of an elaborate ruse to cost you the math competition." Aggie smirked deviously. "Oh! And I did eat your graham crackers. And they were de-licious. Mmm, mmm, mmm! By the way, this is how it's done." She took out her phone, and played a tune 'Aggie is a math genius' as revenge.

Denzel was very angry that he wanted to punch Aggie, but he can't do it. Not as long as her friends were there to protect her. Then, he said. "You haven't seen the last of me! Because mom making me dinner to make me happy. I'm making my flan." Then, he walked away angrily without looking back.

Just then, Johnny appeared to his family as Aggie said happily "It worked! Denzel thinks the whole secret was fake from the beginning. Thanks for risking being uncool."

"Hey, for you, for my family, I'd do anything." Johnny smiled

They all smile as they embracing each other and walk home.

* * *

 **Song: Denzel, so dangerous (parody of Babs Seed from My Little Pony)**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Pls review. Pppplllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	3. Art

At day in Hotel Transylvania, in her room, Mavis skipped sleep, and standing in front of a canvas with a paint holder on her hand. Mavis was joining an art competition, and dreamed to become a painter. Although, she'd never showed her art projects in a competition before, but she'll give it a try. She thinks showing her inspiration of art to others was fun so she'll do something to make an art project for the competition.

Just as soon Mavis started painting, Aggie skipped in the room and sits down on Johnny and Mavis's bed, and asked her. "Hey, Mavey. How's it goin'? Oh, you're working on your painting for the Transylvanian art competition?"

"Yep. And this is the most exciting part of the process." Mavis showed Aggie the canvas with no picture or painting at all. "The canvas is blank. All things are possible."

"You have no idea what you're gonna paint, do ya?" Aggie guessed.

"Not a clue." Mavis said. "But that's what I love about it. That moment when nothing can turn into everything."

"You're totally frustrated, aren't you?"

"Completely. I really wanna impress the Transylvanian art judges. They are three of them. Two humans and one vampire. But any moment now, that frustration is gonna turn into inspiration. Then you know what happens? It builds up inside of you until you can't hold it in any longer, And then—"

"Transylvanian art!" The two vampires said in unison.

"They really gotta change that name." Mavis added.

"Totally. So what do you get if you win?" Aggie asked.

"I love art for its own sake. I don't care about the cash prize. Only the shallowest, Mouth-breathing heathens Care about the 500 lei."

"Did someone say '500 lei'?" Johnny ran into the room, with an excitement expression on his face.

"It was nothing, honey. It's about an art competition." Mavis explained.

"Cool, I'm in." Johnny said. "I was just in a Transylvania art museum. One display was just a pile of Balmos on top of a bed. I could do that. I have done that."

Mavis thinks Johnny's thinking about that kind of art is ridiculous. "You totally missed the point of the piece. The artist was challenging your expectations by commenting on the nature of art itself."

"Oh, that's the point? Yeah, I totally missed that." Johnny nodded.

* * *

In the afternoon, at the park, there are some contestants put their art project around for one of the human judges should see it. While carrying an umbrella, Mavis puts her canvas near the bench. Aggie was sitting on the bench, beside Mavis's project. Aggie doesn't need an umbrella since she is still part-human, and sunlight wasn't one of her weaknesses as a half-white vampire and half-human.

"Why is everyone bringing their paintings in the park so early if the judging doesn't start till tomorrow?" Aggie asked.

"Well, it's good to get some buzz going at the art fair." Mavis explained to her adoptive cousin. "The judges will see it. It'll get under their skin. It'll really grow on them." Then, Mavis saw a human judge coming her way. "Shh. Here comes one of the judges. I can't appear too excited. I'm just gonna act normal."

When the human judge was about to see Mavis's painting, Mavis looked at the judge with a big smile, showing her fangs, which the judge was a little annoying and scared at her.

Then the judge walked to a pile of things, like calculator, trumpet, plate, ball, etc.

Mavis was a little frustrated when everyone was focused on the pile. "Hey, what are they looking at?"

"It just looks like a big pile of trash." Aggie said in her looks of the pile.

Then, Johnny appeared, who owned the pile, which is now a sculpture to him "I call my piece, big pile of trash."

"Intriguing. So complex. Found objects turned into art. I love it." The judge commented.

"I like to challenge your expectations by commenting on the nature of art itself." Johnny explained.

Mavis growled angrily as she thought Johnny uses her explanation of art.

"Very original. Wonderful work." The judge commented again to Johnny before she and the other contestants walked away.

Mavis marched angrily to Johnny when the crowd is gone. "Johnny, those are my words. You stole them."

"No I found them and turned them into art." He pointed his sculpture.

"You can't just slap stuff together and call it art."

"Can and did." Johnny smiled as he walked out.

"I can't believe you're doing this. Art is my thing." Mavis shouted.

Then, Aggie appeared in the scene. "Mavis, let's get out of here quick. I just made an unofficial entry in the art contest." She said as she and Mavis ran out of the park.

* * *

Back at the hotel, in his room, Dennis unloaded a box, where there are bottles of paints and paintbrush. Aggie entered the room, and sits beside Dennis. "Hey, Denisovich, whatcha doin'?"

"Mommy and daddy are doing art. I thought maybe I should, too." Dennis said.

"What? Just because they're doing something doesn't mean you have to. You can be original and come up with something completely different. Come on, Dennis. Think for yourself. "

"You wanna do art with me?"

"Do I?!"

And with that, Dennis and Aggie were making their own art. First, they're doing finger painting. Then next, they showed their second finger painting.

"This is much better than our first finger-painting." Dennis showed the canvas that has a picture of a pink finger.

* * *

At night, at the park, Johnny then explained more about his art project to the crowd. "All this stuff used to have meaning. Then it became junk. I'm just giving it a new meaning." He said as he pulled a banana from his sculpture and ate it, much to the crowd's impression, and Mavis's anger, who was standing behind the crowd with her father, grandfather, son, and adoptive cousin.

When Johnny and the crowd walk out of the park, Mavis and her family come near Johnny's sculpture, and she said angrily. "Why is everyone so crazy about this stupid pile of garbage?"

"Well, a more discerning eye might grasp its subtleties, Mavey" Dracula said.

"It's like he's doing this just to spite me. He doesn't even care about art, and he's making a fool out of everyone who does." Mavis added with more anger expression.

"There's mash potato in there somewhere." Aggie searched for it around the sculpture.

"You know, I'd just like to pick this thing up and smash it to the ground!" The vampire woman yelled, very angry.

"Yeah, but you'd never do that, because you're decent and moral, and I'm pretty sure you can't do that because this was your zing's sculpture." Dracula said.

"I know. You're right. I would never actually do it. It just makes me so mad."

"Well, artists like you and Johnny are very passionate." Vlad smiled.

"HE'S NOT AN ARTIST!" With that, Mavis pushed Johnny's sculpture to the ground, causing the things are unattached from each other as she and her family gasped in horror.

"Holy Rabies!" Aggie, Dracula, and Vlad squeaked in horror for what Mavis had done.

Mavis bents down on her knees, and looked at the pieces of her husband's sculptures in horror. "Holy Rabies! What did I do?"

"First, you started ranting and waving your arms. And then you knocked Johnny's sculpture right—" Aggie explained, making hand gestures, then she stopped. "Oh. Was that a rhetorical question?"

"I can't believe I did this." Mavis sighed with guilt. "What am I gonna do?"

"You're gonna tell him, right? Maybe it won't be a big deal. He's just in it for the money."

"That's right. We'll just go home, and we'll tell him that I did it. Not like he cared about his stupid sculpture."

When the family walked away from the broken sculpture, Johnny arrived without noticing his family, seeing his broken sculpture lying on the ground. He was shock as he screamed. "My sculpture!"

His family turned around in shock. "Wow. Imagine how upset he'd be if he cared about it." Dracula chuckled.

When Johnny goes over, and looked at his broken sculpture in horror, Mavis and the rest of the family go over to Johnny. "Johnny, are you okay?" Mavis asked.

"No. Somebody broke my sculpture." Johnny cried. "How did this happen?"

"I have no idea. I was standing over there. I was looking the other way. I was actually thinking of the origin of the word 'Alibi' I believe it's latin. How would I know what happened?" Mavis lied as she tried to hide her cover.

"Look at it. There's mash potato everywhere."

"I knew it!" Aggie screamed in happiness, always thinking for mash potatoes.

"Johnny, why are you so upset? I'm sure you can get 500 lei somewhere else." Mavis said.

"This isn't about the money. I mean, it was when I started, but then I got into it, And I thought it was so cool. I really felt like I was challenging expectations by commenting on the nature of art." Johnny explained sadly.

"Seriously?" Mavis was shocked about her husband's speech as Johnny looked at her. "I mean, maybe you can fix it."

Back at the hotel, where Mavis, Aggie, Dracula, Vlad, and Dennis where making their own hobbies in Aggie's room. Johnny, then, entered Aggie's room to show his family his broken sculpture. He did attached the pieces together, but it was mixed up. It's completely different than the first on "I can't fix it!"

"Hey, what do you mean? All the pieces are attached again." Mavis fake smiled as smells the sculpture. "Ooh, it still smells like mash potato. I think you're good to go."

"Are you kidding? Before, it was all smooth and sculpted. Now it's sticking out all over! It's like the bad hair day of art!" Johnny cried. "Like when we took that family trip to Florida. So much humidity."

"Well, um, maybe I can help you." Mavis was about to grab the sculpture, but Johnny moved it away from her. "No! You can't help me. This isn't my homework or untying the knots on my necklaces with those tiny hands of yours." He said as Johnny tried to carry his sculpture out of the room.

"Don't feel bad. Your hands aren't that small. They fit your body." Aggie smiled, much to Dracula and Vlad's annoyance.

* * *

The next day, Dennis and Aggie were talking in the lobby.

"What are we gonna do for our art project?" Aggie asked.

"I don't know." Dennis said. "What do artists do?"

"They wait for inspiration." Aggie sat down a few second, then turned to Dennis. "Well, that's not working."

"I got an idea." Dennis stood up and smiled.

Dennis and Aggie dressed as the farmers from the painting, 'American Gothic' as they stand behind the frame, and a house behind them as a background.

"So when is someone gonna come by to paint us?" Aggie whispered.

"No. We are the painting. We're gonna have to stand like this at the art competition for five hours." Dennis said quietly.

"How long have we been at it?"

"A minute and a half."

"Yeah, I'm done." Aggie gave up freezing as she walked out.

"I got another idea!" Dennis said as he chased Aggie.

Dennis was now rubbing wet clay, making a human statue. "Well, what do you think?" He asked as he turned the statue around, it revealed that Aggie was inside the statue. Her body was covered in clay, except for her eyes.

"Let me outta here!" Aggie's voice was muffled inside the statue.

"Oh, Nanay Aggie." Dennis chuckled as he kept rubbing the clay.

* * *

When Aggie was finally out of the statue, she was now in her room, eating chips for snacks. Just then, Mavis entered her room. "Aggie. Do you ever find that it happens when you're feeling guilty about something or really stressed out?"

"For me, it's more seasonal." Aggie said. "Why do you ask?"

It explains her question when Mavis screwed her hair, and accidentally pulled it, making few strands of her hair pulled out, which Aggie looked at it in disgust.

"I think I'm feeling guilty about what I did to Johnny. And dad seems to think I should tell him." Mavis said.

"Well, I'm not your parent, but I believe I said that to you when it happened!" Aggie reminded her about that like yesterday she told Mavis to tell Johnny.

"Oh, I know. You're right. Dad's right. I guess I'm just gonna have to tell Johnny. Clearly, the guilt is too much for me to handle." For too much guilt, Mavis screwed her hair again, and unexpectedly pulled it out from her head, much to Aggie's disgust.

"Yeah, speaking from experience, if you keep shedding like that, your dad's not gonna let you on the couch at the lobby."

Then, Johnny entered Aggie's room with an angry face. "I figured out who destroyed my sculpture!"

"Johnny, I am so sorry…" Mavis thought Johnny figured it out it was her.

"Denzel Damai." He stated.

"That Denzel did that to you." She lied.

"I'm gonna go let him have it right now." As Johnny marched angrily to the door, Aggie cleared her throat to Mavis for telling Johnny the truth.

"Fine." Mavis rolled her eyes, and stopped her husband. "Johnny, wait. I did it. I broke your sculpture."

"What?!" Johnny was shock than ever.

"Look, it was a terrible thing to do, and I feel awful." Mavis added as she screwed her hair and pulled it out, showing to Johnny that she is guilty, which made Johnny reacted in disgust

"I can't believe it was you!" Johnny glared at his wife.

"I don't know what got into me. I am so sorry."

"Is it because you're angry you're losing your hair and I have so much?"

"I didn't realize how much your sculpture meant to you."

"Well Thanks for being honest." Johnny left the room, without any harsh words at all.

"You did good, girl." Aggie smiled. "You're shedding in my room, But you did good."

" Yeah. Johnny took that pretty well." Mavis grinned and shrugged.

* * *

Later, Mavis, Aggie, Dracula, Vlad, and Dennis were having lunch in the dining room. Johnny showed up, holding Mavis's painting.

"Hey, Mavey-Wavey," Johnny punched Mavis's painting, making a big hole on it. "Someone ruined your painting." He chuckled as Mavis, Aggie, Dracula, and Vlad gasped.

"What is wrong with you?" Mavis stood up, and took her painting from Johnny's hand.

"Now we're even." He said, glaring at Mavis.

"We're not even. Mine was unintentional driven by petty jealousy, Mounting rage, and a painful nose pimple inside the nostril. Yours was on purpose."

"You started it!" Johnny angrily leaves the dining room, without any guilt at all, and Mavis looked at her painting in sadness.

* * *

After a few hours, in his room, Johnny observed the painting that was made by Denzel. He visits the hotel to paint Mike and Linda for the art completion. Denzel's painting of Mike is perfect, and easy to guess who was in the painting, but his painting of Linda is imperfect. Everyone, even Johnny, thought she was another male person in the painting. While observing the painting, Johnny noticed Mavis entered the room.

"Thanks to you, this horrible painting Denzel did of dad and some weird-looking dude is probably gonna win the contest." Johnny said disappointingly. He still think that Linda in the painting was another guy.

"Johnny, I'm done apologizing. I don't know what else I can say." Mavis glared at him. "But meanwhile, you haven't apologized once for what you did."

"What I did was justice." He shouted.

"What you did was stupid." She grabbed a pillow, and slapped Johnny with it.

"You're just mad 'cause everyone liked it." Johnny grabbed his own pillow, and slapped with it on Mavis.

"Oh! Ow, you just hit me in my nose pimple!" Mavis shouted as the two kept fighting with pillows.

Just then, Vlad entered and saw his granddaughter and grandson-in-law fighting when he heard that commotion. He ran between them to stop the fight. "Hey, hey, hey! Knock it off! Knock it off! What is going on here?"

"She broke my sculpture!" Johnny pointed at Mavis.

"Then he punched my painting!" Mavis pointed back at Johnny.

"Sit down!" Vlad commanded as Johnny and Mavis obeyed him, and the three sit down on the bed. "Listen. You guys are gonna have a lot of relationships in your life. Friends, siblings, in-laws. But you're husband and wife now. The one relationship that you two are always gonna have, long after Drac and I are both gone, and Dennis and Aggie leave the hotel, is each other forever."

"But what if we don't get along? Like you and grandma?" Mavis asked.

"Exactly. You know, my wife and I, we haven't get along a few years, until we did before she died, and that breaks my heart, feeling guilty about what happened between us. You can't let that happen. You two need each other more than you think you do. Your sculpture and your painting, they can't be fixed. This can. So work it out." Vlad, then, stood up, and left the room, giving Johnny and Mavis some space.

The room was silent a few seconds until Johnny spoke out.

"I'm sorry I punched your painting."

"I'm sorry I broke your sculpture." Mavis looked at Johnny. "It's just I've done art my whole life. You just started yesterday, and you were this big hit. Everything comes so easily to you. Guess I've just always been jealous of that."

"You're jealous of me?" Johnny held her, and turning her around to face him. "I've always coveted what you have. You're smart, driven, focused, and having a loving family and great friends. I even learned the word 'Coveted' just so I could keep up with you. You're gonna be able to do anything you want with your life."

"So will you."

Johnny smiled at Mavis. "I'm glad you're my wife."

"I'm glad you're my husband." Mavis smiled back.

Just then, Vlad entered the room again.

"Hey, you're back." Johnny exclaimed.

"Actually, we never really left." Vlad explained as Dracula and Aggie appeared from behind.

"We thought it would be touching." Aggie (in her human form) chuckled.

"You mean, you've been watching this whole time." Mavis asked.

"Yep." Dracula replied as the three vampires joined the two. "We want to see if which one is more important.

"EACH OTHER!" Johnny and Mavis chuckled and hugged each outher.

When the two broke a hug, Mavis noticed Denzel's painting. "Wait, do you think the dude in the painting next to Mike is Great Uncle Orfeo?"

"I don't think so." Vlad observed it, remembering his older brother.

Suddenly, Denzel entered the room, without knocking, and greeted the family.

"Hello, bickering vampire and human family. I'm here to pick up my masterpiece." Denzel said as he comes near them. "I understand the world has been spared the monstrosities you call 'Art'"

Still annoyed to him, Mavis, Johnny, Dracula, Vlad, and Aggie throw pillows on Denzel as he fell on the floor.

"Oh! How delightful! It's like having a family of my own." He said as the family checks on Denzel to see if he's gone crazy.

* * *

At night, at the park, where the Transylvania art completion has started, Linda looked around some painting around the park, until she noticed Denzel greeted her with the painting he made beside him.

"Oh! Mrs. Loughran! Come to enjoy the victory of our joint artistic creation?" He asked.

"Actually, I'm here with Dennis. He's entered something in the competition herself." Linda said.

"Oh! Isn't that cute? The little crimson food-snatcher." Denzel chuckled.

"Ladies and gentlemen," A vampire judge announced. "We are prepared to declare a winner. And the winner is…"

Denzel was so excited to hear his name that he thinks he's the winner.

"Dennis "Denisovich" Dracula Loughran." The judge declared, much to Denzel's shock in anger. "For his entry, colorful relative."

Dennis showed his art project. It was Aggie, with her, no-longer-white-dress, but a colorful dress.

Denzel angrily marched towards the judges. "No! No, no, no! That's not art. It's just Aggie!"

"I just wiped my painted hands on her dress. Next thing I knew, she was this" Dennis explained as the judges gave Dennis a gold trophy, and Denzel ran and cried out of the park.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you like chapter 3. Pls review**


	4. Talent show

In the evening, at Hotel Tranyslvania, where Bernadette read a magazine in the lobby, sitting on a couch, Aggie ran to her mother from the revolving door excitingly as Leo followed her

"Nanay! Nanay! Vlad and I are gonna be in a Vampire Talent Show!" She shouted excitingly.

"There's a competition in the park, and I let Agatha and Mr. Vlad sign up." Leo added. "You know how much they're really close to each other."

"What's his talent? Doing old-school moves? He's really good at that." Bernadette snickered.

"Hey, I haven't danced those moves since 1780, although I did make those in 1857." Vlad remembered.

"But don't be disappointed if they don't win. It's not like Vlad has any sort of special talents, besides doing some vampire powers and skills." Leo said as he saw Dracula and Johnny appeared from the stairs. "Excuse me, Mr. Dracula, we are gonna need you to take Vlad and Agatha to the park in a tomorrow for the Vampire Talent Show."

"The winner gets a free 19 L of blood beaters." Aggie announced. "But you guys keep the blood. I'm still a human."

"Yeah, but it's not like we're gonna win. My dad has no talent. He is not the king of darkness" Dracula lied as he winked on Vlad, Aggie, and Johnny, as a sign for using this as an opportunity to win the competition.

"Dracula! Johnny!" Leo called as the four stopped winking. "You are gonna help your father and my daughter with this because you guys are family, we treat you like one, and we support each other."

"And don't you dare tell anyone that he's the king of darkness." Bernadette added. "That could be unfair. Popularity cannot help you win." When she's done, Leo and Bernadette left the four as they enter an elevator to go to their room.

When they are alone, Dracula shouted happily, "Dad, this is perfect! It's a good thing you joined a talent show so… you know, for a change."

"I'll try my best." Vlad said. "And Mrs. Galido was right. Being the king of darkness cannot help me win. That would be unfair to other vampires."

"That's true." Aggie agreed. "Once they know you're the king, you'll win, but you'll never going to show your talent."

"That's why I winked one minute ago." Dracula interrupted as he grab Johnny by the shoulders tightly, "Johnny and I will help you."

"Whaaat?" Johnny was confused as he doesn't want to help, but Dracula glared at him. "I mean, yeah, of course, I'll help."

"Let's go to the pool to discuss it out." Aggie said as Vlad, Dracula, and Johnny nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later, at midnight, at the pool, Aggie carried a board that it was written of a list of Vlad's talent, but three talent has been marked 'X'

"Okay, everyone, we're trying to figure out what I'm doing for the Talent Show tomorrow." Vlad said.

"We have to find something great you can do without letting people know you're a royalty". Dracula added.

"Hmm I've got it!" The old vampire explained as after one minute he was now in a king costume with a fake golden crown. Then, he recites a poem of King Henry V. "'Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more, or close the wall up with our English dead…'"

"That's great, dad, but…" Dracula commented, but he was cut off as Vlad continued.

"'In peace that's nothing so becomes a man as modest stillness and humility.'"

"Vlad, you can't…" Aggie was about to warn him, but Vlad still continues.

"'But when the blast of war blows in our ears, then imitate the action of the tiger. Stiffen the sinews, summon up the blood, disguise fair nature with hard-favour'd rage!'" After Vlad finished reciting, his son, grandson-in-law, and adoptive granddaughter stared at him silently. "It's Shakespeare. Henry V."

"You can't be royal." Dracula reminded his father.

"That wasn't royalty. I was acting." Vlad smiled with pride.

"More like overacting." Aggie rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's right." Johnny agreed. "The judges are gonna say 'Let's not give it to the king of darkness reciting Shakespeare. His performance was a bit broad'."

"Johnny, don't you see." Dracula glared at his son-in-law, the turned to Vlad. "Dad, that's still royalty."

"Oh. I've got an even better idea." After five minutes, Vlad brought a canvas and painting kit. Using telekinesis, he painted his canvas, a throne, a crown, red curtain, and red carpet, revealed to be the throne room. "Ta-da!" He showed it to his family.

"NO!" Dracula, Johnny, and Aggie shouted.

"It's not royalty, it's painting!" Vlad glared back, then looked at his painting, realized it looks a lot like royalty. "Oh, right."

* * *

At almost dawn, the next thing they do at the dining room was making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with extraordinary moves, without magic. Johnny holds many loaves of bread, a jar of peanut butter, and a jar of jelly in his arms, and Vlad prepares plates for rehearsing for the Talent show.

"Okay, this is definitely gonna win us the Talent Show." Aggie said as Vlad and Johnny prepared themselves. "Ready to rehearse?"

"Ready!" Vlad and Johnny said as they started.

Vlad throws some plates in the air as they stopped in mid-air. Johnny quickly passed the loaves to Vlad, and he threw them on the plates in sidewards. As Johnny opened the jars of peanut butter and jelly, Vlad used two spoons for each jars, and throw the scoops of peanut butter and jelly to the loaves of bread.

Aggie was suspicious about the plates that they are still floating in mid-air. She began to notice that someone is in the kitchen. When she walked to the kitchen door and opened it, she saw Dracula used his telekinesis to make the plates float in air.

"Drac, I told you. No magic." Aggie shouted as Dracula grinned at her and shrugged. "Stop it now!" she said as Dracula stopped using his power, making the plates fall on Vlad and Johnny.

Vlad quickly opened his black umbrella, and ran unto Johnny to protect him from the plates.

As all of the plates were shattered to the ground, Johnny commented, "You know, this looks cool when they do it on the Internet. In person it's just dangerous."

"Yeah, you're right, it is dangerous." Aggie said as the four sits on the dining chairs.

"Don't you have another talent besides being royalty?" Johnny asked.

"There is one gift I possess when I was a kid, but I dare not speak its name." Vlad said, then he spoke it out. "Tango. Darn! I spoke it's name!"

"Tango? You mean, like dancing?" Dracula guessed.

"No! It's nothing like Oh, wait, you said dancing? Then yes."

"So you'll do that for the Talent Show?" Aggie asked.

"No. Something terrible happened and I will never again hold a rose in my teeth. That's what you do when you Tango. Dang it! I said 'Tango' again!" Vlad said frustratingly as his son, grandson-in-law, and adoptive granddaughter stared at him. "I mean, when you dance that alluring dance, Tango. Dang it!" feeling like this, frustrated, he transformed into a bat, and flies out of the room, leaving the three behind.

"So what now?" Johnny looked down at Aggie.

"Let's think about it over breakfast."Aggie replied.

* * *

At the afternoon, where Dracula and Vlad were using black umbrellas to protect themselves from the sunlight, they go to the park to check on the Talent show. There's your winner right there! Yeah, you may as well tell the other acts to go home." With that, he saw some vampire kids from Camp Winnepacaca doing acrobats. "Seriously, could you please tell them to go home?"

Aggie was the only one who was amazed by the vampire kids' talent, "Wow! These guys are amazing!"

"Give it up. We're toast." Dracula said nervously and frustratingly. "We're gonna be laughed off the stage."

"Not if I-" Vlad pointed out, but he was cut off.

"Tango?" Aggie interrupted.

"I was gonna say fly through a flaming hoop while playing the flute."

"You can that, Dad?!" Dracula asked his father in a shock.

"No, but that can change my old-school attitude."

"Please, Vlad, you've gotta Tango." Aggie pleaded with a begging and sad voice. "It's our only chance."

Feeling sad for his family, and feeling defeated, Vlad has no choice but to agree, "Fine. I'll Tango. I'm gonna need a sparkly shirt, straight-cut trousers, a rose, and a partner."

"But how can we find a partner? No woman is gonna dance with you because you're old." Johnny said as the four sighed.

That was until Vlad has an idea as he smirked at Dracula and Johnny. The two doesn't know what that means, until their eyes widened, and looked at Aggie.

Aggie was concerned why men were starring at her, until she found out why. "Oh no." She rolled her eyes in frustration.

* * *

The next evening, while the vampire kids were performing on stage doing acrobats, Vlad, Dracula, Aggie, and Johnny are at backstage. Vlad was now wearing a red sparkly shirt, and black straight-cut trousers, while Aggie wears a red sparkly dress, with a rose behind her ear, almost being blocked by her glasses.

As the vampire kids finish performing, Dracula said to his father. "All right, you ready, Dad? We're up next."

"I can't. I thought I could do it, but I can't." Vlad said, very nervous. "When I look at this rose, it brings back too many memories. And really, couldn't you find one without thorns?"

"Vlad, what happened that makes you feel this way?" Aggie asked.

"I told you, it's too painful, I can't talk about it." Vlad as he shows some painting to explain this to his family. "So I'll just show you my paintings." He showed the paintings of him and his older sister, Thana, dancing Tango. "When we were kids, my sister, Thana, and I loved to dance Tango together. The crowd loved us. We were dancing up a storm. And then, it happened, she sneezed, and my pants flew off! Everyone laughed. Our parents wrote letters. We've never been so humiliated."

After Vlad explained his fear, the host announced the next contestants. "Next up, Vlad and Aggie!"

"Vlad, we're up." Aggie said as she was about to lead Vlad up to the stage.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Vlad refused as he was still afraid.

"This isn't just about winning some stupid Talent Show, Grandpa Vlad." Johnny said. "If you don't overcome this fear now, it'll haunt you forever."

As the host called their names, Vlad was only back away, but Aggie just climb up the stage with Dracula joining her.

When the two danced on stage, the audience boos at them, and Aggie and Dracula argued at this, until Vlad patted his son's shoulder.

"May I cut in?" He smiled as Dracula moved aside to let his father and adoptive niece dance.

It seems Vlad and Aggie danced Tango together, without Vlad being afraid.

For starters, Vlad still doesn't want to dance tango again, not even in front of the stage, but he doesn't want to let his family down, nor letting himself down because of his fear. He wants to forget his past, and conquer his fear of dancing tango.

As the dance was finish with a finale, the audience clapped and cheered for the two vampires as Vlad and Aggie hugged each other.

The night of the Talent Show Vlad danced as he had never danced before. He put the past behind him, and it was glorious! Until he lost to a kid who perform an act as the king of darkness.

A kid, who was dress in a royal red cape, and a golden crown, performed on stage. "'I am the royal highness, the king of darkness!'"

The audience and judges stand up, clapped and cheered for the kid for performing an act as the king, much to Vlad, Dracula, Johnny, and Aggie disappointment.

"Thanks a lot, Nanay." Aggie mumbled, referring to her mother.


	5. You never say it was my birthday

Vlad has been staying in his son's hotel for too long. He even remembers that Dracula moved away from him, and decided to make his own life. The only thing that Vlad didn't know about his son when he moved away was that Drac made new monster friends, he finds his zing on his own, and had his own family. He never thought that his son can do everything for his life without him. He also realized that Drac is not alone; he got his friends by his side. Vlad also never thought how Drac's friends would be so supportive over him. He thought about his rejections over his son's friends that they are not family. Feeling guilty about it, Vlad decides to plan a friendship party to make it up to his family and his son's friends and became friends with them too.

Vlad spends up all day making invitations for all of the monster guest in the hotel. He also made some for his family and his grandson-in-law's family so he could interact with them nicely. He also makes a special invitation for Aggie, but he can't let her be his party planner because it is a surprise for her and everyone.

Since it's almost 5:30pm, it's time for Vlad to give the invitations to Drac's friends and the family.

In his bat form, Vlad flies off, with an umbrella on his right wing, and a basket of invitations on his feet, to Frankenstein ad Eunice's home; a windmill. Vlad knows that Frank was Dracula's very close friend, and the first different kind of monster who greeted him back at Dennis' 5th birthday. He transforms back to his regular, knocks at the door, and grabs the basket of invitations with his hands.

Frank opens the door to see who was knocking. He was surprised that it was Vlad, who visits him. "Hey Count, how goes it?" he greeted politely.

"Frankenstein, was it?" Vlad asked as he picks an invitation card from the basket gives it to Frank.

Frank reads the invitation aloud, "You're cordially invited to Count Vlad's friendship party. This evening at 6:30. At the Hotel Transylvania."

"So I was thinking that I have to get to know my son's friends so I decided to make party." Vlad explained. "There's a lots of food."

"This evening? As in, 'this evening' this evening?" Frank asked.

"Of course. When will I celebrate a party? Next morning?" Vlad chuckled.

Frank doesn't know what to say, but he'll make an excuse, "Oh, sorry Count. My wife and I want to go, but we have to make more flours for the next delivery."

"Oh, I understand. But don't worry; I'll save enough food for you."

"Please do!"

"Oh! And Frank, you should be careful from the fire. You know, it burns you."

"I know, Count. Thanks for…" when Frank closed the door, he saw the fire in the fireplace increases its flame. "FIRE!" Frank shouted.

* * *

Later, Vlad flies all the way to Egypt to find Murray's pyramid. When he reaches his destination, he hides himself behind the pyramid to avoid the sunlight, and transforms back to his regular form. He notices a doorbell attach to a pyramid. He pushes a button as it say "Ding! Dong!" A square-shaped hole automatically opens, and Vlad transforms into his bat form to fly, entering the pyramid. Once his inside, the whole place was sandy. The room was full other ancient Egyptian things, and a fat sarcophagus, which it really fits for Murray's body. Vlad knocks at the sarcophagus. It opens, revealing Murray, who was asleep.

When Murray woke up, and saw Vlad, he gave a little scream, "AAAH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Murray regained himself and greeted Vlad "Uh, I mean, yo, V! What's up?"

Vlad rolls his eyes, and ignores Murray's casual greetings. "You must be Murray, right?"

"Yes." Murray clears his throat. "Yes, I am."

Vlad gives Murray an invitation, and explains, "It's an Invitation to my friendship party this evening."

"This evening? As in, 'this evening' this evening?" Murray asked.

"That's funny. That's just what Frank said, but, Yes! It's this evening! I also collect beetles for you."

"Uh, well, I... I... uh... I don't think I can make it 'cause... uh... I have to..." Murray stammered as he tries to figure out what's his excuse. Then he has an idea, but still stammering, "Practicing my sand storming spell! Yep, that's it 'cause I've never been doing that for too long so decided to practice." He smiled sheepishly.

Vlad looks at nervous-smiling Murray curiously, then glares at him, then suddenly turns to a positive attitude, "Okay, then. I haven't invited some other friends and my family yet. So it's good enough."

Vlad transform into a bat, carries the basket with his feet and holding an umbrella with his right wing, and flies up to exit the pyramid, leaving Murray sighs in relief.

* * *

Then Vlad flies back to Transylvania, and to the woods to find Wayne and his family. He stops and transforms back to his regular form under the werewolf pups' fort, where Wayne and Wanda were checking on their children. Then, they heard a loud knock from below. Wayne goes out to check who's knocking the tree. He saw Vlad.

Wayne, with Wanda and his kids, walks down to greet Vlad, "Count Vlad! It was nice to see you again." Wayne greeted.

"It was nice to see you, too… Wayne, right?" Vlad tries to remember the werewolf's name.

"So what bring you here, Count Vlad?" Wanda asked.

"Oh, I'm celebrating a friendship party this evening. I'm delivering the invitations."

"The party is this evening? As in, 'this evening' this evening?" Wayne asked.

Vlad was very curious when he hears the same question from different monsters "It's so strange. Everybody keeps saying that."

"Oh…do they?" Wanda asked nervously.

"I know it's short notice, but I hardly get to know you guys. So I thought we could have a party to have so much fun. Even your kids would love it" Vlad explained.

"And we're sure that we would, but we're going to have to decline. Because we have to... " Wayne also makes an excuse, "Clean our pups."

Vlad sees that wolf pups are sparkly clean, "Don't be silly, your pups don't look dirty."

"They don't?"

"Nope."

Wanda whispers at her kids, saying that they could play at the pile of garbage bags.

The wolf pups rush to the garbage bags, ripping of the bags, and the garbage scatters all over them. Making them dirty.

"See, dirty." Wayne giggled nervously as he and Wanda lead the werewolf pups back in their fort. "Gotta go!"

Vlad was very curious about his son's friends. They made a lot of excuses for his invitation, but Vlad never gives up for inviting guests. He transforms into a bat, and flies back to the hotel to invite more guests.

* * *

At the hotel, Vlad invites Griffin by reading his invitation. When Griffin finishes reading the invitation, he, suddenly, asks Vlad, "This evening? As in…"

"Yes!" Vlad interrupted. "'This evening' this evening. I hope you like to come. You can bring your girlfriend too. It's a friendship party, after all."

"Uh… thanks, Count. But I have a hot date, so gotta cancel." Griffin quickly closed the door.

Vlad had become more curious since all of Drac's friends don't want to attend the party. So the last thing he'll do is to invite his family and his grandson-in-law's family.

* * *

Later, he invites Mike, Linda, and Johnny's siblings.

"Wait, this evening…?" Mike was about to finish his question, but he cut off.

"Yes." Vlad interrupted. "'This evening' this evening. Everybody said that."

The Lougharn family glance at each other, then Linda says to Vlad, "We really love to come to your party, but, uh…"

"We don't have any costumes!" one of Johnny's brothers said.

"Yeah." Linda chuckled nervously. "That's right. We don't have any costumes. So bye-bye." She quickly closed the door.

Even Johnny's family won't come. Vlad's last attempt to invite was his family.

* * *

Finally, Vlad gives the invitation to each of his family: Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis and Aggie. They were shock by seeing the invitation that the party is this evening.

"Oh grandpa Vlad, we love to come to your party, but we're really busy for, um…" Mavis said as she looks around to figure out an excuse, then she looks at Dennis' sleep schedule, "Making Dennis' new sleep schedule."

Mavis elbowed at Drac, saying that he had to support her.

"Oh, yes, Dad. Sorry. I'm going to help Mavey-Wavey for it." Drac smiled sheepishly.

"Me too!" Aggie volunteered.

"You can ask my family." Johnny advised to Vlad.

"I already invited them, they're not attending." Vlad said.

"Oh." Johnny felt guilty, but continue his excuse. "Maybe next time." He closes the door slowly.

Vlad already invites everyone, but no one wants to come. He decides to go back to his room, and gives up inviting everyone.

* * *

In his room, Vlad wonders how everyone, he invited, are busy, "Something strange is definitely going on around here." He thought to himself. "Hmmm. Frank and his wife have to make flours? Murray has to practice his sand storming spell? Wayne and his wife have to clean their pups? Griffin has a date night? Johnny's family doesn't have costumes, even if I didn't requested them? And my son, granddaughter, grandson-in-law, and adoptive granddaughter were making Denisovich's new sleep schedule? The more I think about it, the more those are starting to sound like... excuses!" he gasped.

Suddenly, he saw a shadow passed-by his door-room. He opens the door to check it out. It was Mavis, walking to the elevator that goes down. Vlad follows Mavis until she steps outside the hotel, transform into a bat, carrying an umbrella with her left wing, and flies away.

"That doesn't look like making Denisovich's new sleep schedule." Vlad transform into a bat, holding an umbrella with his right wing, and flies to follow Mavis.

* * *

Mavis arrives at Frank and Eunice's windmill. Unknown to her, Vlad had followed her. In order for him to go inside the windmill without Mavis noticing him, he shape shifts into a tiny fly.

Once he entered, he saw Mavis standing near the counter, and rings a bell. There Eunice appears from the kitchen. She was surprised to see Mavis, "Ooh! You must be here for..."

"Shh!" Mavis hushed Eunice as she asks her, "Is my grandpa, Vlad, around?"

"Oh, I don't think so." Eunice answered

"Good. I don't want him to know anything about this."

"Yes, of course. I'll be right back." Eunice goes to the kitchen to get Mavis' order.

Vlad, hiding against the wall in his tiny fly form, heard the whole conversation. He feels hurt when he discovered his own granddaughter keeps secrets from him, "But… I'm her grandfather. What wouldn't Mavis want me to know anything about?"

Then Eunice comes back to the counter, holding a box, "There you go." She gave the box to Mavis.

"Thanks, and remember, not a word to Grandpa Vlad." Then Mavis notices a fly on the wall. "Hey, there's a fly in here. Let me get it."

Mavis tries to swat Vlad, but he quickly escapes and flies away.

* * *

Mavis, in her bat form, flies all the way back to Transylvania, with a box carried by her feet. She transforms back to her regular form in the park. She pokes one of the brown hairy flowers on a bush. The one she poked was actually Johnny's hair. He pops out of the bushes, and leans on Mavis to hide the box she brought.

"He didn't see you at Frank and Eunice's windmill, did he?" Johnny asked quietly.

"I don't think so." Mavis answered.

"Oh, good. I'd hate for him to ruin everything. Didn't you know that your grandpa was a bit sneaky and curious?"

"I know. Me too."

Mavis gives the box to Johnny; she transforms into a bat, and flies away. While Johnny embraces the box and walks away. Unbeknown to him, Vlad, hiding behind the bushes in his bat form, saw the whole scene, and became suspicious, "Hmmm, even shrumpy here keeps secrets from me." He flies off from the bushes to follow Johnny.

Johnny stops by under the werewolf pup's fort upon meeting Dennis. Then Vlad arrives in the scene, spying behind a tree.

"Have you seen you great-grandpa, little dude?" Johnny quietly asked Dennis.

"No, Daddy." Dennis whispered.

"Me neither. Can you believe he was planning on throwing a friendship party tonight?"

"I know it sounds mean when we reject great-grandpa Vlad's invitation, but this one will be so cool."

"Me too! This is obviously going to be so much better."

"As long as we keep him from finding out about it."

Johnny passes the box to Dennis, and whispers before he walks away, "See you later, little buddy."

Dennis carries the box with his hands. Then he feels like someone's spying on him. Vlad quickly hides behind a tree. When Dennis looks back, there was nothing there. Just to make sure, he transforms to his bat form, and carries the box with his feet, and flies back to the hotel.

Feeling so sad and hurt, Vlad thought that his family and his son's friends still didn't like him, that's why they don't want to go to his party, "But… I've changed. Why everybody still didn't like me?" he said sadly to himself.

Right then, Aggie walks by him, "Hi Vladimir!" she greeted. Then realizes that Vlad saw her, "Oh, no!" she exclaimed as she uses her super speed to run away from him.

"Agatha! Wait!" Vlad shouted as he tries to catch up with her.

For running so far, Aggie sighs in relief to know that she lost him. But Vlad (still in his bat form) comes out from a tree, and surprises her, "Where are you going?!"

Aggie was alerted. She levitated herself away, and hides in a small burrow. She finally calms down.

But Vlad was already in the burrow before she does, "What's the real reason you didn't want to come to my party?!" he shouted.

Aggie manages to escape by turning into a white mist and flies away. She turns into her regular form while levitates herself to the top of a cliff.

So tired of levitating herself, Aggie just climbs at the very edge of the cliff, but Vlad (back to his regular form) holds her up. Aggie was shocked that Vlad grabs her hand.

Vlad notices a white backpack with flow chart picture on it wraps her back, "WHAT'S IN THE BAG?!" he asked loudly.

Aggie refuses to answer, and manages again to escape by transforming into a bat, and flies away as fast as she can.

Vlad never gives up chasing her. He transforms into his bat form, and chases her all the way to Hotel Transylvania.

* * *

At the hotel, Mike and Linda help Dracula painting the revolving door in black.

"Nice work, but make sure there are no spots there." Dracula requested. "I don't want my father to take a peak through the door."

Mike and Linda nodded as they continue painting the door.

Then they heard a swooping sound from afar. They saw Aggie coming, while she was been chased by Vlad.

"Uncle Drac! Mike! Linda! We have a problem!" Aggie warned.

Dracula, Mike and Linda notice this. So they quickly let Aggie and themselves in, while Drac quickly locks the revolving door before Vlad gets in.

Vlad transforms into his regular form, and knocks the revolving door, "I know you're IN THERE!" he shouted.

Drac opens the revolving door a little to see his dad in front of him, "Hi, dad." He greeted nervously.

"Mind if I... take a look inside?"

"No! Uh, I mean, yes, I mean... you can't come in here!"

"Agafya just went in there."

"Oh, well, she was just bringing in some... supplies! Yep, supplies for the... organization! Organizes the whole hotel, top to bottom... " Drac lied as he tries to block his father's sight of looking inside the hotel, then demands everyone inside to make construction sounds, "Lots of construction going on in there right now!"

"You hear him! Construction!" Wayne, inside the lobby, whispers to everyone to make construction sounds.

So they did. Everyone mimics noises of various construction tools.

But Vlad doesn't believe of what his son said. He tries to take a pick, but Drac blocks his sight. Then he pushes his son and stared at him angrily to let him know what's going on. But Drac refuses to let his father know anything. So he pushes him back out of the door.

"Yes! Construction! That's my story, and I'm on it." Drac laughed nervously, hoping his father's buying it.

Vlad grows more suspicious as he glares at Dracula.

Drac smiles sheepishly, and his head began to sweat.

Without further ado, Vlad just gets on with it, "Okay, then." He leaves, still in suspicious mood.

Drac sighs in relief, but Vlad quickly returns and glares at him. Dracula still smiles sheepishly.

Then Vlad slowly leaves without turning back, leaving Drac and the others sigh in relief.

* * *

At night, Vlad can't go back to his room at the hotel since his son can't let him come in. So he decided to go back to his own cave with the bat cronies, who were waiting for him for weeks.

When Vlad arrives at the cave, the bat cronies were happy to see him. But he's still in a suspicious mood. He starts to walk left and right, thinking that his own family keeps secrets from him.

"Secrets and lies, guys." He told his thoughts about his family to the bat cronies. "It's all secrets and lies with my family and their friends!"

"Like we told you before. Those humans and monsters in that hotel make things worse." One of the bat cronies commented.

"Oh, they're not so bad. They're still my family" Vlad calmly said as he sits on his throne.

"Not so bad? Puh-lease! They're a bunch of losers!" another bat crony added sarcastically.

Vlad disagreed with that, "Oh, come on now. 'Losers' might be a little strong, don't you think?"

"After the way they treated you? I say 'losers' isn't strong enough." Another bat crony said. Then many more join the conversation.

"They were downright despicable!"

"If I were you, I wouldn't speak to them or return to that stinky hotel ever again."

Then Vlad finally agreed, "You know what? I'm not gonna speak to them ever again. And I'm not gonna go back to that hotel again. They don't deserve to be my family. Not after the way they've been acting."

The bat cronies cheered for Vlad as each of them congratulated him by agreeing to them.

"Yes, that's right."

"Well done."

"Yeah!"

"You show 'em!"

Just then, Aggie arrives in the scene in her bat form. When she landed at the entrance of the cave, she transforms back to her regular form, and greeted Vlad as she walks in, "Hey there, Grandpa Vlad! Sorry I was in such a rush earlier. Had some place to be and couldn't slow down and say, 'Hello.' You know how it goes."

"I know how it goes, all right!" Vlad said angrily through his gritted teeth.

"Yeah... so, why don't you come with me over to the hotel?"

Suddenly, a bat crony lands in front of Aggie to stop her, "He's not going anywhere!" he growled.

"I most certainly am not!" Vlad stubbornly agreed. "I'm having a wonderful time right here."

"You should really just come with me." Aggie walks forward to Vlad, but another bat cronies lands in front of her, "You heard the leadership! He's not going anywhere!"

Then more, and more, and more bat cronies land in front of Aggie and pile up to harm her. But she uses her force push to push the bat cronies away from her, and immobilizes them.

"Okay, Vladimir, time to go." Aggie said.

"No!" Vlad shouted.

"Come on, Vlad!"

"I said 'No!'"

Aggie can't take this anymore, and shouted angrily, "Oh, you wanna do this the hard way?! We'll do this the hard way!"

* * *

She does the hard way by pulling Vlad's cape in her bat form until they've reached the hotel.

"We're… here." Aggie panted as she opens the revolving door and transforms back to her regular form.

The room reveals with party decorations, and Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Frank, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, Griffin, Murray, the wolf pups, Mike, Linda, Johnny's siblings, and Dennis' cousins and the other monsters with their party hats on their heads, standing in the middle of the lobby, shouting in unison , "SURPRISE!"

Vlad was shocked, but still angry. Aggie pushes him in, and joins in with the others. Vlad's still glared at them.

"I really thought he'd be more excited." Griffin whispered to the others.

"Excited? EXCITED?" Vlad scoffed loudly. "Why would I be excited to attend my own farewell party?!"

"Farewell party?" Dracula was confused of what his father thinking.

"Yes! You still don't like me because I'm such an old-school, so you decided to kick me out and throw a great, big party to celebrate! A 'Farewell to Vlad' party!"

"Why would you think we didn't like you anymore, Count?" Frank asked.

"Why? Why? WHY?!" Vlad scoffed again, even angrier. "Because you've been lying to me and avoiding me all day, that's why!"

"Uh, yeah! Because we wanted your party to be a surprise." Murray stated sarcastically.

"We'd been planning this party for such a long time; we had to make excuses for why we couldn't attend your friendship party so that we could get everything ready for yours." Wanda explained.

"If this is a farewell party, why does the cake I picked up from Uncle Frank and Aunt Eunice's windmill say 'Happy Birthday, Vlad'?"Mavis read the words from the cake.

Then Vlad looks around that the room was full of party decorations, confetti were all over the floor, a banner made entirely out of spider web spelled out 'Happy 1,247th Birthday Vlad' hanging high up on the ceiling, lots of birthday gifts on a table, and the cake, with his name on it, was decorated with small bats on the angles of the cake and stalactites on the upper side of the cake, just like his cave.

Finally, Vlad snaps himself out, and remember his special occasion and special day, "Because it's my birthday!" He rushes to his family's side; uses his telekinesis to move other monsters and Johnny's family closer to him, and hugs them with affections. "Ooh, how could I have forgotten my own birthday?"

Everyone, except Vlad, sighed in relief, thanking that Vlad already figure it out of what is going on with them.

"And you like me so much you decided to throw me a surprise party!" Vlad looks around while walking from his family's side.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you, Grandpa V." Johnny said.

"You guys are the best friends and family ever!" The elderly vampire commented happily, then turns to sad mode, feeling guilty for saying hurtful words to them… again. "How could I have ever doubted you?"

"It's okay, Dad. It could have happened to any of us." Dracula comforted his father as everyone forgives him.

"Uh-huh! It sure would." Mike said.

"Don't worry about it." Wanda added.

"I'm just glad I haven't been replaced by your former bat friends." Aggie chuckled.

Drac and Mavis were confused, but Aggie tells them, "You don't wanna know."

"Alright everyone," Wayne interrupted. "Enough for this chit-chat. LET'S PARTY!" He starts playing the song, 'Party rock anthem' by LMFAO

Everyone enjoys the party, and dances to the beat.

While they're dancing, Drac interrupts his dad, "Seriously dad, you make a friendship party for my friends?"

"I just want to know your friends better," Vlad explained to his son, as Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Aggie, Frank, Wayne, Griffin, Murray, Mike and Linda were listening. "And I really want to make it up to you after what I have said to you and your friends, especially my grandson-in-law's family."

"Oh, Count, you don't need to make a party to make it up to us," Griffin said while he danced to the beat, "We already forgive you. Even Johnny's family is warming up to you."

"Maybe, we should celebrate your friendship party at the same time in your birthday." Linda suggested.

"Thank you, but I don't think I could." Suddenly, Vlad has an idea, "Well, there is one place."

* * *

A party cannon blows confetti everywhere, making the bat cronies scream in fear. Everyone transfers the party to Vlad's cave to celebrate both his birthday and his friendship party. The bat cronies were still flying around the cave away from the humans and human things, which were scattered all over the cave, but Vlad just ignores them and continues enjoying the party.

While dancing, Mavis talks to her grandpa, "Grandpa Vlad, you did a great job. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Mavis, kiddo." Vlad said. "As long as I have my family with me, and making new friends around, I'll be doing just fine."

Everyone keeps dancing to the beat.


	6. A friend I trust

After the big birthday party that his family and friends set up, Vlad was thinking about his other friends. Surely, his other friends were the bat cronies. Of course, they hurt his family, but he lived with them for many years before he reunited with his son. Vlad thought about a bad person change to good. If his family changed him, what if he can convince his bat friends to change.

Suddenly, Aggie entered his room. "Hey Vlad, whatcha doin'?"

"Hey, Agafya." Vlad smiled. "I was just thinking about my old friends back at my cave."

"Oh yeah! Those bat cronies!" She laughed. "Those cowards hate parties. What about them anyway?"

"I was thinking that since you convinced me to change so I could be close to my family again, maybe I should do the same thing to my friends so they won't harm you guys again."

"Are you kidding me?! After they harm your family?! You shouldn't!"

"But Aggie, you said there's always a chance. I have a chance to change for my family."

"Not to those bats."

"Come on, Aggie. I know it's weird about saying this, but I really want my friends to experience what I have. How do I do that?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Vlad."

"Aggie, you're the only one I count on. You always have the best advice."

"Uh, I'd love to help you, but I've got to go play a game with Dennis." Aggie quickly ran out of the room before Vlad ask her for more help.

"Wait, Aggie, I just wanna…" Vlad sighed in depresses when his human best friend left him helplessly. He wondered why Aggie just left, and doesn't help him.

Then, Dracula entered the room, right after Aggie left. ""Hey dad, what are you and Aggie talking about?"

"Hi son, I was talking to Aggie about teaching my friends about friendship." Vlad said.

"Are you crazy, dad?!" Dracula was shock. "After what they've done to our family?"

"That is why I want to tell them about my experiences here about friendship. You have lots of different monster friends, and you have a human son-in-law, how could you make your relationship remain stronger?"

"Before I'll answer your question, are you going to ask Agafya? She's good in friendships."

"I tried, but she ran off."

"Hmm. I've never thought he could be like that. Anyway, these monsters are being my friends because they trusted me to build this hotel for their safety from humans, but we all became best of friends before this happened. I became friends with Johnny when I found out he wasn't so bad for a human."

"Wow, since you moved away from me, you already know about friendship."

"Yeah, not all, dad. You know, to make it easier, you should ask someone elses. Someone like… Agafya."

As Dracula left his room, Vlad left alone, thinking that he needs help from Aggie, but he knew she would ran off. He wondered if someone else than Aggie knows about friendship.

* * *

At the dining room, Aggie and Dennis were playing chess or Dennis chess for Dennis.

"I believe my Castle has put your King in danger." Aggie smirked.

"Yeah, in regular boring chess." Dennis said. "But in Dennis Chess, castles can't move without permission from the city. Do you have permission from the city?"

"No." The white vampire sighed.

"Luckily I do!" The young vampire exclaimed as he showed a paper, which was a fake permission slip, and used the vacuum cleaner to vacuum Aggie's Castle piece. "Your turn."

Aggie moved her Horse piece, and knock out Dennis's pawn. "Ha ha! There! I got one of your pawns."

"That space has a booby trap on it." Dennis said as he imitates explosion sounds, and throws Aggie's horse.

* * *

At the lobby, where Vlad was sitting on the couch, thinking thoughts about friendship, since the bat cronies are the only friends he had since Dracula moved away from him, Mavis appeared, sitting beside him.

"Hey grandpa," Mavis greeted. "Do you need any help? Dad told me everything about friendship thing."

"Yeah, Mavis, I can really use your help." Vlad begged. "Do have any different kinds of friends?"

"Yes, I had. Both humans and monsters. And I'm guessing you want your 'friends' to feel the same."

"I don't want them to hurt all of you. Since humans and monsters lived in harmony now, I don't want them to bring monsters from centuries."

Mavis was impressed. "Wow Grandpa Vlad, you've changed a lot. Do you know how that happened?"

"Because of you?" Vlad guessed.

"Because of my adoptive cousin. Aggie!"

"Well, I already asked her, but she just ran off."

"I'm sorry, Grandpa Vlad, no offense, but your friends are different than ours. All they do was hunting souls, and destroy things. You should ask Aggie. She's good at that."

When Mavis left him, Vlad understood his granddaughter about that, but Aggie haven't helping him lately. He wondered why.

* * *

At the dining room, still playing Dennis Chess, Aggie moved all of her pieces near Dennis's pieces.

"Ha ha ha ha! All right, get out of this one!" Aggie chuckled.

Dennis wiped out Aggie's pieces off of the chessboard. "Dennis rule ten: A giant arm from the sky has wiped out your pieces. I win!" He smiled.

"This is the worst game ever. I am done!" Aggie shouted.

Suddenly, Aggie and Dennis heard Vlad's voice. "Aggie, come here, please!"

Aggie starts to panic, and turned to Dennis. "On second thought, set 'em up."

Dennis was concerned. "But Great-Grandpa Vlad just called you. You haven't been spending much time with him lately. Is everything okay?"

"There's something going on, but it's not your problem. Now, are we gonna play, or what?"

"Too late. You lose again. While you were talking, I tied your King to the balloon of doom!" Dennis released a balloon with the king piece that was tied on a string.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vlad was at Johnny and Mavis's room to talk about Johnny about… The same old thing.

"That was completely hilarious one when I first met your son." Johnny laughed as he starts a story. "I thought, at first, he was only a costume, but later on, I found out he's the real Count Dracula. I was so scared I thought he's going to suck my blood out of me, but I found out, he wasn't so bad after all. Then, we were having fun, telling the story about what happened to Martha, and he allowed me to marry Mavis."

"Hmm. My son have been keeping secrets from me, but not always." Vlad said with curiosity. "But is there something more?"

"Let's just say that my friendship with other monsters is strong because… Well, I'm cool! With all those new stuffs and things." Johnny replied.

Vlad thought it was not a good idea. "That's not gonna work. You know what my friends are when they almost… destroy you."

"I'll be honest with you, Grandpa Vlad, Dracula and Mavis told me about it, and they suggested that you have to ask Aggie."

"Why everybody said that?" The elderly vampire groaned. "Everytime I ask help from her, she just ran off."

Suddenly, Aggie entered the room, supposed to be asking Johnny, but she was shock and never expect Vlad would be here.

"Oh look, there she is." Johnny exclaimed.

"Oh good, Agafya, you're here." Vlad sighed in relief. "Can you tell me how I can convince my friends to stop hurting anyone… especially humans?"

"I loved to help. I gotta go Dennis Chess." Aggie lied nervously, and secretly smelled something. "Have a mint to be safe." Then, she quickly runs away.

"Wait, Aggie, I need your help." Vlad said, but he was too late.

"Wow, you're right. She just ran off from you." His grandson-in-law said, as Vlad starts to wonder even more.

While Vlad trying to talk someone about friendship, except Aggie, they always reply to him "Ask Aggie."

He finally gave up. Vlad had to find Aggie and ask her, whether she likes or not.

* * *

Vlad found Aggie in his room, resting from the game.

"Oh, hey, Agafya." Vlad greeted.

"Oh, you're back!" Aggie chuckled sheepishly. "Wow! Look at the time. Gotta get going."

She was about to leave the room, but Vlad stopped her.

"Aggie, please, stop." He said.

Aggie turned to Vlad, and said. "Gotta go play some Dennis Chess. I just can't get that monkey off my back. Unfortunately, that's one of his new rules. He makes me wear a monkey on my back."

"What's going on? Why won't you talk to me?"

"I do talk to you. I'm talking now, and that's pretty impressive for a Filipino human girl like me. What do you want, opera?"

"You're avoiding me." Vlad glared at her, as Aggie started to sing Italian opera. When she's done, she smiled at him. "Gotta go. Ciao."

"STAY!" Vlad shouted as Aggie obeyed him. Then, Vlad said another command. "Sit." Aggie sits down. "Stay."

"Oh, you did not just put me in a stay-sit-stay." Aggie said sarcastically.

"Well, you left me no choice." Vlad crossed his arms. "You've been avoiding me, and I want to know why. I've been dealing with so much, and no one's been able to help me. You're my best friend and hero, Aggie. I need you."

"Fine." She sighed in defeat. "Yes, I'm avoiding you, but it's not because I don't care. It's because I do care."

"What?" Vlad was shock and confused.

"Look, I love helping you. I want to help you. But I've been avoiding you because…" She shook her head. "I'm afraid of letting you down."

"Aggie, you never let me down."

"Yeah, but this is different. Those bats are your friends, not mine. I thought you about friendship because you're my friend, and you're going to teach those bat cronies about friendship your way. I mean, we human Filipinos, we… we don't just tell anyone our experiences of friendship. We led them, and we show them. And if that won't work, well, we need a few friends for support. I'm sorry, Vlad. I don't know what to tell you."

Vlad smiled at Aggie, and hugged her. "Yes, Aggie. As usual, you do."

"Really? I'm so happy!" Aggie said as she sings another Italian opera.

* * *

Vlad returns to the cave for a special announcement for the bat cronies. He paced around his stone-throne.

"With my experiences in the hotel with my family about friendship, I want you to stop hurting my family, their friends, and the hotel." Vlad announced.

"What? But this is so boring." One of the bat cronies said.

"Now, now, guys. Haven't you all got tired of this same old routine? That's why I defend my family and fight you off. I'm already grew tired of this. I love staying with my family that stealing souls, and destroy everything! So I ask you to change!"

"And make friends with humans?"" another bat crony laughed. "That's so ridiculous!"

All of the bat crones laughed, until they heard a female voice.

"What do you mean 'ridiculous'?"

Aggie stepped in from outside the cave with her arms crossed.

"My half-human/half-white vampire friends is going to assist me if I ever stay here for a while. And we are going to teach you how to behave." Vlad stated.

Another bat crony laughed. "You mean, you let this weak human stay here?"

As all of the bat cronies laughed at her, Aggie was so angry, and used her telekinesis to grab the bat crony by the neck who call her 'weak'

"Listen here, mister." Aggie growled. "I know I'm a human, but I'm not weak as you think. I'm going to tear this cave, pieces by pieces, and if you all don't cooperate, you will never hang on the ceiling for the rest of your lives! IS THAT CLEAR?!"

Because of her loud voice, the cave started to shake. The bat cronies began to panic and fell on the floor.

Okay, if we'll do whatever you both want us to do, like knowing about this friendship, and not hurting your family, especially humans and monsters in the hotel, you will not destroy this cave and not hurting us?" Another bat crony cried.

"I promise." Aggie replied. "And when I promise, I'll never break it." She released the bat crony that was still struggling from Aggie's strong hands, and all of the cronies hang back on the ceiling with fear. They whimpered, thinking that Aggie might hurt them.

Vlad walked by Aggie's side and laughed. "You were right Aggie. If convincing can't work out, we need friends to support.

"And you always have me." Aggie said as the two hugged each other.


	7. Siblinghood Social

**Hey guys! Sorry I deleted my story, but I recovered it quickly and added another chapter. I deleted this because I had a fight with another author, Gotham317. I felt hurt that she accused me for stealing something she has, even though I never did, so I threw an tantrum and deleted my stories, but I realized I have lots of chapter to make for this story, and I continue making this. This is a new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

In his room, Dracula was doing his spring-cleaning, well actually, summer cleaning for him since it's still August, and the cleaning idea, he gets that from his daughter and adopted niece. When he was about to clean his closet, he saw a small box that was a little dusty. He took the box, blows the dust away, and opened it. He saw the things he had he was a child; his baby clothes, toys, and pacifier. Then, he noticed a picture of his older sister, Lydia. Dracula knows that Lydia was strict on Mavis before, but he was thinking of his sister havingthe same feeling he has right now; friends with humans, having close bonds with his son-in-law, and learn about friendship and true meanings of family, but she wasn't here right now as he sighed. Dracula returned the box back to his closet, and went outside for fresh night air.

When he walked on the lobby, Dracula noticed a brochure in front of him that says 'Siblinghood social'. It was held by Aggie, and behind her were Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Vlad.

"So, how's the summer cleaning?" Aggie asked happily.

Dracula rolled his eyes, and answered sarcastically, "Just great!" Then, he sits down on the couch. "I wish there was something fun we should do as a family. Cleaning is good but, not my thing."

"Sorry, Dad." Mavis shrugged.

Aggie's eyes widened, smiled as she has an idea, and showed the brochure again to Dracula. "I know, the Siblinghood Social! Johnny's family organized this at the park, and it's tomorrow! You should join in! It would be fun!"

"Aggie, you know I don't have a sibling." Said Dracula.

"You're lying." She glared at him.

"How did you know?"

"Your dad told me you have an older sister."

Dracula glared at Vlad for telling their adoptive relative about his strict sister.

Vlad grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, son. I have to tell her everything. She's part of the family, you know."

"This is a good opportunity, dad!" Mavis exclaimed. "Aunt Lydia will get to know Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie, we'll teach her about friendship between monsters and humans, and we can be a happy family."

Aggie glared at her adoptive cousin. "Now, you sounded just like me." Then turned to Dracula. "But Mavis is right. We should send her a letter!"

"Maybe, I can do the Siblinghood Social on my own." Dracula stated.

"Drac, you can't join the Siblinghood Social without a sibling." Johnny interrupted.

"Then, I won't!" Dracula shouted as he marched to the stairs. "I don't want to participate with this human activity anyway."

With their confusing faces, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie looked at Mavis and Vlad to help them find answers about Dracula and Lydia.

Vlad sighed, and said to his human relatives. "Drac and Lydia didn't really get along that much. Lydia acts a lot like me when Mavis was younger."

"That's why I never mentioned her to you, guys." Mavis added. "I know she's my aunt, but she's so strict and almost overprotected, like my dad. So they got a little fight, before they stop communicating each other."

"But Drac needs to join this activity." Johnny said. "It could be fun. The last time he had fun was the time on Mavis's birthday when we arranged the tables."

"But how can Papa Drac had fun if he can't participate this Siblinghood Social without Aunt Lydia?" Dennis asked as the family tried to think.

* * *

At his room, Dracula just lying in his coffin, doing nothing, until Dennis entered in his bat form.

"Papa Drac! Papa Drac!" He shouted.

Dracula hopped out of his coffin, and extended his arms to catch Dennis. "Denisovich, what's wrong?"

Dennis transformed into his regular form, and panted. "Mommy, daddy, and Great-Grandpa Vlad found this lost girl, and she doesn't know where her parents are."

Dracula quickly transformed into a bat as so was Dennis, and they went down stairs to the lobby.

When they reached the lobby, Dracula transformed into his regular form, and saw Mavis, Johnny, and Vlad comforted a crying human girl. Her hair was short and pure white, and wore black clothes and black cape.

"I don't know where to go!" The girl cried. "I was with my family, and now, they just disappeared! I can't find them!"

"But, what are you doing here anyway?" Mavis asked.

"I just want to join the Siblinghood social tomorrow, but my family… I don't know, probably went out to find me!" The girl cried again.

Dracula heard this as he felt guilty for this girl. She wants to join the Siblinghood Social too, like he did. But without a sibling, she can't join, like him too. He approached the girl as Mavis, Johnny, and Vlad left them alone.

The girl looked at Dracula eye to eye.

"Hello there." He greeted.

"Hi." The girl sniffed. "I'm Walidah."

"I'm Dracula."

"I know."

Dracula sits besides Walidah. "So, you want to join the Siblinghood Social?"

"Yeah, but I don't know when will my family come back here to find me, and without my sibling, I can't join this social thing." She cried.

Dracula feels sad for the girl "I know how you feel. I want to join the social too, but my sister wasn't here and we don't get along that much."

"I guess we both want to go to that social, huh?" Walidah said sadly. "I wish there was someone to be my sibling for just for the social tomorrow."

" _Poor girl."_ Dracula said in his thought. _"This girl wants to be in this social, but her sibling was not here. Only if I can help her."_ He then talked to Walidah. "You know, I can help you participate in the Siblinghood social."

"Really?" Walidah turned her sad face upside down.

"Well, if you want to."

"Yes!" Walidah hugged Dracula. "Oh thank you, Mr. Dracula!"

"Aww, you're welcome." He smiled. "But I have to find you a room so you can rest for the social tomorrow." Dracula leads Walidah upstairs to find her a room.

* * *

The next day is the day that all of the siblings in Transylvania were having fun at the park for the Siblinghood Social.

Since it was daytime, Dracula, Mavis and Vlad brought their black umbrellas to protect themselves , with Johnny, Dennis, and Walidah by their side. They looked at the other sibling participants in each game, like pie-eating contest, catching a pig, popping balloons, etc.

"Wow! Siblinghood social is so much fun!" Mavis exclaimed excitingly. "If I had a brother or sister, it would be double fun!"

When hearing this, Vlad sighed sadly as he remembered his siblings. "If only Thana, Orfeo, Amaia, and Denalo were here, it would be fun for me."

"That reminds me, where is Aggie?" Dracula.

"We don't know, Drac." Johnny replied. "Probably she was doing her summer cleaning.

Dracula rolled his eyes that Aggie is going to miss this.

Just then, they heard a bell rang.

"That's probably the time to get ready for the race of the siblings!" Johnny announced.

"That's the game I want to join!" Walidah gasped happily.

"Then, I'll signed for you." Dracula said. "But we're gonna be siblings for one day, okay?"

"Okay!" Walidah nodded.

After Dracula signed up, he and Walidah behind the starting line. Dracula puts some sunblock first before Mavis took his umbrella since he can't play while holding an umbrella.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" Linda announced as she holds a microphone. She is the host for the game. "Now, the event you've all been waiting for! The Siblinghood social race! We have five teams this year for the event! And the siblings who win will take home the golden trophy!"

"Ooh, this is gonna be fun!" Walidah shouted excitingly as Dracula saluted to his family. Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Vlad waved at him good luck.

"And may the best siblings win!" Linda added. "On your marks..."

Dracula and Walidah were ready.

"Get set..."

The two narrowed their eyes as they were ready to run.

"GO!"

For this signal, Dracula and Walidah start to run, and the rest of the other siblings contestants. They jump over the mud, step on apple buckets, climb over pile of boxes, but Walidah has a hard time climbing on boxes.

"Mr. Dracula! Help!" She cried as Dracula helped her up, and they continued running.

As part of the race, the two quickly eat apple pies, pushed the haystack to the dirt line, making grape juice by Dracula levitate the grapes on the large, Walidah stomped the grapes, and they collect the grape juice on a jar. For the next part, Dracula used her telekinesis to throw a bushel of apples, and Walidah caught them with a bucket. When they proceed running, the two ran to the chicken coop to get an egg, and carefully placed them in a basket. When they're done, Dracula and Walidah continued running to the finish line, but another sibling contestant run through them, and go first. Dracula and Walidah ran as fast as they could, until in one jump, they finally cross the finish line first.

Everyone cheered for the winners, and Linda gave them the trophy. When the crowd leave the two adoptive siblings alone, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Vlad approached them with smiles of proud.

"Well, look at that." Vlad smiled. "Not only you have fun, but you won!"

"Yeah, thank you, Mr. Dracula, for accompanying me as my sibling." Walidah said.

"No, not at all! I have to thank you for this." Dracula exclaimed. "If it hadn't for you, I wouldn't experience how much fun I had when I participate this activity with a sibling like you." He grabbed Walidah into a hug, making her white hair fall off, revealing it as a wig. "It was so much fun!" Then, Dracula noticed the white wig on the ground. "What the-?" He was shock as he saw this, and when the white wig was off, the long black hair was reveal. Dracula recognized that black hair as he removed Walidah's black cape, revealing a white cape. Dracula also recognized the white cape as he looked at the girl with a shock. "Aggie?"

The girl ripped the black clothes, revealing to be Aggie in disguise.

Dracula was shock and surprised that he'd been racing with his adoptive niece all this time. "I-I don't get it."

Dennis chuckled. "Papa Drac, Walidah is Nanay Aggie this whole time."

"Grandpa Vlad, Johnny, and I knew too." Mavis added.

"But why?" Dracula asked Aggie. "Why did you do this?"

Aggie sighed as she confessed. "Vlad and Mavis told me, Johnny, and Dennis about you and Lydia. And I'm sorry I trick you, and not telling you about this. I did this because I want you to experience fun with a sibling."

"You know, you should've told me, I loved to join with you." Dracula said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, before the race, I kinda realize that bonding with a sibling could be do much fun." He explained as the whole family shared a hug. "That reminds me, I should write a letter for Lydia if she had time."

"Dad!" Mavis chuckled.

"Son!" Vlad snickered.

"Alright, if _I_ have time." Dracula corrected himself as the family laughed.

* * *

 **Oh, and please review. I want to know if my story is good.**


	8. Do you wanna know a secret?

A footage of Agafya Dracula performing 'This is the life', live in concert.

"Nineteen-year-old sensation Agafya Dracula, the niece of Count Dracula, continues her smash concert with another sold-out show tomorrow night in Transylvania." An announcer reported on TV.

In the I teams' lair, under the hotel, Aggie, in her vampire form as Agafya without her glasses, and the I teams, including the Dracula family (and Johnny), and her parents and siblings, watched the commercial on TV as Aggie and her friends finish the last line of the song, while Aggie's nanny, May, who already knows her secret, works on the dress Agafya's wearing. Noel paces behind his family, and his youngest sister's friends, as the phone glued to his ear.

"This is the life!" Aggie and her friends sang and cheered for Aggie.

Aggie became a singer as Agafya Dracula, only without her glasses and wears her white cape, in order to keep her secret from the people in her world.

"Did you hear that? Sold out in Transylvania!" Vlad cheered and high-fived at Aggie.

Just as May finished working on Agafya's dress, she got up and Aggie strikes a post. "Oh, look at you, you look gorgeous." She said. "You're gonna look beautiful in your finale. I loved to watch your concert, but I have to go home. I have my children to take care of."

"Manang May, it's fine." Aggie calms her nanny down. "Just go home, and do whatever you want to do. My friends will take care of me."

May hugs the grown-up child who she loved to watch over, and took her bag. Leo used his daughter's dimensional remote control to open a portal to their homeworld to allow May to go home.

"I love you, Agafya Dracula!" May said before she entered the portal, and it closed.

Agafya waves goodbye to her nanny as Noel comes up to her.

"Do you mind? I am on the phone here, all right? I got a life too, you know. And I would appreciate it if I could have one conversation without hearing the words, 'Agafya Dracula'" He said as he puts the phone back to his ear. "Yeah, that's right, girl, I know Agafya Dracula. And I got two incredible tickets for tomorrow night. Great. Well, see you then." Noel puts his phone down, and turned to his half-sister. "I need two incredible seats for tomorrow night."

"Sorry, I'm sold out." Aggie replied sarcastically.

Noel goes to his mother and step-father for support. "Ma! Tito Leo!"

"Hey, think about it this way, sweetie. He goes out with the girl, they fall in love, they get married, he moves out." Leo grinned.

When she listened of what her father says, Aggie's eyes widened in surprise, and gives her brother two thumbs up. "You've got the tickets"

Just then, a phone rings.

"Maurice, please push the speaker button, please." Aggie commanded as Maurice the lemur pushes the speaker button.

"Hello?"Aggie answered.

"Hey, it's us. Coming in 20 seconds!" A girl in the phone said.

"Great!" Aggie turns the speaker off as she transformed back to her human form, and puts on her glasses. "Girl classmates alert in 18 seconds."

Vlad, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis quickly ran to the elevator to return up to the hotel to hide.

Dracula returned and said to Aggie "They're your friends, Aggie. Sooner or later, you're gonna have to tell them you're Agafya Dracula."

"I pick later." Aggie leads her adoptive family to elevator, and sends them up to the hotel, while her friends and family prepare themselves for acting casual.

"Nine seconds. Get the juice!" Bernadette shouted as Aggie took the juice from the refrigerator..

"Got it!" She showed the bottle of apple juice.

"Good." Agnes said as she starts counting the arrival of Aggie's home-world friends. "Three…"

"Two…" Tootie, Toots, and Miley added as they opened the portal.

"One!" Aggie shouted, and just in time. Aggie's girl classmates, Ericka, Marielle, Theresa Mae aka TM, Desiree, Marianne, Aires Claire, Jamie, Hannah, Millerose, Darianne, Saenie, Bernadeth, and Chamuelle, jumped in from the portal happily for the concert.

"Guess who just landed fourteen tickets to the hottest concert in Transylvania?" Chamuelle announced while riding on her skateboard.

As Aggie approached her friends, TM stops in front of her. "Aggie, we, we being your best friends in our world, are going to see the one, the only, Agafya Dracula!"

"Whoo!" All of the girls screamed excitingly, except Aggie, who was shocked in silence, and froze with a horrified look.

"You're not screaming." Marianne gave Aggie a confusing face. "Why aren't you screaming?"

"Oh, believe me, she's screaming on the inside." Agnes laughed as Bernadette and the I teams close her mouth to keep quiet.

It was true. Aggie screams on the inside, literally, as she was still standing in horrified.

* * *

Moments later, Aggie and her girl classmates returned to their home world for a little visit at their high school. They were now at the cafeteria, taking a snack.

"I just don't get it, why won't you go to the concert with us?"Aires Claire asked while she and the girls took their trays.

"It's just that, um…I really want to spend some quality time with my teammates." Aggie lied as she was about to get a burger.

Millerose touched Aggie's arm and stared sharply at her. "Quality time with your teammates? Even though you always hangout with them?"

Aggie nodded.

Darianne starts talk-like drama as she and the girls get some ketchup. "Okay, if you don't want to tell us, I guess there's nothing we can do except, go through life wondering what we did to deserve being hurt so badly by our –"

"Oh, just stop. I just can't go, okay?" The white girl reminded.

"Okay. That's fine." Hannah replied sarcastically.

Bernadeth scoffs of what Hannah said as she pushed her aside to talk to Aggie. "Yes you can. Aggie, this is what we like about you. You're smart, you're funny, and you're totally cute. And now, you have my lucky bracelet." She removes her bracelet from her wrist, and puts it on Aggie's wrist.

Aggie smiles for what her friends had said as they were about to take their seats, Before the girls can sit down, Jerec, Fritz, and Crizsel dash over and steal their seats

The girls shock in anger rise up as Desiree greeted the boys in feigning sweetness. "Hey, Jerec, Fritz, Crizsel. We were gonna sit there!"

"Well, isn't that just too bad." Jerec rolled his eyes.

"Oh, but don't worry. There are seats over there by the trash cans." Crizsel pointed the seats.

"At the Losers table!" Fritz added, and the boys chuckled.

The girls rolled their eyes in disgust.

"Um, hey, Crizsel, Fritz?"Aggie called out. "I think it might be time to pluck the stash." She motions to her face.

"And Jerec..."Saenie peered closer to Jerec's face. "Are those pimples or are you growing new heads?"

The girls move their faces closer, and squinted. "Gross!" They chuckled as they moved to the other empty seats.

"Okay, we didn't get those seats. Minor set-back. But the good news is we have better seats for Agafya Dracula!" Jamie exclaimed excitingly as the girls, except Aggie, grinned super excited.

"I'm sorry, it's just that… I don't like Agafya Dracula."Aggie lied again as she quickly ate her snacks.

"What?" The girls glared at Aggie in disbelief.

Just then, a boy name Mel Andy entered the cafeteria, and sits down at the girls' table. Mel Andy was one of Aggie's home-world friends, who also know she traveled through different worlds, but never knew that Aggie was Agafya Dracula. He was also Agafya's fan.

"Mel, you're not going to believe this. Aggie says she doesn't like Agafya Dracula!" Desiree said.

Mel's eyes widened and he stands up in surprised. "What?Agafya Dracula is a goddess! I worship at her feet! In fact, FYI – someday I'm going to be Mr. Agafya Dracula. I'm gonna watch over her every minute of the day…protect her from any obsessed fans…every night, I'll shampoo and condition that beautiful, raven hair. "

Aggie was shocked and disgust about this. "Mel, I say this because I care about you." She raises her voice. "Get some help!"

"Aggie, don't make us go see our favorite singer without our best friend." Jamie took out the tickets. "If you don't take this ticket, we're going to end up going to the concert with Mr. Agafya Dracula."

Mel stands up and gasped loudly. "You have an extra ticket to Agafya Dracula?!"

The entire cafeteria turns in the friends' direction.

"That was really loud, wasn't it?" Mel sinks low in his chair.

Their table is swarmed by rabid Agafya Dracula fans.

* * *

At Hotel Transylvania, a portal open, a frazzled and dishevelled-looking Aggie walks in as her coolest adoptive family noticed her.

"Aggie, what happened?" Mavis asked as she and her family moved towards her.

"Agafya Dracula happened." Aggie throws her backpack on the couch.

"You mean the kids at school found out? " Dracula was shocked.

Aggie sits on the couch as her adoptive family join her. "No. This was just about a ticket to see Agafya Dracula. What if they found out I was Agafya Dracula. No one would treat me the same."

"I bet your girl classmates would. " Johnny stated.

"Are you kidding? They're Agafya's biggest fans. If they knew the truth… I'd never be just Aggie again. That's it I'm taking a walk on the park." She stands up and about to walk to the revolving door.

"Now, hold on just a minute." Vlad called as Aggie stops. "First, let's get this french fry out of your hair before the birds attack you." He starts untangling the fry from her hair. "Second of all, I know you're concerned that if that your friends from your world find out the truth that they won't treat you the same, but they're still your best friends. This is what you told me. You need to trust that. At least think about telling them?"

"Okay." Aggie pretends to nod thoughtfully. "Not gonna happen." She walks out to the revolving door.

* * *

The next night is finally here. Agafya Dracula performs This Is The Life live at the Transylvania stadium in front of a whooping and excited audience.

 _Take the world_  
 _Shake and stir_  
 _And that's what I got goin' on_  
 _I throw my cares up in the air_  
 _And I don't think they're comin' down_  
 _Yeah, I love how it feels right now_

 _This is the life! Hold on tight!_  
 _And this is the dream_  
 _It's all I need!_  
 _You never know where you'll find it_  
 _And I'm gonna take my time, yeah_  
 _I'm still getting it right_  
 _This is the Life_

 _Takin' in a whole new scene_  
 _And I'm swimming with a new crowd (crowd)_  
 _Breakin' down the old four walls_  
 _And building them up from the ground_  
 _I love how it feels right now_

 _This is the life! (life!)_  
 _Hold on tight! (hold on, hold on!)_  
 _And this is the dream! (dream!)_  
 _It's all I need! (hold on!)_  
 _You never know where you'll find it_  
 _And I'm gonna take my time yeah._  
 _And I'm still getting it right_  
 _This is the life_

 _Gonna follow my own lead, yeah!_  
 _Kick back and feel the breeze!_  
 _Nothing but the blue sky!_  
 _As far as I can see!_

 _This is the life_  
 _Hold on tight!_  
 _And this is the dream!_  
 _It's all I need!_  
 _You never know where you'll find it_  
 _And I'm gonna take my time, yeah_  
 _I'm still getting it right_

 _This is the life! (life! Yeah!)_  
 _Hold on tight! (hold on, hold on!)_  
 _And this is the dream! (dream!)_  
 _It's all I need! (hold on!)_  
 _You never know where you'll find it_  
 _And I'm gonna take my time yeah_  
 _I'm still getting it right_  
 _This is the Life_

* * *

Outside Agafya Dracula's backstage room, she stands before a long line of fans, writing her name on the forehead of the girl at the front. Leo stands behind her as her bodyguard, wearing a hat, sunglasses, and mustache as his disguise.

"Agafya Dra…cu… la…. There you go!" Agafya finish writing.

"Thank you!" A fan girl smiled, and nearly fainted before she got out of the crowd.

Leo stepped forward to interrupt. "Thanks guys, be sure and pick up a record and T-shirt on your way out." He closed the door behind him and his daughter. "I tell you what, I hate wearing this thing." He tears off the mustache. "It's like kissing your Great Aunt Juliet." The father and daughter both shiver in disgust. " Hey, great show tonight. I'll go check on your nanay back home. We have been so proud of you."

"Thanks, tay." She said as Leo opened the portal and leaves the room, and Agafya enters the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Suddenly the window slides open, revealing Ericka outside, trying to enter while helping her other friends to climb. Only Marielle, TM, Hannah, Aires Claire, Marianne, Millerose, Darianne, Saenie, Bernadeth, Chamuelle, and Desiree are able to climb in, but Jamie is too small for her to climb in as she was helped by Mel Andy.

"Higher, Mel, I'm almost in!" Jamie grunted.

"There is no higher." Mel shouted. "You're already standing on my head!"

"Jump, you idiot, jump!"

Mel gives a little jump, and Jamie hoists herself up the window as the girls helped her pulled in. After that, they looked around and ran to the table of food.

"Agafya Dracula's hot dogs!" Bernadeth took a hot dog and gasped.

The girls' eyes moving across the room.

Darianne grabs the nearby white cape. "Agafya Dracula's cape!"

The girls rummage in dresser drawers with their backs turned. Agafya comes out of the bathroom with glasses and towel in her hands.

"AGAFYA DRACULA!" Thirteen girls screamed as Agafya stops, throws her hands over her face, and they all screech.

"Whoever you are, you have to get out of her right now, or I'm calling security!" Agafya scowled.

"Wait, wait, no, I'm sorry!" Marianne started. "We were just looking for souvenirs."

"We are Chamuelle, Bernadeth, Darianne, Marielle, Hannah, Millerose, Jamie, Desiree, Marianne, TM, Ericka, Saenie, and Aires Claire, and we're HUGE fans of yours." Chamuelle smiled like she was in a dream.

Agafya gritted her teeth in panic as she thinks that her secret is almost blown. She had to do something and quick before her home world-friends found out who she was. She moved her pupils to look at the pie. The high school girls looked at her in confuse. Agafya picks the pie, and slaps it on her face as the girls watched her in shock. Agafya, intentionally, slaps the pie on her face so the cream would cover her familiar face.

"Did you just shove pie on your face?" Saenie asked.

"It's not a real pie." Agafya answered, bringing the towel to her face. "It's, um…a foamy facial wash…pie." She ran behind the clothing rack, and the girls followed her.

"What's wrong with your voice?" TM questioned.

"Um, that happens after every concert."

Millerose spreads clothes apart. "You give so much. I just wish Aggie were here."

Agafya still kept hidden behind the moving rack. "Uh, Aggie, who's Aggie? I don't know Aggie, that's a strange name."

"Oh, she's our best friend." Marielle said, trying to catch a glimpse.

Agafya shoves the clothes to opposite sides. "Right!" She dashes out and opens the door. "Well, then, why don't you go get her?"

"Great idea, I'll call her. " Aires Claire took out her phone.

"No!" Agafya shuts the door. "You know, cell phones don't really work in here if you lived in a different world, it has to do with the closed portals and the universe, and…." Aggie's phone rang, just near her hand on the table. "Okay…they must have fixed it. "

The girls looked at the phone, looking clueless.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Hannah pointed the phone.

"Uh-uh, no," The white vampire stammered. "I'm talking to you, that would be rude."

Aires Claire still has her phone glued to her ear, the girls are still clueless, as Agafya's cell continues to ring.

"Okay, she's not home." Agafya slammed Aires Claire's cell shut as Agafya's cell stops ringing.

"Woah, that was weird." Jamie chuckled.

Agafya nodded, and moved to her desk to write an autograph on a magazine. "Uh, why don't I just get you an autograph for her."

"What about me?" Mel Andy climbs up. Agafya looks toward the window to see Mel Andy's hand clinging to the sill. "I'm the one who loves you!" He sees Agafya's pie-stained face. "You're much paler in person".

"Yeah, I am, you know what, gosh, it was really fun meeting you guys, but I really gotta go." Agafya pushes the girls to the door.

"Wait!" Mel called. "Can't I at least shampoo and condition your beautiful raven hair?

"No! But you can take this towel!" She tosses the towel to him.

"Agafya Dracula's towel…." He caught the towel but fell out of the window. "It's okay! None of my blood got on the towel!"

Agafya opens the door for the girls to get out.

"Well, I guess I'm leaving too…." Marianne pretends to be sad.

"Okay…." Agafya motions out the door.

"Without even a towel as a souvenir…." Bernadeth added.

"Buh-bye…!"

"Nothing but our memories…" Ericka sighed. "…which will fade too, too quickly…."

"Alright, alright!" Agafya picks up her 13 white capes from her closet, and gave them to the girls. "Here".

The girls look happier than before they receive the same white cape that Agafya has.

"Oh, my, gosh…!" Desiree squealed. "The actual cape you wore everyday! I can't believe it, this is so…"

Bernadeth looks at Agafya's arm, and noticed something. "Hey, I have a lucky bracelet just like that! I loaned it to our best friend yesterday, 'course, mine says, 'Bernadeth Sumagaysay' on the back." Then, she noticed her name on the back of the bracelet, much to her and the other girls' shock. "Just like that. "

The girls look at Agafya as they smears away the pie cream from her glasses and face. When the cream was gone, they were surprised that it was Aggie, means that Aggie and Agafya are one person.

"Ta-da…?" Aggie sheepishly grinned.

* * *

The next moment, Aggie used a tissue to wipe the cream off her face, as the girls sit beside her, feeling upset.

"Girls, I know you're upset I didn't tell you." Aggie felt guilty. "But you cannot just freeze me out like this. Please talk to me. "

"I thought we were friends." Chamuelle started. "I thought we told each other everything. But I guess we were wrong, since you kept just about the biggest secret in the world, Agatha Galido-SLASH-Agafya Dracula!"

"Okay, well, other than that, did you enjoy the concert?" Aggie smiled as the girls just kept on silent.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Noel and his date. "Hey, Agafya, thought my lady here could use a little souvenir. "

"Noel, get out of here!" Aggie throws a toilet paper roll at him.

Noel caught the toilet paper, and hands it to his girl. "For you. Told you we were tight." He sends Aggie a glare before leaving.

As Noel and his date left, the girls get up upsetting.

"We are so out of here." Millerose said disappointingly as they go straight to the door.

"Girls, please, wait!" Aggie chasing her friends out, and they stop outside the room. "I wanted to tell you. It's just that…I was afraid."

The girls glanced at each other. "Afraid of what?" Marielle asked.

"I don't know, I thought, maybe once you knew, you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. And, you'd like Agafya Dracula more than you like me."

"That's what you thought? That could never happen, Aggie, don't you know that?" Darianne stated.

Aggie smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I do. Okay! No more secrets. And to prove it, I'm going to show you something I've never shown to any other home world friend. Only my friends from different worlds know."

* * *

At Hotel Transylvania, Aggie leads the girls toward her bedroom closet.

"Wait 'till you see this!" She opens her closet door, bringing the girls inside.

"Why are we standing in your closet?" Desiree asked.

"Because behind my closet is…" Aggie pushes aside the clothes on the rack. "My closet!" She opens a secret closet, which it was called 'Agafya closet'

The girls stares in amazement at the huge walk-in closet before them, filled with all kinds of white dresses and Halloween stuff, plus accessories for concerts and parties.

"It's like a dream…a beautiful, beautiful dream!" Aires Claire said in a dreamy tone, then snapped out of it, as she spots a pair of boots, rushes over, and picks them up. "Okay, dream's over. I've got to have these!"

"And I want these, Ags." Jamie took a small white dress.

"Wait, there's more!" Aggie added.

"Another closet?" The girls exclaimed.

Aggie presses a button, and a rack of dresses and reserved colorful shoes emerge fully from the wall.

The girls looked at the dresses, shoes, and accessories that Aggie collected, and grinned at her.

"Wait 'till Jerec, Fritz, and Crzsel find out." TM grinned.

"What?" Aggie feared about this.

"Well, we have to tell them." Ericka shrugged.

"Here's my cell." Millerose handed her the phone to Aggie, then jumps up to the clothing carousel with the other girls, and holds a dress in front of her. Chamuelle, Darianne, and Marianne do the same . "Take a picture of us in Agafya Dracula's clothes!"

"No!" Aggie shouted. "No one else can see this stuff."

"Are you crazy, why not?" Chamuelle asked as she returned the dress she took for a picture.

"Once people know I'm Agafya, they won't treat me the same."

"That's the point." Darianne explained. "We're talking mega-popularity here for all of us!"

"No!" Aggie shouted again.

"How can you be so selfish?" Jamie accidentally pushes the button, and the clothing rack starts turning as Aggie's classmates tried to get out from the turning clothing rack. "If you were really our best friend, you'd want this for us!"

"If you were my best friends, you'd understand why I can't do it!" Aggie yelled.

"Come on, cut us some slack, Agafya." The girls said in union while hanging on the spinning clothing rack.

"'Agafya'? I knew this would happen!" Aggie angrily stomped down her foot, and sits in the chair, feeling frustrated and angry.

"Did we say Agafya?" Marielle tried to escape from the spinning clothing rack. "We didn't mean that. It was a mistake. "

"No, the mistake was trusting you!" Aggie shouted angrily as her classmates froze as they realize their friend is really angry.

* * *

At the lobby, Aggie's family and adoptive family were having a chat, until Aggie's classmates came down the stairs, feeling frustrated.

"Hey, girls." Vlad greeted. "I think things are going to be a whole lot better around here, now that you know our little secret."

The girls ignored him as they walk through the revolving door on their way out.

"Did you see the way they ignored you?" Johnny looked at Vlad. "I'm sorry, but that is no way to treat a man of your compassion, sensitivity—"

Vlad rolled his eyes, and squirts a gob of whipped cream in Johnny's mouth. Aggie stomps in, and takes Vlad's bowl of ice cream.

"I am so mad!" Aggie shouted through her gritted teeth, and mashed into the bowl with a spoon.

"So you're gonna take it out on my ice cream sundae? You wanna talk about it?" The elderly vampire asked.

"No!" She snapped.

"Okay." Vlad took a banana from a basket as a microphone, and he, Dracula, and Johnny burst into a song parody of Bad To The Bone.

 **Vlad:** _You had a fight (na-na-na-na)_  
 _They left your place (na-na-na-na)_  
 _And now you sit and stuff your face_  
 _You got the processed-sugar blues_

"Stop!" Aggie was disgust by this. "That's the worst song you've ever written!"

"She obviously doesn't remember the potty-training song." Agnes chuckled as Leo took the banana from Vlad, and he, Bernadette, Agnes, and Noel start to sing.

 **Leo** : _I like to sing_  
 _I like to dance_

 **Leo/Bernadette/Agnes/Noel:** _But I can't do it with poopy in my pants_

"Guys! This is so not funny." Aggie shouted angrily. "Everything I was afraid that would happen, happened. They found out who I was, and now it's ruined everything."

"You don't know that for sure, Ting!" Leo calmed his daughter down. "Things could change. Just give it some time." Then, he turned to everyone. "Group hug!"

"Gotta go." Aggie, Bernadette, Agnes, Noel, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Vlad said in union as they leave, Leo squirts a gob of whipped cream into his mouth.

* * *

The next day, in the lobby, Aggie sits on a couch, still feeling mad about what her homeworld friends just called her. Just in case they'll be back, she prepared her white cape. Suddenly, skateboard comes sliding through the revolving door. Dracula stops it with his foot, and he, Vlad, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, the Drac Pack, Eunice, Wanda, and the wolf pups see the girls at the door.

"Girl classmates alert." Dracula called to Aggie as she glared at her friends. Then, he turned to his family and friends. "Hey, guys, maybe we should go back to our rooms, and give the girls some privacy."

"Okay, Drac." Wayne nodded. "But my kids need some space to play.

"Don't worry, Wayne, I let the wolf pups play with Denisovich in his room."

When they are now alone in the lobby, Aggie took out her white cape, ready for what was coming.

"Hey, can we talk to you?" Ericka asked as her and the other girls heads poke through the door.

"Who? Aggie or Agafya?" Aggie made her friends choose.

"Aggie." Marielle answered.

"Well she's not talking to you right now!" Aggie tried to walk away.

The girls entered the lobby, and TM starts to explain. "Wait, Aggie. We're sorry we called you Agafya. That was major news! You got to give us a little time to get used to it."

"What happens if you can't?!" Aggie snapped. "What about the next time you get dissed by Jerec, Crizsel, and Fritz? Are you sure you won't want to tell them?"

"Of course we'll want to, but we won't." Darianne answered. "And you know why? Because you're our best friend."

"And when we were sitting in our apartment all upset, you're the one we wanted to talk to, not Agafya Dracula." Chamuelle added.

The lobby was now in silence as Aggie has nothing to say about what her friends had said to her, even the girls don't know what to add.

"Well, I guess we've said everything. So, see ya." Desiree said as the girls turned around, and face the revolving door. They start to walk away slowly.

"Here we go." Millerose said.

"Headed for the door." Jamie added.

"After making the best apology we could possibly think of." Aires Claire continued the sentence.

They look back for a second to see if Aggie react something, but she just shrugged and smiled.

"Still hoping she forgives us." Marianne fake sighed.

"Halfway there." Bernadeth added, looking at the door.

Aggie starts to chuckle. "You are such drama queens."

Those are the reactions that shows Aggie forgive them as they group hugged.

* * *

At the school cafeteria, Jerec, Crizsel, and Fritz sit at their table.

"We were in the first row, and…" Jerec said.

"…Agafya smiled right at us." Fritz added

"She really did." Crizsel laughed.

Just then, Aggie, Ericka, Marielle, TM, Desiree, Marianne, Aires Claire, Jamie, Millerose, Hannah, Saenie, Bernadeth, Darianne, Chamuelle, and Mel Andy walk by the bullies' table.

"Big deal! You see this towel?" Mel Andy showed the bullies the towel that Agafya gave to him. "She gave it to me, in her dressing room. She really did."

Jerec rolled his eyes, and scoffed. "Uh, yeah, and she gave me this sandwich." He holds up her sandwich.

"You're pathetic." Fritz chuckled harshly.

"It's true!" Mel shouted, but Desiree calmed him down.

"Ignore them, Mel. They're not worth it." She said.

"Wait a minute," Aggie approached the bullies as she secretly has an idea. "He's telling the truth. And she gave the girls something, too." She took out the capes she gave, and wrapped them each around her friends' necks.

"What are you doing?" Saenie asked.

"You'll see." Aggie replied.

The bullies saw what Aggie was doing, and noticed the capes.

"That's Agafya Dracula's capes." Crizsel whispered to his friends.

"Yeah, Agafya gave it to her." Aggie explained.

"But you know what? You guys are much cooler than us." Hannah gave her cape to the bullies. "You should have it."

When they receive it, the three bullies play tug-o-war with the cape, wanting the cape each for themselves.

"Why did you do that?" Mel asked.

"I think I know." Aggie said. Then, called everybody in the cafeteria. "Hey, everybody!"

"It's Agafya Dracula's cape!" The girls announced as they quickly got out of the way before the crowd rushed to the bullies.

Jerec, Crizsel, and Fritz shriek as the entire cafeteria swarms over them. The fifteen friends laughed at this scene.

* * *

 **This chapter is quite long, and has Filipino language words that maybe you won't understand. I can translate those:**

 _ **Manang-Nanny**_  
 _ **Tito-Uncle**_  
 _ **Nanay/nay-Mother**_  
 _ **Tatat/Tay-Father**_

 **This chapter shows Aggie's home-world friends, and her school. As Agafya Dracula, Aggie can hardly be recognize without her glasses, like Supergirl from Supergirl TV series.**

 **I don't own the song "This is the life" by Miley Cyrus"**


	9. You don't know my special day

It's evening, and all monsters woke up from their sleep, especially the Dracula family. Mavis walks to the dining room to eat some dinner or breakfast for monsters with her family waiting for her. With her eyes close, she didn't notice that there was no food on her plate. She took the fork, thinking there was food on it, and put it in her mouth, but she tasted nothing. Mavis opened her eyes, and found that there's no food. "Why aren't there cake on my fork?!" she yelled.

"You're not the only one, Mavey." Johnny started. "Your grandpa, your dad, your son, and I don't have food on our plates."

"But it's evening." Dracula said, "Agafya always makes cakes every evening. I hope she's not sick."

"Oh, I know she's not, Son. She's a vampire." Vlad told his son.

"Dad, Agafya and Denisovich are part human. They're not immune to sickness."

"What's an immune, Papa?" Dennis asked.

"It's, um… You're not infected to anything bad." Dracula explained as he rubbed his grandson's hair.

Just then, Aggie came in with an angry face.

"Hey, Aggie, are you feeling okay?" Mavis approached her.

"l'm fine." Aggie answered in a bad mood.

"Well, then, get to baking, cute-looking. My cakes ain't gonna bake themselves."

"No, they're not. Now, if you'll excuse me, l got some flying to do."

Then, Johnny, Dracula, and Vlad approach the white vampire. "What's the matter? Your coffin's on the fritz?" Johnny guessed.

"I know what it is, Agafya. You had a dream that l was your favourite and you woke up to that." Vlad pointed his son, which he rolled his eyes after his father just said.

"No, sadly, l woke up to all of you." Aggie snapped as she turned into a bat, and flied out of the room.

"Wow. She really is upset." Dracula said as he and his family walked back to the table

"What did you do? Me? Yes, you! Stop that!" Both Vlad and Dracula shouted at each other at the same time, blaming each other for upsetting Aggie.

Few minutes later, five gargoyles serve one slice of cake each for the family, although the family we're not in a mood. They think about the upsetting Aggie, and her cake.

"Why Nanay Aggie was so mean?" Dennis asked with a sad look on his face.

"Dennis, your Nanay Aggie was not mean." Mavis explained. "She's not in a mood right now."

"Why she's not on the mood?" Johnny wondered..

"Maybe of what we did this morning." Dracula said.

"This morning?" Vlad arched his one eyebrow.

"Yeah. What did you do to her, this morning?" Dracula asked his father.

"I didn't do anything to her. Except that we went to my cave to check on the behaviour of my bat friends."

"Aha! I knew it! Agafya never liked your friends, remember?"

"But Drac, what did you do to her, this morning?" Johnny asked.

"I didn't do anything to her. Well, only I gave her the blueprints of the hotel that some rooms need to be organized."

"Dad! I can't believe you do that to her." Mavis shouted. "You gave her a hard time on her job."

"Yeah. And what did you do with Agafya, Jonathan?" Vlad glared at him.

"I taught her some BMX tricks." Johnny shrugged.

"Nanay Aggie doesn't ride a bike." Dennis stated.

Mavis looked at her son. "Dennis, what you and your Nanay Aggie been doing?"

"We were playing tag, Mommy." He answered.

"And is she really tired of playing?"

"Yeah." He relied in a sad tone. "But you let her babysit me."

"I think we all owe her an apology." Dracula said.

"You're right." Johnny sighed. "When she arrives home, we should approach her, and apologize."

As everyone nodded, they left the dining room, and head straight to Aggie's room.

* * *

It seems that Aggie arrived from flying, and drank a bottle of water. The family entered the room approached her, and Dennis began to say, "Nanay Aggie, I'm sorry I let you play with me without resting."

"I'm sorry I let you babysit Dennis without resting." Mavis said while putting her hands on her son's shoulder.

"And I'm sorry for teaching you those BMX tricks, even though you don't like 'em." Johnny added

"And I'm sorry, too." Vlad said. "That my son gave you a hard time on your job."

Dracula rolled his eyes, and pushed his father aside. "I'm sorry that my father dragged you in that cave to check on the evil bat friends of his, who nearly destroyed us."

Aggie glared sharply at her adoptive family, and snapped. "This isn't about playing or BMX or babysitting or organizing or visiting. You know what? l shouldn't have to explain it to either one of you. Figure it out for yourselves!"

As she left the room, the family was still confused about her.

"Then what really did happen this morning?" Johnny tried to remember what makes Aggie upset.

"If it wasn't how each of us acted." Vlad started.

"And she ain't gonna tell us anything." Mavis added.

"Well, then what was it?" Dracula asked as they noticed the mails that were placed on Aggie's closed coffin.

"I bet it was your electricity bill, son." Vlad guessed.

"It was not my—" Dracula thought about it. "Well, it's possible."

"It's just nothing but a bunch of birthday cards." Johnny took one of the mails

"For Aggie." Mavis added.

"On her 20th" Vlad mentioned

Just then, Vlad, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis eyes widened in realization as they realized why Aggie was so upset. It was her birthday today, and they didn't greeted her or they gave her a hard time on her special day.

"Which was today." Dracula sighed in guiltiness.

"l can't believe you didn't know. Me? Yes you. Stop that!" Once again, Vlad and Dracula blamed each other for this.

"Okay, so we didn't know it was her birthday." Johnny said. "We're probably not the only ones."

Mavis started to read the names who sent Aggie the birthday cards. "Skepper, Skinda, Piglet, Pigla, Chyna, Perry, Pelry, Tinkerbell, Tankerblush, Bugs, Brags, Baby Bugs, Baby Brags, Jake, Jape, Red, Luke, Discord, TM, Bernadeth, Mr. and Mrs. Galido, Dam, Quake. Even her Uncle Vic's BBQ sent her a coupon for a free mud pie."

Johnny snatched the coupon from Mavis, and hid it in his pocket, "She's 20 now. She doesn't need that."

"Johnny, this is serious." Mavis paced around the room. "We didn't know that she existed for 2 Decades. Now all we can do is apologize."

"Nothing we can do? Mavis, Mavis, Mavis, you, your dad, and your grandfather are vampires. You can read through minds, right?"

Yes, yes, we do, Johnny." Dracula answered. "Why did you ask that?"

"Try to read my mind, and you will know what we'll gonna do."

As they use their vampire ability to read Johnny's mind, Mavis, Dracula, and Vlad try to see what Johnny's idea was. Unexpectedly, Dracula and Vlad saw something really disgusting.

"Oh no, not the contact lenses!" Dracula groaned in disgust.

"Ugh, it's pretty disgusting!" Vlad added.

Then, the three vampires changed the scene of Johnny's mind, and saw the right way to make it up to Aggie after they never knew it was her birthday.

"Oh, this is perfect!" Mavis exclaimed. "We plan a surprise party and make Aggie think we knew."

"Actually, that's my second idea. My first idea is stealing her coin jar and running away to Mexico." Johnny chuckled as his family and in-laws crossed their arms and glared at him, thinking his idea was ridiculous.

* * *

Later, Aggie was waiting for Dracula to take him to the town for autograph signing. "Uncle Drac, you need to get down here, or you're gonna be late for the big autograph signing. You know, maybe 20 minutes late. The big 2-0." She was still angry about her birthday as she walked to the revolving door to get the hearse ready.

Unbeknownst to her, Vlad, Johnny, Mavis, and Dennis were sneaked out to buy birthday decorations for Aggie, and they came after Aggie went outside.

Dracula came down from the stairs to meet with his family

"Hey, we got the decorations, Dad." Mavis whispered.

"Great. The cake will be here in an hour." Dracula announced as he took out the decorations. "Let me see." He read the banner that says, "Happy Fifth Birthday."

"Sorry, Drac, they were all out of 'Happy 20ths'." Johnny apologized. ''So l got one 'ten' and two 'fives'." He noticed his father-in-law glared at him. "What? Aggie likes adding."

A beeping of the hearse was heard.

"Coming!" Dracula called out to Aggie, then turned to his daughter. "Mavis, tell the chefs to cook as many of Aggie's favourite food as they can." Mavis nodded as Dracula told his grandson and son-in-law, "Denisovich, Johnny, sure you can do the decorations?"

"Yes, Papa Drac!" Dennis exclaimed happily.

"Don't worry, buddy. We'll take it from here." Johnny replied.

Then, Dracula turned to his father, "Dad. Here's Aggie's PDA. It's like a phone. Try to get as many of her friends to come as you can."

"Leave it all to me, son." Vlad accidentally dropped the PDA to the floor when he flipped it in the air, much to Dracula's frustration.

"Sadly, l have no choice." He picked the PDA, and gave it to Vlad. "Just please, practice using a phone."

* * *

As Dracula left, and Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis left him alone, Vlad shrugged as he started to make a call.

He called one of Aggie's friends, "Hey Ms. Darianne, it's Vlad. Remember? Aggie's friend. King of Darkness. Of course, you know me. We're throwing a surprise party for Aggie. Tonight. No, we knew."

Then, he called another friend, "Tonight. No, we knew."

Then, he called another one, which he confesses he didn't know Aggie's birthday is today. "Okay, so we didn't know! Your Christmas lights are still up. Of course, I know that! I'm a vampire. I can read minds, even through this… this device thing-y! So are you coming?" Suddenly, the phone hung-up. "Hello? Hello?"

Then, he called one of Aggie's relatives. "Look, I don't care if your wife is in labor. Just tell her to push that baby out and get over here!" Then, the phone hung-up again. "Hello?"

* * *

At town, Dracula signed autographs for Dracula fans, while Aggie takes a look on some books in the shelves.

She took out one of the books, "'Lose 20 Pounds in 20 Days.' And it's 20% off." Aggie looked at Dracula to see if he gets her attention. "You think l should buy it for somebody? You know, as a present?" Still, Dracula ignored her. "Nothing."

After Dracula signed another autograph, he secretly took out his phone to call his dad. "Hey, Dad. How are we doing?"

"I need more time." Vlad replied. "Stall her."

"How am I going to—"

"Just do it!"

"But…"

"I said do it, Prince of Darkness!"

When Vlad turned the phone off, Dracula starts to stall the time by signing the autographs slowly.

* * *

When Dracula and Aggie arrived outside the hotel, Aggie fixes some stuff first, and Dracula walked out from the hearse, and walked up to the stairs. He stopped in front of the revolving, and took out his phone to call his father. "Okay. Dad! I'm right outside the door. Aggie's going to be here any minute. Are you doing okay?"

Vlad walked through the revolving door, and confronts his son nervously, "When you say, 'Okay'"

"Holy Rabies." Dracula realized there's something wrong as he and Vlad entered the hotel, and saw monster guests, including Frank, Eunice, Wayne Wanda, Murray, and Griffin, and a few humans, who were haven't known yet. Then, he turned to his dad, and Johnny, who appears behind them, "Dad! Johnny! Who are these guys?" He pointed the few human strangers.

Johnny pointed each one of the humans, "This is Eddy, the mailman. Georgie, the gas metre,  
Louie delivered the cake, and Ferdie's from the balloon store."

"Thanks for inviting me." Ferdie's said with a high-pitch voice, much to Dracula and Vlad's surprise, shock, and disbelief.

"25 years of blowing up balloons." Johnny explained as Ferdie laughed, still in high-pitch.

"And also, we let the Mariachi Band to play a song for Aggie." Vlad added as the Mariachi Band played a birthday song.

"This is the best you could do?!" Dracula yelled. "As soon as Agafya sees this, she's gonna—" Too late, Aggie entered through the revolving door.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted happily in unison as Aggie doesn't look surprise, and Dracula, Vlad, Johnny, Mavis, and Dennis were now afraid whatever Aggie's reaction for this.

"Look like that." Dracula continued.

"Happy birthday, Abby!" Ferdie greeted.

"It's 'Aggie'." Johnny corrected.

''Happy birthday, Aggie!" Ferdie greeted again.

"Didn't see that one coming, did you, Aggie?" Mavis grinned nervously.

"And you thought we didn't know." Dennis chuckled nervously.

* * *

After the party, the monster guests returned to their respective rooms, and the humans now left the party.

"Thanks for coming, everybody! Thanks. Y'all are fantastic!" Aggie thanked them. "Next year, 21! You're all invited! Don't forget!"

As all of the guests left, Aggie glared at her adoptive family, who are still grinned nervously.

"Wow, what a party. Good times, good times." Johnny smiled.

"Yeah. Happy birthday, big girl!" Dracula said as he, Vlad, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis quickly ran away.

"Hold it, you guys!" Aggie shouted.

The family stopped, and shook their heads in guilt and shame.

"Okay. We didn't know it was your birthday." Mavis admitted.

"And when we tried to get people, it was all, 'I'm out of town,' or 'I'm in jail,' or 'I'm giving birth." Vlad explained.

''We're sorry, Aggie." Mavis continued. "We're selfish, horrible friends who don't deserve a friend as wonderful as you."

"Let's not oversell it." Dracula whispered.

"No, she's right, l am a wonderful friend." Aggie said, still angry. "And when you didn't know my birthday, well, it just kind of made me feel like you didn't appreciate me."

"But we do appreciate you, Nanay Aggie." Dennis pleaded. "You got to believe that."

Aggie heard what Dennis had said as she looked around the lobby, filled with decorations, realizing she believed her friends' appreciation for her, "Actually, after the party you all put together this evening, l do believe you."

"We really do love you, Aggie." Mavis said as she Johnny, Dennis group hugged with Aggie.

"I know. Maybe next year, you could just love me on time." Aggie extended her arm to Vlad and Dracula to join in for a group hug.

"Come on, we're men. Men don't hug." Dracula chuckled.

"Dracula men do." Aggie stated.

"Yeah, we do." Vlad shrugged as he and Dracula join in the group hug.

"So, what'd you guys get me?" The white vampire asked excitingly as the family's eyes widened, realizing that they haven't got a present for Aggie.

Johnny took out a coupon from his pocket. "Free mud pie from your Uncle Vic's BBQ!"

"It's from all of us." Mavis stated as the family group hugged again.


	10. Denzel finds out Aggie's secret

The week after her birthday, Aggie has to take a vacation from her work for a break, leaving Vlad, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis in the hotel to enjoy themselves without Aggie or being disturbed by Aggie. For Vlad, Dracula, and Mavis, they have to wake up at day to hang out Johnny and Dennis while Aggie was on vacation so they will not waste it, and they have to check everything during the day since Aggie was the only one who checked everything at daytime.

At Dennis' room, the family gather around to watch a movie at the TV.

"Finally, a movie we can all watch." Johnny turned on the TV with the remote, "A high-octane, action, adventure…"

"Scary scenes…" Dracula added.

"Ancient history…" Vlad stated.

"Romantic comedy…" Mavis squealed.

"With superheroes!" Dennis exclaimed.

Suddenly, they heard a sneezing sound, "Achoo!"

"Bless you." The family thought one of them was sneezing, but none of them sneezed. "What?"

"It came from over here." Dracula walked toward the vent as his family followed. He opened the vent, and they saw Denzel inside.

"Denzel?!" Dracula gasped.

"You're spying on us?" Johnny glared at him.

"What? No." Denzel lied, then tells the truth." Okay, maybe a little."

"I'm gonna send this photo to your mother." Mavis took out her, and captured Denzel by taking hin a picture.

"No, don't" Denzel quickly got out from the vent, and sands up. "Mother hates when I spy. She also hated when I chillax, and the fact that I was chillaxing while spying would infuriate her. If you tell her, I'll tell everyone, especially in my world, your big secret."

The family looked at each other, and Mavis started to laugh, "Big secret? There's no big secret. That's crazy. Ha, ha, ha! That should be made obvious by the absurdly large amount of laughing I'm doing right now!"

"Okay, I admit, there's a secret." Dennis sighed in defeat. "I play the air banjo." He imitated plucking the banjo strings.

"That's not a secret." Denzel deadpanned. "You invited me to your country air jamboree."

"Oh, yeah." The vampire boy remembered. "Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for having me." The bully smiled, then turned to his mood of evil. "The secret I'm referring to is, I know Agatha… is a vampire."

Vlad, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis' eyes widened and gaped in panic and fear. Denzel, their best friend's nemesis, knows Aggie's secret? How this can be? How did he know?

"Aggie is not a vampire." Mavis started to cover her adoptive cousin's secret. "that is ridiculous, Denzel. Isn't that ridiculous, Johnny?"

"Yeah, you might as well say that we have a dinosaur who cooks grilled hotdog." Johnny replied. "Why did I say that? Now I want a grilled hotdog. I wish we had a dino."

Denzel thought that this family was lying so they'll try to make him think his crazy. "Please, I'm not stupid. I'm the only person from my world in this world who possesses a Denzel Damai-level intellect on the Denzel Damai scale of intellects one to Denzel Damai, Denzel Damai being the highest."

"If my last name were damai, I don't think I'd say it as often as you do." Vlad got annoyed by this since he doesn't understand modern humans like Denzel.

Then, Denzel continued his explanation. "I've sensed for a while that something was amiss regarding Aggie, so I launched _Operation: Denzel finds out Aggie's secret._ It's not a clever title, but it really draws you in by telling you exactly what it's about. And I've seen some amazing things."

* * *

 _Flashbacks_

 _It is shown in many flashbacks that Denzel was been spying before and after he showed in the hotel._

 _He saw her levitating things, when she felt cold, she was trapped in an ice cube, she can ran and flew faster than a human's speed, and she can drive a hearse without touching the breaks, accelerator, and stirring wheel._

 _He also saw Aggie turned into a bat, and punched Bela in the face. And in the hotel, during Vlad's birthday, Aggie can deejay without touching the disc._

 _"Seriously, no one notices that Aggie can deejay with touching and turning the discs?" Denzel wondered why some human and monster guest don't care that Aggie can deejay without touching the discs as she secretly used her vampire magic._

 _Flashbacks end_

* * *

"Still proves nothing." Vlad shrugged. "Plenty of humans in your world can't turn into a vampire, deejay without touching the discs, levitating things, trapped in ice cube when freezing, punch giant bat in the face, ran fast in the speed of light, and drive hearse without using the wheel."

"They do?" Dennis asked.

"Of course. Yes." Mavis answered.

"Not counting cartons?" Denzel asked.

"No, probably not as many." Mavis replied back.

"Of course, there's that time in the park." He added.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Denzel was referring to the time when Vlad and Aggie danced tango in the Vampire talents show. Unbeknownst to them, Denzel was there, watching the whole thing. He's the only one who shock at this, while the judges and other audience were amazed._

 _After the dance was done, everyone clapped, except Denzel, who was still confused. "These old and young vampires danced the tango, and no one's questioning it?"_

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

"You still haven't told us one time Aggie was a vampire." Johnny said.

"Let's cut to the Chase, then shall we?" Denzel started making a flashback. "I was there when…"

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _When Vlad got hurt by Bela, Aggie starts to rage in anger. While that, Denzel hides behind one of the trees, and saw the whole thing. Aggie, magically, grew fangs, and her high collare and cape appeared behind her, and she roared at Bela, which makes Denzel fainted when he watched this scene._

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

"That's was all your imagination." Vlad tried to cover.

"I don't have an imagination." Denzel corrected.

"Maybe what you saw was like behind the scenes of a movie where a character get mutated with effects." Johnny said.

"Good idea, Johnny." Mavis smiled, then back in playing along. "I mean, yeah. That could be it."

"Well!" Denzel shouted. "Are there effects when she did this?"

* * *

 _He referred to some parts where Aggie can transform into a vampire, and back into a human. She also transform into a white bat._

* * *

"You have a very show-bizzy adoptive relative." He added.

The family looked at each other again, realizing that they were defeated by Aggie's nemesis, and they can't keep the secret any longer.

"Fine, Denzel. You know Aggie's secret." Mavis sighed in defeat. "But you don't have any proof!"

Denzel stood up with hands behind his back, and pace around the room. "Mavis Dracula, do you honestly think that Denzel Damai, your superior in every way, other than racquetball, because you somehow manage to dart about the court like a jackrabbit? Didn't make recordings of Aggie's transformation being a vampire?"

"Well, if you have recordings, why haven't you used them against us?"

"Because something this big, you wait for exactly the right moment. Hopefully Friday, so I can savor it over the weekend." Denzel walked to the door. "So see ya."

When Denzel got out, the family now start to panic.

"What do we do now?" Mavis asked.

"If we go back in time, we might be able to find a dino." Johnny answered, then realized he was ridiculous. "I'm sorry. I really want grilled hotdog."

* * *

Later, Vlad, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis moved to the family dining room so denzel won't find or listen them here.

"Okay, there aren't any vents in here so we can talk without Denzel hearing." Dracula said as he and his family entered the dining room.

"I'm so glad Aggie's in Zootopia." Mavis sighed in relief. "All this talk about her secret would really stress her out."

"Plus, she always brings home with the… _pasalubong."_ Vlad added as his family was confused about his last word. "Sorry. I got that word from Aggie."

Dracula crossed his arms, questioned his father. "Since when Agafya taught you Filipino words?"

"When she trained my cronies, at the same time, she was a Filipino teacher of mine."

"We all enjoy Aggie's _pasalubong_ and her teaches of her language." Mavis said, then laughed. "I didn't mean to do that." Then, in a serious mood. "But we need to stay focused. How are we gonna keep Denzel from revealing Aggie's secret?"

"I know. What if we cover Denzel with pigeon feathers?" Johnny suggested. Then, when he tries to tell people that Aggie is a vampire, no one will believe him."

"What? Why?" Dracula asked.

"Would you believe a pigeon man?"

"I think I would." Dennis said.

"Look, Denzel was afraid we'd send those pictures of him to his mom." Mavis remembered. "What if we tell her he's been spying on us, and ask her to delete the video recordings on his computer?"

"What if she looks at them?" Her son started to worry.

"We have to hope that she won't. It's our only option."

"Guess we're better off trusting Denzel's mom to destroy the recordings than we are trusting Denzel." Dracula deadpanned.

Suddenly, Denzel appeared from the kitchen door. "Stop!"

Vlad, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis screamed as they were startled when Denzel appears from the kitchen.

"You were listening to us?!" Vlad scowled.

"I just crawled in at the end. Your hotel is not secure." Denzel explained. "Do not text my mother about the recordings."

"Too late, Denzel." Mavis smirked as she held her cellphone up. "We figured out a way to stop you. And send." She pushed the 'send' button, and the photo of Denzel hiding in a vent was sent to his mom.

Denzel gasped in terror. "Stop me from what? I was never really gonna reveal Aggie's secret. I've seen how much she means to you all."

* * *

 _Flashbacks_

 _Mavis faces Aggie, and said, "Ags, as bad as it was that I said you're just an employee, it doesn't mean you should just run away!"_

 _"But I thought we weren't friends anymore. We never fought like that." Aggie whimpered sadly._

 _"Of course we're still friends."_

 _"You're the first vampire girlfriend I ever had."_

 _Unbeknownst to everyone, Denzel, in his dinosaur costume, watched the scene behind a bush._

 _Everyone smiled in touch as they gave 'Awws' at this moment._

 _Mavis exclaimed surprisingly, "I'll always be your friend._

 _"I'll always be your friend too." Aggie smiled as she and Mavis hugged with each other._

 _Denzel removed his head costume, and cried in tears while watching this scene._

 _Moments later, Denzel also watched the part where Bela charged with a sharp stick at Vlad to kill him, but Aggie jumped in front, and get stabbed, sacrificing her life to save Vlad._

 _Flashbacks end._

* * *

"If you know how much Aggie means to us, and you weren't gonna reveal the secret, why didn't you just say that?" Vlad asked.

"Because it would destroy our rivalry. I cherish being worst friends with you all. Or worsties, as I like to call it." The bully chuckled. "Think of all the good bad times we've had."

* * *

 _He reminds the family the memories they had when they met him like, he set a trap for Aggie, and dropped a balloon with ink on her when he first came in the hotel, he competed with Johnny in the Math completion, and he interrupted the family moment as they threw pillows on him._

* * *

 **Denzel:** _When I look at you, I don't think you see_  
 _Just how much you mean to me._  
 _When I think of you, I'm not sure you know_  
 _Just how much I like you so_  
 _Just how much I like you so_

When Denzel sang the last line, he gathered the Dracula family members and Johnny for a group hug, which this disgusts them.

"Okay." Dracula pulled Denzel's hand off of his shoulder as his family did the same. "Is that why you kept spying, even after you collected all of your evidence? To be close to us?"

"That, and I enjoy the snugness of close spaces. It's like a little hug." Denzel grinned like he was happy for the first time, then turned to a serious mood. "The point is, mother will look at the recordings on my computer and tell everyone about Aggie. She loves attention. Why else would she be working here in Transylvania of this world? You became popular when you showed up to the human world about your existence, while humans hate before the 21st century."

"That's true. I think. I guess. I don't care." Johnny snapped. "You have to delete the recordings before your mom sees them."

"That may solve your problem, but not mine. What happens when mother sees those pictures of me in the vents spying and chillaxing?" Denzel starts to panic. "Those recordings of Aggie are the only assurance I have that you'll help me get that text message off her phone."

"Fine. We'll help you delete the message." Mavis said.

"Excellent. We have a small window of opportunity. Mother's working on a bananacue stand in the park. She won't look at her phone until it's done."

"Wait. Back up a second." Johnny interrupted. "You have a dino costume?"

"That's not important." Mavis scolded.

"Maybe not to you." Johnny imagined a dinosaur, disguised by Denzel, was grilling hotdogs.

* * *

One hour later, Vlad, Dracula, Mavis, who were using umbrellas for their protection from the sunlight, Johnny, Dennis, and Denzel arrived in the park, where many people bought bananacue from the bananacue stand.

"Can I ask what's a 'bananacue?" Dracula asked Denzel.

"Oh, it's a popular food in the Philippines also in my world." He explained. "A bananacue is like barbecue, except it's banana that was grilled with brown sugar." Then, he changed the topic. "Mother's phone is probably in her bag in the employee's tent." He saw his mother, selling banancues in the bananacue stand. "Oh, good, she's onstage right now, so we can slip in and get it before she finds out."

"Looks like that big woman's guarding the entrance to the tent." Dracula noticed. "How are we gonna get in?"

"Come on, guys, there's six of us. Four of us are vampires. She won't be able to stop us if we all rush at once. Three, two, one." Denzel rushed in as the woman grabbed him. Then, he turned to the family. "Were you waiting for me to say 'go'?" the family finally rushed in the tent. "Oh, now they go."

When Denzel joined in, the woman guard chased them inside, until Mavis grabbed Denzel's mom's phone. "I got it!"

As mission accomplished, Mavis, Dracula, Vlad, Johnny, Dennis, and Denzel ran out of the park as they try to ran away from the guards.

* * *

At evening, Aggie finally arrived at the hotel from her vacation in Zootopia, have a meeting with her adoptive family in her room. "Ah, I had the most relaxing time at Zootopia." Aggie sighed in relaxation. "Yep, nothing in the world can possibly stress me out right now."

"Denzel knows you're a vampire." Mavis spoiled the happy moment.

"What?!" Aggie gasped.

Just then, Denzel entered the room. "Hello, Aggie."

"Everyone back up! I needs some air!" She starts to panic, and pretend to be choking, and fainted to death.

"It's okay, Nanay Aggie." Dennis calmed her down. "We got the phone and we deleted the text before anything bad happened."

"Denisovich, she doesn't know any of that, and we probably shouldn't say anything..." Dracula said to his grandson, then whispered. "… given her condition."

"So…" Aggie stared sharply at her nemesis. "…is my secret safe with you?"

"For a price." Denzel said. "I must know how do you transform."

* * *

 _He was referring to some parts where Aggie can transform into different versions of herself besides a white vampire and a bat, like in her white lady form, bird form, fairy form, mariposa form, shrinking herself into snail-size, and in half-pegasus form._

* * *

"That's one secret you'll never know." Aggie smirked.

"Well, I don't want to know anyway." Denzel changed his mind as he left the family alone.

* * *

 **Note: Pasalubong is Filipino word of souvenir.**

 **This chapter is more like a clipshow, and Aggie has a shortest time in this chapter.**


	11. Get rid of gum

Agafya Dracula strikes back for another concert takes place in Transylvania.

After the concert, her family took her to the hearse to ride home, where Dracula drives the hearse, and Vlad, Mavis, and Johnny helped Agafya pass through the crowd. Unbeknownst to the fans, Agafya's former biggest fans (Ericka, Marielle, TM, Desiree, Marianne, Jamie, Aires Claire, Millerose, Hannah, Bernadeth, Saenie, Bernadeth, Darianne, and Chamuelle) hid inside the hearse, where they joined with the Dracula family to see Agafya's concert backstage.

"Thank you, everybody! I love you all! Thank you!" Agafya waved goodbye to her fans.

"This is totally insane!" Mavis said as she showed to the fans Agafya's pet cat, Orange. "Back off, people! Back off! Don't make me release Orange!"

"Yeah, you go get em', Orange. 4 ½ kilos of orange cat just looking for a target." Agafya rubbed her little pet's belly.

Vlad noticed something wet from the cat as he pointed it out to the girls "Actually, I think he just…"

"Oh man!" Agafya and Mavis were disgust that Orange peed on the hearse floor.

Just then, they heard a familiar voice, coming from the crowd of fans.

"Agafya!" It was Mel Andy, trying to get out from the crowd. "Hold up! Wait!"

"Oh no, it's Mel Andy again!" Agafya exclaimed in stress. "He snuck into my dressing room last week, nearly jumped on my foot the week before, and just when you think he can't get any more obsessed, bam! He kicked it up a notch!"

"Look at those bony little elbows go! That boy cuts through the crowd like a guillotine." Vlad commented when he saw Mel Andy trying to get through from the crowd.

"Let me through!" Mel made it to the hearse, and sticked his hand inside the window of the hearse. "Agafya, please! Kiss my hand and I'll never wash it again."

"Looks like he never washes it now." Darianne whispered.

"Come on, Orange, make yourself useful." Aggie grabbed Orange. And Orange licked Mel Andy's hand without Mel Andy finding out.

"Wow! Baby, you're an animal!" Mel Andy felt the kiss, but thought it was Agafya. Agafya slapped his hand as Mel Andy removed his hand from the window. "Oh, I like them feisty."

Dracula gets annoyed by this, and starts driving off. "Let's just go!"

"Man, he's never gonna give up." Aggie said.

"Well, you better hope he does. Because if he ever finds out your secret, he's not only gonna be in love with Agafya Dracula, he'll be in love with you!" TM explained.

"What? That's crazy!" Aggie chuckled. "The only thing that's the same about Agafya Dracula and me is…" She thought it was ridiculous, until she realized Desiree was right. "Me. And me doesn't feel that way about him."

"Well, don't worry, Ags." Vlad calmed her down. "I know guys, and sooner or later he's gonna get tired of chasing after somebody who's not chasing him back."

Although he said that, Vlad was quite wrong. Mel Andy followed the hearse with his bike, and he was seen when the Dracula family and the former fans saw him through the window

"Do a dude a favor and don't get on the freeway!" Mel Andy panted from biking, and threw a bouquet of flowers through the window of the hearse. "For you, my love!"

Aggie grabbed her cat, and hugged him. "Why did you have to be such a good kisser?"

* * *

The next day, Aggie went back to her world with her homeworld friends to check on Mel Andy in school.

"It's all true." Mel Andy told her friends. "Agafya actually kissed this hand." He showed them his hand that the cat actually kissed it. "A big slobbery wet one. Look, it's still shiny."

The girls saw him, and got almost disgust, yet laughed at this moment. "Yeah, there's nothing like the romantic glow of cat drool!" Millerose laughed.

Just then, a fat gum-chewing boy, Demberly, came towards Mel Andy, chewing a gum while looking at the hand where 'Agafya' kissed. "Demb, dude, close up shop when you chew. You're getting spit on the Agafya hand!"

Demberly removed the gum from his mouth, and showed to Mel Andy that he's gonna put it on his 'Agafya hand'.

Aggie looked at Mel Andy in worry as her classmates came back to her.

"Aggie, let's go. You're cutting into my tan time." Chamuelle said.

"Look at him, he's never gonna quit." Aggie said. "What happens if he does find out? I really do care about Mel Andy. And I just don't wanna weird out our friendship."

"Unless deep down, maybe, just maybe, you feel the same way." Jamie smiled.

When the girls looked at Mel Andy, he rubbed his hand that was kissed on his cheek.

"Yes, and maybe, just maybe that's insane!" Aggie was disgust about Jamie's idea.

Then, Mel Andy said to himself. "And now that she's left her mark on me, it's time to take our relationship to the next step. Tonight at her autograph signing, I'm gonna stare into her eyes and say, 'You are my love, my life, and someday you'll be my…' He doesn't know what's the next word as he took out a pen and write a note on his hand. "Note to self. Think of words that rhyme with 'Life'"

"Dude, isn't that the Agafya hand?" One of his friend said as Mel Andy now realized it, and he quickly ran to the sink, and washed it.

"The autograph signing!" Aggie exclaimed. "If he stares into my eyes, he might recognize me."

"It's never gonna happen." Ericka stated.

"But what if it does?"

"Maybe you could learn to love him like I did with my brother's mouse." Hannah said. "And here's the beauty part, if Mel Andy dies, you won't have to bury him in your backyard."

Aggie glared at Hannah. "When you talk, do you hear it, or is there like a big roaring in your ears?" She marched out as her classmates followed her.

When Mel Andy finished washing his hand, Demberly came back to him, and chewed his gum. "Step off, Demb!" He raised his 'Agafya' hand on Demberly.

"Fine. But you're gonna throw this away for me." Demberly took out his gum from his mouth, and put it on Mel Andy's hand, laughed at it as he walked off.

Mel Andy was disgust by the gum as he asked a friend to help him. "Take it off, dude! Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!"

His friend took the gum from Mel Andy's hand, and asked. "Dude, what's with you and the gum chewing?"

Mel Andy can't answer the question as he remembered how he was scared of gum.

 _Flashback_

 _A woman looked at a baby Mel Andy with a gum in her mouth. "Oh, little baby Mely. Auntie just wants to eat you up. You're so yummy, yummy, yummy." While cooing him, the woman accidentally spitted the gum on Mel Andy and cried_.

 _Flashback ends_

Mel Andy grunted angrily with this memory. "I hate that woman."

* * *

The next night, Agafya had come from the autograph signing with Dracula, Vlad, Mavis, and Johnny as they made it to the hearse.

"Thank you so much! I love you all! Thank you! Thank you!" Agafya waved to her fans as Dracula started driving the hearse.

Once they were away from the fans, Agafya transforms to her human form, and puts on her glasses

"That was great! Mel Andy stared right into my eyes and never had a clue."

"Kind of like the look he has in Spanish." Johnny chuckled as he and Aggie said in the same time. "'No comprendo!'"

"I don't know what I was so worried about anyway." She said.

Suddenly, Mel Andy appeared upside down on the front window of the hearse. The family gasped as Dracula stopped the hearse, and he, Vlad, Mavis, and Johnny covered for Aggie as she transformed back into a vampire and removed her glasses.

"Don't be scared! It's me, Mel Andy Onday!" He said as he saw Agafya upside down, fixing herself "Wow, you're even more beautiful upside down."

"Thank you. You're so sweet." Mavis said gratefully.

"He was talking to me." Agafya said, and turned to Mel Andy. "Look, you are very sweet, but I have a boyfriend.

"A boyfriend? Wait, I don't understand. Then why'd you kiss me?" He asked.

"I didn't. The cat did." She showed Mel Andy the cat, and held him outside the hearse where Orange licked his hand again.

Now Mel Andy recognized that kiss, he felt depressed. "Oh man. Those are the lips I've been thinking about for the past 24 hours?"

"I'm sorry. I was trying not to hurt your feelings, it's just that I'm just not interested. Okay?"

"Okay. I get it." He answered sadly.

"Now get down off the roof, son, before you dent it. This is a rental." Dracula warned.

"Fine. I won't bother you anymore."

"If it helps, the cat hasn't stopped talking about you." Johnny laughed.

"You must think I'm pathetic." Mel Andy thought.

"No, I think you're sweet." Agafya said. "And maybe if I didn't have a boyfriend then—"

"I'd have a chance with you?"

"I never said that."

"But you implied it! And that's good enough! I'll wait for you forever!"

"But I never said that!"

"Forever! Do you hear me, Agafya Dracula? Forever!"

Just as Mel Andy took off the hearse, Dracula continued to drive, and Agafya transformed back to her human form.

"That was close." Mavis sighed in relief. "He almost caught you tonight!"

"You know what that boy needs? A real girlfriend." Vlad suggested.

Agafya thought it was ridiculous. "Vlad, that is…" Then, she realized it was a great idea. "The smartest thing you've ever said!"

"You know what they say, every now and then even a blind bat snorts up an apple." He added.

"And that is the weirdest." Dracula commented.

* * *

The next morning, Aggie returned to her world and in her school to find Mel Andy, who was helping his classmates and schoolmates open their lockers. "Mel Andy, see that girl, Juliana, over there? She thinks you're cute."

"Can't say that I disagree. Too bad I'm already cruising down the Agafya Highway." Mel Andy imitated a honking sound.

"What about Ferolyn? She is so desperate, she'll go out with anybody."

"My type of girl, too bad I'm taken."

Then, Aggie saw Desiree approaching as she grabbed her hand. "Hey, what about Desiree? You guys would be perfect together."

"Excuse me?" Desiree put her hands on her hips, and glared at Aggie

"You're both stubborn." Aggie said.

"I am not!" Mel Andy and Desiree said at the same time.

"See, you always agree with each other."

"No, we don't." They said again.

"I am definitely seeing a couple here."

"You're not? Because I'm not. Phew."

Aggie can't give up on this as she continued talking to Mel Andy."And that's smart. Because what if one friend loved another friend but they didn't get loved back? Then things would get all weird and uncomfortable, and the friends couldn't be friends anymore. And there is nothing more important than our friendship, Mel Andy."

"Oh, man! You love me!" Mel Andy exclaimed in shock and disgust.

"Eeewwwwwww!" Aggie and Desiree shouted in disgusted.

"No!" She explained. "I mean, I do love you, but like a brother, or a pet cat. You know, I'd cry if you ran over by a car, but I don't want to kiss you."

"That's a relief." Mel Andy punched Aggie's shoulder. "Because you're my buddy, and I think Agafya and you could wind up being close friends."

"Closer than you think." Desiree smirked.

"Great! Once Agafya and I are together, we'll have you over for some sushi. Yeah!"

With this, Aggie gave up, and bumped her head on the wall, but Desiree made her stop, and looked at Mel Andy, who opened his locker, with a picture Agafya Dracula. "Soon, my love, we'll be together."

Just then, Demberly sticks a gum on the picture of Agafya Dracula's mouth. "You enjoy that." He laughed.

"This isn't over, pal!" Mel Andy shouted, then turned to Agafya Dracula's picture sadly. "Goodbye." Then, he pulled the old picture down, revealing having a new one behind it. "Hello again!"

Aggie saw Desiree's face, thinking that she has an idea to make Mel Andy lose his interest on Agafya Dracula. "I know that look. Either you have a great idea, or you really gotta go?" She asked.

"Mel Andy is about to totally get turned off to Agafya Dracula." Desiree smirked, then change her mood like she wants to pee. "And I really gotta go!"

When Desiree ran to the girls' room, Aggie looked at Mel Andy with a worried face again.

* * *

Later afternoon at Hotel Transylvania, where the lobby was empty, Mel Andy ran from the revolving door where Aires Claire is waiting. "I came as fast as I could!" He panted. "Is she still here?"

"Right down there with her family." Aires Claire pointed Agafya reading a magazine on the couch with her family.

"I can't believe you saw Agafya break up with her boyfriend right here in this hotel, her home, at the exact moment I was getting home from the orthodontist."

"Just go! Good luck, Mel." Aires Claire said before she ran out of the lobby.

Mel walked towards Agafya with her face covered with a magazine. "Agafya?"

Agafya put her magazine down, revealing her face with sunglasses and Dracula, Vlad, Johnny, Mavis, and Dennis waved 'hi' to him. "Hi, the kid from the moon roof. Look at you all upside right."

Mel Andy moved a little backward as he noticed his greatest fear was in his favourite singer's mouth, gum.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Agafya stood up, and put Mel Andy down, and took some gum from her cape. "Sit down, sweetie, join the party. Here, you want some gum? Load yourself up."

When Agafya almost put the gum in his mouth, Mel Andy moved his head away from the gum, and said, "I didn't know you liked gum. I've surfed all your websites, and none of them mentioned you're a chewer."

"Oh, I'm a chewer all right. I love to chew. I chew all the time. Like a train." Agafya imitated the 'choo-choo' sound of a train. I chew in the morning, the afternoon, the evening. If it can be chewed, it's in my mouth."

Mel Andy stood up and moved away from Agafya, but he still has interest on her. "Good to know. You might want to think about updating some of your websites."

Agafya moved forward towards Mel Andy as he backed away. Why? Does it bother you? It really turns off some people. They can't even be around me. They love me, but I disgust them."

"Well, I'm not like that."

"You're not? Because it's okay if you are." Agafya patted his back-neck.

"No." Mel Andy put his hand on Agafya's shoulder. "Relationships are about sacrifice, and I accept you, just the way you are."

"Good to know." Realizing her plan won't work, Agafya pulled out another piece of black gum from her pocket. "Move over, boys. New chew coming through." When she kept chewing the gum several times, her mouth, teeth, and lips were painted black.

Mel Andy noticed this as he was now more afraid than before, and he tried to run away from Agafya. "Your mouth. It's, uh… It's…"

"Turning black?" She chased him as Mel Andy tried to hide behind the Dracula family, but they moved out of the way. "It's licorice mint. I love licorice! Don't make me laugh, it comes out my nose. You wanna see?"

"No!" Mel Andy replied.

"Yes!" The family shouted excitingly.

"Too late! She's about to blow!" Agafya exclaimed as she was about to blow her nose, but Mel Andy clipped her nose, and she said in nasal voice. "Am I grossing you out? Because I totally understand if you want to transfer your obsession to my cousin, Mavis Dracula. You know, she's my cousin after all."

"No, no, no. My love is bigger than my disgust…" He removed his hand from her nose, and wipe the black liquid from his hand. "…in your black dripage."

"Black dripage, watch this!" Agafya blew a black bubble gum, which frightened Mel Andy.

"Sacrifice, sacrifice, sacrifice, sacrifice." He tried to sacrifice, but when the bubble became bigger, and popped, the gum shoots on his face, causing him to scream, and fell on the floor, with Agafya's family laughed at this scene

"How do you like me now?" Agafya growled while staring at Mel.

"I—" Mel Andy removed the gum from his face. "Still love you!"

Agafya can't take this fun any longer as she shouted, "What does it take with you?! What more do I have to do?" She grabbed Mel Andy by his shoulders. "You and Agafya Dracula are _never_ gonna be together."

"Why not?" He asked.

The room was now quiet, and the family didn't say any word. She can't answer that question as she sighed. "Because…" She took of her sunglass, replaced with eye glassed, and transformed into her human form, where her fangs shrank into human teeth, and her high collar and cape disappeared. "I'm Agafya Dracula. Me. Agatha."

Mel Andy was frozen in shock, and fainted to the floor.

"Okay, that went well." Dracula shrugged.

* * *

Minutes later, Mel Andy woke up from his faint, and asked Aggie a few questions. "So you were Agafya in the limo when I was upside down?"

"Yeah. That was her." Johnny answered.

"And backstage when I was hanging out of the window?"

"Yup." Aggie replied

"And when I hid in your bag and rode on your hearse all the way to Camp Winnepacaca?"

"You did what?" Dracula asked.

"Nothing." Mel Andy nervously said, then changed the topic by asking Aggie. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I knew that you were so in love with Agafya that I was afraid that maybe you might…"

"Be in love with you?" Mel Andy looked at Aggie, who nodded. "Do you think I am?"

"You tell me. I mean, have you ever pictured yourself with Aggie, your friend, the jerk?"

"You're not a jerk."

"Oh, come on, what about the time I tripped in the science lab and spilt frog juice all over you?"

"Oh, right, Mom made me take off my pants in the school parking lot."

"Or when we were at Paul Adrian's birthday party and you accidentally knocked me into the pool in your one-man stampede for the cake?"

"That's not fair. It was an ice cream cake! And you know I have to get an end cut!"

"Come on, Mel Andy. Let's face it. The girl that you thought you loved is standing right here in front of you, and the truth is you don't love her."

Aggie was right. Mel Andy now realized when he found out his best friends, Aggie, was Agafya, he changed his mood of interest over, and being just friends. "Wow, I think you're right. That's two months of my life I'll never get back."

"Sorry about those gums, by the way." Aggie chuckled. "So what do you think? Are we gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. We're okay." Mel Andy said as he and Aggie shared a friendly hug.

" Anything?" Aggie asked if he's still in love with Agafya.

"Nope. In fact, it's a little awkward in front of your vampire friends." He and Aggie broke their hug in embarrassment as the Dracula family smiled at them.

"By the way, why are you guys here when you have nothing to do but watch?" Mel Andy asked Dracula, Vlad, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis.

"We just want to see how strong your friendship was." Mavis explained.

"And we want to see how funny you are." Vlad chuckled. "You humans are funny."

Vlad and Dracula laughed as Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie glared at them, making the father and son stopped laughing.

Then, Aggie turned to Mel Andy. "Let's go grab a hotdog in the park."

"So, Mavis, you're the only girl besides Aggie, aren't you?" Mel Andy asked Mavis

Aggie was surprised, and yelled at him. "Of course, she is. She's right there besides you, and she's already married!"

* * *

 **This chapter is the anniversary gift of my good friend, Gotham317, who chat me for 1 year. although we first chat from Dec 23, 2015, but I made it as an advance anniversary and Christmas gift. So, I hope you like it. Pls review**


	12. A new baby?

Early in the morning, like 3:00am, Aggie woke up early as she was excited, she can't sleep that she would show to her friends her new cannon with a strap. She rushed to Dennis' room, where Dracula and Vlad played scrabble with him, which they've lost many rounds.

"Hey, guys!" Aggie entered the room. "Check out my new cannon."

"Let me guess, it's a hanging party cannon." Vlad guessed.

"No, Vladimir, this is a burger cannon." She explained. "I can use this in the lobby just in case if customers are impatient to wait for their room. When customers' burgers are ready, I can launch them to them anywhere in the lobby, so they will be patient again."

"That's good, Aggie, but have you tried it yet?" Asked Dracula.

"It's not even loaded. I'm gonna ask Mavis and Johnny to give me the money I need to finish it. Or maybe I can ask Johnny's parents." Aggie was about to open to the door to go outside.

"My daughter, Johnny, and even Johnny's parents aren't gonna give you the money for another crazy idea after the spaghetti catapult last week."

"I don't know why Mr. Loughran was so angry about the spaghetti-pult. He loves spaghettis."

"Eating it! Not being knocked off his bags by it." Vlad reminded the white vampire.

* * *

At Johnny and Mavis' bedroom, Mavis and Mike fanned a slight fainted Linda, who was lying down on the bed when she heard about her son's job opportunity.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you about the job opportunity. Mom." Johnny said.

"So much money!" Linda sighed happily.

"It's really an honor just to be considered for such a prestigious speaking tour, son." Mike congratulated Johnny.

"And the money!" Linda sat up. "It's an honor just to be considered for so much money!"

"I know!" Mavis exclaimed. "And the theme for the tour this year, In-law families. So basically it's in the bag."

"A big bag of money!" Her mother-in-law said.

"Now, I haven't been chosen yet, Mom, so I don't wanna tell Drac, Grandpa Vlad, Dennis, and Aggie about any of this." Johnny explained.

"You're right, let's not get them all excited about something that might not happen we will not say anything about the money." Linda said.

Suddenly, Aggie entered the room with her burger cannon. "Hey I need some money for—"

"Money?!" Johnny stood up nervously as he tried to cover about the money. "Who said anything about money?! We weren't talking about money!"

"We're just laughing because Linda said something hilarious!" Mike laughed nervously, and elbowed his wife. "Right?"

"Oh, I did! Just now! I'm hilarious!" Linda lied as she, Mike, Mavis, and Johnny laughed nervously and made lying jokes, which Aggie never understands it.

* * *

Aggie went back to Dennis' room, and reported Dracula, Vlad, and Dennis about what happened, "They gave me the money. No questions asked."

Dracula gasped. "Are you sure these were the Johnny, Mavis, and Mr. and Mrs. Loughran we know?"

"I don't care who they are, I'm gonna try!" Dennis ran off of his room to go straight to his parents and paternal grandparents.

"There's no way they're gonna give him anything." Aggie chuckled.

Moments later, Dennis came back with money and a necklace.

"Grandpa Mike and Grandma Linda gave me a 20 and mommy gave me her vampire necklace." Dennis said.

"Okay, something very weird is going on." The white vampire became suspicious.

* * *

"The downside of the tour is I'll be away from home for weeks on end." Johnny explained to his wife and parents.

"Oh, that'll be hard, but we'll have the money to comfort us." His mother said.

"Hold that thought." Mavis said as she walked straight to the door, and held on the knob. "And while you're holding it, make it a little nicer." She opened the door, and Vlad, Dracula, Aggie, and Dennis fell from the door, where they were listening through the door this whole time.

"Hi!" The four vampires smiled sheepishly.

"This isn't the kitchen." Aggie giggled sarcastically.

* * *

Mavis took her family out of the room "Not to be harsh, but scram."

"'Scram'?" Aggie was confused. "She's using prohibition-era slang. This must be big. The last time this happened, the old man controlled the favorite thing of her son." When she said that, Vlad and Dennis glared at her as Aggie smiled sheepishly.

"You know what you're gonna do, AG? Get closer to Mavis and Johnny, and find out what are they up to." Vlad instructed.

"Why me?" She asked.

"Because you're good in shape shifting." He said. "You came from another world, right? And you traveled many worlds? So are you up for this challenge."

"Well, as long as we have to know the truth, so I'm in." Aggie smiled.

* * *

When Mike and Linda went back to their respective room, they were talking about what they will do about the money.

Linda started to discuss. "So, Mike, if we get this money…"

"Johnny and I wanna buy a boat." Mike interrupted.

"A boat? Why?"

"I just want a boat to go fishing on a boat, and I'm planning to do this for Mavis' father and grandfather."

"I say we put the money towards a new addition on the hotel for both humans and monsters to feel more comfortable. Mavis and I planned it"

Unbeknownst to them, Aggie transformed into a mouse, and slid under the door to enter the room, and listen to what Mike and Linda were discussing.

"I just think a new addition is what this family needs." Linda suggested.

"Honey, I've already been thinking of names for her." Mike said.

* * *

Minutes later, Aggie came back to Dennis' room, where Dracula, Vlad, and Dennis were waiting.

"So, Linda said something about a new addition being wonderful, and Mike said that he was already picking out names for her." She explained.

"Oh no!" Dennis came to realized this. "'Naming her'? 'New addition'? This could only mean one thing. Mommy and Daddy are having a baby!"

"So what's the problem have another child in the family?" Dracula asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to have another great-grandchild." Vlad added. "Not that I want to scare the fangs right out of it."

"Papa Drac," Dennis showed his watery eyes. "I may not be the cute one anymore, you can be scolded by mommy, Great-Grandpa Vlad will be forbidden to make my future sibling's fangs to come out, and Nanay Aggie can be the changer."

"Okay, I can see your point." Dracula said. "I don't want your mommy to be angry at me anymore if I teach this new kid to become a vampire, or else you will be move away too!"

"I don't want new child to be scared by me." Vlad added. "Or scolded by Mavis again."

"New addition. More like poo addition." Aggie growled.

* * *

At the family dining room, Aggie researched something on her laptop as Vlad accompanied her.

"Can we just tell Mavis and Johnny about the baby?" Vlad asked.

"No, we can't talk to them until they talk to us about it. They're obviously keeping it a secret. Right now, I'm researching pregnancy. Look, I'm not thrilled about this baby, but we don't have a choice. We have to be there for mom, support her, throw her a baby shower. Pregnancy is gonna make her tired and irritable, and she's gonna have to eat extra healthy. No raw you know how much she loves fish."

Suddenly, Mavis came in with a plate of fish. And Aggie quickly transformed into a white cockroach. "Yum, I love fish."

Vlad saw this as he ran to Mavis, and slapped the fish down from her hand. "Don't eat that! Fish is not safe for someone in your… Age group. You're too old for fish. Fish is a young person's game. Because I love you, my granddaughter. Start thinking about a shower."

As Vlad left, Mavis tried to smell something stink around her body, until Johnny came, turning off his phone.

"Hey, I just got off the phone with Manuel Kathcor, the Director of the speaking tour. He wants to come over tonight, talk to me for a while, and decide whether I'm the man for the job." johnny said excitingly to Mavis.

"Tonight! That's so great! He'll meet our happy loving family!" Mavis hugged him as she asked Johnny. "Johnny, you'd tell me if I smelled, right?

"Honey, of course I wouldn't." He replied.

"Well, am I too old to eat fish?"

"I'll tell you one thing. You are not too old to have this baby."

 _"_ _They're getting their_ _baby from a catalog?" Aggie said in her mind._ " _I do not understand how this works._ _"_

"Johnny, I really want a new addition, like what your mother said." Mavis suggested. "You know, this decision might be easier if we just ask the Dad, Grandpa Vlad, Dennis, and Aggie, and get their opinions."

"No, everyone chiming in is just gonna be more confusing." Johnny explained.

 _"_ _Oh, they haven't made the_ _decision yet about the baby!"_ Aggie exclaimed, still in her mind as she escaped until, a few moments later, she reached to Dennis' room… again.

* * *

"Guys, I've got some big news! There is no baby! There never was!" Aggie reported. "They were just talking about having one. They haven't decided yet!"

"Oh, this is fantastic!" Dennis exclaimed. "If they're just talking about it, we still have time to influence their decision."

"How?" Vlad asked.

"Well, I think we just have to be direct and say that we overheard them and we think that a baby is a bad idea."

"Great idea, Denisovich. Let's go!" Dracula said as he and the rest went down stair to find Mavis and Johnny.

* * *

At the kitchen hotel, Mike and Johnny came which they saw Linda and Mavis cooking.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?" mike asked,

"Helping you get that speaking tour." Linda replied. "Lots of nice hors d'oeuvres to impress ."

"Kathtor." Johnny corrected his mother. "Manuel Kathtor."

"Right, right. I will not make that mistake when he's here." Linda reminded herself. "Kathcor, Kathcor, Kathcor. I will not say 'cash'."

"Listen, Mom, I've been doing some calculations, and if I get the job tonight, we can afford our new addition of the hotel, and my and dad's boat."

"Hey, that's great!" Mavis exclaimed happily.

Just then, Dracula, Dennis, Aggie, and Vlad entered the room to see four people were excited of something.

Johnny noticed them, and announced, "Oh, good! Guys, listen! A very important colleague of mine is coming over. We really need to impress him. Can you please go upstairs and change?"

"First, we need to talk to you guys about something important. We know about this new addition." Aggie said.

Johnny, Mavis, Mike, and Linda were shock as Linda gasped. "You do?"

"Yes, and we're not happy about it. This is gonna disrupt everything." The white vampire added.

"I'm sorry, Aggie, but this is for our own good and this is something we decided to do." Mavis said.

"What even made you think this was a good idea?" Vlad asked.

"A lot of people in the town are adding on." Mike stated.

"There's one of the families just did it and theirs is big." Linda exclaimed.

Well, they are big people." Dracula reminded.

"Yeah, but they just slapped that baby on the side of their house, no permits or anything." Linda explained more as the four vampires gaped. "I don't even think it's legal.

"It doesn't sound legal." Dennis commented.

"You need permits?" Dracula questioned.

"Oh, yeah. They send out an Inspector and everything." Mike explained. "A lot of people don't know what they're doing."

"That's not even the point." Aggie said, "The point is how much this is gonna change our lives."

"I know Mavis and Mom's addition is gonna be disruptive but, when my and Dad's baby gets here, we are gonna have nothing but fun." Johnny smiled.

"Wait a minute. There's gonna be two?" Vlad tried to clarify it.

"Yeah, we figured we could have one for mine and Johnny, and one for Linda and Mavis." Mike added. "We each two want different things."

"You love them both?" Dennis asked.

"Oh, not even close." Johnny said. "The girls will have theirs, and we, men, will have ours."

"We'll not even sharing mine." Mavis said.

Dracula, Dennis, Aggie, and Vlad's eyes and mouths opened wider than before.

"That is horrible!" Dennis yelled in horror.

"Don't worry about Linda and Mavis." Mike moved between Dracula and Vlad. "We can have plenty of fun."

"We can?" Dracula was confused about this 'baby' thing that Mike was talking about.

"Oh, yeah. Once you get her in the water, you'd be surprised how fast she can go."

"I guess that could be fun." Vlad said with a confusing and, almost,disgusting looks.

"But, guys, you know, this is a family project. So you guys are gonna have to help Johnny and Mike scrape her crusty bottom." Mavis said as Dracula, Dennis, Aggie, and Vlad were disgust about it.

Then, Johnny looked at his watch with a gasped. "Oh, Kathcor should be here soon."

"Well, help us set up." Linda said as she, Mike, Johnny, and Mavis took the tray of food outside. Dracula closed the door to discuss this situation privately.

"Twins?" Dennis exclaimed in horror. "This is even worse than we thought!"

"They're not even gonna take our feelings into account." Aggie said as she started making a plan. "We have to do something drastic. We have to prove to them that two more kids in this house is the worst idea in the world. We have to act out and be so unruly that they'll realize they can't even handle the people they have."

"And we can do it tonight when that guy comes over they want to impress." Dracula smirked.

"And if that doesn't work, we can borrow the big old one of the humans' baby and show them how crusty a bottom can get." Dennis smiled evilly.

* * *

Later, Johnny, Mavis, Linda and Mike prepared the food in the lobby. Since it's almost morning, and the monsters were out of the lobby, and went to their respective, it's a perfect opportunity to have a meeting with the director of the speaking tour. Manuel Kathcor arrived at the hotel, and entered through the revolving door.

"Manuel! Welcome!" Johnny shook hands with Manuel as he introduced his family. "This is my wife, Mavis. She's a vampire. Don't worry, she won't hurt anyone. And this is my mom and my dad."

"So nice to see you." Manuel shook hands with Mavis, Linda, and Mike one by one,

"Pleasure." Mike stated.

"That is a lovely coat, Mr. Cashcart " Linda commented, but she mentioned the man's wrong name as she tried to correct it. "Cashcow. Calfcow."

"Uh, please, just call me Manuel." Manuel said.

"Of course. That is a lovely cash money." Linda said it again with a wrong word. "Coat money. Coat."

Uh, yes, it is a lovely coat. It's from the rare short hair llama, the vicuna." Manuel exclaimed about his coat."

"Matata." Linda added to that last sentence as Johnny and Mike slowly face-palmed in embarrassment. "As in vicuna matata. I wasn't gonna say that, but as long as you're laughing, and you're not." Then she change her accent in Southern accent. "I do declare, Mr. Kathcor, it's a pleasure to have you in our humble home." Linda turned to her family, and apologized about her behavior. She turned back to Manuel. "Please sit."

As Johnny, Mavis, Mike, Linda, and Manuel sat on the couch, Dracula and Dennis appeared on the stairs.

"Ready to show your parents and grandparents they have too much to handle already?" Dracula whispered to his vampson.

"When I'm done, we won't even live here anymore." Dennis smirked as he and Dracula rushed downstairs.

"Oh, good, you're here." Mavis exclaimed. "Guys, come here. There's someone I want you to meet." She turned to Manuel. "Mr. Kathcor, this is my dad, Dracula, And this is our son, Dennis."

"Very nice to meet you." Manuel smiled. "And, um, could someone get the little one off my leg?"

Johnny, Mavis, Mike, and Linda saw Dennis hugging Manuel's leg.

"Oh! Dennis, stop that! Stop!" Johnny grabbed Dennis to remove him from Manuel's leg. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Kathcor. He's normally not like this."

"Well, that's good to know." Manuel said.

"'That's good to know.'" Dracula mocked Manuel's words with insults.

"Are you mocking me?" Manuel glared at the vampire.

"'Are you mocking me?'" Dracula mocked again.

"Dad! What has gotten into you?!" Mavis shouted. "You're not like this!"

Then, Manuel saw Dennis hugging his leg again while Dracula mocked him. "He's back on the leg!

"Mr. Kathcor! I'm so sorry!" Mike said, then turned to his in-laws. "Could we please just have a nice, relaxing evening like we normally do in this hotel?"

Suddenly, Vlad and Aggie arrived in the scene, and Aggie fired her burger cannon, which making the guest gasped

"What do you think of my Burger Cannon, Mr. Catlitter?" Aggie chuckled.

"It's Cashcard!" Linda corrected the white vampire, but it was wrong.

"Cashcow!" Manuel corrected, but it was still wrong. "Cashcard. Kathcor!"

"I'm Aggie. I'm not related to either of them, but I'm welcomed here." Aggie fired her burger cannon around the lobby.

"Aggie! Give me that thing!" Johnny tried to get the cannon from Aggie, but accidentally fired more burgers on the ceiling.

"Oh I am so sorry, Mr. Kathcart. I do not-" Mike tried to apologize, but he was cut off.

"Get him off of my leg!" Manuel shouted as he showed Dennis, still hugging his leg.

"Dennis, what is wrong with you?!" Mike grabbed Dennis as Dracula, Aggie, and Vlad snickered.

Wen Manuel looked at Linda, she just smiled. Vlad secretly used his telekinesis to drop the burger from the ceiling all over Manuel.

"Ooh, right in the vicuna!" Linda exclaimed.

Manuel was now depressed and slightly angry. "Typically, this decision-making process is very trying. But this is the second easiest decision I've ever had to make next to having that rusty spike removed from my shoulder."

"Spike removed from my shoulder!" Dracula mocked again.

"The crazy thing is, until those burgers fell on you, I still had some hope." Johnny said.

"Yes, well, extinguish it. And get me a towel." Manuel commanded.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry. Manuel, right this way." Johnny led Manuel to the storage room to get a towel. "I'm so sorry."

"What is wrong with you guys?! Why are you trying to ruin everything?!" Mavis scolded her family.

"What's wrong is you're changing everything. This family is perfect just the way it is!" Aggie started to explain as Johnny and Manuel arrived at the scene, and heard everything. "When I first came here, and met you guys, it was so hard to adapt to this new family. But now that I have, I love it. But it's like catching lightning in a bottle. I don't want what we have to get messed up when you have the twins."

"Twins? We're not having twins." Johnny chuckled, then asked Mavis. "Right?"

"We are definitely not having twins. We're not having anything." Mavis said,

"What about the new addition?" Dennis asked.

"To the hotel." Linda explained. "Mavis and I planned to have a new addition in the hotel to make more human and monster guest feel comfortable."

"What about racing her?" Vlad asked Mike.

"A boat. Racing a boat." Mike started to explain. "Johnny and I planned that we can go fishing in the lake as father-son bonding time."

"Ooooohhhhhh." Dracula, Dennis, Aggie, and Vlad now realized it was a big misunderstanding.

."Oh, guys, we love how much you love this family." Johnny said as they all share a group hug. "And a baby decision, well, that is not one that we would make without all of you."

Manuel watched the whole scene, and almost sobbed. "This has definitely been the strangest experience I've ever had, and I've had a rusty spike driven through my shoulder. But seeing how much you all love your in-law family Your odd, odd in-law family. Speaks volumes." Then, he talked to Johnny solo. "Jonathan, if you want the tour, it's yours."

Everyone gasped and cheered, but Johnny took a step forward.

"Thanks. Thank you, Manuel, but everything my adoptive cousin-in-law just said made me realize that, I don't wanna be on the road away from these guys too long. I would miss them too much." Johnny looked at both of his families with a smile. "I have to decline."

"And I'd miss having our family together, regardless of the money." Linda smiled, then secretly turned to frown. "So much money."

"If you change your mind, let me know." Manuel said as he and Johnny shook hands. "In the meantime, could someone please get this child off my leg?"

Dennis continued hugging Manuel's leg as his family noticed him and giggled.

"Denisovich, you can stop now!" Aggie laughed.

"Oh, we're not doing that anymore?" Dennis blushed, and looked at Manuel. "Sorry, Mr. Clowncar."

Aggie helped Manuel remove Dennis from his leg.

* * *

 **New year means new thing, new beginnings. Happy New Year, everybody!**


	13. Pod people from Transylvania

It's a beautiful night in Transylvania, and Mavis was in her respective bedroom, a room where she sleeps before she married Johnny and have Dennis. Aggie was there for Mavis to have a girl chat with her.

"Well, it's Saturday night. All of my friends are out of town. All my summer reading's done. Time to cut loose. What crazy thing can I do?" Mavis said to herself, but she knows Aggie was listening.

"So you want to tell your adoptive cousin what's up?" Aggie suggested.

"Aggie, I have been selected to design a float for the Transylvania Halloween parade."

"Whoa, that's the second largest Halloween-based parade in all of Transylvania."

"I know, and the floats are seen by everyone in the human town. It's an incredible honor."

"Well, I'm glad they got one thing right."

"Aggie, I am the first vampire in 1, 137 years selected to do a float." Mavis announced. "And you'll never guess who the last one was."

"Your grandfather." Aggie stated.

"How'd you know?"

"I looked it up on my phone while you were talking. Maybe Drac just posted this one. Since when he learned how to post?"

Mavis can't answer that question as she was excited about her float, "Grandpa Vlad is gonna be so excited. You know, he's always doing stuff with you, Dad, Johnny, and Dennis, but I've never had a chance to do a big project like this and really connect with him. And I'm not even going to let the rest of the family help out, so it can be our special thing. It's the reason I applied for it."

"Mavis, that's really great. I'm so happy for you. This is your chance to spend time with your grandfather after… what you did since-."

"I know, Aggie. Don't remind me, and you're right. Shouting at my grandfather was one of the worst thing I have ever done is this family, but It'll all have to change."

* * *

Later, somehow Aggie left Mavis' room, and watch the movie with Dennis that Johnny watched.

Johnny screamed at the scary part of the movie as Aggie and Dennis screamed too. Johnny screamed again when he heard two screams, and turned around, seeing his son and adoptive cousin-in-law behind. Aggie and Dennis also screamed when Johnny screamed.

Johnny turned off the TV, and scolded Dennis, "Little dude, you're not supposed to be watching this."

"Well, you are a terrible babysitter, Daddy." Dennis said. "You had three jobs. Don't let me watch this movie, make me go to bed, and keep me out of Papa Drac's stuffs.

"Well, you didn't get your Papa Drac's stuffs."

Dennis showed the stuffs he got from Dracula's bedroom, like his coffin, a large portrait of him and Martha, and his pajamas. "You're a terrible babysitter!"

"Listen, you can't tell your Papa Drac and Great-Grandpa Vlad you saw this movie, or we'll both get in trouble." Johnny said. "They'll be home soon. Now get to bed right away."

"I can't. I'm too scared." Dennis shivered in fear.

"Just go get ready. I'll be up to check under your bed for pod people in a minute."

"There could be pod people under my bed? Why would you say that? I didn't even know they went under beds!"

"I-I-I didn't mean they're just under beds. They could be anywhere." Johnny tried to calm his son down.

"Anywhere? I'm anywhere!" Dennis screamed, and ran to his bedroom.

Johnny and Aggie looked at each other for worrying about Dennis.

* * *

The next night, Mavis went to Dracula's room to tell her dad a very important and excited news.

"The Transylvania Halloween parade?" Dracula exclaimed happily. "That's the second largest Halloween-based parade in all of Transylvania. Your gramps is gonna be so happy you're doing this just like he did when he was 90-years-old. And we are going to have so much fun building it. What's our theme?"

"Well, my theme is 'out of this world.' My float is going to be a spaceship based on the pod people movie." Mavis explained. "Your theme is 'out of this project,' based on the fact that I really don't want you involved."

"Your tone was so positive but what you said was so negative. It's like being slapped by a clown at the park." Dracula almost cried. "Why don't you want me involved?"

"You know how you are." Mavis said.

"Yeah, of course, I know how I am." Dracula smiled sarcastically, and the next thing he did was going to his father's room, and asked. "Dad, how am I? Tell me now. Mavis said to me, 'you know how you are.' What do you think she meant?"

Vlad doesn't want to answer, and asked his son, "Look, if you want to know what she meant, why don't you just ask her?"

"I don't want to seem insecure. What if that's what she meant? I'm not getting slapped by that clown again." Dracula explained. "All I wanted to do is help her with her float in the Transylvania Halloween parade."

"She got it? Oh, that is great." Vlad exclaimed happily. "That is the second largest Halloween-based parade in all of Transylvania. Son, don't feel bad. Mavis probably just wants to do this by herself and she knows how you are."

"How am I?" Dracula questioned again.

Vlad still doesn't want to answer that question, "Listen, Mavis isn't gonna want us horning in and taking over. We should just back off, and let this be her thing."

"But can you, Dad? Can you? You know how you are."

"Yes, and I'm fine with how I am."

"No, you're supposed to be completely bothered by my saying that."

"Sorry, I'm not. That's not how I am. That's how you are."

* * *

At the lobby, the sleepy Dennis sat besides Aggie, who was almost sleeps on her hand.

"I'm so tired. I couldn't sleep last night thinking about aliens coming to Earth to turn us into pod people." Dennis said with tired eyes.

"Me, too." Aggie yawned.

"I wish I could ask Papa Drac and Great-Grandpa Vlad about the movie, but they told me not to watch it. They also told me not to eat pie for dinner. I listened about the pie. I should have listened about the movie. Also, I didn't listen about the pie. My tummy hurts."

"Maybe it's a good thing we saw the movie. Now if aliens come for real, we'll know what to be on the lookout for."

"Right. Like when someone becomes a pod person, their head gets bigger."

Just then, Vlad and Dracula walked down the stairs.

"I just don't know about Mavis, Dad. Maybe it's not how I am. Maybe she's getting a big head." Dracula said as Aggie and Dennis gasped when they heard about Mavis having a 'big head'. "I mean, look at this spaceship she wants to build. It's very ambitious." He showed his dad Mavis' blueprints, and the two hybrid vampires gasped again. "And the way she was talking to me, Dad, it's like she was purposely trying to alienate me."

"Alienate? I bet that means to turn someone into an alien." Dennis said as he and Aggie gasped in horror. "No, Papa Drac, don't let Mommy alienate you!" He said to Dracula in worry.

"Oh, Denivosich, it's sweet that you're concerned, but we would never let that happen." Dracula said.

"Not in my house!" Vlad yelled, then chuckled. "I've always wanted to say that. I know it's not my house, it's your hotel."

"What are you going to do about Mommy? You can't let her be this way." Dennis was concerned even much.

"You may not have noticed because of the way you love her, but your mommy has always been this way." Dracula said as he and Vlad went back upstairs to their respective rooms.

"Mommy's been an alien this whole time." Dennis gasped. "She just looks like a vampire. That's what pod people are!"

"All her strange behaviour suddenly makes sense. All the signs were there!" Aggie shouted in horror.

"We've got to do something before she alienates the whole family, turns everybody into pod people, and destroys the Earth with her spaceship!"

"I just don't know how she's going to have time to build that spaceship and also do that float for the parade. Aliens be multitasking."

* * *

At his room, Vlad search somewhere in his closet that has called 'Feed me' many times. "Where is that coming from?" Then, he finally found the thing that made that noise. It's a talking baby doll. "Would you be quiet?!"

Mavis appeared in front of Vlad's open door, and saw him yelling at the talking doll, "Maybe I should come back another time."

Vlad heard Mavis, and saw her going, "No, no, Mavis, sweetie, this is fine. I just need to turn this off." When he was about to turn off the talking baby, it said 'Feed me' again. "Or maybe I'll just feed her." He put the baby bottle on the baby doll's mouth.

"So I have some big news…" Mavis was about to say the news, but Vlad cut her off.

"I know. Your dad told me. The Transylvania Halloween parade. Congratulations."

"Well, the thing is I'm not even gonna let Dad and Johnny help out, and I came in here to ask you…"

"To stay out of it, too. I get it. Look, Mavis, you and I know that I'm the one who's done this before. And I would just come in with all my ideas and then this wouldn't be your thing anymore."

"Well, I just thought that—"

"I should stay out of it. I'm okay with that, and I am so proud of you for doing this without me. You are going to make an amazing float. I can't wait to see it."

Mavis became upset as she doesn't want to disappoint her grandfather. "Oh. Yeah. Because that's the whole reason I applied for it. To make an amazing float without you."

* * *

When Mavis left the room, and went downstairs to the lobby, Dracula saw her go down.

"So, how was your first day making your float?" He asked. "Not to pry, just idle curiosity. 'Cause that's how I am. Idle and curious."

"The float's not going well, dad. You've got to help me" Mavis begged. "All of our friends are out of town, and the person I was planning on having help me doesn't want to."

"Well, I'm a little hurt that I'm not your first choice. Is that how I am? Easily hurt?"

"It's just I need this float to be amazing. I really want grandpa to be proud of me. I want everyone in town to be proud. So will you help me build my spaceship?"

Aggie and Dennis secretly hid behind the couch, and saw Dracula and Mavis hugged each other.

"Oh, I have no power to resist that hug, Mavey. I'm in." Dracula replied as Aggie and Dennis gasped in horror.

"Thanks, dad. I feel like together, we can conquer the whole world." Mavis said as she and Dracula went upstairs.

When the adults left, the two kids got out from hiding, and discuss about Mavis.

"That's how she turns her victims into pod people. Special hugs." Dennis stated.

"It's just like the alien mind meld from the movie. From now on, we can't let anyone hug us." Aggie said.

"But how? We're the two most huggable ones in this whole hotel. Maybe in all of Transylvania."

"Dennis, you're so tired, you're not making any sense. We're the most huggable ones in the whole world. This world!"

* * *

At Johnny's room, Mavis entered, and saw Johnny, fixing his backpack.

"Johnny, I need your help." She rushed, and panted. "Will you help dad and me decorate my float for the parade?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Johnny replied.

Aggie saw Mavis and Johnny talked about the parade, and ready for a hug. " _Not the hug, Johnny! Don't!"_ Aggie yelled in her mind, but Johnny already hugged Mavis. _"Oh, no. Johnny's become a pod person._ _But why would an advanced_ _alien race want Johnny?_ _Maybe to plant him on a hair_ _farm to grow themselves wigs._ _Yes, that's it. I don't need sleep to come_ _to that brilliantly logical conclusion!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Dennis rushed to his Great-Grandpa Vlad's room for ask help.

"Great-Grandpa Vlad, Daddy and Papa Drac have joined Mommy. And we're the only ones left. You have to help."

"Well, I wish I could, but I have to stay out of it." Vlad said.

"Why?" the little boy asked.

"Denisovich, you may be too young to understand this, but if I try to help, it'll only make things worse. But you go on and do what you can."

"Okay, I'll go save the world. I'll do it for you, Great-Grandpa Vlad." Dennis rushed outside the room.

"Oh, that is so cute. Yeah, you go on, save the world for Great-Vampa." Vlad doesn't know what Dennis was talking about as he was annoyed by it.

Outside the room, Aggie and Dennis finally met up.

"So it's up to us, Nanay Aggie. We've got to stop Mommy and free Daddy and Papa Drac from being pod people." Dennis announced.

"We better do it before they plant you in one of their hair farms." Aggie said.

"Plant me? What do you mean plant me?"

"Nothing, nothing." Aggie imagined of Dennis of being a pod person with red curly long hair. "You have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Another next night, Mavis, Dracula, and Johnny were in an empty room with paints, cardboards, and other building materials. They also almost finish making the float that was look like a spaceship."

"Okay, the parade is tomorrow, so we have less than 24 hours to finish decorating. These coveralls are partly to protect your clothes, but mainly because studies show when workers are dressed alike, they follow their leader gladly." Mavis announced. "I really need this float to be great so thank you both so much for helping."

"Well, you know how I am. Helpful. That is how I am, right? You don't have to say it. I know it is, I know it is." Dracula rushed to hug his daughter, and he and Johnny proceed to work.

Unbeknownst to them, Aggie and Dennis hid behind some large boxes to stay hidden.

"All right, Nanay Aggie. Are you ready to go undercover in these spacesuits, so we can stop their evil plan?" Dennis asked.

"I'm totally down for stopping their evil plan, but then can we still keep these spacesuits? They are super-comfy. Almost like coveralls." Aggie smiled as she felt comfortable of what she was wearing.

Dennis looked in front of him, and gasped in terror. "Oh, no. They're just like the pod people from the movie."

Aggie looked at Mavis, Dracula, and Johnny to see if Dennis was right. She saw three pod people with big, blue heads working on the spaceship. "Okay, either we're really tired 'cause we're freaked out and haven't slept in two days and we're seeing things, or they all have giant alien heads."

"Giant alien heads does make the most sense." Dennis stated.

"That's what I was thinking!" Aggie exclaimed silently.

* * *

Few hours later, Mavis and Dracula almost finish with the float as they put the finishing touches.

"I think we're going to finish on time, Dad." Mavis said happily. "I really owe you."

"You can repay me by telling me how I am." Dracula said, repeating the 'How I am' part.

"Okay, Dad. The only reason I said that is because… I really wanted Grandpa Vlad to help me with this instead of you, and I didn't want to hurt your feelings." She explained.

"You didn't want to hurt my feelings and yet you're telling me this? You know how I am!" He yelled.

"But you and I have gotten to do so many great things together. I've never done anything like this with Grandpa. I really wanted to share something special with him."

"Oh, Mavey. You know what? I'm gonna call your gramps right now and…"

"No, no, no. Don't." Mavis stopped her dad from calling his father. "You should have seen how proud he was of me doing this without his help. And he's going to be even prouder when he sees how great the float turns out. Please don't mess that up for me."

"Okay, I won't. And maybe next year, we can have a turn bonding when you try something I did when I was your age; Training in Camp Winnepacaca." Then, Dracula realized that Mavis was now a grown woman. She doesn't need training anymore. "Oh wait, you're a mom now. You don't need to go to the camp."

Mavis giggled at her dad's mistake.

* * *

Meanwhile, while still hiding behind the boxes, Aggie and Dennis yawned while watching at the adults.

"We've been spying on them for hours, and I still don't know how we're gonna stop them. And look, the ship is almost done." Dennis said as he and Aggie saw the ship was painted in black and white, and the decorations were full of small pumpkins and spider, and small-sized paper black bats. But in there hallucination, the ship has blue torch on its back.

"Golly, I am so sleepy. Is there any chance that's affecting the way we're seeing all this?" Aggie asked with her eyes have dark circles under them.

"No, how could it be? A 20-year-old girl and a 5-year-old boy are trying to stop aliens from taking over the planet. Everything's normal." Dennis answered.

* * *

1 hour later, the float was finally finished as Mavis cheered, "We did it. Oh, we pulled it off. Thank you guys so much!"

"Oh, Mavey-Wavey, I could not be more pleased. I'm so happy!" Dracula smiled.

"Honey, as your husband, I'm happy to help you anytime." Johnny explained as he, Dracula, and Mavis shared a group hug.

"So, you ready to climb behind the wheel?" Mavis quickly broke the hug as she was excited for the float to move.

Johnny got on the driving part of the float. He started the engine, and tried to move it backward. "It's not moving!" He yelled.

"Give it more gas." Mavis suggested.

Johnny jumped out from the driving wheel. "I'm giving her all she's got, captain. I don't know if the engines can take any more. And I think it's too heavy."

"No, no, it can't be." Mavis checked the plans of the float again, and found out that there's something wrong, "Oh, no. I-I-I didn't account for the weight of the decorations. How could I have been so stupid? I'm gonna be humiliated in front of the whole town. And Grandpa Vlad won't be…" She realized that Vlad would be so disappointed about the float. Mavis buried her face on the table in frustration, and cried.

"Oh, my sweet little blood orange, it's okay. We'll just take some of the decorations off." Dracula calmed his daughter down.

"We have to take off too many. There's no time. I totally failed."

Suddenly, Vlad entered with a box of moldy muffins. "I brought moldy muffins. Not getting involved. Letting Mavis do her thing." Then, he noticed the spaceship float beside him. "Wow! Just wanted to show my support." He smiled, but he saw Mavis sighed depressingly. "Nobody wants moldy muffins? I could get moldy croissants."

"It doesn't move. It's too heavy. I totally messed it up." Mavis sighed, and covered her face with her hands so she will not be noticed she was crying.

Dracula and Johnny decided to leave the room, leaving Mavis and Vlad to talk.

"Mavis, hon, this is still quite an accomplishment. It looks amazing." Vlad commented. "Don't lose sight of why you did this."

"I-I did it to bond with you." Mavis started to explain. "And that never even happened. This whole thing has been a disaster from start to finish."

"You did this to bond with me?" Vlad was touched and surprise that his only granddaughter wants to bond with him for the first time.

"Yeah, I do stuff with Dad, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie, you do stuff with them too. I thought we could do this together."

"Holy Rabies, Mavis. Why didn't you say something?"

"I tried, but you told me how proud you were I was doing it without you."

"Look, the only reason I didn't want to do this with you is because I didn't want to take over. I didn't want…" Vlad stopped there. He doesn't want to tell this to his granddaughter as it brings back his bad memories.

"What?" Mavis asked.

"To be what I did to your dad." Vlad spoke out. "Okay, when he did something good and doing his favourite activities, I swooped in and took over. I mean, I realized how sad your dad is when I stole them from him and ruined everything . And that made me feel horrible. I just wanted to make sure I didn't do the same thing to you."

"But you wouldn't have. We would have done it together."

"Well, I guess I messed up, too. I'm sorry." Vlad threw his arms around Mavis, and she hugged him in return. "Maybe it's not too late. Maybe we can fix both our mistakes together, huh? Let's see these plans."

Mavis and Vlad started reading the plans to fix the float.

Fortunately, Aggie and Dennis sneaked out from inside the float, and rushed back hiding behind the boxes.

"Okay, it's rigged and ready to go. I rewired it so the motor will overload and blow the whole spaceship." Aggie told Dennis about her plan.

"How do you know how to do that?" Dennis asked.

"Let's just say I know a thing or two from scuttling the spaceship I flew here in from another planet."

"What?"

"No, I'm just kidding. I'm a normal human from another normal world. I came here with a dimensional-remote control."

Suddenly, the engine exploded as Mavis and Vlad ducked to cover, and a few small decorations and few small-sized paper black bats were removed from the float.

"What happened?" Mavis looked at around the room that the small paper bats were falling above them.

"I don't know, but it removed a lot of decorations." Vlad said, then realized about the float when a few decorations were removed. "Hey, maybe the float will move now."

"But it's a mess and the engine's blown."

"I bet if the two of us work together, we can fix it."

"Well, it'll be fun to try with you."

Mavis and Vlad gave each other a long loving hug.

Behind the boxes, Aggie and Dennis cheered for each other victoriously.

"We destroyed the spaceship!" Aggie yelled happily.

"We saved the world!" Dennis exclaimed in victory.

"I need a nap."

"Me, too."

Aggie and Dennis buried their faces on the boxes they hid behind them, and fell asleep.

* * *

After Aggie and Dennis 'saved the world', a big parade was thrown in 'their honor' as they rode the 'destroyed spacecraft' through town. Mavis and Vlad seemed happy about something. Johnny kept feeling good about his life. And Dracula, well, you know how she is.


	14. Raccoon Chronicle

An old hearse drove through an open road in the human world. In front seat of the hearse, Dracula drove the hearse, with Dennis in the middle, who is sitting in his car seat, and Mavis sits besides Dennis, while Johnny, Vlad and Aggie sit on the middle sit of the hearse.

"There!" Vlad yelled as he pointed his son a road, turning right. Dracula turned the wheel to the right.

"Where are we going, Great-Grandpa Vlad?" Dennis asked Vlad as he looks at him behind.

"Oh, I was been invited by a friend of mine for a visit, and he wants me to bring you guys to introduce to him." Vlad said with excitement.

"This is better be good, dad." Dracula said with a grimly face while driving.

Vlad starts to tell a story about his old friend, "You know, my friend used to live in a dark, spooky castle since 1300s, but now, he lives in…"

When the hearse finally stops to the human town, the family spotted a lots of human and vampire kids in a line, in front of a party store, where it was owned by Vlad's friend.

Vlad was too shock as his eyes wide open and his lower jaw drops down, "A Party store?!" he yelled.

"Hmm, that explains why he wants us to be here." Johnny chuckled.

"Okay, come on." Vlad ordered his family to get out of the car while he was unpleased about his friend.

A vampire, named, Eliodoro, was Vlad's old friend. He was a tall man that has pale-brownish skin, and a gray crew cut hair. He wears a plain black shirt and pants, and a cape behind his back. His shoes are black Timberland like Aggie.

When Eliodoro sold a bag of balloons to a human girl, he saw Vlad and his family coming by.

"Vladimir! Long time no see!" Eliodoro left his counter, and rushes towards Vlad

Vlad held his arms, with a frown face, ready to hug his long-time friend. Eliodoro hugs Vlad like a brother of his.

"Nice to meet once again, Elio." Vlad said in a pleasing tone, then asks in a disappointing tone, "But you didn't tell me that you own a party store and you accepted humans now."

"I never tell you because you're still an old school" Eliodoro explained.

"Hey, I got through with it now Vlad snapped. "Why else I already got out from my cave?'

Eliodoro nodded, realizing that Vlad has a point.

"Oh, I almost forget," Vlad remembers something. He walks behind his family to introduce them to Eliodoro, "Elio, this is my family; my son, Dracula, my granddaughter, Mavis, my human grandson-in-law, Jonathan, my great-grandson, Denisovich or Dennis, and my _adoptive_ human granddaughter, Agatha Galido, but now we call her, Agafya. She's a Filipino."

Eliodoro was surprised when he heard that Aggie was a Filipino, "Really? You know, I'm a Filipino too. But I got banished from the Philippines."

"Why you've been banished?" Aggie asked, but she finally realized why. "Oh, right."

Then Eliodoro realized that if Vlad's son got married, means that there's someone missing in the family, "Wait, where's you daughter-in-law?" he asked Vlad.

But the whole family can't answer until, "She was killed by humans, a long time ago." Dracula answered sadly.

"Oh" Eliodoro gasped surprisingly, then changes the topic, "But it's really great to meet you all."

The family chatters with agreement.

Suddenly, Dracula's cellphone vibrates from his back pocket.

Dracula took out his phone and tries to push the answer button, but Johnny helps him out as they, Mavis, Dennis and Aggie walks away, leaving the two elderly vampires for a talk.

"I can't believe you have human relatives." Eliodoro said, much to his disbelief.

"Well, since my granddaughter married to a human, my great-grandson was a half-human, and my adoptive granddaughter saves my life from being killed, I finally accept them as my family." Vlad explained.

"That's great. I already accepted humans when your son and his friends showed up in a human town, and the humans really loved them, so I decided to show up too, and I also make a party store to make human _and_ vampire kids have fun. And I also can't believe that you and your son are together again! You know, after a long time you never seen each other since you guys fought."

"I know. That's why I have to make it up to him by accepting for what he has. And now when he owns a hotel, I lived there."

"What?! He owns a hotel? That 'Hotel Transylvania' place?! That explains why humans want to go there for a vacation."

"It was for monsters only, but now, humans are welcomed."

"That was so cool. Hey, I want you and your family to attend a party tomorrow night."

"A party?"

"Yeah, a raccoon party!"

"A raccoon?!"

"What's wrong? I thought Drac loves raccoon. Remember the one you used when you scare the fangs out of him?"

"Uh… yeah. Yeah he does. But I don't think he'll come along." Vlad lied and stammered.

"Why not?!" Eliodoro asked.

"Because… he… um… busy for… running the hotel!" Vlad grinned. "Yes, he's in-charge of the hotel. So he doesn't have time."

"Oh, that's bad. Oh, well. I hope that some of your relatives can come." Eliodoro hoped.

"Oh sure we do." Vlad smiled nervously. He was not so sure if he will bring Dracula the party with full of raccoons.

After the talk, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis and Aggie approach the two elderly vampires.

"Well, if you still have time, why don't you come in and have some dinner? " Eliodoro closed his hands and pointed his store with his thumb.

"Yay!" Dennis and Aggie shouted as they rushed in the store, followed by the adults.

* * *

After the visit, the family left as they ride in the hearse.

"Hey, I heard that Eliodoro is having a party tomorrow night." Dracula told his family.

Vlad's eyes widen, upon realizing that his son already found out about the party, "What kind of party?!" he shouted in panic.

"Nothing. Just a party." Dracula replied. "Why?"

"Nothing." Vlad grinned nervously as he sits back.

"You know, it would be nice if we go to the party tomorrow together. No one left behind." Dracula smiled as he continues driving.

Mavis, Johnny, Dennis and Aggie shouted happily, while Vlad sighed sadly.

After a long trip back to the hotel, Dracula unseat belted himself and jumps out of the hearse.

"My room now." Vlad whispered to Mavis, Johnny, Dennis and Aggie before he got out of the hearse. The four were very curious and shrugged at each other.

* * *

When Mavis, Johnny, Dennis and Aggie were in Vlad's room, they were curious on why he wants to meet him.

"We have a problem." Vlad announced as he walks around the room, "Eliorodo is going to have a raccoon party tonight, and I don't want Drac to come."

"Why not?!" Mavis asked surprisingly. "He's your son!"

Vlad cannot answer this. It really brings back the painful memories between him and his son, "I just can't because… if he saw all those raccoons, he'll get mad at me."

"What do you mean? You and Drac get along pretty well." Johnny smiled.

"Yeah, but don't you remember what I've told about scaring the fangs out of him?" Vlad made his family remembers the story about Drac's baby raccoon, Lulu.

Suddenly, they did remember. Mavis looks away sadly, Aggie squeezes her arm with much guilt, and Johnny and Dennis place their hands on their backs and understand what Vlad has said.

"That's why I can't." Vlad continued. "Every since I killed his raccoon, I started to realize that he never got along with me and decided to move out. I never want to happen this again."

"But Vladimir, that was in the past. I think Drac already forgot all about that" Aggie comforted him.

"What if he doesn't? We'll have a strained relationship again; he won't talk to me, or hang out with me anymore" Vlad almost lets out his tears, and wiped them away.

The four finally understand the whole situation. They nodded in agreement.

"Alright. What's the plan?" Aggie asked with hands on her hips.

* * *

12 hours later.

Vlad confronted Dracula, and spoke out, "I'm so sorry, son, but the party has been cancelled."

"Really? Oh well. I guess I'll just stay here, and greet people." Dracula sighed as he walks away.

Vlad winked on Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie from behind.

The four gives him thumbs up.

* * *

At night, the five attended the party, but they only have fun shortly.

"Wow! That was easy." Johnny chuckled, thinking that the party was fun without any distraction from leaving.

Suddenly, a bunch of humans crowded the family with their stuffed raccoons and pictured them with their cellphones.

"OMG! Count Dracula's whole family!" One human fan shouted excitingly, then holds a stuffed raccoon near Vlad and said, "Will you take my raccoon?"

"Oh, thanks but I…" Vlad tries to reason with a fan, but another fan gives a plush raccoon to Mavis.

"No, take mine. It's clean." The fan #2 commented.

"That's sweet, but…" Mavis also tries to reason, but more, and more, and more fans force the family to take their raccoons, while some capture them with their cellphones.

"Take mine!"

"No, take mine!"

"Take mine!"

"Take mine!"

Vlad, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis and Aggie had no other choice but to take the stuffed raccoons since they can't harm humans anymore. The five felt terrible if they brought the raccoons back to the hotel. What will Dracula react? What will he say? What will he do? Will he remember his past about his beloved pet, baby raccoon, and what happened to it?

The five try to escape but some fans keep picture them with their cellphones. Upon seeing this, the family had no other choice but quickly grab the cellphones from the crowd. They try to pull them from the fans' hands, but they were caught up by more fans and picture them.

Because of this, the family is now in the front page of the newspaper.

* * *

Vlad, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis and Aggie finally arrive the hotel at 5:30am, with a bunch of stuffed raccoons in their arms.

"We're very lucky that we got home when the guests are asleep." Mavis smiled pleasingly.

"Man, I can't believe the fans forced us to take these raccoons, and now we're in the front page!" Johnny said in panic, then asks in a worried tone, "What will Drac say?"

"It's a good thing I brought all these newspapers from town to the hotel." Aggie smiled as she tries to balance a pile of stuffed raccoons and newspapers in her arms.

"That's what I'd been worried about." Vlad said worryingly. "If he saw these, he will hate me again."

Then he has an idea, "Quick, we better hide these things before Drac sees them." Vlad ordered as they carry their own pile, and run to their own respective rooms to avoid Dracula catching them.

* * *

As Vlad returns to his room, carrying a pile stuffed raccoons, he hides all of them in his coffin, drawers, cabinets, even behind the furnitures and picture frames, and some throws them out of the window. But he realized that he put too many raccoons in each one place that can't hold them much longer. He had a hard time closing his coffin with a bunch of raccoons inside that gives too much pressure to close it.

Suddenly, a doorknob twisting randomly. When he noticed that someone wants to come in, Vlad finally closes his coffin, leaving few striped tails of the plush raccoons, and acts casual.

When the door open, Drac enters and greets his father, "Hi dad. Can I borrow your fang measurer?" he asked as he walks towards the drawer, where Vlad hides the raccoons.

"Oh…sure, son. Why did you need it for?" Vlad chuckled nervously.

"Well, I'm going to measure my fangs." Dracula said as he opens the drawer, which the stuffed raccoons pop out.

Vlad gasps silently, realizing that his cover has blown. But Drac looks at his fingers of his other hand rather than looking at the drawer.

"I have to compare our measurement for each of our fangs." Dracula explained as he reached out his hand in the drawer.

Vlad grinded his teeth. He was very nervous when his son almost finds out what he was been hiding. But when Dracula moves his hand to find the fang measure, he was only looked at his father while explaining.

"And now, I have to measure Denisovich and Agafya's fangs." Dracula continued as he finally got the fang measure without looking at the drawer.

Vlad was more nervous when his son almost touched a stuffed raccoons without seeing them.

"Thanks, dad!" Drac exited the room, and closed the door.

Vlad sighs in relief that his son didn't see the raccoons around.

When the ghost is clear, the things where Vlad hides the stuffed raccoon starting to shake, then the stuffed raccoons pop out from their hiding places and scramble all over the floor. Vlad groans loudly with frustration.

* * *

In Mavis and Johnny's room, Mavis and Johnny are very busy hiding the stuffed raccoons around the room. They hide the raccoons under the bed, inside the drawers and cabinets, and throw the raccoons out of the window. Mavis also hides the newspapers that Aggie brought inside the new sofa.

Dracula arrives in their room just in time after Mavis and Johnny hid all the raccoon. They stand in casual.

"Hey guys," Dracula greeted as he noticed a sofa in front of the TV. "Ooh, got a new sofa. Good!"

Mavis and Johnny chuckled nervously.

"So have you seen Denisovich anywhere?" Dracula asked the couple.

Mavis and Johnny stretch their arms and grinned nervously, pointing Dennis' bedroom.

Dracula walks toward Dennis' room, where he saw him sitting on his bed, acting cute casually.

Dracula thinks that he's so cute when he sits on his bed, "Oh you're so cute!" he said as he tickles Dennis.

"Hey, say 'aaahhh'" Dracula smiled. Dennis opens his mouth, and Dracula uses the fang measure to measures Dennis' fangs.

After that, Dracula wrote something on his notepad, and then hides his items in his pocket.

"Well, I'm done here. I'm going to measure Agafya's fangs now. See ya." Dracula walks out from Dennis' room, and closed the door.

While he was gone, the stuffed raccoons pop out from the places where Mavis and Johnny kept.

* * *

In her room, Aggie's also has a hard time hiding the raccoons. Like Vlad, she hides them inside her drawers, cabinets, her coffin, even in her bathroom, and throws some out of the window.

Just then, someone knock on her door. Aggie quickly closes her coffin, and sits on it so that they will not pop out.

"Come in!" Aggie cried as she crosses her legs and acts casual.

Dracula opened the door, and greeted Aggie, "Hey Ags, whatcha doin'?" he copied Isabella Garcia-Shapiro's catchphrase, then chuckled, "Man, I sounded like you or your friend, Isabella."

Aggie thinks it was so embarrass that Dracula copied her and Isabella's catchphrase.

"Anyway," Dracula entered her room. "I'm going to measure you're fangs."

"Oh sure. Whatever." Aggie shrugged, and then smiled nervously.

When Aggie opens her mouth, Dracula measures her fangs, then writes something on his notepad, and puts his items in his pocket.

"Thank you, Agafya." Dracula said.

Suddenly, Aggie's coffin lid starts to shake, was about to open, but Aggie pushes herself down to close the coffin tightly.

Dracula heard something; he turns around and asks Aggie, "What was that?"

"Nothing. I didn't hear anything." Aggie lied, still in a casual looks.

Dracula was curious about Aggie, but he just ignores it, and exits the room.

While he's gone, Aggie's coffin starts to shake, and the lid, she's sitting down, opened, making her fall to the ground and the stuffed raccoons popped out. Then her drawers, cabinets and the bathroom door, open, releasing all the stuffed raccoons out, and they were scattered on the floor, covering an angry Aggie that her face turned red and a steam on her head.

* * *

At the pool, the five meet up for a worst situation they have right now. Johnny held the black umbrella for Mavis and Dennis, while Vlad appears with his own umbrella, and Aggie walks in with a disappointed face.

"Vlad, we can't take this anymore!" Aggie complained. "With all the hiding and the raccoons!"

"Look, don't worry. Just give me some time. I'll tell Drac. I promise." Vlad calmed her down.

"Hey guys. Whatcha doin'?" Dracula greeted as he appeared behind his family.

Vlad, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis and Aggie look back and smile nervously at Dracula.

Suddenly, Frank approaches them with a newspaper in his hand, "Hey guys," He greeted. "You'll never guess who made the cover of the entertainment section."

"Who?" Dracula asked.

Mavis quickly grabs a beach ball and shouts at Frank, "Hey Uncle Frank, catch!"

When Mavis throws the beach ball, Frank tries to catch it, but he ended up falling in the pool.

Then Dennis tugged Dracula's cape to distract him from thinking about the newspaper and said, "Papa Drac, I'm hungry."

"Oh, you're hungry? Why don't we get some snacks?"Dracula putted Dennis on his shoulders, and takes him to the snack bar near them. while Vlad, Mavis, Johnny, and Aggie follow them

When Dracula orders snacks, Aggie saw an old gremlin lady reads a newspaper with her, Mavis, Johnny, Vlad and Dennis' picture on the front page.

While Dracula was distracted, Aggie immediately approaches the gremlin lady and said to her, "There is one hot gremlin man." She pointed behind her.

When the gremlin lady looks behind, Aggie quickly took the newspaper. She crumbles it, tosses it to the ground and stomps on it.

"There was a bee." Aggie lied to the gremlin lady, then turns to Dracula, who's still holding Dennis on his shoulder with a confusing face, "A big bee!"

The gremlin lady just walks away, ignoring her newspaper.

Frank finally got out from the pool, completely wet while hold the newspaper, "Seriously, I want you guys to see this!" he panted.

Then a human with a surf board was passing by in front of Frank.

Then Johnny has an idea, "Hey, dude with the board!" he shouted. When the human turned over, his surf board turns to Frank, pushing him back to the pool.

Vlad makes his own distracting moves by said to Dracula, "You know what? It's getting really crowded back here. Let's go back inside." He grabbed his son's wrist, and dragged him inside the hotel.

* * *

Inside the hotel, the family enters Mavis and Johnny's room for a little family time.

"You know what? It's much more fun if we're inside having a family bonding time." Vlad said, still dragging Dracula in the room.

When all of them came in, Dracula spots newspaper on Mavis and Johnny's new couch. "Ooh, what's on the news?" he nearly opened the newspaper, but Johnny quickly took the newspaper from Dracula and throws it away.

"Hey, who needs newspapers when you have a TV to watch the news." Johnny said as he used a remote to turn on the TV.

When the TV is on, a news reporter reports and news about last night, "Next on This Week in Transylvania entertainment, what family pummeled a fan club last night…"

When they heard about this, Vlad and Mavis cover Dracula's face with a pillow so that he wouldn't see the news, while Aggie takes the remote from Johnny and turns the TV off.

"But I wanted to see that!" Dracula complained.

"No, you don't." Mavis fought back, and gives a big smile.

When Dracula bounces on a couch, he feels uncomfortable due to the folding newspapers in the couch, which he hasn't notice it yet, "Why is your couch so lumpy?" He felt it while bouncing.

"Oh, speaking of lumpy. Let's make some oatmeal in the kitchen." Aggie said as she grabs Dracula's wrist and drags him, while the other four push him all the way to the door,

Suddenly, the phone from Vlad's back pocket rings. Dracula can reach out the phone and said with excitement, "Ooh dad, the phone!"

"No!" Vlad tried to stop him in panic, but it was too late. Dracula already took the phone and answered it.

"Hello, Dracula residence." Dracula greeted on the phone, then walks near the window to get a clear signal. "Holy rabies, Eliodoro!" then turns to Vlad, "Dad, It's your friend, Eliodoro!" then turns back on the phone, "Hello."

"Son, give me the phone!" Vlad shouted as he, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis and Aggie chase him, but Dracula avoids them while talking to the phone.

"So, sorry to hear the party was canceled." Dracula apologized to Eliodoro on the phone while running from his family, who still chases him.

"Dad, give Grandpa Vlad the phone." Mavis yelled in panic.

"What do you mean? Dad said." Dracula was confused when Eliodoro told him that the party was not actually canceled.

"Son, don't listen to him. He doesn't like me anymore. Because of my, uh… old school thing, you know." Vlad hoped that Dracula's buying it.

Dracula replied in a sad and disappointed tone, learning that he's own father lied to him about the party, "Okay, I'll tell him you called. Bye." He turned off the phone, putted on the table, and walks away in anger.

Mavis, Johnny, Dennis and Aggie look up at Vlad, showing the faces to him that he has to tell his son the truth. Vlad sighs in distress. There is nothing he can do but to tell Dracula the reason.

"Son, I can explain…" Vlad was about to reason with him, but Dracula snaps at him.

"How could you do this to me?!" Dracula shouted. "I thought we're close now. I thought you've change!"

"And I have. The only thing I didn't bring you at the party because…"

"Because what?!"

"Because… that party is full of raccoons."

"So?"

"So, you'll never get along with me anymore!" Realizing this, Vlad finally burst out his secret fears to his son as he sits down on the coach, feeling distressed.

Dracula's face softened with a shock and sits down with his father to talk about it, "What? What do you mean?"

"Look, son. I really want to bring you to the party, but I don't want to because I don't want our relationship to be ruined again." Vlad confessed

"What do you mean, dad?" Dracula asked.

Vlad was afraid to say it, but he wants to make this over and confesses it, "When I killed your raccoon, you started to hate me. And when you grew up, you moved away from me. You never visited, called, and even invited me to some of your special occasions, like your birthday, Mavis' wedding, and other events. But since you let me in again, I really don't want to be away from you again." After his confession, Vlad sheds a tear, but he wipes it before it flows down to his cheek.

Dracula realizes that his dad was right. They've lost touch after Vlad scares the fangs out of him when he possessed his pet raccoon. But that was hundreds of years ago. Why their past haunts them just now?

"But dad, that was in past. I already forgot all those things now." Dracula smiled.

"I know. But if you saw those raccoons at the party, it really reminded you of Lulu." Vlad said sadly. "And when you look at me when I'm surrounded by those raccoons, it really reminded you what I have done to your pet. I've ruined the thing you really loved when you're just a child."

"Dad, I know you're very strict before, and you've tried your best to change, but like what I've told you before, saving your grandson-in-law, accepting your great-grandson is a half-human, and you make peace with the humans is good enough for me. You've prove that you have changed." Dracula calmed Vlad down and hugged him. "And besides, there are lots of raccoons in the forest, and they're not important to me anymore. The more important now is you and my entire family."

Mavis and Aggie had their eyes watered; they were touch of what Dracula had said. Johnny held Mavis' head to his head, then Mavis embraced Dennis, and Aggie embraced Mavis, Johnny and Dennis close to her.

Dracula and Vlad embrace together, showing that their relationship as father and son is not the end or in the middle, but it's still in the beginning.

"I love you, dad." Dracula said softly and happily as he embraced his father tightly.

"I love you too, son." Vlad replied happily as he return the hug.

Mavis closes her hand and watch the whole scene involves her dad and grandfather relationship. She experienced this one before with her dad when she was still a little vampire.

Aggie was also experienced with her father back in the Philippines, except that they don't have strained relationship.

Dracula begins to remember about the party, and asked his family, "So, how's the party going last night?"

Vlad lets go of Dracula, and Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie join the conversation.

"Dad, it's quite…fine." Mavis replied unenthusiastically.

"That's it? Are you supposed to be having fun?" Dracula was confused about his family for not have an enthusiastic behavior when it comes to questioning about the party.

When he was not comfortable sitting on the coach, Dracula lifts the box cushion of the coach, revealing newspapers and stuffed raccoons inside, "Holy Rabies! What the heck are all these newspapers and stuffed raccoons?" He asked with a shock.

"I'll tell you what they are, Drac." Johnny explained. "Those newspapers are us not being a good family."

"We got caught leaving the party early and we didn't want you to know." Aggie added.

"Why were you guys leaving early?" asked Dracula.

"Because it was no fun without you there, Papa Drac." Dennis replied.

"Really?" Dracula was touched

"It's true." Vlad interjected. "And some human fans forced us to take their stuffed raccoons and we got caught when they pictured us with their cellphones." Then he got an idea how to make it up to Dracula after he didn't bring him along to the party. "You know, the party is not over. The party will be last within a week,. And you know what? All those that I've done to you? It's never gonna happen again."

* * *

Later at night, the family arrives at Eliodoro's party store with more human and vampires are lining up.

"Dad, you don't have to this. I still love you." Dracula said to Vlad.

"I know, that's exactly why I have to do this." Vlad replied.

Then, Eliodoro approached them, and greeted them nicely, "Hey guys, you're here!" Then he saw Dracula. "And Dracula! Finally, you're here." Eliodore shakes his hand, then he turns to Vlad, "You know, I'm a little mad when you lie to me about Drac not coming, and when you lie to him that my party has been canceled."

"I know. But I try to forget my past anyway." Vlad admitted.

"And those things that really mean to you, it doesn't matter. The most important thing in your life was your family and friends." Dracula announced as he embraced his family.

"Awww!" Human and vampire crowds watch the family scene, and they were so touch.

When the family looks at them, the crowd proceed lining up.

"Very good." Eliodoro crossed his arms, and smiled with impressiveness. "So you guys have fun inside. I'll be watching over those little vampires who are almost eating those real raccoon animals." He chuckled before he rushed back inside.

The human security guard sobs when he also watched the family scene. "Well, what you did for your family was real nice." He sniffed

"I think so, too." Aggie smiled.

Just then, Dracula saw something inside the store, and he was excited, "Are those mini Lulus?" He squealed excitingly, but he returns back to his family, acting casual, "I'm cool."

"Just go for it." Vlad grinned

"Thanks!" Dracula said as he rushed back in the store.

"He is kind of a dork when it comes to raccoons." The security guard whispered his opinion.

"We know. But he's our dork." Aggie chuckled. "Yay! Raccoons!" she shouted as she rushed in the store too.

While Mavis, Johnny and Vlad roll their eyes, and walks up to the store.

* * *

 **Note: Throughout the story, Aggie was in her human form, except the part when Dracula measures her fangs, and this story involves between Dracula and Vlad's relationship. Hope you like it :-) Pls review**


	15. A family curse secret

Vlad was so happy with his family. His son, his granddaughter, his grandson-in-law, his great-grandson, and his adoptive granddaughter, who resembling one of his sister. But there's something missing in his life. Of course, his parents and siblings. Vlad missed them so much. He remembered the time they were killed by humans a thousand years ago. He can't get it off of his head as he didn't want to spend time with his new family for a while, making Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie worried.

Aggie suggested to make Vlad join her to her practice in the music room for her next concert so he can spend time with his family without worrying anything. They sang 'At the beginning.' In the record booth.

 **Aggie:** _We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Now it's Vlad's turn to sing, but he's not in the mood to sing.

"Dad, are you okay?" Dracula asked through the microphone, outside the record booth, "You know, Aggie lets you join in to cheer you up."

"I'm sorry, son, It's just that… I'm not in a mood for this." Vlad sighed, "I have lots of thinking inside my head. Can we take a break?"

"I think that's a good idea." Dracula nodded.

"Yeah, I really need a break too." Aggie agreed.

When Aggie and Vlad walked out of the music room, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis stood up from the couch, and gave them 2 glasses of water. Aggie drank hers, but Vlad declined his.

"Besides, there's somebody here who wants to see you. " Dracula started.

"Son, I'm not in the mood to see anybody right now, too. " Vlad deadpanned.

"Well fine!" A vampire woman name Cathernia stepped in from the back door. Cathernia wore a black dress, and black cape with pink inner part of her cape and high collar. She has black and white hair, tied on a ponytail. Vlad has been caught by surprise. He stood staring at Cathernia with a wide-mouth. "If you don't wanna see me, I'll just turn around and fly back to London."

"Cathernia!" Vlad embraced Cathernia tightly, missing one of his best childhood friends. Then, he turned to Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie, "Kids, I would like you to meet Cathernia. We're best friends since we're kids. She's might be fancy, but she's good in street talk."

"Oh, I got the fancy thing from my mom, and the street talk from my dad." Cathernia explained. "I used to have a crush on Vlad at first, but he's way too much for me." Then, she turned to Vlad, catching him rolling his eyes, "Look at you, my goodness. You are sprouting like a dead spooky tree after a month of rain, only not as wet, and twice as handsome."

"Holy Rabies. I like that. I might use that in a song for Agafya." Dracula exclaimed

"Well, fine. First one's free, next one you share profits with me." She said, then guided Vlad inside the recording booth. "Come in here, old buddy. I got to tell you something that since this 'technology' word is discovered, I bought my own thing." She took out a camera from her purse. "It's like that it captured your image from before."

"It's called a camera, Cathy." He explained. "And what you're watching was a video. It's a moving picture that recorded everything what you recorded to from before and you saved it."

"I knew that. Okay, what's the problem?"

"What are you talking about?" Vlad chuckled.

"I am talking about my best friend upsetting over something harder than a monster truck driving over a little clown car."

"Monster trucks, clown cars?! Oh, I missed you, Cathernia! You're funny."

"Listen, buddy, when you decide you want to talk about this problem of yours, you know I'm here for you."

Vlad smiled of appreciation, while Dracula listened through the headphone, outside the record booth.

"And I'm here, too, Dad."

"Dracula, you nosy hillbilly!" Cathernia exclaimed angrily.

"Hey, I'm not listening. I just wanted you to know I'm here. And, I'm not a nosy hillbilly. I'm a concerned, hillbilly son."

* * *

Later, at evening, Cathernia redecorate the lobby with full of fluffy pink pillows and put some pink roses with yellow flower vases. She also prayed the entire hotel with perfume, and washed the curtains and carpets with liquid detergent. She pulled out her camera, and recorded a video of the lobby she redecorated.

"Evening, Aunt Cathernia." Dracula greeted, walking down the stairs. Then, he observed the changes around the lobby, "Whoa! Looks like my hotel's been invaded by aliens from the planet Froufrou."

"Dracula, my godson, you keep making fun of my decorating, I'm gonna have to tell your daughter, son-in-law, grandson, and adoptive niece how you used to run around in a diaper and little black shoes saying, 'Hello, I'm Franciscus Bossinensis!'" Cathernia teased.

Not wanting his godmother to tell Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie about that humiliating memories as Dracula commented, "Come to think of it, I 'love' what you've done with the place."

"Hey, have you seen your father anywhere? I didn't see him in his room."

"He's probably at the pool. No one's going to the pool this early evening, so he can be alone there."

* * *

At the side of the pool, Vlad was sitting on the chair, looking at the photo of himself and his previous family. Vlad was younger in the picture with his father, mother, two brothers, and two sisters. Tears are now forming in his eyes, until someone interrupted him.

"Hey, Vlady!"

"Ugh, hey, Cathernia." Vlad quickly wiped his tears away, hid his family photo behind his back, and grinned sheepishly at Cathernia, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to find you." She replied as she put the camera on the table in front of them. "So, I saw you looking at the picture before you hid it behind your back. I'm guessing that could be what's upsetting you."

Vlad sighed in defeat, and starting to feel sad, "It's about my family."

"You mean, your family? Dracula and…"

"No, it's not them. It's my _previous_ family. The family you used to work with at the castle?"

Cathernia tried to put her finger on it, until _ding!_ "Oh yeah, I do remember. So, what about it?"

"Do you still remember the curse thing in my family?"

"Of course, I do. No one's talking about that curse anymore, so what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is… it will happen again to my family."

"That's so not true, Vladimir! How could say such a thing?!"

"Remember what Thanatos said, he will not stop until all of the Draculas were wiped away from this world forever. Mom, Dad, Thana, Orfeo, Amaia, and Denalo are gone! I'm the only Dracula who ever lived for hundreds of years, and now there are new ones. What if… what if I and my family were the next victim?"

"Thanatos was long gone, even that curse! No one has been heard of that curse for hundreds of years, and you think it's still there? Do you want your family in danger?"

"No, I will never do that! That's what upsetting me, Cathernia. I kept that curse thing a secret from them. I don't want them to know."

"Well, lucky for you I haven't told them, but why?"

"What will they react when there was a curse in this family, and I'm responsible for this? Besides, Mavis, Denisovich, and Aggie are the most curious members of the family. I only told Drac that his grandparents, uncles, and aunts died for something. And also, I am thinking of Aggie being Amaia."

"That's why she does a lot like your sister."

"I love my family, Cathernia. This is my chance to prove them that I have changed from my traditional ways. And that's the reason why I never tell them about this curse secret." Then, Vlad glanced at the camera, and noticed it was recorded. "Wait a minute. Is this thing on?"

Cathernia quickly took the camera, realizing it was recorded in the entire time, including the 'curse-talk scene', "Oh, my golly. You know what? I am forever leaving this thing on. Last Christmas, I got four hours of the meerkat chewing the head off the Little Drummer Boy. Poor little old Luis was chucking up body parts for a week. "

Suddenly, Frank appeared from the back door with his camera, "Hey, Count, how goes it? Won't you mind if I video the whole pool?"

"No problem. Go on." Vlad said.

Frank started recording the pool, then, he spotted a plate of cupcakes on a table at the other side of the pool. "Ooh, cupcakes." He placed the camera on the table, besides Cathernia's camera, rushed towards the cupcakes.

"Who's that?" Cathernia asked.

"Oh, that's Frankenstein. He's one of Drac's friends. He won't mind that I'm here." Vlad explained.

Frank finished his cupcakes, and accidentally took Cathernia's camera insead of his, "Hey, Count, sorry for bothering you. I need to video the pool for a new ad to post it in the internet. It's Aggie's idea for a new ad. I better go now." He rushed back inside the hotel.

As Frank was gone, Vlad noticed a camera on the table, "Wait a minute. I thought he took his camera."

"Oh, that's mine." Cathernia stated

"Funny. It looks a lot like Frank's"

"Yeah, but mine has my initials on it. See?" Cathernia took the camera, and looked it over, but she can't find her initials on it. "Where's the 'C'? Where's the rhinestone 'C'?!"

"Oh, no. Your camera has a tape of me saying about the curse secret!" Vlad panicked.

"Oh boy. Come on."

Vlad and Cathernia jumped up and ran in the door.

* * *

At the lobby, the two elderly vampires finally found Frank, chatting with Wayne, Murray, and Griffin.

"Quick, Frank, you took the wrong camera. Give it back." Vlad commanded.

"Sorry." Frank apologized as he gave Vlad the camera. "Here."

When Vlad opened the tape slot, he found out it was empty

"Hey, where's the tape?" Cathernia asked.

"I gave it to the editors." Frank replied.

"Who are the editors?" Vlad asked.

"Your family." Frank pointed Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie , walking in the hall with Aggie holding the tape.

Vlad starred into Frank's face with a deathly glare and his eyes turned red. "Which family?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, V, what do you mean 'Which family?'?" Murray was confused. "I thought you only had one family.

"Hey, what do you think my friend is? A vampire with no parents?" Cathernia glared at Dracula's friends, "He has two families; one is deceased, and one is new, which one of them is obviously dead, so I think it's the new one."

"Geez, Vlad, it's just a tape. What's the big deal?" Griffin asked.

"That tape has the video of me confessing my secret that my family shouldn't know."

"What's the secret?" Wayne questioned.

"Well, it's…" Realizing he was about to tell the secret, Vlad snapped out of it, and shouted, "You don't want to know, either! You might tell them too!"

"Sorry, Vlad." Frank said.

"Yeah, we didn't know." Murray added.

"No need for you to apologize." Vlad held his head on his hand in stress, "It's my fault. I didn't know it's recorded."

"So, Frank gave Drac the tape. Just go ask for it back." Wayne suggested.

"I can't. If I do, Aggie will ask, and I don't want to lie to her. You know how much she is when she's curious."

"So true." Griffin stated.

* * *

At Vlad's room Vlad paced around in frustration, while Cathernia is unpacking something from her bag.

"We've got to figure out something, Cathernia." Vlad panted from pacing around, "My family's probably finding out the secret at that tape right now!"

"I know. This is awful! This is horrible!" Cathernia replied, "But, I've got something for you to wear."

"Thanks, Cathernia, but clothes aren't going to help me now. "

"Oh, these will." Cathernia took out from the bag a black spy suit on a coat hanger, and she snickered. "I got you into this mess, and I'm gonna get you out. If your family won't give the tape back, we're going in after it, undercover."

* * *

The next morning, just before sunrise, everyone was already went to sleep in their respective rooms, so no people at the halls. As classic spy music plays in the background, Vlad and Cathernia summersaulted themselves into the hall. They scan the room with a few moves before and step aside to Aggie's door. They crept up to look through the window of the door in Aggie's room.

"Oh, no, they're in there!" Vlad whispered. "What do we do?"

Aggie was sitting at the computer desk sharing her takeaway food with Dracula and Johnny. Dennis lied down on Aggie's coffin and played his phone, while Mavis sat beside him.

Then, _ding!_ Cathernia has an idea.

* * *

The next minute, someone's knocking at the door, and Johnny ran towards the door to open to check it out. It was Cathernia with a bin trolley. I'm sorry, kids. Mind if I clean up in here? Well, it don't matter, cause I'm gonna' clean up anyhow, so don't sass me." Unbeknownst to them, except Cathernia, Vlad was inside the bin to sneak in and take the tape.

"No problem, Aunt Cathernia." Dracula said.

"Aunt Cathernia, what are you doing here?" Mavis was concerned, "It's five in the morning, and the sun was about to rise. Are you suppose to go to sleep?"

"Aww, that's so sweet, Mavis, but, you know me, always keeping the room clean." Cathernia said. Then, she transferred herself to the window, making the fivesome look at her, while Vlad silently popped up from in the bin and took the pile of tapes from the desk.

When Aggie turned to the opposite direction, she saw that the tapes are gone, "Hey, what happened to all my tapes?"

Before Aggie can fully reach over, Cathernia turned her back to face her again. "Hey, are you suppose to be the famous singer, Agafya Dracula? Even though, you and Drac are not related."

"Oh yeah. I kept my vampire identity as a secret from people from my world. So, I renamed myself as Agafya Dracula as a singer here." Aggie explained.

While the conversation continued, Vlad reached out from the bin again and puts the remaining taps back on the desk without someone looked at him. He stroke his arm down to signify 'score', before hiding back down into the bin.

"Well, I have heard about you. I have heard you do some great stuff. Well, gotta go, while the getting's good." Cathernia moved back to the bin, and wheels the bin out of the room.

"Oh, one more thing." Johnny said as he threw a half-soda cup in the bin.

As Cathernia closed the door, she took a little peek in the bin, "Did you get it?" She asked Vlad.

Vlad came up from his hiding place, covered in the remains of Aggie''s meal and smothered with soda, and showed the tape. "Oh, I got it. I got it good."

The two old best friends high-fived at each other and chuckled.

* * *

When the sun rose at morning, Cathernia closed the curtains of Vlad's bedroom so the sun rays won't get through. She also noticed Vlad, sitting on his closed coffin, looking at the tape, then looked at his previous family picture, and his new family picture sadly. She walked to him, and sat beside him

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, but Vlad didn't answer, "You know, you can't keep that secret forever. They have the right to know. If they know, your family is willing to help you."

"But, what if what you said is the opposite of what they react about this?" Vlad said in concern.

"I don't think that will happen. They're your family Vlad. I know you made mistakes to them before, but they believed you've changed, and now, it's their chance to do the same to you."

When he listened to his friend's words of wisdom, Vlad thought of his mind that he gotta tell them, "Alright, I have to tell them the secret, but not now. They're not ready for it."

* * *

 **Well, this is another new chapter. There are secrets are yet to revealed, and the origin of the Dracula family. Hope you like it. more chapters are coming soon. Pls review :-)**


	16. Rivals

One night, Mavis, Johnny, and the Drac Pack were cleaning a reserve room for someone who's going to visit the hotel. Meanwhile, Aggie was in the lobby with Vlad, writing the number of the reserved room on her clipboard. It's gonna be the best night next night for the King of Darkness, and he's going to invite his family and two friends.

"Vladimir, I don't how to say this, but I have to congratulate you for your achievement of getting a family award." Aggie started.

"Aww, thanks, Ags." Vlad was a bit touched, but still confused. "Although I still don't get what humans think about getting an award for being a good family member. And also, why did they choose me? Why not Drac? Everbody knows and loves him. Why everybody will see me winning an award?"

Then, Mavis appeared with a chuckle, "Oh, Grandpa Vlad, you still have a lot to learn about everything in 21st century. Ever since Dad showed up in the human world, he became popular all these years, including me. But since you came, you misunderstood humans until we taught you about them that they've changed, and you wanted to do the same thing for us. And people want to get to know you better, like the father of the famous Count Dracula. And, since Dennis' birthday, you have prove that you did change, and everyone awarded you as a reformed vampire and best head of the family."

"Thanks, Mavis. That explains everything." Vlad smiled at his granddaughter. "That's why I invited Eliodoro to be in the award show."

"Oh yeah, your best friend who made that raccoon party." Aggie exclaimed.

"Yep. He was my best friend since we're kids. He won't do any chaos when he gets here."

"Hey, where's Drac?" Johnny cuts in.

"Oh, I told him to pick Eliodoro from his store. I told Eliodoro that I have his room reserve. He's staying here for a few days just for the so-called Transylvania Family Award Show."

Outside the hotel, a hearse arrived in front of the stairs. Dracula was the one who drove it as he parked the hearse, got out while carrying two heavy bags, and opened the door of the other side of the hearse for his godfather.

"Well, careful with that box, Dracula!" Eliodoro yelled at his godson. "That's got my fancy wig, I only air it out for parties and funerals."

"Sorry, Uncle Elio." Dracula apologized, "But why do you wear a wig?"

"I got my haircut last week. I do not want your father to see my hair during his show the next night." He explained. "And I can't believe you had the music on so loud in the hearse. You didn't hear a word that I was saying."

"Really?" Dracula asked sarcastically. "What in the world was I thinking?"

"Well, you missed my whole story about that big old hairy raccoon that I had found on my..." Before Eliodoro finished his story, Dracula quickly turned for the revolving door,

"Hey, guys." He walked in as Eliodoro followed, "Say hello to Uncle Elio."

"Elio!" Mavis rushed towards to hug Eliodoro as Vlad followed slowly with a smile on his face, happy to see his friend finally arrived.

"There they are. The beautiful daughter of my godson…" Eliodoro smiled at Mavis, then turned to Vlad as he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "…and my handsome best friend… the King of Darkness who ever to win the Transylvania Family Awards Best Head of the Family and Reformed Vampire of the Year…" He took a deep breath from the talk. "…by word, that is a mouthful! No wonder those award shows are always so long."

As Eliodoro took a seat on one of the couch, Vlad sat beside him and said, "Elio, the night after tomorrow is gonna be perfect. I am getting an award, Drac's presenting it to me, and now everyone I love is here. You, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Denisovich, Agafya, Cathernia…"

Suddenly, Eliodoro's eyes widened when he heard that name, then turned to a deadly glare, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Back this tractor-trailer up. You mean to tell me that street-talker, shrink-wrapped, five pounds of raw liver spread in a three-pound bag..."

"Now, Uncle Elio, I know you don't like her, but..." Dracula interrupted, but he was cut off.

"Godson, it is not just her butt I don't like. It's her head, her toes, and everything in between." Eliodoro snapped.

"Elio, this is the biggest award of my life. I never had that kind of award before. Honoured by my family and humans. Can't you guys just get along for few days, please, Eliodoro?" Vlad begged a bit strictly.

"Oh, Vladimir, I guess for your sake I can look the other way, and I do mean the other way, I don't even want to see that vampire woman."

"That might be kind of hard." Jonny stated.

"Why, we don't have to pick her up at her penthouse, do we? Can't she just hitch a ride on one of her pink helicopters?"

"We don't have to pick her up, Elio…'cause she's staying here." Vlad announced.

"Award-winning best friend, say what?" Eliodoro was shock, and glared at Vlad for letting Cathernia stayed in the hotel.

Suddenly, Cathernia came down from the stairs, woke up from her nap, "Good evening, guys! I can see the forest from my room!"

Seeing Cathernia once again, Eliodoro stood up from his seat, and began making insults, "Well, shoot, that's nothing, there's a snot-pink fat tree right here in the lobby."

"Now, Eliodoro. if you're gonna be mean, talk to the booty, 'cause the hands off duty." Cathernia fought back.

"Well, I would love to, but that booty has been nipped and tucked so many times I just can't hardly find it."

"Well, I ain't having no problem finding yours."

Before things get any worst between these two vampires, Vlad stepped in between them and put his arms around both of their shoulders." Family and friends! So glad to have you here."

Dracula walked over and put his arms around them as well. "Good times, good times."

* * *

Later, in early morning, Vlad, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie sat on the couch, doing their little talk about Eliodor and Cathernia's rivalry.

"So this whole feud started over a friend?" Dennis asked.

"Yep. It was when they worked as servants when we're kids in my family's castle." Vlad explained. "Eliodoro was having a summer fun with a friend, and then Cathernia bounced in and...well, that was pretty much all she had to do. Elio never forgave Cathy for stealing the best friend of his life…, me."

Johnny's eyes widened, and gaped, "No!"

"Yes!" Vlad said.

"No!" Mavis was shock too.

"Yes!" The elderly vampire said again.

Aggie also didn't believe it and shocked, "No!"

YES!" Dracula yelled for repeating the yes/no shocking scene as he was standing near the counter, "Yes, yes, Uncle Eliodoro and Aunt Cathernia fought over Dad for hundreds of years. Even in his and Mom's wedding. They fight over who will give Dad their wedding gifts first. It was full of embarrassment. They also fought in my 4th birthday when they blabbering about which gift I should open first."

Then, Eliodoro came out from the elevator, "Good morning, everybody!"

"Morning, Mr. Eliodoro." Aggie greeted.

"Hey, Aggie, you cutie-poototie." Elio smiled and placed his hand on Aggie's head. "It's too bad Cathernia isn't here to see what a real straight black girly hair looks like."

"Elio…" Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll chillax. Since this is the 21st century, I gotta' keep up on the new school scene so I can be fricky-ficky fresh." He was like playing a turntable as he walked to the counter.

"Okay, now that it is just wicky-wicky weird." Vlad commented as he walked towards Eliodoro while carrying a sparkly tuxedo that Mavis made for him for the award show. "Hey Elio, look at the tuxedo that Mavis made.. What should I wear for the awards show? Sparkly or non-sparkly?"

"I think non-sparkly, sparkly just...kind of feels trampy."

Just then, Cathernia came out from the elevator, wearing sparkly black dress. Even her cape is sparkly too, including the pink inner part of her cape. "Hey, look at my sparkly dress! Just had them done for the awards show."

And there it goes again. Eliodoro glared again at Cathernia, and told Vlad an example of sparkly clothes, "Exhibit A."

"Come on, Elio." Vlad stopped him. "Now, you promised you'd be nice. Cathernia's being nice."

"Well, of course, I'm always nice." Cathernia grinned, then teased, "At least that's what KING V said."

When he hear this, Eliodoro faced Cathernia in slight glare, "You know, I gave Vlad that nickname. We always used to play checkers, and he would be like, 'I'll be the future king of darkness someday.' so I started calling him King V. True story."

"Now, Elio, there's no need to get your party-panties in a twist."

"Why don't you come on over here, I'll give yours a twist!"

While watching this scene, Aggie came closer to Vlad, and whispered, "Your family's better than cable."

The feud continued as Cathernia put her hand on Vlad's shoulders, "Pull your claws in, Mister Party-pooper, I'm just here to celebrate my best friend's big night."

Eliodoro walked to Vlad's side, and said "And I am just here to celebrate my best friend's big night. That is my best who was the same gender like mine. We're both boys, both men." Then, he turned to Vlad. "Now, I'm just gonna run and get my wallet, then I'm gonna take you to find something formal to wear for your awards show."

When Eliodoro ran to the elevator to get to the floor of his room, Cathernia whispered to Vlad, "Don't worry, darling, I'll take you shopping later and I'll buy you something you'll actually want to be seen in."

Vlad just kept silent as he nodded and grinned.

Although vampires sleep at day, Eliodoro, Cathernia, and Vlad tried their best to stay awake to pick clothes for the award show tomorrow.

* * *

Later at night, in Aggie's room, Vlad showed her clothes he's going to wear for the award show. "Okay, Aggie, what do you think?"

When Aggie looked at Vlad in a more elegant tuxedo, she was amazed, "Wow, Eliodoro has better taste than I thought."

"Cathernia bought me this" He said as he took out a black top-hat with lights all over it. "Elio bought me this."

Aggie was a little surprise about the hat, "Ya-ow!"

"Wait for it." Vlad clapped his hands, making the lights on.

"Ya'ow with lights!" Aggie added.

Vlad clapped his hands again to turn the lights off, "I thought having both of them here would make this night perfect, but now I just can't wait for it to be over, what am I gonna' do?"

"Well, too bad vampires don't have reflections you can't just put them in front of a mirror and show them how ridiculous they look."

With Aggie's advice, Vlad has an idea as his hat's lights tuned on.

"Okay, that was weird." She said, pointing the hat.

* * *

In the lounge room, Dracula played a game of battleships against Eliodoro.

"E-seven." Dracula said.

"Miss. Again." Eliodoro grinned. "A-two."

"Hit. Again." Dracula sighed frustratingly, "Holy Rabies, pal. I'm your godson, doesn't that account for anything?"

"No." He answered cheekily.

Unfortunately, Cathernia started approaching from behind, looking at Eliodoro's board. "Excuse me, I'm a little hungry, but I was just wondering if I should have this apple BEFORE lunch?"

Dracula realized that Cathernia gave him a clue as he told Eliodoro, "B-four?"

"Hit." Eliodoro said, knowing that Cathernia is helping Drac, "A-three."

"Miss." Dracula snickered.

Then, Cathernia secretly looked at Eliodoro's board again, and said as she gave Dracula a clue again, "Excuse me, could you tell me where I might found a napkin, 'cause I don't SEE ONE (C1)."

Eliodoro stood up angrily, and glared at Cathernia, "All right, I will tell you what I see. The woman who put the old in Big Ben. You sank my submarine."

"He did that." Cathernia pointed at Dracula.

"Oh, crying out loud, he couldn't beat me at tiddlywinks."

"Let that live forever! My hands are almost sore because of that game!" Dracula yelled.

From the entrance of the lounge, they heard Aggie and Vlad arguing.

"Don't you walk away from me, you shrink-wrapped, rhinestone, hillbilly!" Vlad shouted as he and Aggie showed up in the lounge, disguised as Eliodoro and Cathernia.

"Let it go, you sour old prune!" Aggie acted as Cathernia. "You are just mad 'cause Vlad chose me as his best friend."

"He didn't choose you, you stole him, you pony-haired, two-timing, yackity-yodeller!" Vlad acted as Eliodoro.

"Well, I'd rather have big pony-hair than a double-wide backside."

"Well, at least I don't have a triple-wide ego and a mouth to match."

Then, Johnny showed up, disguised as Vlad, as he was part of the play. "Guys, please. You're all shook up. Don't be cruel. You gotta' take all that anger and return to calm."

Eliodoro, Cathernia, and Dracula was almost amazed yet annoyed by this scene.

"Aggie, why you picked Johnny to play as me? I can be good to play as me." Vlad whispered.

"Just play along." Aggie said, then acted as Cathernia "Vlad, didn't you think that I'm a better best friend than Eliodoro?"

"Well, when it comes down to it I would've traded you both for blood-beaters." Johnny answered.

"So, you mean to tell me we've been fighting all these years for nothing?" Aggie played.

"And forgetting that we shared the same friend after all these years?" Vlad acted, although it annoyed him.

"And we should just stop arguing and celebrate your big night?"

"That is all correct." Johnny acted.

After that big play, Dracula turned to Eliodoro and Cathernia, and said, "I believe it's your turn now."

Cathernia faced Eliodoro, and chuckled about Vlad, Aggie, and Johnny's act, " Well, don't that beat all?"

"Well, don't I feel foolish." Eliodoro laughed, then changed his mood to teased. "How come I never thought of 'yackity-yodeller', that one's a keeper!"

Vlad, Dracula, Johnny, and Aggie face-palmed at this moment.

"I'm gonna' do you a favour. I'm gonna' pretend like I didn't hear that." Cathernia fought back.

"Oh, kind of like you've been pretending for the past 1, 151 years that that's your real hair?" Eliodoro insulted.

"You wanna' dance, party-pooper? Well bring on the music!"

"Bring it on, pony-tail!"

Eliodoro extended his leg up and Cathernia extended her arms to attack in on each other, but Vlad stepped in between it all.

"Okay, stop it!" He yelled. "I love you both, but I guess you don't love me enough to stop this. And if this is how you're gonna act, I don't want either of you guys there tonight. In fact, why don't you both just...just go home!"

Vlad ran off as Aggie and Johnny followed him, leaving Eliodoro and Cathernia felt guilty.

* * *

In his room, Vlad threw the tuxedo that Cathernia bought and the hat that Eliodoro bought in the closet. He didn't want to use those outfits anymore in the Award Show anyway.

Suddenly, Eliodoro and Cathernia walked in from the door.

"Hey buddy, could we talk to you for just a minute?" Eliodoro asked.

"Why?" Vlad glared.

"Well because, you really are important to us, bud. And, if you'll let us come to the awards show, we promise to behave." Cathernia admitted.

"We really will." Eliodoro added.

"Why should I believe anything you say?" Vlad crossed his arms, and walked towards his friends.

"Well, we'll prove it to you" Cathernia said as she demonstrated it by facing Eliodoro, "Elio, does this outfit make me look trampy?"

Eliodoro struggled to get out the wording, but Cathernia stared at him to make Vlad believing them, "N...no, not at all." Then, he realized something, "Wait a minute, I can do better than that."

"Eliodoro, it's okay." Vlad stopped him, "You're trying. That is all I've ever wanted."

"So we can come?" Cathernia asked excitingly.

"It would mean the world to us." Eliodoro said.

Vlad finally nodded, "Fine, but I'm picking out my own outfit."

"But...!" Eliodoro and Cathernia was about to suggest, but Vlad stopped them, starring at them with a deadly glare, "Okay." They calmed themselves and nodded as they agree of letting their best friend pick his own outfit for the award show tomorrow.

* * *

The next night, at the Transylvania stadium, Vlad, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Aggie, Eliodoro, and Cathernia were at the backstage to gather around.

"Okay, dad, now remember, when you introduce Grandpa Vlad, it is not about you. You get on, and get right back off." Mavis reminded her father.

"Fine! But I'm gonna tell them how you shout at me and your grandfather like that, you'll not get an award." Dracula teased his daughter as he, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie headed for the stage.

"Now presenting the Transylvanis award for Best Head of the Family and Reformed Vampire of the Year, award winning vampire, Count Dracula and family!" The announcer announced.

When they are alone, Vlad looked at his friends, and said, "Hey, you guys might want to go take your seats now."

"No, I'm fine right here, I wanna' be the first one to hug you when you come off that stage." Cathernia said.

"Well I wanted to be the only one wearing black, too, so it looks like we're both going to be disappointed." Eliodoro insulted, but Vlad glared at him as a reminder about the promise.

"Well, we'll hug him together." Cathernia suggested.

"What a nice idea." Eliodoro agreed.

"I'm watching you." Vlad glared at his friends one more time before headed towards the stairs behind the stage.

On-stage, Dracula was holding an award while talking to audience on a microphone, while Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie were at the side of the stage. "Seven years ago in a row, I was lucky enough to win the Best Head of the Family and Reformed Vampire of the Year, and tonight it is my honour to present this to my own father. Ladies and gentleman give it up for Count Vladimir Dracula!"

The spotlight shined on Vlad as he walked on the stage, giving his son a hug as he took the award, and walked towards the microphone, "I couldn't have asked for a better introduction. I have to say that, he's my ride home."

Backstage, Eliodoro and Cathernia are watching Vlad via the TV screen.

"You know, that vampire has such a wonderful sense of humour." Eliodoro said. "He got that from me."

"Oh, really? I always thought he learned how to get a chuckle out of an audience from watching me on stage." Cathernia smiled with pride as she climbed upstairs behind the stage.

As Cathernia turned away, Eliodoro started mocking her. "'From watching me on stage', me, me, me, me!"

Back on-stage, Vlad started to give speech, "This is such an incredible honour, and getting it from my son makes it all the more special."

At the backstage again, things are beginning to get nasty between Eliodoro and Cathernia.

"You know actually, I never really thought you were all that funny." Eliodoro glared at Cathernia.

"Well, Vlad thought I had a wonderful comic mind." Cathernia fought back.

"Oh, I know what Vlad was thinking about and honey, trust me, it had nothing to do with your mind!"

"You take that back."

"You make me."

Eliodoro has cornered Cathernia against the lighting box, and she accidently hits her hand on a switch which made the shadow of them visible on stage behind Vlad.

"And what makes this night perfect is I can share it with the two vampires who've inspired me, with their character, strength and of course…"

All this has been said by Vlad while the shadows of Eliodoro and Cathernia were seen, fighting in the background screen.

"Best friend stealer!" Eliodoro shouted.

"Sore loser!" Cathernia yelled.

Vlad heard his friends arguing and fighting, realizing they broke a promise and made things embarrassing, "…their class." He grinned sheepishly, then turned to his family to stop Eliodoro and Cathernia from fighting.

Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie headed backstage to stop the this vampire wrestling.

While his family tried to keep his friends from fighting, Vlad stalled the audience by giving another speech while shouting at Eliodoro and Cathernia, "I can always count on these two very special friends to STOP WHAT THEY'RE DOING, when I need them."

Dracula finally made it backstage to stop his godparents, but he got kicked away abruptly.

Vlad looked back with fright as he turned to the audience, "Oh, oh, I remember when...when I got my first review. They both CUT IT OUT and sent it to me." He looked for the back of the stage again where he saw the shadows of Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis comforted Dracula, who was lying on the floor after that kick. Then, Aggie ran for Eliodoro and Cathernia, but Cathernia threw Eliodoro as Aggie caught him, but she fell on her back.

"They sent me so many clippings, I finally just had to say..." Vlad smiled to the audience, then screamed at the screen. "...ENOUGH ALREADY!" Then, he turned again to the audience, and grinned sheepishly, "I'll be right back." He then headed back to the backstage.

In Hotel Transylvania, Frank, Wayne, Murray, and Griffin were at the lobby, watching TV, while Eunice and Wanda arrived with some popcorn.

"Frank, we leave the room for two minutes and you put on wrestling. Flip back to the awards show." Eunice commanded.

"This is the awards show." Frank said.

With this shock, the wives realized that Eliodoro and Cathernia are fighting again, and this time, they were fighting in the award show.

"Oh, that's gonna leave a mark." Griffin commented while watching the TV.

On the stage, Vlad run over to the wrestling pair of Eliodoro and Cathernia.

"You guys promised! Now… break… it… up!" He shouted as he pulled off both of their wigs. Eliodoro and Cathernia ran away screaming. Vlad ran back on stage with his outfit and cape almost a mess as he took the microphone. "Once again, I would just like to thank you so much for this award." He held up Cathernia's wig." I mean, this award." He held up Eliodoro's wig on his other hand. "Holy Rabies! I hope you two are happy!" He paused for while, then faced the audience, "Goodnight, everybody!" He ran off stage as the audience applauded him once more.

* * *

Later on, Vlad rushed into the lobby of the hotel angrily, followed by Eliodoro and Cathernia.

"Vladimir, slow down, I think I broke a heel!" Cathernia leaped with her messy dress.

"Yeah, well I think I broke a hip." Eliodoro stated also with his suit ripped on his sleeves.

"Will you two stop it?" Vlad shouted angrily with his eyes turned red, "You turned one of the best nights of my life, the night that I can prove to everyone that I've changed, into some...some kind of old vampire smackdown."

"Oh, Vlady, sweetie...how many times do we have to say we're sorry?" Cathernia saddened as she removed her wig, revealing her hair was actually short, shorter than Mavis.

"You can say you're sorry a million times, but I will never forgive you. I learned that from the best." Vlad snapped as he rushed up to the stairs, leaving Eliodoro and Cathernia shook their heads in shame.

* * *

Vlad was now in his room, holding an award as Dracula entered.

"Hey, dad?"

"Great night, huh?" Vlad waved his trophy unenthusiastically. "Wa-hoo." He closed the coffin, and sat on it.

"Listen, dad." Dracula sat besides his father.

"Son, don't ask me to go out there and forgive them, 'cause I won't."

"I don't blame you. I think those two actually dislocated my shoulder, and Aggie's arm. I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke to them again."

"Good...'cause I'm not."

"Good for you. Why should you treat them any different than they treat each other?"

Vlad realized something about Dracula, "Where are you going with this?"

"Well, wherever your heart tells me I'm going. Think about it." Dracula said as he got out of the room.

When his son left the room, Vlad groaned frustratingly, "I hate when he goes all fortune cookie on me."

* * *

The next morning, Eliodoro and Cathernia were sitting on a couch in the lobby as they were about to leave.

"I'll put your luggage in the hearse." Aggie said as she picked up a bag. "Oh, gee, I wonder what's wrong with my arm...oh, that's right, I was body-slammed into the stage door!" She yelled angrily as she took the bags outside.

"Sorry about that." Cathernia called.

"My bad, girl." Eliodoro said. Then, he looked upstairs, waiting for Vlad, but he wasn't there, "Well, I guess he's not coming down."

"I don't blame him." Cathernia said as the two of them stood with their bags and headed for the door, but before they can leave Vlad called after them.

"Hey! Don't go yet." Vlad flew down the stairs in his bat form, then transformed into his regular form and approached his friends, "I'm still incredibly mad at you."

"I don't blame you, sweetie." Cathernia stated.

"Me neither." Eliodoro added.

"But that doesn't mean I'll never forgive you." Vlad continued. "Because if I don't, I lose you, the same as I lose my family, and I've seen what that looks like. So, you both can go on hating each other, but I'll never hate you. I don't think the two most important friends in my life would want me to act that way."

When Vlad gave each of his friends a hug, everyone in the lobby, especially his family, gave an 'Aww' while watching this scene.

"He's a pretty remarkable buddy, isn't he?" Eliodoro said to Cathernia.

"Yes he is, and smart too." Cathernia replied.

"You know, I am kind of tired of acting this way."

"So am I. Hating burns up a lot of energy and blood-beaters."

"1, 151 years worth. What do you say we start trying to be nice to each other again?"

"Well, I'd like that."

Eliodoro and Cathernia, from their sides, embraced Vlad, who gets squished from impact.

"Oh, hello...squishing the King of Darkness." Vlad squeaked.

"Oh, sorry." Cathernia apologized as she and Eliodoro released him.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." Vlad smiled as the three friends hugged each other one more time.

Later, before the two vampires leave, Vlad, Eliodoro, and Cathernia sang a very special song about their friendship with each other, while Aggie played a guitar, and Dracula, Mavis, and Johnny joined in too.

 **Vlad:** _You're a true friend._

 **Vlad/Cathernia:** _You're here 'til the end._

 **Vlad/Cathernia/Eliodoro:** _You pull me aside when something ain't right_ _  
_ _talk with me now, and into the night,_ _  
_ _no need to pretend._

 **Vlad/Cathernia/Eliodoro/Dracula/Mavis/Johnny/Aggie:** _You're a true friend._

* * *

 **Well, this is another chapter of Eliodoro and Cathernia. There are more secrets that was about to reveal in later chapters, besides of hating each other and wigs. I hope you like this. Pls review. Ppllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeeeeee!**


	17. Sisterly visit

**Hey everyone! Before you gonna read this chapter, I have to say that there will be a TV series of Hotel Transylvania. This took place in Mavis' teenage years, just before she turned 118. It will also present some new characters, Lydia, Vlad's daughter, Dracula's older sister, and Mavis' aunt. I've been waiting for the trailer, or rather, the TV series itself, but it's still unknown when it will air. I can't wait for any longer so I will make this chapter as a debut appearance of Lydia, even though the series hasn't been aired yet. So, here we go.**

* * *

Aggie went outside to get the letter from the mail box, since it was morning and the sun shined the hotel, Dracula and Mavis can't come out, so they let Aggie took care of it.

When she read the letters one-by-one, Aggie saw one letter that was from someone her adoptive family knew. This is almost not good for her, especially to humans.

"Guys! Guys! You gonna take a look at this!" Aggie shouted as she rushed back inside the hotel.

"This better be good, Aggie. I almost half of my way upstairs." Dracula said as he was really half-part of the stairs. He transformed into a Bt to fly down, and transformed back to his regular form as he landed in front of Aggie. "What is it?"

Aggie worryingly handed Dracula the letter as he took it, opened the envelope, and read what it says. When he does, his eyes widened and gasped, "Holy Rabies, this is trouble."

What is it, Dad?" Mavis asked when she appeared behind him. Dracula gave the letter to Mavis, and when she read it, she gasped in shock, "Holy Rabies. This is trouble at all."

"What do you do?" Aggie asked.

"Agafya, tell Johnny to hide his family, including Denisovich, and all of the human guests in the hotel." Dracula commanded. "Since, Dad was still asleep, I'll be the one to take care of her. I already told you how she is when it comes to humans and about the hotel."

"Understood." She nodded as she transformed into a white mist to find Johnny.

Since they are alone, Dracula and Mavis have a little private talk with each other.

"Dad, I don't think this would work." Mavis started, "Maybe we should tell her the truth."

"No." Dracula exclaimed, grabbing his daughter's shoulder, "I don't want to risk Johnny, Aggie, Dennis, and the humans lives when she arrive. I shouldn't left you with her back in those years."

"It's not your fault, Dad. It just happened. Besides, she just only trying to help to make the hotel perfect for monsters to live in. Let's just hope that she changed from her traditional ways, like Grandpa Vlad did."

As the two vampires nodded, they left the lobby to help Aggie before the visitor arrived.

* * *

Moments later, all of the humans, especially Aggie, Johnny, his parents and siblings, and Dennis are in one of the largest rooms in the hotel, but not as large as Bigfoot. But since there's so many humans, the room doesn't have enough room for them to have space. It was so crowded, and they almost can't breathe when they are all closer to each other.

"Do you think this will hold them much longer?" Mavis was concerned.

"Of course, Mavey-Wavey." Dracula replied. "I made this hotel for all monsters. Big and small. Rooms can hold heavy monsters… and crowded humans. Don't worry, they'll be fine."

"This will better work, Drac." Aggie groaned, while trying to break free from the guests who squished her, "If this won't work, you're dead to me."

"Don't worry, Agafya. I know her much. She's more on traditions and stuff than a family."

"Just like your dad." Johnny stated.

"Yeah, she got it from dad." Then, Dracula looked at his wristwatch, and gasped, "Oh, she's coming. Let's go." As Mavis transformed into a bat and flied out of the room, Dracula quickly closed the door, but before he closed it, he whispered to the humans, "And remember, don't make a sound."

At the lobby, the zombies hid the TV screens that Aggie paid to organized the hotel by putting red curtain to cover them. The Fly also hid the laptops and computers inside the drawers of the counter. Frank, Wayne, and Griffin disarranged the couches and tables like it was suppose to before, and Murray used his sandstorm and swarm of beetles to push the mess away from the lobby to the revolving door.

Dracula and Mavis arrived in their bat forms, and transformed back to their regular forms to check if every new things in the hotel were hidden. Not a very single thing like gadgets and technologies could be seen.

"Okay, everyone, settle down for a moment." Dracula announced as all of the monsters, especially, Eunice and Wanda, who helped too, stood in front of Dracula and Mavis, "I would like thank all of you for your participation. It really means a lot to me, for my daughter, to my son-in-law, grandson, and all of the humans who loved us."

"That's what we do, Drac." Griffin started, "Sometimes, that relative of yours gives me the creeps."

"Tell me about. She almost hit me with a newspaper." Wayne remembered.

Suddenly, an unexpected hearse arrived just near the stairs at the entrance of the revolving door. Everyone in the lobby gasped. "It's her!" They all positioned themselves in one line with a nervous grinned on their faces. A mysterious parson stepped out of the hearse. She wears black high heels, and walked formally up the stairs, and entered the revolving door.

Lydia Dracula, Dracula's older sister, came in with a chicken on her hands.

"Ah, Lydia, my sister." Dracula greeted his sister as walked towards her.

"Yes, yes, Drac, my brother, it's nice to see you again." Lydia held up a hand to her brother, and looked around the lobby, "It's been so long since I last visited here. Nothing new, nothing's changed. Everything stays the same."

"Oh yes, of course." Dracula grinned nervously, "Nothing new here. Still no humans. Not even a single one."

Fearing his father could spill the beans, Mavis walked towards Dracula, placing her hand on his shoulder, and stood behind him, facing her aunt, "Hey, Aunt Lydia. Do you still remember me?"

"Oh, yes, the little brat that I used to babysit with…" When Lydia opened he eyes to see Mavis, she was surprised that her niece was a grown-woman. Of course, Lydia remembered her niece's voice, but she never seen her so mature. "Whoa, Mavis, look at you. You're supposed to be that little brat I've been watch over, but now, I see a fully grown and mature young lady."

Mavis was a little shock for a moment. She'd never heard of this words from her strict aunt before, but she's still the same Aunt Lydia Mavis' knew since age was a young teenager. "Um… thanks, I guess. So, you're here to evaluate?"

"Oh yes. I guess you read my letter." Lydia guessed.

"Yep. We sure do." Murray replied.

"And we got things ready for your arrival, Ms. Lydia." Eunice said politely.

"Good." Lydia started to looked around the lobby and took out her clipboard and pen from her purse. She wrote the results on her clipboard, while Dracula, Mavis, and the rest felt so nervous now, fearing that Lydia would find out about the changes in the hotel. Lydia also check every room and floor all over the hotel, but she doesn't need to open the rooms. She really respected privacy.

In the large room, the humans are struggling for space as they don't feel comfortable of their position.

"Is it over yet?" Linda asked.

Aggie put her ear on the floor to hear what was going on in the lobby, "Not yet," She replied. "Aunt Lydia is still evaluating." But, suddenly, she noticed cracks were forming on the floor. Aggie gasped as she knew what will happened next.

* * *

Although, it was just 4 hours of evaluating, Lydia checked every part of the hotel, like the pool, the gym, the spa, the sauna, and the lounge. When she's done, she headed to the lobby where her brother and niece, and their friends were waiting.

"So, how's it go?" Dracula asked sheepishly.

Lydia flipped the pages of the clipboard to read the results, and said, "The hotel is still good. The same old hotel I know like I remember it was just yesterday. So, keep up the good work maintaining the hotel more monster-y and traditional, my dear brother. I guess, the Court won't have to destroy this hotel since there are no humans here. Well, I better go tell the Court about this. This hotel is permanently stay built." She smiled as she walked towards the revolving door.

Dracula and Mavis wiped their sweat off of their forehead, but they didn't know that the ceiling of the room was about to break.

Meanwhile, Aggie began to panic as she warned her fellow humans, "Guys, don't move. You're going to break the floor." But, it was too late. The floor created many cracks, and was about to break.

"Uh-oh." Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie exclaimed as the floor broke, and the humans fell down in the lobby, behind Dracula, Mavis, Frank, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, Murray, and Griffin.

When they heard a crash, Lydia's chicken flew away as it was startled, and Lydia turned around to see what was that crash. Dust and smoke covered the view until it was faded away. She saw a pile of many humans, and Mavis helped one of them (Johnny) to get up.

"Johnny, are you okay?" Mavis.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Johnny replied.

Then, they all looked at Lydia, who gaped and her eyes widened, "What… is… THE MEANING OF THIS?!" She shouted as window glasses shattered into pieces, "Why are there humans in the hotel? And why this human has connections with Mavis?" Then, she pointed angrily at Mavis and Johnny.

"Lydia, I can explain." Dracula tried to reason with his older sister, but Lydia raised her hand up to stop him.

"No, need, bro. I should've known there are evil humans invaded our beloved hotel." Lydia took out a whip with a large net on the end, "Well, if you want something done right, you just do it yourself!"

Some of the humans started to panic, while Dracula, Mavis, and the Drac Pack shielded them. Johnny gulped in panic, but Aggie, bravely, glared at Lydia, and ready what will happen next.

"All of you… ARE COMING WITH ME!" When Lydia launched her whip on the humans, it was suddenly caught, caught by Vlad.

Lydia gasped when she saw her father, stopping her whip, "Father!"

"Dad!" Dracula sighed in relief, "You're awake… just in time."

"Well, of course. How can I still be asleep when I heard a crash in the lobby?" Vlad replied, then turned to his daughter, "Lydia, you have to stop this!" He pulled the whip away from Lydia, and gave it to Aggie.

"Father, what are you doing? Why are you protecting these evil humans?!" Lydia shouted.

"They're not evil anymore, Lydia. And they don't harm us anymore!" Dracula stepped forward, beside his father for support, the same as Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, who were embracing each, and Aggie.

"Father? Drac? What is the meaning of this? What are you talking about?" Lydia asked as she glared at the humans, "Drac, don't you remember what the humans did to Martha? To all of us monsters?"

Of course, Dracula would never forget what happened to Martha, but that was over already, and he was already happy with his life without her, "Yes, I know, but I tried to forget that past. I already have what I wanted. I have my daughter, my father, my grandson, my son-in-law, and my adoptive niece."

Lydia gasped loudly in horror, and shouted her brother, "You let your only daughter marry a humans?" Then, she glared sharply at her father, "And you let your son allow humans in the hotel? You, two, also allow this despicable red-haired man to be part of our family?!" She pointed Johnny.

With a clash of anger and hatred towards her aunt, Mavis shouted at Lydia with her eyes turned red, "How dare you called my husband like that!"

"And like I told you, Lydia, humans don't hate us anymore, so we should do the same thing." Dracula reminded.

"Your brother is right, Lydia." Vlad said, "Humans have changed, We, monsters, have changed too. I have changed just for this family, and you should, too."

"I'll never be like all of you. You are all insane." Lydia released her anger out to her family, and grabbed some kind of communication hologram device. It looks like a cellphone, only it has one button, probably an on/off button, "I'll report you to the Court! All of you! You'll all be destroyed! Like what we've been planning of!"

Aggie walked casually towards Lydia with her hands on her back. "You're really gonna tell the Court that you allowed your own family to allow humans into their lives without knowing it, and the results of your evaluation of the hotel that was 'human free' are perfect enough to let it stand, and never be destroy?" She inhaled sharply, and poke her adoptive aunt's sharp nose, "Doesn't sound like a wise thing to do, Aunt Lydia. If you really want to save your reputation, you should do everything what your family says. We will prove to you that humans changed, and the way they treated monsters from the past to the present, but if we don't, we'll let you go."

"AGGIE!" Vlad, Dracula, and Mavis exclaimed.

Aggie turned to her adoptive family, "I don't have a choice, guys. Aunt Lydia is our family. We don't want to ruin her reputation, are we? And besides, This is what I've trained you for."

The three vampires looked at each other, realizing that Aggie was right.

Dracula sighed in defeat, "Fine. We'll give her a chance, but if we can't prove to her that humans treated monsters differently from the past, this hotel will go down."

"I know what I'm gonna do, Uncle Drac. You'll see."

* * *

That evening, Lydia woke up on her coffin in a room that Dracula reserved for her if ever she gets to stay during her evaluation. She didn't believe that she made a deal with a half-human/half-white vampire, who was part of her family, despite being not related. She went out of the room, and noticed that many humans guests said their 'Good evening's and Goodnight's to the monsters, but this still doesn't prove to her there are changes going on with these humans. When she took the elevator to go to the lobby, she saw monsters and humans mingled in the lobby, all dressed for vacation. The lobby had been redecorated with a stand-up video display highlighting the available activities.

"Hey, Aunt Lydia." Johnny greeted as she slid towards her, "So, what do you think of the place?"

"This place is… " Lydia silenced for a little while, the commented rudely, "Horrible! Terrible! Repugnant! What did you do with the place?"

"Since I married Mavis and Dennis was born, Dracula planned to make the hotel more humany for him, and the government hired Aggie to do so, like these televisions and technology things. There's also social media." He explained.

"What is social media?"

"Websites and applications that enable users to create and share content or to participate in social networking, using wi-fi. You're new to this. I'll explained sooner."

"I still don't believe that this will make humans and monsters live together."

"Okay" Johnny groaned, "Maybe, I'll show some new rooms here that are organized by Aggie."

"You mean, that white vampire girl?" Lydia recalled, "I hope she organized the hotel very traditionally."

Johnny led Lydia to a new room that is called 'Fun room', where Aggie made it for her family and friends from her world and in different worlds to feel comfortable while staying in the hotel and bond with monsters.

"Well, this is the room." Johnny opened the Fun room, revealing the room is full of humans, dancing on the colourful dance floor. The room has disco ball, karaoke, speakers, and a buffet of human food, monster food can be reserved.

Aggie was also there, dancing with her home-world friends, and dimensional friends (The I teams). When she looked, she saw Johnny opened the door with Lydia. "Oh, Johnny, what are you doing here?" She left the dance floor, and approached him.

"Sorry, Aggie, I'm here to show Lydia your new room you've made." Johnny explained.

"Well, you chose the right room." Aggie said, then grabbed Lydia's arm and drag her in, "Come on, Aunt Lydia, join us!"

"Oh, no, Aggie, is it? I'm fine." Lydia tried to break free, but she was stuck by the hand of an enthusiastic half-human.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Aggie put Lydia in the middle of the dance floor as her classmates and friends stopped dancing, and put their attention to Aggie and Lydia.

"Hey, Ags, who's she?" Roo _(Winnie the Pooh)_ asked.

"Oh, this is Lydia Dracula. She's Drac's sister." Aggie replied.

"Dracula's sister?" Darianne gasped.

"I didn't know Dracula has a sister." Mel said.

"Neither do I" Olive _(A.N.T. farm)_ added.

"This is so cool." TM exclaimed as she took out a notebook, and said to Lydia, "Hey, can you sign this for me?"

"Is that a chicken? How cute!" Baby Lola _(Baby Looney Tunes)_ pointed the chicken on Lydia's hand.

"How close you and Dracula are?" Chamuelle asked.

With many of Aggie's friends asking questions, Lydia started to feel confuse why humans like her. Even though, they just met her.

* * *

Moments later, Lydia went to the pool to see if there's any few changes there, but the pool is still as the same as before, except that it was a snack bar, just near the pool. And in chairs, many humans taught monsters how to use cellphones.

"Hey, Lydia, glad you can make it." Dracula put his arm around his sister's shoulder, "Come in, and join the fun."

Lydia carefully took Dracula's arm off of her shoulders, "Love to, but I'm still observing what humans do here."

"But, there are many humans here who have fun with monsters, so come on." He grabbed his sister's arm, dragged her to a lounge chair.

Lydia has no other choice, but to stay on a chair, and watched the pool view. She noticed Dennis buying a snack for Winnie at the snack bar. Winnie pounced at Dennis, and licked him playfully as Dennis giggled.

" _I guess, not only humans like monsters, monsters like humans, too."_ Lydia thought.

All night long, Lydia spent so much time with her family. It's like good ol' times again. She also played scrabbles with Vlad, Dracula, Aggie, and Dennis, and Dennis won again. She also asked help from Johnny of how to use a cellphone, and went to Mavis for new for new food samples. She also has a chance to dance with Aggie and her friends, and sang karaoke. She also joined a short road trip with Dracula and his friends in a hearse. For the first time of her life, Lydia has so much fun with both monsters and humans, and her family was right. Humans did change after all these years.

* * *

When her family was so distracted of the fun stuff they had in the gym room, Lydia secretly went out of the room. No one noticed her go, except Aggie.

Aggie was suspicious of what Lydia was up to as she followed her.

At the lobby, just near the revolving door, Lydia took out her communication hologram device, and was about to push something, but…

"Lydia." Aggie said behind her as Lydia startled and hid her device on her back, "What are you doing?"

"Um…, I was about to go out for a fresh air." Lydia lied with a grin.

Aggie knew she was lying as she turned, "Lydia, can we talk for a sec?"

"Of, course, my dear niece." The vampiress said as she followed Aggie.

Aggie led her adoptive aunt near the storage closet door.

"Uh… why are we here to talk?" Lydia asked.

"I wanted to ask you...about the Vampire Court?" Aggie started.

"Oh! I don't know what my family had told you about, but there's a reason the Court is in charge for the Vampire kingdom."

"Why's that?"

"They're objectively better than regular vampires, but father and us were higher than them. I was the only Dracula who worked with the Court. They're the second absolutely totally completely flawless group of vampires! Especially the Vampire judge, the most perfect, the most reasonable, rational, efficient decider ever to take charge of the court! Of course, father chose him when he took charge of the kingdom."

"You're really loyal to him, aren't you?"

"How could I not be? We might have our little truce, but I'll never forsake my hero. The one who taught me to destroy the human race, and all vampires will rule."

"That's good, because... he's right behind you!"

"What?"

When Lydia turned around, it was Aggie's chance take the communication device from, and pushed her in the storage closet.

"Alright, Lydia, what is this?" She asked.

Lydia just glared at Aggie, feeling betrayed, and said. "It's nothing special. And definitely not important at all"

"Oh, yeah. What if I should break it?" Aggie put the communicator device on the floor, and was about to step it.

"No, no, no, no, no, wait!" Lydia yelled as Aggie was half-way to step on the communicator device. "All right, look. I have a plan. Allow me to explain. it's... a communicator hologram. Meant for the express purpose of contacting the members, especially the Judge, back on Court."

"You're still trying to contact the Court?" Aggie was shock in panic.

"Yes, of course! I figured it out. You monsters and humans lived in harmony to keep trying to protect the hotel, but you can't do anything right! I let myself get carried away, too... laughing, singing, having fun with you... but don't you see? None of that matters! All that matters is that I'm of use to the Vampire Judge! This hotel can be of use to the Judge! I must contact him, to reveal what I've discovered!" Lydia explained

"Why do I keep sticking my fangs out for you? You're never gonna be on our side or in our family!" Aggie cried as ran to report to her adoptive family.

"Agatha, no! Don't get them. Aggie! Release me!" The vampires screamed as Aggie used her telekinesis to close the storage door, and locked it.

Somehow, Aggie went to the gym, and showed the others Lydia's communicator.

"She took a direct line to the Court." Vlad gasped. "What was she thinking?"

"Holy Rabies, after everything we've gone through, she's still out to get us! Her own family!" Dracula shouted angrily.

Back at the lobby, Lydia is still trying to free herself from the storage closet as she launched herself to the door, until she broke free. Lydia got up and growled angrily with her eyes turned red.

Back again at the gym, they still discussing about Lydia.

"You offered her a lot of your trust." Vlad said to Aggie.

"I did! And it blew up in my face." Aggie started to cry. "You guys have been trying your best to make this hotel famous and popular. Lydia could've destroyed all of that. Hotel Transylvania, where monsters and humans can have fun together, why did I think I could change her mind?"

"Ugh, I know right?" Dracula crossed his arms. "But I guess you can't like go into people's heads and change how they think."

"Same thing to you and Grandpa Vlad, Dad." Mavis reminded.

"Look on the bright side. At least you got this thing away from her before she did any trouble." Johnny smiled.

Suddenly, from thin air, Lydia swooped onto Aggie like a lightning or a swoop of an eagle, Lydia pinned Aggie down, and took the communicator from her hand. Lydia, then, transformed into a bat and flew out of the gym.

Aggie got up, and growled angrily, "Get her!"

When Lydia reached the lobby, near the revolving door, she was about to contact the judge, but something or someone's cut her off.

"LYDIA!"

The vampires turned around, and saw her family in bat formed charges angrily towards her. When they got closer, Vlad, Dracula, Mavis, and Aggie transformed into their regular forms, and launched to her, rolling themselves through the revolving door, through the gates until they reached the bridge, not actually at the middle of it.

The four vampires tried to reach for Lydia's communicator, but Lydia stretched her arm so her family won't get it.

"You're not getting away with it!" Aggie grabbed her tightly.

"We trusted you! We spend all that time bonding and hoping and caring about you!" Dracula cried.

"And you still don't care about us! Your own family." Mavis yelled.

"You don't get it either! This is your whole problem! Your emotions rule out reason! I will do what has to be done!" Lydia shouted at her family as she turned on her communicator.

The four vampires quickly ran back to the gate, and hid behind it.

The communicator showed a hologram, and it revealed the video-like picture, and there was the Vampire Judge. He has pale skin, and wore a curling white wig, black clothes, and glasses.

"Your Honor." Lydia bowed at the Judge in a hologram, "Lydia Dracula, reporting in. I'm sorry to contact you this way, but all other forms of communication have been destroyed and –"

The Vampire Judge raised his hand for Lydia to stop talking, "This says you're behind schedule on your mission to..." Then, he remembered about Lydia's mission of evaluating. "How is... the Hotel Transylvania?"

"It's… still traditional. Still no humans." Lydia lied., doesn't want to disappoint the judge.

"And what is the status of our plans of eliminating the humans?"

"The plans… will be achieve sooner."

"Good. We'll finally get rid of those despicable people that almost destroyed our kingdom. You still remember what your father said about your grandparents, didn't he?" The judge reminded as Lydia nodded. "Thank you for your report, your highness. There'll be two vampires heading to your location to take you to your next assignment."

"Wait!" Lydia exclaimed as the judge was cut off "I-I wouldn't called to waste your time with a report. The reason I called... the real reason is..." She took a deep breathe, and said. "I believe we should discontinue the plans."

"Why?" The judge asked.

"The humans haven't been staying the same before for the past hundred years." The vampires explained. "We can't just destroy them when they didn't do any harm to us monsters. I'd like to tell you some plans I came up with to put the humans away from the Vampire kingdom without hurting them…"

"I've heard enough!" The Vampire Judge cut her off, "I don't care about any of those things you just said about the humans today."

"What?"

"I want my plans, and I want the humans to die. Just make that happen."

Lydia froze, cannot believe that judge has no heart for the humans, who have changed, that's what her family said. Although, the judge was right abut the humans that killed her grandparents, uncles, and aunt, but Lydia didn't want to hurt innocent people. "No!" She shouted to the judge.

The judge turned and glared at Lydia, "Are you questioning my authority?!"

"I'm questioning your objectivity! Your Honor." She replied.

The Vampire Judge got up from his seat, grabbed his communicator, and starred angrily at Lydia, "You are out of line."

"I just think…" Lydia was nervous as she was starting to sweat.

"I'm not interested in the puny thoughts of a Dracula."

"But—"

"You have disrespected this call and my time with your presence and you would do well to—"

"But—"

"Shut your mouth!"

Lydia closed her mouth in frighten as the judge continued, "You have failed at every stage of this mission. Your only chance to redeem yourself is to obey this simple order. You are to leave the plans to make it come true. It will destroy the humans, and I will take immense satisfaction in erasing those hideous creatures off of the discussion of our every meeting. IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"I won't do it!" Lydia shout with much anger and support for her family, "I can tell you with certainty that humans are being nice to us all along, and we never noticed it!"

Behind her, everyone, especially Drac's and Aggie's friends, and Johnny's family, were listening to Lydia's talk with the Vampire Judge, including the talk that Lydia disagreed to the judge of destroying the humans. Mavis and Aggie smiled that Lydia finally understood humans.

"What do you know about humans?" The Vampire Judge snarled loudly.

"Apparently more than you! You… HEART-LESS DOPE!" Shouted Lydia.

This made the judge angrier than ever as he glared at Lydia, and Aggie grinned, Vlad and Dracula covered their mouths, Mavis covered Dennis, ears, and Johnny and the rest gaped in shock.

Lydia realized what she have done as she shivered in fear, her forehead became sweaty, and stammered, "Lydia Dracula, out." She quickly pressed the 'off' button to turn her communicator off.

Aggie, Mavis, Dracula, Vlad, Johnny, Dennis, and the rest came out from hiding and began to cheer for Lydia.

"That was amazing!" Murray cheered.

"I can't believe I just did that..." Lydia gasped as she didn't know what she was doing seconds ago.

"I was so wrong about being so wrong about you!" Mavis exclaimed happily.

"I can't believe I just did that..." Lydia repeated.

"You thought you could change his mind." Vlad said.

"V Judge got torn down by the Princess of Darkness!" Johnny grinned enthusiastically.

Lydia sighed as she gave the communicator to Mavis, " Can one of you take this?"

"Why?" Mavis asked.

"Because it can be remotely detonated."

Suddenly, the communicator flashed red light and beeped rapidly. Everyone started to panic while Lydia curled into a ball on the ground.

"How do we stop it?!" Mavis almost dropped the communicator.

"Just get rid of it!" Dracula yelled in panic.

"Here. Agafya." Mavis passed the communicator to her adoptive cousin.

"What am I suppose to do with it?!" Aggie shouted in fear as she threw it in the air.

One of the Blues (Jay) caught the communicator, and Red used a hand-sized slingshot to launched the communicator far away where it exploded.

"I thought I could reason with her." Lydia cried, still curled into a ball after what she had done to the judge..

"Yeah. You really made his mad." Dennis said.

"And then you insulted him to his face." Sally _(Nightmare before Christmas)_ added.

"Do you know what this means?!" Dracula squealed in excitement.

"That I'm a traitor to the Court?" Lydia guessed.

"You're part of the family again!" Her younger brother picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Whether you like it or not." Vlad said.

Lydia groaned in distress, louder than the part of the bridge of the hotel and the universe.

* * *

 **Oh, this is a good story ever, and almost funny. I am so happy that not only I finished this, but also, I'm finally an honor student. Well, I hope this is a good story. Pls review. Pls, pls, pls, pls, pls, pls, pls, pls!**


	18. Generation Reunion

**Sorry this chapter took so long. It took me forever to make this, since it's the beginning of summer vacation here in the Philippines. After this, I'm taking I break to clear my head, so that I will make my two final chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Aggie planned to have a Family reunion in both sides of her family in Hotel Transylvania. Dracula disagreed with her at first, but he wants her to be happy so he allowed her. Her family on both sides, mostly on her mother's side, attended the family reunion that their teenage relative. Even Dracula's friends are invited.

Her cousin, Dam, brought cake for her, although Dam always brought cake for Aggie every occasion. Her families thanked her for making a family reunion for them.

"Little Agatha made the best parties ever, especially this reunion. Wow!" Aggie's Uncle Romel said to Dracula, glancing over at his niece.

Aggie took a slice of cake, and pass to her mother. "Okay, who wants cake?" Bernadette announced happily.

When each of the members of the families took a slice of cake, Dennis whispered to Aggie's ear. She smiled, and turned to her families, "Hey everyone, you guys just enjoy the reunion party, while my vampire friends and I just go outside, doing flying practice."

"Are you not gonna stay and eat for a while?" Quake asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be back for few minutes after the flying practice. I promise."

"She'll be okay. We'll take care of Agafya for you." Dracula patted Aggie's shoulder.

"Her name is Agatha," Tita Kening corrected the Count, "Named after a saint."

"It's not my vampire name, tita." Aggie said in a sing song voice.

"Huh. Are we sure she's a vampire?" asked Tita Ayoy, "I mean not that it's a bad thing, although she already have fangs, but shouldn't she have pale skin and her weaknesses are like sunlight and garlic, like those?"

"Technically, you have until you're five to get your vampire fangs." Wayne explained to Ayoy.

"But Aggie got her fangs last September," Mavis said. "At the age of 19. I never knew that would be possible." Then, she turned to Grandpa Vlad. "Grandpa Vlad, would that could be possible?"

"I don't know, Mavis." Vlad said to his granddaughter. "For me, Aggie was the latest fanger in the history, and I never knew that a human can be a vampire without being bitten or affected by magic. It just happened."

"But both sides of her family are humans." Johnny explained. "How can she could be the only one who has vampire heritage?"

"I don't know any of that, Johnny." Aggie said sadly. "I'll find answers sooner." Then, changed her mood. "Are we going to practice or what?!"

"Oh right, let's go." Lydia announced as the family, except Johnny, left the room.

"Wait!" Bernadette called as Aggie and the Dracula family stopped. "You can't let my daughter being a vampire for the rest of her life."

"What do you mean, nanay? I thought you love me for who I am." Aggie said.

"I do, but you are still a human. You can't think of being a vampire forever. You can't abandon your own species."

"But nanay, I love being both human and vampire. You can't just…"

Bernadette raised her hand to stop Aggie from talking. "Agatha, please. Don't do this. I allowed you to stay here, but you can't be a vampire for a long time anymore. Understand?"

Aggie was just kept on silence, even everyone in the room did. Aggie can't this. She was now forbidden to become a vampire by her own mother. She wanted to cry very badly, and shout at her mother, but she swallowed her sadness and anger, and exhaled. "Fine, but I have to go to the lobby… to get something." She marched out of the room, and slammed the door loudly.

"Uh…, who wants charades?" Johnny asked sheepishly.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Aggie transformed into a bat, and flew to the forest, where she cried there. "Why is she doing this to me? She never understands."

As she wiped her tears away, Aggie was blinded by the light that catches her eye. She saw something shiny that reflected the light of the moon. She followed the light to see what was that shiny thing, and it was under the soil. She grabbed the thing with her tiny bat feet, and pulled it out with all her strength. She finally pulled the thing from the soil, and looked curious about it. The thing was covered with dirt, but she can't wipe the dirt yet, so she flew with it back to the hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile, faraway, in the dark forest of Transylvania, in a large cave, a vampiress, Zillah, who wore a black dress, bronze necklace around her neck, sparkly golden earrings and her hair was tied in a bun with a red headband with horns, casted a spell to make her bat sidekick, Fenris, who was actually a man-like bat like Bela, but he got shrunk by Eliodoro years ago.

"Trust me!" Zillah laughed excitingly. "This time, I'm sure I've got it right."

"Yeah, that's what you said last time," Fenris complained. "and I was sore for a week."

Ignoring her servant's complain, Zillah poured a potion on Fenris. It worked this time, but it turned him into a worm. Zillah took out another potion, and poured it on Fenris, but he turned into a snail. Face-palmed, the vampiress used all of her potion on Fenris, but he turned into a rabbit, dear, dog, mouse, and cat. Nothing can return him to his normal self as he returned to his normal appearance, except for his size, and Gunnolf and Ulger, two of Zillah's bat servants, laughed at him.

"Oh, it's just no use." Zillah sighed in distress. "The power of the mace and fan are just too strong for me to overcome." She lied herself down on her favourite rock chair.

"I bet Thanatos could've done it." Fenris whispered.

Zillah heard what Fenris said as she glared at him in rage. "What… was that… you said?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying." He lied as Fenris ducked to avoid get hit by a large rock that Zillah threw at him.

"Stop criticizing me!" Zillah shouted. "That's all my mother ever did was criticize me!" She picked a sharp stake from a jar, and mocked her mother's voice. "It was always 'Thanatos this' or 'Thanatos that' or, 'Zillah, why can't you be more like your brother… THANATOS!'" She threw the sharp on to her brother's picture on the wall.

"Well, it isn't Thanatos' fault I got miniaturized. It's yours!" the little bat crony yelled.

"Is not!" Zillah fought back.

"Your fault that we had to hide out here for 20 years!"

"Is not!"

"Your fault that we can never show our faces in dark society again!"

"You're really pushing it, small rodent."

Suddenly, the magic mirror glowed, revealing Aggie found a bat-shaped necklace that was covered in dirt and soil.

"It's the necklace!" Zillah and Fenris gasped with excitement.

"This is just the kind of break in the rock we've been waiting for." She squealed. "When Leo and Bernadette's innocent little daughter uncovers the secret of that necklace, she's going to have lots of questions. And who'll be right there with all the answers?"

"We will." Fenris replied.

"Exactly! She'll be the perfect tool for Eliodoro and Cathernia's undoing."

"And I'll get to be big again." The little bat said.

"Finally I'll succeed at the one thing my brother never could." The vampiress span herself around excitedly.

"Really, really big again!"

"Total domination of the vampire kingdom and destroy the whole Dracula family!"

Zillah and Fenris cackled evilly as they danced with excitement.

* * *

Without seeing by her families, and other humans and monsters, Aggie transformed into a bat again, and headed to her bedroom window. She transformed back to her human form, and hid the thing she found in her bag.

Just then, Aggie heard someone opened the door. She quickly sat down on her coffin, and her mother opened the door, and entered the room.

"Hi Sweetie, I should've known you would be here." Bernadette smiled, and sat beside her daughter. "I look everywhere in the hotel for you. I'm sorry for shouting at you. It's just that… We want you to feel that it's better being what you are than a vampire."

"Why?" Aggie frowned. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong with you." Bernadette doesn't how to explain this to her daughter as she tried to answer differently, and stammered. "Being a teenager i-is hard, and, uh... all kids your age feel this way; being curious of their lives. And, um..."

While listening to her mother, Aggie wiped off the dirt from the thing she found. Then, she noticed the thing is a bat-shaped necklace, and has words that says 'Agatha'

"What the-?" Aggie gasped when she saw her name in that necklace. "What's this? My name's on this?"

Bernadette noticed the necklace Aggie was holding, and took it from her. "Where did you get this?"

Aggie can't tell her mother that she got it from the forest, and she used her vampire powers to get there. "I… I found it."

"You just went to the forest, didn't you?" Her mother asked.

"Actually, I flew over there. I just need air."

"Agatha, I told you, you can't use you vampire powers for a while."

"But why? And why does that bat-shaped necklace has my name on it?"

"Agatha, listen to me…"

"You're hiding something from me."

Her mother can't answer her question as Bernadette changed the topic and yelled angrily at her daughter, "You deliberately disobeyed me! I knew this would happen! I never want you to be a vampire anymore or staying here in this hotel to live with monsters anymore! Do you hear me?! It's not good to be friends with these monsters, especially vampires!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!" Aggie fought back as tears formed in her eyes, and almost cried, "You never even have one!" She snatched the necklace away from her mother's hand, and rushed outside, crying.

"Agatha, I…" Bernadette tried to reason with her daughter, but Aggie already ran off the room as Leo came.

Bernadette felt awful as she realized she made things worse for her daughter.

"Bernadette, we knew this day would come." Leo sat beside his wife. "We can't keep this from her any longer."

She shook her head and sighed. "You're right, Leo. I think it's time to tell her the truth."

* * *

Outside the hotel, Aggie marched angrily as her adoptive family looked at her, feeling guilty.

"Aggie, it's gonna be okay." Vlad started. "I know how you feel when you are being forbidden."

"Really dad?" Dracula raised his eyebrow. "I thought it was me."

"Or me." Mavis added.

"Yeah, whatever." The elderly vampire rolled his eyes, and turned to Aggie. "You know, when I was your age, I never been enjoying my life back then. I had this…" He changed his voice into high-pitch voice. "High-squeaky voice. And these, little bitty fingers. And then, hundred years later, these happens, new family, new friends, new life."

Just then, the family noticed that Aggie went outside the gate of the hotel. They followed her, and saw Aggie was about to climbed at the edge of the bridge.

"Young lady, what are you think you're doing?" Lydia snarled.

"I've gotta figure this out." Aggie stood up on the edge of the bridge, and looked at the necklace she found. "This necklace means something to me, and if no one's gonna tell me, then I'll find out myself."

As they don't want her to go, Vlad, Dracula, Lydia, Johnny, and Mavis ran to her to stop her from leaving, but it's too late. She dove down, and transformed into a bat, and flew away.

"Agatha, please!" Dracula shouted to the flying Aggie bat. "You're making a big mistake!"

Unbeknownst to everyone, Zillah watched the whole scene in her magic mirror. "Oh, this is gonna be exciting." She chuckled evilly. "This is divine."

"Let's go, guys." Fenris commanded Gunnolf and Ulger as they followed him, and flew out of the cave.

"Hurry, Fenris. There's a little girl out there who needs our help." Zillah grinned evilly.

Back at the bridge of the hotel, the Dracula family started to panic about Aggie running away, and how can they explain this to her parents?

"Oh, what should we do?" Mavis asked her family.

"Oh. I don't know, Mavey." Dracula replied as the family headed back to the gate. "All we have to do is to tell her parents that Aggie ran away, and we must not panic."

Then, they heard Bernadette's voice was called, "Agatha!"

Despite of what he said seconds ago, Dracula started to panic, and they ran to Aggie's mother, "Aggie's gone! Aggie's gone! Aggie's gone!"

"Mr. Dracula, what are you all doing here?" Bernadette asked.

"It's all our fault, Mrs. Galido!" Vlad explained. "We tried to stop her, but she's so stubborn!"

"Gone? Gone where?"

They don't know where Aggie goes, but Mavis answered. "Out there! We don't know!"

"But where could she be going?"

* * *

"To Zillah's" Fenris, along with Gunnolf and Ulger, somehow, found Aggie, still in her bat form, and told her that Zillah will help her answer her questions.

"And she can tell me what this necklace means, why it has my name on it?" Aggie asked.

"Oh, sure, girl." Fenris chuckled, "Zillah's the best. She'll help you."

"Well, then, take me to her." She said as the three bats lead her out of the forest, but she's very sleepy, and almost fell.

Luckily, Gunnolf and Ulger caught her wings, and she was hang while fell asleep.

Few hours later, after she passed out, Aggie realized she was carried by two bats. She looked around to see where she is now. She saw that the three bats lead her in a big, dark, and rocky cave that was high up on a mountain, not almost similar to Vlad's. The cave is deeper and wider. It was like a secret lair for super heroes, secret agents, or even scary and evil people.

When Gunnolf and Ulger landed her down carefully, Aggie transformed into her normal vampire form.

"White vampire," Fenris started introducing to his mistress, "Meet the one and only, Zillah." He pointed to the large rocky chair.

The chair was turned, revealing Zillah. She stood up, and greeted her nicely, "Oh, welcome, darling. Oh, don't be shy. Come in." She dragged Aggie inside, and let her sit on a rocky stool. "Sit down, sit down. Are you hungry? This is all the food I had." Zillah showed a plate of rat-dogs, worm-cakes, and eye-ball soup.

Aggie looked at the food in disgust, and said. "No, thank you. I was hoping you could tell me about this…" She removed the necklace from her neck, and showed it to Zillah, "… why it has my name on it. My mother wouldn't tell me. She just doesn't understand."

Zillah wrapped one arm around Aggie's shoulder to comfort her, "Oh, you're not the only one with a mother or other relative who doesn't understand you. Believe me, I know just how you feel." Then, she took the necklace from Aggie, and glanced at her, "Dear girl, did you ever consider that it has your name on it because it has your destiny in it?"

"Well, uh, not really." Aggie stammered. "There are so many Agathas in the whole universe, and that couldn't be me." Then, she cleared her throat when she felt something on it.

Zillah secretly poured some kind of orange liquid in a glass from a strange purple bottle. "Here, I know about humans for a bit, and have a glass of orange juice." She gave the juice to Aggie.

"You know I'm a human?" Aggie took the glass, and looked at Zillah in confuse.

"Oh, yes. When you first arrive, I have never seen a white vampire before. It's like they never exist. So come on, drink up."

Aggie smiled, and drank the juice, every last drop of it.

"So do you love being a vampire?" Zillah continued to ask.

"Yes." Aggie replied. "I-I don't want to be an ordinary human girl, since I have the power to do that. Isn't there some way I can stay a vampire?"

"Well, I don't have the power to do that." Zillah said as Aggie shook her head in sadness. "Well, there is one way." When she heard that, Aggie turned her frown upside down, but Zillah took it back. "No. What am I thinking? It's far too dangerous."

"What? What's too dangerous?"

"Well, I could make you a vampire permanently if I had my magic mace and fan. " Zillah showed the image of the large black mace that is a ball with small sharp spikes, and a yellow fan with 'C' on the left side of it. "The mace contained dark vampire magic, and the fan contained light vampire magic. Oh, but they were stolen years ago by two deranged kleptomaniac, and there's no one to get them back for me!"

"Maybe, I could get them back for ya." Aggie volunteered excitingly.

"You would do that for me?"

"If I did, would you make me a vampire forever?"

"Even longer, if you like." Zillah showed Aggie a stone-like map, and pointed the 'stealers'' locations. "Now, here are the two places where the scoundrels live."

"There are two?" Aggie asked.

"Of, course. They can't be together. They're not even married together. So, will you accept this mission?"

Aggie took the map from Zillah, and smiled. "Okay, I'll bring back your mace and fan." She transformed into a white bat, and carried the stone map with her feet, and flew out of the cave, "You can count on me!"

"Be careful, dear. Enjoy being a vampire!" Zillah waved 'goodbye', then cackled evilly. "While you can."

"Excuse me, Zillah." Fenris interrupted. "Whatever did you mean 'while you can'?"

"You see, Fenris. That orange juice I gave her was actually a potion for her to become a human again with no chance of becoming a vampire again." Zillah explained.

"But nothing happened! She's still a vampire!"

"However, if she does bad things in her vampire form, like stealing that mace and that fan, her vampire heritage will be remove."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"Oh don't worry, she will. It's all part of the plan." Zillah laughed maniacally as her laugh echoed around the cave.

Fenris, Gunnolf, and Ulger also laughed, following their mistress.

"Really? Stop follow my laugh." She glared at her three servants.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the bridge of Hotel Transylvania, Leo and Bernadette were talking to Aggie's adoptive family.

"Oh, Mr. Dracula, I'm so worried right now." Bernadette cried.

"Everything's going to be okay, Mrs. Galido." Dracula said. "I sent all the monsters and the I teams to look for Aggie all over Romania. I think we have to join them too."

"It's also our responsibility to look out for Aggie." Mavis added.

"I think we should go with you, guys." Leo suggested.

"What? No! You can't!" Vlad explained. "This is Transylvania in another world…, which is this world. You don't know about this place yet, neither do Aggie."

"Dad's right, Mr. Galido. It may be dangerous, even for you humans." Lydia stated.

"But Leo's also right, guys." Bernadette said in reasonable. "We should have known we couldn't keep Aggie from being with her vampire heritage. It's a part of her." She glanced at her husband. "And a part of both of us. We have to go."

Dracula, Vlad, Mavis, and Lydia looked at each other with concern for Aggie's parents, but since they admitted that they couldn't keep the most important secret from Aggie, they agree with her parents.

"All right, but we have to stay close." Dracula said as the vampire turned into bats.

Mavis and Dennis carried Johnny, while Vlad carried Leo, and Dracula and Lydia carried Bernadette, and flew off to search for Aggie.

* * *

Back with her, the next morning, Aggie was suffering of reading the stone map while flying through the forest. It's a good thing that sunlight wasn't her weakness. "Ugh, this is so hard to read. Where should I go? Which path should I take?"

Suddenly, she heard a loud voice coming from nowhere, but in the forest, "HELP! Somebody, help!"

Aggie swooped down to the forest to find who's calling for help. Then, she saw a white bat with a mouse tail, pulling its head stuck in a hole of a tree. Aggie flew to it, and used her little feet to help the helpless bat unstuck.

When the bat was released from the hole, this is not just an ordinary bat, he has the appearance of a mouse… with wings. His face looks like a mouse as its nose has whiskers. He also has round ears and a mouse tail "Oh, thank you, thank you." He exclaimed happily as he hugged Aggie. "I still need your help. My sister is stuck, and was about to sink in that puddle."

He pointed a white mouse, who was sinking in the puddle, below of the other tree, "Help! I can't swim!"

Aggie and the white bat swooped down, and used their feet to help the white mouse out of the puddle. As they succeeded and landed on the ground, the mouse is not just an ordinary mouse, she has the appearance of a bat… without wings. Her face looks like a bat as her ears are pointy, and she has no tail. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" She hugged Aggie, then hugged her bat brother.

"You're very welcome." Aggie replied. "Well, I better go."

"Wait! Where are you going?" The white bat said.

"Oh, I'm going to find a mace that contained dark vampire magic, and a fan that contained light vampire magic." She answered.

"Why?" The white mouse asked.

"I have to get something that was stolen from a friend. If I don't, I'll turn back into...

"A what? Turn back into a what?"

Aggie transformed into her regular vampire form, then turned to her human form "A human."

The white bat gasped and glared at Aggie, "I knew there was something suspicious about you. Thanks for nothing sister, but we're not interested about you anymore." He walked away from her, but his sister stopped him.

"We'll help you." The mouse said.

"You will?" Aggie asked enthusiastically.

"We will?" The white bat glared at his sister.

"Hey, she helped us, and now, it's our chance to help her too." The sister reminded.

The white bat looked at Aggie, who was smiling with begging eyes. His glaring eyes fade away, and sighed in defeat. "Hoo-boy. I can't believe I'm doing this. Somebody stop me. All right, then, we're in. Let's fly!"

Aggie transformed into her vampire form, then bat form as the white bat carried his mouse sister, and they flew up out of the forest.

"The name's Leron." The white bat introduced himself to Aggie.

"And I'm Sinta." The white mouse added. "And we're really glad to help in your journey to find that mace and fan to help you remain a vampire."

"Alright, let's do this!" Aggie exclaimed.

 **Leron:** _Flying in the sky  
Swarming the air  
Beware, giant bat crony  
Drop to your knees  
Defending our friends and little fellow bats  
As strong and sharp as a nail_

 **Aggie:** _But not as small as a tail_

 **Leron:** _Facing the foe  
with our fearless flukes  
Daring the dastards  
to put up their dukes  
Great globs of gore  
The sky we'll soar  
And seek the unknown_

 **Sinta:** _Then can we go home?_

 **Leron:** _Soaring Leron and active Sinta  
Adventurers-slash-explorers  
Soaring Leron and active Sinta  
Adventurers-slash-explorers  
Our gallant quest to do our best  
and smile for our adorers_

 **Aggie:** _We'll save the day_

 **Sinta:** _And make fiesta_

 **Leron and Sinta:** _Soaring Leron and active Sinta_

 **Sinta:** _We'll clobber those cats  
with the sharp claws_

 **Leron:** _We'll shatter those crocs with their savage jaws_

 **Sinta:** _The battle is fierce_

 **Leron:** _And mercifully brief_

 **Aggie:** _The conquering heroes return  
And said 'Good grief"_

 **Leron:** _We'll dine with the best  
Dressed with a flair  
Climb every mountain  
Because it's there_

 _Come on, follow me  
We'll make history  
To courage, to us_

 **Aggie:** _The mace and the fan_

 **Sinta:** _Or bust_

 **Leron, Sinta, and Aggie:** _Soaring Leron and active Sinta  
Adventurers-slash-explorers  
Soaring Leron and active Sinta  
Adventurers-slash-explorers_

 **Leron:** _We'll save the day_

 **Sinta:** _And make fiesta_

 **Aggie:** _Agatha_

 **Leron:** _Leron_

 **Sinta:** _And active Sinta_

 **Leron, Sinta, and Aggie:** _All for three  
and three for one  
Mace and fan  
Here we come._

After their song, Leron, Sinta, and Aggie flew all the way to their destination. The place looked like a party story with balloons and streamers.

"Do you think this is the place?" Aggie asked.

"Where else does the mace could be? We're sure it was in there." Leron said.

Meanwhile, Zillah was watching the trio this whole time in a crystal ball. She was excited to get her hands on those magical mace and fan

"That's right, little girl." She cackled. "Just a little further." Then, she turned to her two bat servants, "Gunnolf! Ulger! Go make sure that no one interferes with her return, hmm?"

Gunnolf and Ulger obeyed their mistress as they flew out of the cave.

Back to Leron, Sinta, and Aggie, they entered the party store to find the mace. They dug up all of the things around to find it, but there was nothing.

"Oh, there's nothing but balloons, streamers, and confetti." Sinta complained.

"Let's just get out of here, and find that mace somewhere." Leron said as he rested his body in a pointy striped party hat.

When he accidentally moved the hat, a small part of the wall besides him opened, revealing some kind of secret passageway.

"Good work, Leron!' Aggie exclaimed as she entered the open wall, and Leron and Sinta followed.

Aggie tip-toed her way down the stairs as the room was dark. She can't find a lamp, so she'll just follow the stair as her, and her new friends eyes were visible. Then, they made down where they saw the mace that was spotted under a spotlight and placed on a red pillow.

"I think that could be it." Aggie pointed the mace.

"That's the mace?" Sinta was confused.

Aggie walked towards the mace, and took it from its place. "Yeah, I'm sure this is the one."

"Well, then, let's go before somebody sees us." Leron said impatiently.

"And we should find the fan." Sinta said as she and her brother went back upstairs.

Before Aggie left the room, she knew that stealing thing is bad. That made her a bad vampire, but she did this for a good reason. She just want to be a vampire for the rest of her life. She shook her head, and quickly head upstairs.

Next thing the trio do is finding the fan. They flew all the way to another store, but this time, it was full of girly stuffs.

"Holy Rabies! It's a nightmare!" Aggie screamed as she covered her face and paced fast around.

Leron and Sinta were confused what Aggie was screaming about as Sinta asked, "Uh, Aggie, why are screaming about?"

"The pink! The strong smell! The girlish things! IT BURNS!"Aggie screamed in agony.

"So, you hate girly stuff." Leron guessed.

"YYYEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!" The white vampire yelled.

"Well, we better find that fan real quickly, before you shout again." The white bat said as he carried his mouse sister, and entered the store, and Aggie followed.

Just like what they did back at the party store, the trio dug up the things around the store to find what they're looking for, but there was no fan.

"I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Aggie yelled as she covered her nose, and got through the perfume corner to find the fan.

"Man, I'm beat." Sinta said as she stretched and laid down on a pillow.

When she did that, it reveals that it was a button that opened a wall, just like in the party store.

"The fan must be in there." Aggie said as she entered the open wall, and Leron and Sinta followed.

Unlike in the party store, the tunnel has little lights, and there's so many stairs than the last one. After two minutes, Leron, Sinta, and Aggie panted from walking down the stairs, and laid down on the floor.

Aggie looked to her left, and saw the yellow fan, that was covered by a glass lid, and placed on a green pillow. "The fan!" She gasped as she ran towards it, opened the lid, and took it.

"Okay, so you got the fan, so let's go." Sinta said in panic as she and Leron went back upstairs.

Just like before, Aggie felt guilty for stealing something, but she did this for a very good reason as she went upstairs to catch up with her friends. Unbeknownst to her, her bat-shaped necklace was dropped on the floor. She didn't even feel that it was slid down from her neck.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Dracula family, with Aggie's parents, arrived in front of the party store. Vlad, Lydia, Dracula, and Mavis used their black umbrellas to protect themselves from the rays of the sun while flying. The same party store that Aggie, Leron, and Sinta went revealed to be Eliodoro's store. Vlad told Eliodoro about Aggie as the two families went inside the store, and talk about it. Sometime later, after the talk, it was Eliodoro's job to check the mace from time-to-time as the Dracula family and Aggie's parents followed him.

"I am sure we'll find her soon." Eliodoro. said. "She can't be that far."

While they made it down the stairs, Mavis noticed first that the mace was gone from its place. "Uncle Eliodoro, the mace… it's gone!" She pointed the disappearing mace which everybody gasped.

"But this never happened before." Vlad said. "I put on a spell that only you or your descendants can take the mace from its proper place."

"That mace contained the dark vampire magic." Dracula explained. "If it falls into the wrong hand, the dark magic will become unstoppable, and control the whole vampire kingdom."

"If my mace was gone," Eliodoro tried to remember something, "That means the next thing will be missing is…"

"Cathernia's fan!" Vlad and Eliodoro exclaimed

"The whole vampire kingdom cannot be controlled if the stealer got both the light and dark magic." Vlad added.

"Well, then, let's warned Cathernia, and make sure that the fan was safe." Lydia said.

By flight, the Dracula family, Aggie's parents, and Eliodoro arrived at the girly store. The same girly store that Aggie, Leron, and Sinta went, which is revealed to be Cathernia's store, where they met up with Cathernia, and warned her about her fan She opened the wall to check her fan as her friends followed her.

"Hey, I kept the fan inside the glass lid, and checked it all the time." Cathernia explained as they arrived down the stairs of her secret room, "And it was right…" When they looked straight, they saw the fan was gone, too.

"But it was just here!" The vampiress gasped. "I thought only I or my descendants can take the fan from its place!"

While the vampires gasped at this scene, Bernadette saw a bat-shaped necklace on the floor. She recognized that necklace, and it belongs to Aggie, which it's a common sense that it has her name on it.

"Guys, this is serious." Vlad started to talk his two friends. "If that stealer got his/her hands on the mace and fan, which contain the light and dark magic, the whole vampire kingdom will be controlled, and will become unstoppable."

"Don't worry, Vlad. We knew a lot of our fellow vampires." Eliodoro said.

"And they'll help us find the mace and the fan." Cathernia added.

"Good. We'll meet you later as we can." Vlad told them.

Eliodoro and Cathernia nodded as they transformed into bats, and flew out of the room to call for help.

"Mr. Vlad," Bernadette interrupted. "I think my daughter was here." She showed to her daughter's adoptive family her necklace. "It has her name on it."

"That's impossible! Aggie won't steal a thing!" Johnny won't believe that his adoptive cousin-in-law was the stealer.

"But what is she doing here?" Mavis stated.

Suddenly, their conversation interrupted when they saw two small shadows on the floor. They looked up, and saw two black bats flying out of the room.

"Wait a minute." Leo narrowed his eyes at the two black bat as he recognized them. "I know those two." Then, he turned to the vampires. "We must follow them."

They nodded as Mavis and Dennis transformed into bats and carried Johnny, while Vlad did the same thing and carried Leo, and Dracula and Lydia carried Bernadette, and flew off to follow those two bats.

* * *

Aggie, in her bat form, Leron, and Sinta, carried by her brother, flew their way into Zillah's cave while carrying the mace and fan, which the mace is quite heavy for them to carry.

"You know, Aggie," Leron started. "The three of us, we make a pretty good team."

"Once you're a permanent vampire, we'll be friends forever." Sinta said enthusiastically.

"We'll be inseparable!"

"Nothing will ever come between us."

When the three were in the deep part of the cave, Leron and Sinta saw a large shadow of a bat crony, which it was their fear the most.

"Giant bat crony!" Sinta shouted in panic.

"Let's get out of here!" Leron yelled as he flew out of the cave while carrying his sister.

"Wait! Guys, it's just…" Aggie tried to call them back, but they're already far away.

Fenris stepped out of the shadows, and laughed at the coward white bat and mouse, "Leaving so soon, kids?" Then, he turned to Aggie, "What can I say? When you got it, you got it." Then, he saw the mace and fan that Aggie carried with her little feet. "Hey! You got it! Sweetheart, you're my new hero! Let's go. It's time for some magic."

"But... But my friends..." Aggie was still thinking about Leron and Sinta.

"Ha! You mean you call those two cowards your friends?"" Fenris scoffed as he lead Aggie to the deepest part of the cave, which was Zillah's headquarters. "Come on! You wanna be a vampire, or what?"

Aggie just shook her head as she has no time for her friends to come back. She wanted to be a permanent vampire as he follow Fenris.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vlad, Dracula, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Leo, and Bernadette followed the two black bats, until they saw them entered the cave, and the eightsome hid behind the rock

"So there it is." Bernadette said as she turned to the Dracula family. "You guys go and fly as fast as you can and tell Eliodoro and Cathernia. Leo and I will try to find Agatha."

"Oh, but if that old vampire witch is in there." Dracula refused to leave his adoptive niece's parents

"And then there's that little meanie bat." Dennis added.

"And then those two other bats come." Johnny said with concern. "A-and then, that evil vampire lady takes those-those creepy magical lassos of hers, and gonna tie you both, until you lose oxygen!"

"Johnny has a point there, Mrs. Galido." Mavis agreed with her husband. "There's no way you two are going in there alone. And we will not let you."

"If you guys are Aggie's family, you're our family too!" Vlad stated. "And we don't let a family left behind."

"But Mr. Vlad, if we all go, who's going to tell Eliodoro and Cathernia where Zillah's lair is?" Leo asked.

"Hmm, I kinda remember that Aunt Cathernia has a camera…" Dracula remembered, "That means she has a…"

"She has a cellphone." Johnny cut off. "I gave her one since her last visit."

"Are you able to send her a text?" Lydia asked.

"I'm on it." The red-haired human nodded as he began to text.

"And don't forget the I teams." Leo reminded Johnny.

"Got it."

* * *

In Zillah's lair, Aggie arrived in with the mace and fan.

"Oh, there you are, darling!" Zillah smiled in relief, "Oh, I was so worried about you." Then, she spotted the mace and the fan that Aggie brought. "And look! You've brought back my mace and fan. Clever girl."

When Zillah extended her arm to reach for the mace and fan, Fenris swooped in, and yelled excitingly to Aggie, "Give it to her! Give it to her! Give it to her!"

Zillah used one of her magic lasso to drag Fenris away from Aggie, pinned him down to her rocky chair, and covered his mouth, "Forgive him, dear. He's got a little size issue." She said, then reached for the mace and the fan. "Now, if you'll just hand over the..."

Before the vampiress can reach for the mace and the fan, Leo, Bernadette, Vlad, Lydia, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis arrived just in time.

Agatha, don't!" Leo and Bernadette shouted."Don't listen to her!"

"Nanay! Tatay!" Aggie startled.

When the Galido family reunited, Aggie was shock that her parents might knew Zillah as her parents felt the same reaction."You know her?"

"Leo, Bernadette, how nice of you to come." Zillah greeted fake happily as she still remembered them years ago. "And you brought the Duckpula family with you."

Dracula angered at Zillah for insulting his family's name as he charged at her, "The name's Dracula!"

Before Dracula reached for Zillah, Fenris defended his mistress, blocking his face on Drac's face, and growled at him.

"'Grrr' yourself, pipsqueak." Snarled the prince of Darkness.

"Don't you dare hurt my mistress." Growled the puny bat crony.

"Sweetheart, hand me my mace and fan now." Zillah requested.

But she didn't respond for a little while as Aggie was still shock about her parents' secret. "All this time, and you never told me?"

Leo and Bernadette didn't say any word yet as they shook their heads, and are deeply upset that they never told their daughter the truth.

"Kept the most important secret in their whole lives from their own daughter!" Zillah 'scolded' Aggie's parents, speaking very loudly.

"Please, give them to us, Agatha." Bernadette begged her daughter for the mace and the fan.

"No. Hand them to me." Zillah fought over as she leaned near Aggie's ear. "It's for your own good."

"She's lying!" Leo shouted, stomping his foot.

"I've given you what you've always wanted." The vampiress said as she pointed the blame on Leo and Bernadette. "They're the one who lied to you all these years."

"We were trying to protect you." Bernadette tried to explain.

"By not telling me this?" Aggie cried loudly as tears formed in her eyes. "You knew how much I loved being a vampire! Why did you keep the truth from me?!"

Bernadette leaned on her daughter, holding both her shoulder and chin, and admitted, "Agatha, listen to me. If there was one thing in our lives that your father and I could do over, we…"

Feeling hurt, Aggie didn't want to listen to her mother anymore as she freed herself from her mother's grasp, and said. "Too late, Nanay."

"Agatha, no!" Leo and Bernadette shouted.

Too late! Aggie handed the mace and the fan to Zillah.

Once she touched the two things that contains the most powerful magic for all vampires, Zillah revealed her true intentions and true color as she laughed evilly with success, "All the power of the light and dark magic at my command! Ha! Ha! Haaaaa"!

"Hello! Can we get with the programme? It's still a small world down here!" Fenris reminded his mistress about changing him back to his normal size.

At this chance, Zillah used her two magical lassos to tie Leo and Bernadette, and pulled them to her.

"Nay! Tay!" Aggie cried and tried to save her parents, but Zillah stopped her by pointing the mace at her.

"Your mother and father were only trying to protect you from me!" Zillah said, then turned to Aggie's parents. "What they did, they did out of... Love." Then, turned back to Aggie, "Little Agatha's been a very naughty girl! Stealing from her own great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents."

"My... My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents?" Her heart reached her throat when she found out she has great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents, who were her long distant ancestors.

"You know, those two vampires who always fighting each other over a friend, the male one has a raccoon party, and the female decorated the lobby of Hotel Transylvania with girly curtains, pillows, and flowery perfumes." The evil vampires stated the clues.

"Hey, that was Eliodoro and Cathernia!" Aggie corrected her, but when Zillah smirked at her, the white vampire realized the gasping truth about herself, her ancestors, and her vampire heritage. "Are you saying that my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents are… Eliodoro and Cathernia?!"

"That's right!" Zillah cheered Aggie for finally figuring the riddle. "Eliodoro Mondejar, your maternal 7th great grandfather, who was the keeper of the dark vampire magic, and Cathernia Galido, your paternal 7th great grandmother, who was the keeper of light vampire magic. The two vampires who Vladimir Dracula ever trusted to assign them to keep the magic during his coronation. Or at least they were, until a certain little thief came along."

"You tricked me!" Aggie barked.

"You've got no one to blame but yourself." Zillah said as Aggie shook her head. She was right. It was all her fault. She stole the most important magic of all in the vampire kingdom, but mostly, she stole it from her own vampire ancestors. Then, Zillah came close to her, and whispered. "Tell me, Aggie. Is being a vampire everything you dreamed? Was it worth it?" She pushed Aggie against the rocky wall as the Dracula family comforted her. Zillah used the mace, unleashing the dark magic to create a rocky wall to imprison Aggie and her adoptive family, leaving a small hole, "Oh, and by the way, since you've done a bad thing in your vampire form, your time as a vampire has just about expired forever." She, then, closed the remaining hole. "Catch you later. I've got bigger bats to fry!"

"Bigger bat! Now, there's an idea!" Fenris exclaimed, getting excited to become big again.

Vlad, Dracula, Lydia, Mavis, and Aggie tried to punch the rocky wall to break free, but it was too strong.

"We gotta keep trying." Mavis said as she punched the wall harder.

"It's no use. It's too hard." Aggie slid herself down, and sobbed to her friends. "Oh, guys. I've ruined everything."

* * *

Outside the cave, Lerona and Sinta felt so ashamed of themselves for being cowards when they saw the giant bat's shadow, and left Aggie inside. Suddenly, they heard a cracking sound, and flashes of black and white light from the cave.

"Aggie's in there" Sinta pointed the cave, worrying about Aggie. "She could be in big trouble. She may really need our help!"

"So what's it gonna be? A lifetime as cowards or two minutes as heroes?" Leron asked at the same time. He's pretty scarred.

With her new found powerful magic, Zillah rose herself to the high point of the mountain while held Leo and Bernadette in captive. "All hail Queen Zillah!"

I'm hailing! I'm hailing!" Fenris cheered.

Suddenly, this hailing interrupted when the I teams, to be led by the second-in-commands, Skipper and Skenda, arrived by taking Millennium Falcon. They also brought Aggie's extended family in both sides, and Dracula's monster friends. Then, Eliodoro and Cathernia arrived in the scene too, with more vampire guards.

"Eliodoro?! Cathernia?! Oh, please! Is that the best you can do?" Zillah chuckled.

"Release our great-great-great-great-great-great-grandchildren, surrender our great-great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter, and we shall spare you." Eliodoro commanded as he and Cathernia glared in rage at Zillah.

"Ooh! What you gonna do? Throw your kindergarten descendants at me?" She laughed as Krysha, Kaidee, and Lucas scoffed.

Fenris, then, joined the laughter of his mistress. "Face it, Eliodoro and Cathernia. You're all washed up!" Then, he noticed the three children chased him, and flew away.

"We're gonna be teaching you some manners!" Lucas yelled as he, Kaidee, and Krysha chased Fenris for disrespecting their ancestors.

Suddenly, Zillah blasted Fenris with the fan, containing the light magic, which resizing him back to his normal big size. The children screamed in fear as they ran back to their parents, and hid behind them.

"Oh, yeah! I'm back!" Fenris was so happy to be back to his original size.

"Where's Agatha?" Scholastica took out her rosary, ready for what was coming from the crazy evil vampiress. "What have you done with her?"

"Oh, you want to join your youngest niece? Well, I think that can be arranged." Zillah smirked, not only to Scholastica, but also to her other sisters, Ayoy, Kening, Rosario, and Encar. Unbeknownst to the Mondejar sisters that Gunnolf and Ulger grabbed their shirt-collar behind them, and took them deep into the forest.

"SISTERS!" Bernadette screamed for her older sisters that were taken.

Winnie gasped when Aggie's aunt got kidnapped, and go after them to save them.

What Zillah didn't know was Griffin climbed up on top of the mountain so fast, and pulled her hair cruelly. "You are a very bad lady!"

With this, it was Leo and Bernadette's chance to escape. Eliodoro and Cathernia used their power of telekinesis to levitate their 6th great-grandchildren down to safety. While Griffin pulled her hair, Zillah hammered the invisible man with the mace, and he fainted, making him fell off the mountain. It was just in time that Frank caught him, even though Griffin's whole body was invisible, he can tell when he's glasses fell with him.

"Thanks, Frank." Griffin thanked his friend.

"Don't mention it, buddy." Frank said.

In the woods, Winnie followed Gunnolf and Ulger with Aggie's aunts. She jumped over the two bats, and scratch them. The two bats cried in pain as they freed Ayoy, Kening, Rosario, Encar, and Scholastica. Although the five humans ran back to their family and friends, Gunnolf and Ulger carried Winnie to the trees to crush her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leron and Sinta sneaked into Zillah's cave by foot, until they felt something coming from their back. Like it was a cool breeze, but very cold, and something shadowy block the entrance or exit of the cave.

"Going somewhere, kids?" Fenris grinned evilly.

Leron and Sinta eyes widened in panic as they turned around, and faced Fenris with fearful eyes.

"Um, we're just looking for the little bat's room." Leron smiled nervously.

Sinta took her brother's wing, and shook hand with him. "Well, it's been nice being your sister." Then, she glared at Fenris, and jumped onto his head.

Fenris tried to get the little white mouse off of his head like a bull, but she's still holding him.

"Now, that is one brave sister of mine." The little white bat gaped as he was amazed by his sister's bravery.

"I'll hold him! You go find Aggie!" Sinta yelled as she kept holding Fenris' ears. "Hurry!"

Without hesitating, Leron flew fast as he can into Zillah's cave.

As the moon rose, inside of the Dracula family's prison, Aggie felt something painful in her head, like a headache, but this a strange new feeling for her. Much painful.

"What's... What's happening?" She groaned in pain as she looked at down. Suddenly, her vampire cape and high collar disappeared, and her fangs turned back into her normal human blunt teeth. After her unexpected return into her human form, she realized that she can't transform back into her vampire form anymore. "Oh no!" She screamed in terror.

Through the cave, Leron was still flying away from Fenris, who chased him, and Sinta was still holding Fenris' ears.

"I thought you were gonna hold him!" Leron looked back at his sister.

"I am holding him!" Sinta yelled.

Back at the prison block, Aggie felt shock when her vampire heritage was removed from her genes, and she's unable to transform into a vampire. She used all her superhuman strength to destroy the rock that locked her and her adoptive family up.

"Hold on, Aggie." Johnny said as he launched himself to the wall, which he can't break it since he was a human. "I'm gonna bust us outta here..." He did it again, but no avail. "If it's the last thing I..." Then again, but still no avail. "do." Johnny groaned in pain as he grasped his head.

Back at the chase scene, with one single snap, Fenris captured Leron in his mouth, and Sinta discovered that her brother was gone and tried to look for him, which she didn't know that he was in Fenris' mouth. She, unintentionally, covered Fenris' eyes when she jumped on his nose to find her brother.

Suddenly, Aggie felt something in the force. She felt that something is coming ahead straight towards them, and it's fast.

"Everybody, get down!" She warned loudly as he pushed her adoptive family's heads down to duck.

Just in time, Fenris destroyed the prison block, and also, his teeth fell out, freeing Leron.

"Another plan perfectly executed." He said happily.

The happiness of the white rodent siblings broke when they found out that Aggie was no longer a vampire anymore and she can't transform into a bat to fly out of here. When Mavis and Dennis transformed into bats and carried Johnny, the rest of the vampire family transformed into bats and carried Aggie out of the cave. Leron and Sinta just sat on Aggie's shoulder since they were very tired after the chase.

* * *

Into the woods, Winnie struggled to break free from Gunnolf and Ulger's claws, until she has an idea. Winnie grabbed one of the tree's branches, and tied them onto the branch. She laughed at the two bats as she ran back to her company.

As the Dracula family, Leron and Sinta escaped from Zillah's cave, helping Aggie out, they reunited with Leo, Bernadette, Aggie's extended family, Dracula's friends, and other characters.

"FOOLS!" Zillah interrupted the family-friends reunion as severyone looked at the top of the mountain where the evil vampiress raised the mace and the fan, and absorbed lightnings from the dark purple sky with dark clouds. "I have the mace and the fan now! And all the magic of the vampire kingdom are in my power!" She used the light and dark magic she absorbed to create her own castle out of rocks, stones, and boulders. "I'm the queen of this kingdom, and you will bow down before me!"Then, she zapped everyone, except Aggie, with mace and fan, combining the light and dark magic, to bow them down. "Pathetic fools! Watch and see how utterly powerful I can be! The end begins for all of you!"

Aggie felt terribly bad that she let these things happened to her family and friends. She just wish she can go back in time to stop herself from meeting Zillah, and listened to her mother. If she's a vampire, she can transform into a bat and take her 7th great-grandparents' mace and fan, but she's no longer a vampire. As she remembered something, she realized, even though she didn't have her vampire heritage anymore, she still has her fairy wings, and other superpowers. She still has a chance to save her family. With her fairy wings, Aggie flew all the way to the top of Zillah's castle, which Zillah zapped everyone to bow down before her, like Vlad, Dracula, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Leo, Bernadette, Leron, Sinta, Aggie's uncles, aunts, and cousins, the I teams, the Drac pack, other vampires, and everyone else, but she didn't noticed that Aggie's coming for her.

"That's it, Eliodoro and cathernia!" Zillah grinned evilly as she zapped the two vampires. "Bow down! Bow down before me!"

Eliodoro and Cathernia tried to struggle from Zillah's spell, but it was too strong for them to resist.

"No, guys! You mustn't!" Vlad warned to his friends, who was also stuck on Zillah's bowing spell.

"We're sorry, Vladimir." Eliodoro said as he and Cathernia bowed down uncontrolled.

"We have no choice." Cathernia added.

"Oh! Wishes do come true." Zillah cried with joy as she got everything what wants. "See that, bro? Who's the best now?"

While Zillah's distracting, Aggie was almost close to Zillah as she stopped flying, and climb on top of the mountain, where Zillah is standing on.

"It's over, Vladimir, Eliodoro, and Cathernia!" She shouted, about to blast the three leader of the vampires. "I sentence you to oblivion!"

Aggie finally reached for Zillah as she jumped and grabbed the mace and fan from the evil vampiress.

"You!" She glared at Aggie, and moved towards her. "Just what do you think you're going to do with those?"

Aggie was at the edge of the mountain and closely launched the mace and the fan to Zillah in opposite ends. "Stay back!"

"Wrong end, sweetie pie." Laughed Zillah as she used her lasso to tie up one of Aggie's feet, lifted Aggie upside down, and tried to grab the mace and fan back, but Aggie pierced the mace through one of Zillah's feet. She cried in pain as she freed Aggie, and hugged her foot.

"7th great-grandparents?!" Aggie called out for Eliodoro and Cathernia. "I think these belong to you." She threw the mace and the fan to her ancestors.

Zillah pushed Aggie off of her tower to reach for the mace and the fan, but it was too late. As Aggie fell, she was so scarred she can't flap her wings while she was about to face death, until all members of the I teams caught her, but lose consciousness.

When the mace and the fan fell down, Eliodoro caught his mace, and Cathernia caught her fan as they both glared angrily at Zillah for hurting their families and friends.

"Never again will you or yours threaten our family!" Eliodoro barked as he and Cathernia combine their magic to gave the villain her worst.

"There will be no escape for you... ever!" Cathernia shouted as she blasted her and Eliodoro's combined magic to Zillah that turned her into stone and trapped her in a large boulder.

Since Zillah was no longer in power, the stone castle collapse into pieces, and Zillah fell in the deepest trench where she will never be seen or heard again.

* * *

Later, having regained consciousness, Aggie found herself in the I teams' nurse, Shauna's arms

"Guys?" Aggie whispered when she saw her friends/teammates comforted her.

"Oh, Aggie." Smantha, Shauna's guardian, sighed in relief. "We were so worried we'd lost you."

The nurse put Aggie down in front of her parents, who were so happy that their daughter is safe.

Aggie stood up as she ran to her parents, and hugged them. "I'm so sorry, Nanay and Tatay."

"Oh, no, Sweetheart. We're sorry." Leo apologized. "We should have told you the truth."

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Really." Aggie felt guilty as she shook her head. "I just hoped I'd be a better vampire than a human girl."

"Oh, Aggie, Ting, it doesn't matter if you have fangs or not." Bernadette tilted her daughter's head to look at her, and smiled. "We love you for who you are on the inside: Our very brave little girl."

"Just like both of your parents." Eliodoro said as he and Cathernia appeared behind Aggie's parents.

Aggie's eyes widened as she jumped happily, and embraced Eliodoro and Cathernia both in her arms, "Oh, 7th great-grandparents!"

They never felt this way for a very, very, very long time. Eliodoro and Cathernia just glanced at each other for 2 seconds, and smiled and hugged their 7th great-granddaughter, and, after all this time, they finally met her and been with her when they visited Vlad in the hotel. They are really happy to finally be with her.

The Dracula family was so touch at this scene as Vlad, Dracula, and Johnny almost shed tears, but they wiped them away. Dennis was also touched, and almost jealous that Aggie was so lucky to have great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents, but he hugged Vlad's leg, showing that he was also happy to have a great-grandfather. Vlad felt his leg was hugged. He looked down, and saw Dennis hugged his leg. Vlad, Lydia, Dracula, Mavis, and Johnny rolled their eyes for Dennis' action.

The three broke the hug, and Eliodoro started as he touched Aggie's cheek. "Aggie, we don't blame you for this to happen."

"In fact, it wasn't your fault at all." Cathernia added. "It was Zillah's fault. She just using you."

"But still, I stole the mace and fan." Aggie said sadly."I didn't know that it was contain the light and dark magic that Vlad trusted you two to keep. I didn't even you guys owned them. And I never knew you were my ancestors."

"Oh, Aggie, darling, it's okay." Eliodoro said. "We haven't knew you were our descendant either…, well, until now, I guess."

"And we didn't know that you, out of our descendants, are the only one who released your vampire heritage from in you!" Cathernia squealed proudly.

"But I'm not a vampire anymore." The Filipino girl said. "Zillah tricked me for drinking that potion that can remove my vampire heritage if I do bad stuff while I'm still in my vampire form, like stealing the magic."

"It doesn't matter, now, Agatha." Said Cathernia. "We loved you for who you are. Just like we love your parents, and your parents and friends love you."

Aggie smiled so big, and faced her parents, who were also smiled to her. Then, she turned to all of her friends and extended family, who were smiling lovingly at her, too.

Her ancestors are right. Everybody loved Aggie for who she really is; human or vampire. She's still the same Aggie they knew and love. She just to be herself.

"Go on, and have fun with her friends." Eliodoro gently pushed Aggie to her friends as he and Cathernia joined Leo and Bernadette to watch Aggie talking to her friends about the adventures she went through, and meeting two new friends.

As they watch, Leo and Bernadette felt pity for their daughter that she's no longer a vampire. They also felt sadden for her too.

"She really loves being a vampire. Doesn't she, great-great-great-great-great-great-grandpa?" Bernadette told Eliodoro.

"Mmm-hmm." He nodded. "Well, it's like I always say, Bernadette. Children got to be free to lead their own lives."

"You always say that?" Cathernia raised her eyebrow, thinking that her rival never say that before as Eliodoro smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

Thinking that his great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather-in-law was right, Leo started to sigh, "Then I guess there's just one problem left."

"And what's that, Leo?" Cathernia asked.

Leo and Bernadette held hands, and said at the same time. "How much we're going to miss her."

Which this made Eliodoro and Cathernia shock, their descendants took their mace and fan, combined the light and dark magic, and blasted Aggie with the magic. Her vampire white cape and high collar formed on her back, and her blunt teeth transformed into two sharp fangs, making her a vampire again. Aggie looked at her parents with a big smile of thanks and appreciation. She tried to test her vampire powers, like transforming into a bat, telekinesis, and other things, and it was all coming back to her! Her vampire heritage returned to her again. Her friends, especially the Dracula family, congratulated her for being a vampire again. Aggie ran to her parents, and hugged them tightly.

Then, Cathernia joined the family conversation, "You know, since your parents have their family reunion gift, we should give you a gift too."

"That's right, to be fair." Eliodoro added. "A choice. You can stay with us and your fellow vampires or you can return to your home in your homeworld with your family. It's up to you."

Aggie glanced at her parents, then turned to her 7th great grandparents, "I have a better idea."

* * *

Moments later, everyone returned to the hotel, which they were outside the hotel, Aggie held Eliodoro's mace and Cathernia's fan, combined the light and dark magic, and blasted them to all of her relatives in both sides of the family, including her parents. She gave her family vampire traits like fangs, transformation, etc., to continue celebrating the family reunion.

"Now we can all be together!" Aggie announced as she waved at her family, and also a signal for a song, which Johnny volunteered to sing.

 **Johnny:** _I hear the music playing  
It's swinging and it's swaying  
A little rhapsody  
Today we're so delighted  
Today we're all united_ _  
As one whole family_

 _I think the humans are screaming  
Even the monsters are cheering  
We're dancing fancy-free  
We're feeling better now  
We sing together now  
As one whole family_

 _La dee da, we got the beat  
Move your wings and move your feet  
Life is sweet, life is grand  
Blowing trumpets with the bass brass brand  
Everybody now_

During the song, all of the humans and monsters in the hotel ran out, and joined the party. Aggie's family tested themselves with their new found vampire powers as they all turned into the bats to join with Aggie. Aggie also reunited with her friends/teammates, and her new friends, Leron and Sinta, who Eliodoro and Cathernia promoted them as their Chiefs of Staff for helping Aggie in her journey. Leron belonged to Eliodoro, and Sinta belonged to Cathernia now.

 **Leo and Bernadette:** _There's no more stormy weather_

 **Eliodoro and Cathernia:** _Now we can sing together_

 **Leo/Bernadette/Aggie/Eliodoro/Cathernia:** _In perfect harmony  
We're feeling better now  
We sing together now  
As one whole family_

 **Johnny:** _Those humans sing_

 **Humans:** _La-dee-dah-doh_

 **Johnny:** _Those monsters sing_

 **Monsters:** _Lo-dee-doh-doh_

 **Johnny:** _Life is sweet as sweet can be  
As one whole family  
Everybody sing_

While in their bat form, Bernadette called on to her sister, Scholastica, who didn't joined the fun with her family, "Come on, Dolores, join us. Being a vampire's fun."

"I think not, sis." Scholastica rejected. When they heard this, Eliodoro and Cathernia secretly blasted Scholastica with their magic, transforming the nun into a white vampire bat with a black part of her head.

"Help! Transform me back!" The nun screamed as she flew rapidly, and her family laughed at her.

 **Johnny:** _We're feeling better now  
We sing together now  
As one whole family_

 **All:** _La-la-la-la-la-lala  
La-la-la-la-la-lala  
La-la-la-la-lalee!_

 _We're feeling better now  
We sing together now  
As one whole family!_

* * *

Few hours later, Aggie's family had to return home as their vampire powers wore off and the reunion party was over, and headed straight to the portal that Aggie opened, just as the sun was about to rise.

Before Leo and Bernadette enter the portal, they stopped so their daughter can say goodbye to them.

Aggie ran to her parents with tears of joy from her eyes, and hugged them both, thanking them for letting her stay "I love you, Nanay and Tatay."

When the Galido family broke their hug, the Dracula family bowed down to Aggie's parents, promising to take care of their daughter for them while she's staying in Hotel Transylvania.

Leo and Bernadette bowed in return, trusting them to take care of their daughter. One last time, her parents kissed Aggie on her cheeks, and waved goodbye to her as they entered the portal to their way home, and promise to visit her sometimes.

Aggie waved goodbye to her parents as her friends stood up besides her, and Cathernia used her light magic to create a rainbow that glow in the dark.

* * *

 **This is one of the longest chapter of the story.**

 **Aggie's vampire heritage/traits came from Eliodoro and Cathernia.**

 **Eliodoro Mondejar was Bernadette Mondejar's great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather.**

 **Cathernia Galido was Leo galido's great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother.**

 **I got Leron and Sinta's name from one of the Filipino folk songs, "Leron Leron Sinta", means it expresses feelings toward a loved one or someone dear to the person.**

 **In this chapter, it is not shown or revealed that Eliodoro and Cathernia were the one who gave Aggie the bat-shaped necklace when she was a baby, but it assure it was them. Zillah knew about Leo, Bernadette, and Aggie when Aggie's parents showed Aggie to Eliodoro and Cathernia when she was 5 months old, but Zillah planned to hurt Aggie for Eliodoro and Cathernia to surrender their mace and fan. Bernadette has a chance to save Aggie, but when Zillah dropped her, Fenris, who was still a giant bat crony, like Bela, got the chance to eat her. The chance was ruined when Eliodoro turned Fenris into a small bat. From then on, Bernadette decided to kept Aggie's vampire heritage a secret, until now.**

 **I hope this is a good chapter, but please, review it! I'm begging all of you to review this. I work so hard to impress all of you.**


	19. We are Family The movie part 1

**This is the first part of the last episode of the story. The Dracula family, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Aggie, and Lydia, were so excited for the 21, 146** **th** **anniversary of the royal Dracula family rule and they planned a party for it in Hotel Transylvania, but Vlad was the only one who wasn't excited for it as the anniversary reminded him about the death of his parents and siblings, caused by an evil vampire, Thanatos.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

A long time ago, very long, it was the year 873. In Transylvania, there was a place where vampires lived happily, and kept themselves away from humans. It was a hidden kingdom of vampires that was ruled by the royal Dracula family. This year, the Dracula family were celebrating the 20,000th anniversary of the royal family rule. An elder female vampire name Eyota Dracula, came to Transylvania from Bucharest to visit her son, the King of Darkness, Ingrum Dracula.

"Hello, darling." Eyota sat on the reserved throne, and greeted her son, who was dancing with his wife, Narkissa, and their two hyperactive children, 101-year-old Vladimir and his sister, 90-year-old Amaia, on the dance floor with many other vampires.

At this age, Vlad has raven black hair, moon round face, and baby blue eyes. He wore black kid-sized tuxedo and pants, and a red belt and high collar. Amaia has short raven black hair, baby blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a black dress, with a purple ribbon around her waist and high collar.

Vlad and Amaia danced together, and with their parents. After their dance, the two children bowed down to their parents, and young Vlad rushed to his grandmother, while Amaia left behind with her three other siblings; 119-year-old Thana, 116-year-old Orfeo, and 77-year-old Denalo. Thana has a long black hair, pale skin, and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a black dress with orange top and high collar. Orfeo has short black hair, sapphire blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a black tuxedo with green high collar and belt. Denalo has a short raven bob hair, baby blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a black tuxedo with golden yellow high collar and bottom part of his pants.

Vlad showed his drawing of a picture of his older sister to his grandma, which she laughed at it, and kept it on her large-sized purse. Then, she took out something from her purse. It was a medium-sized box that was wrapped with blue paper and purple ribbon, which Vlad gasped in surprise.

Behind Eyota's throne, two vampires were fighting for space behind the curtain. Once they were out of the curtain, a 100-year-old Eliodoro and a 99-year-old Cathernia. They worked in the castle as servants and kitchen children, but they were still good friends with the Dracula siblings, including Vlad. Eliodoro and Cathernia escaped from the kitchen to see their best friend having fun, but, now, they saw their friend hanging out with his grandmother.

"For me? What's in it?" Vlad asked his grandmother when he looked at the gift, then he noticed his two friends from behind the throne, "Oh, hi, Elio, Cathy!"

Eliodoro and Cathernia waved 'hi' and smiled to him, but the vampire butler saw them and grabbed them, "Eliodoro, Cathernia, you two belong in the kitchen!"

Vlad rolled his eyes as he saw his friends got taken, and returned to his grandmother's attention. "So, what's in this present?"

"Just open it." Eyota gave the present to Vlad as he opened it, and saw something black. He took it out from the box, revealing a black cape. "This is once your father's cape. This belongs to him, but now, it belongs to you. With this cape, someday, you'll become the king of darkness." She explained.

"Really? Oh, Grandmother!" Vlad threw his arms around his grandmother, and the two embraced each other.

Suddenly, the lights of the ballroom went off, and a mysterious vampire with a black cloak has descended upon the house of the Draculas. His name was Thanatos with his black bat sidekick, Xyrex. Inside his cloak, he wore a white shirt with a dark vest jacket, red ascot tie with a golden spider, black pants and black shoes. He was formerly the godfather of the Dracula siblings and everyone thought he was a good and kind vampire, but he was fraud, power-mad, and dangerous to all vampire kind and other monsters. He was banned from Transylvania by Ingrum for being evil.

Thanatos stalked through the crowd with a malicious grinned on his face, while the other vampire guests falling back in fear and surprise. Thanatos has reached the king, who alone stands firm before him.

"How dare you return to the kingdom?!" Ingrum shouted angrily at Thanatos.

"But I am your confidant." Thanatos tried to talk to Ingrum with a sweet voice.

"Confidant? Ha! You are a traitor! Get out!"

"You think you can banish the Great Thanatos?" Thanatos showed a cylinder reliquary with a skeleton head of a bat on top of it, and contains dark purple glowing bats inside. "By the unholy powers vested in me. I, who will banish you with a curse!"

Vlad and Eyota heard this and gasped as they embraced each other, while Amaia hid behind her brother's back, and Eliodoro and Cathernia gasped at this too when they heard the news about it while they hid behind the curtain.

"Mark my words!" Thanatos continued furiously, and turned to Ingrum. "You and your family will die within this month! I will not rest until I see the end of the Dracula line forever!" He raised the reliquary, sending a dark purple bolt of lightning to the chandelier which crashed to the floor.

Consumed by his hatred for Ingrum and his family, during his banishment, Thanatos perform some sort of evil ritual to sold his soul for the power to destroy them. He, kneeling in a sorcerer's circle, cowered as a huge, red shadowy figure appears above him. He raised his arms in supplication. A shadow, like smoke in a windstorm, left Thanatos, sucked toward the terrible figure. As his undead soul left him, he became his skeleton. Then, the reliquary materialized in mid-air before him. He reached out, grasped it, and Thanatos resumed his form.

"Go." Thanatos cooed as dark purple glowing bats slowly flew out of the reliquary from the skull of a bat. "Fulfill your dark purpose, and seal the fate of the King and his family, once and for all."

Two weeks later, the dark purple glowing bats flew straight to the gates of the castle of the Draculas, where an angry mob of humans, carrying pitchforks, torches with fire, and stakes, were waiting outside the gates. Before he returned to the kingdom of the Draculas from exile, Thanatos had already made an agreement with the humans to spare his life, in exchange for the location of the hidden kingdom of the royal vampire family.

When Thanatos' dark purple glowing bat-like servants unlocked the gates, the angry mob of humans charged and began to attack as they started burning the castle.

Inside the castle, the Dracula family and their servants ran down the halls to find the way out before the humans get in.

"Hurry, everyone!" Ingrum called out his family and fellow vampires, while leading them the way out.

While held in his grandmother's arm, Vlad realized he forgot his cape that Eyota gave to him. He also realized he left it in his bedroom, so he broke free from his grandmother's arm, and rushed back to his room. "My cape!"

"Vladimir!" Eyota cried when she felt her middle grandson wasn't there in her arms. She saw him ran back to his room, and hurriedly chased him. "Come back! Come back!"

He didn't hear his grandmother calling as Vlad rushed in his room, and to his treasure chest to get his cape.

"Vladimir!" Eyota came in, and closed the door behind her.

As Vlad wrapped his cape around his neck, they heard a banging sound from outside, thinking the humans are getting closer. The two held each other closely as they realized that they were cornered with no means of getting out. That was until Eliodoro and Cathernia suddenly appeared from a secret passage way in the bedroom wall.

Unbeknownst to them, Xyrex landed on a window sill, took a peak through the window, and saw the two vampire servants help the two royals escape

"Please, come this way, hurry!" Eliodoro guided Eyota and Vlad to the secret passageway.

"You can get out through servant quarters!" Cathernia added.

"Thanatos, he's getting away!" Xyrex reported as he flew off to his master.

Vlad went back to his friends, feeling concerned that they might get killed when he left them behind. "But what about you, guys?"

"Just go!" Eliodoro and Cathernia pushed Vlad in and shut the door behind them.

Just then, few humans, carrying pitchforks and stakes, burst from the door.

"There are two over there!" One of the humans pointed Eliodoro and Cathernia.

When the humans charged at them, Eliodoro took out his mace, and hammered a few humans on their head while Cathernia took out her fan, enlarging it, and swayed it, releasing strong winds that blew the humans to the walls, and fell on the floor unconsciously. With no more humans left to attack, the two rival vampires transform into bats, and flew out of the room to escape before more humans will come.

Meanwhile, Eyota and Vlad continued running as they crossed the frozen river, under a bridge. Unbeknownst to them, Thanatos leaped down upon them from atop the bridge, and landed on the ice and grabbed a hold of Vlad's ankle

Vlad yelped as Eyota saw Thanatos held on Vlad.

"Thanatos!" Eyota cried out, and tried to pull Vlad back.

"Let me go, please!" Little Vlad begged as he tried to break free.

"You'll never escape me, boy. Never!" Thanatos cackled evilly, until the Ice under him broke. He screamed as he let go of Vlad's foot, freeing him in the process, and tried to climb back up, but he was easily drowned. He called for his bat sidekick for help. "Xyrex!"

"Master!" Xyrex cried. He doesn't know what to do to help his master, but Thanaos is slowly dragged under and drowned.

Xyrex only glanced at the two royal vampires ran for their lives, and saw Thanatos' reliquary, which its light faded.

At the train station, Eyota and Vlad were in their bat forms, and flew quickly to catch up a moving train. On top of the train, there were many vampire bats, who were trying to escape too.

"Vladimir, hurry, hurry!" Eyota yelled as she managed to land safely on top of the train with the other vampire bats, but Vlad was still flying, trying to reach for his grandmother.

"Grandmother!" He cried as he picked up the pace to catch up, but the blizzard was too strong for Vlad to catch up.

"Here take my wing. Hold on to it!" She grabbed the flying Vlad's wing as he flapped his wings harder.

"Don't let go!" He called out in a pleading voice.

But when the blizzard blew stronger, Vlad has a hard time flying, until his wing slipped from his grandmother's wing, and the blizzard pushed Vlad away from Eyota. He crashed on a tree branch, and fell unconsciously.

"Vladimir!" Eyota screamed mournfully. She tried to jump off the train, but is held back by the other vampire bats. She watched as the view of her grandson is obscured by a sea of snow and blizzard disappearing in the distance

And so, so many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever. But this isn't the end of the Dracula family, it's just only at the beginning.

* * *

 **Hotel Transylvania: We are Family the movie**

 _1, 146 years later_

"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania!" Dracula announced from the stairs of the lobby.

Many monsters and humans came to the hotel for a very special event; it's the 21, 146th anniversary of the royal Dracula family's rule. Not just only regular monsters and humans, there are reporters, and Johnny and Aggie's families and friends came to help.

"It's been 21, 146 years since our family ruled the vampire kingdom." Dracula gave some invitations to the guests. "Take an invitation card. l have personally designed a spectacular schedule of events, all leading to my royal family's anniversary party extravaganza tomorrow night."

Then, Mavis appeared with Dennis, joining his father while he gave invitations to everyone, "This is going to be exciting, Dad! Many monsters and humans are here, and I told Johnny's family to come over to help."

Then, Johnny cuts in, "Drac, I have decided to put the party here in the lobby. I know the ballroom is a good place, but since many guests will come, I bet the lobby is the perfect place to celebrate the party."

"Yes, yes, of course." Dracula said. "We have to place the couches somewhere else to have more space."

Then, Aggie came with her notepad, "I just told my friends to gather the food and decorations for this awesome event. Are you going to host, Drac?"

"Oh no, Aggie, it's my dad."

Then, Lydia interrupted. "But, dad hasn't talk about the event since we announced this to the public. Is he okay?"

"Probably, he just needs some time to think about it." Dracula said. "Besides, he's the king, and he's going to host the party."

"I think that he's going to tell us what we should prepare for this special event for our family." Aggie smiled.

Suddenly, a little black spider came down inches away from the white vampire's back. "We're ready." The arachnid said in a small cheery voice.

Aggie turned around to see who's making that sound. When she saw the spider behind her, she startled, and jumped behind Dracula's cape. Everyone knew Aggie was afraid of spiders.

Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Lydia, Dennis, Aggie, and the others looked up to see a banner saying, 'Happy 21, 146th anniversary, Dracula family' made entirely out of spider web giving it a silvery finish. Then came a heart-touching chorus of "Awwwww."

"Oh, if only Martha was here. She's a Dracula too." Wanda sighed.

"And if even Grandpa Ingrum, Grandma Narkissa, Uncles Orfeo and Denalo, and Aunts Thana and Amaia were here to see this too." Lydia added.

"They're all always here, ladies." Dracula said as he made a fist over his heart. "Okay friends," He began his announcement as stepped up onto a stool made entirely out of frogs. "I am so glad you are here to celebrate the anniversary of my family's rule, and, not only all vampires are invited, but also everyone else is invited! All monster and human kind"

Everyone in the lobby cheered, until one human from behind the crowd interrupted, "Are you going to be the host?!"

"No," Dracula explained. "It will be my father."

Then, Mavis joined her father with her own announcement, "My grandfather, Vladimir Dracula, the king of darkness, will be the one to host this celebration. Ever since he finally came to our lives once again, we have been planned to make this special for him, and I never knew that he changed when he came here in this hotel."

"When he first came here, I never knew my dad would be so cruel when he found out my grandson was a half-human, but when he learned to accept our family and the humans who are welcomed here, he changed a lot. And when my adoptive niece, Agatha Galido, came to our lives, I didn't know dad was already happy with his new life in this family after our… separated ways." Dracula explained as the crowd almost sob of his speech.

"But that's in the past now." Lydia added. "Vladimir has changed, happy with his new family, accepted us for who we are, and we accepted him back."

"Okie-dokie, preparation starts in thirty minutes, right now we have to see our great king," Dracula pleasantly announced as he glided toward the elevator, and his family followed him.

"You know, you will be the next king of darkness sooner!" Frank pointed out.

"NO, I WILL NOT!" Dracula stubbornly roared a ferocious vampire roar, which Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Aggie, and Dennis made embarrassment plus frightened looks, then Dracula returned to his calm demeanor just before the elevator door closed.

* * *

At his room, all alone, Vlad took a small portrait of him and his family when he was younger, and his parents and siblings were alive.

"Happy Anniversary, guys." He cried softly. "I missed you all so much. I wished you were all here. Father, I wish you were here to help me making our anniversary the best. I can't do this alone." He hugged the portrait of his family mournfully, how much he missed his previous family.

In the halls, the elevator opened, and Dracula, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Aggie, and Dennis walked out from it.

"I still don't understand why you don't want to take your father's position if he wants to retire from being a king." Aggie said.

"Your adoptive niece is right, bro." Lydia agreed. "I know I'm the oldest, but you're his only son, and you already have a wife, a daughter, and a grandson, of course, Martha already died, but still. Dad's always counting on you."

"Dad is the real king of darkness." Dracula tried to be pleasant. "He already took the place after Grandpa Ingrum died. I don't want to mess this, like what he did to us."

His family nodded as Dracula opened the door of the room where his dad stayed.

When Vlad heard the door open, he quickly wiped his tears, and put his family portrait down on top of the drawer.

"Hey Dad, morning!" Dracula and Lydia greeted in unison.

"Hey, Grandpa Vlad." Mavis greeted also.

"Vladimir, hey!" Aggie yelled happily.

"Hello, my wonderful family!" Vlad stood up, and hugged his family lovingly.

When they broke the hug, Aggie started talking, "So, are you so excited for the event tomorrow? 'Cause I have plans!"

"Listen, Aggie, I…" Vlad was about to say but he was cut off.

"Grandpa Vlad, I decided to have everyone to help for the anniversary." Johnny announced.

"Thank you, Johnny…"

"And we told everyone you are the host of the party!" Mavis added.

"What?!" Vlad was shock. "Mavis, I don't think it's…"

Suddenly, the family meeting was interrupted when Frank, Eunice,Wayne, Wanda, Murray, and Griffin entered the room with happy greetings. "Hey!"

"Hey guys." Aggie greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"We can't wait much longer, so we came here to join the meeting." Frank explained, then turned to Vlad, "Hey Count, we just wanna ask what we should do for the party, and what theme we should make?"

"Oh, I know," Griffin raised his invisible hand, "How about a ballroom?"

"That's so lame!" Murray scoffed. "How about a theme with lots of pyramids?"

"Too Egyptian-y" Wayne disagreed. "It would be nice that the party surrounded by raw meat."

"How about… LET THE DRACULA FAMILY DECIDE!" Eunice shouted very loud.

Vlad started to rub his wrinkled hands nervously as he confessed. "About that, everyone, I've decided not to be part of this anniversary."

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room gasped in horror.

"But we already planned this event for a week while you're locked inside your room when we told you this!" Mavis yelled. "We planned this just for you!"

"Yeah, and we already announced everyone that you should be in this party, and you're the host!" Lydia added.

"Why not you guys should do it?" Vlad asked.

"Because you're the king of darkness! You'll be the one to host." Dracula explained as he took Vlad's family portrait from the drawer, "Like what Grandpa Ingrum did."

"Well, I'm not like my father!" Vlad snatched the portrait from Dracula's hand, "Now, to clarify this; I don't want to be part of this event, and I don't want to host this event, so move it." He pushed his family and friends, heading straight to the door.

"But Dad, what about the preparation?" Dracula asked.

"It's the 21st century, right? So make the party exactly what you do best! Plan the party YOUR WAY!" Vlad continued pushing everyone out of the room.

"But Vlad, we're not sure if you like it!" Aggie said, but Vlad slammed the door loudly, leaving his family and friends in silence.

"What's up with him?" Wayne asked.

"He's always been like this, ever since we told him about the anniversary." Dracula replied.

"And he doesn't want to discuss about it." Mavis added. "We want to ask, but he refused to talk."

"Does this have to do with his previous family?" Wanda questioned.

"No doubt about it. He doesn't want to talk about that either." Lydia answered.

"Well, we can't just leave Grandpa Vlad like this." Johnny said. "He's the most important person/vampire for the party."

"You know, a vacation always cheers me up." Aggie suggested.

"A vacation?" Mavis exclaimed. "But Aggie, the anniversary's tomorrow, and there isn't enough time for a vacation."

"It's true, but we have our family and friends to do the job, and we have to take on a vacation to get his mind off of things he was worrying." Aggie explained. "So here's what we gonna do…"

* * *

Everyone gather around and whispered of a plan to get Vlad on a vacation before the day of the anniversary.

Few moments later, in his room, Vlad was still in silence, so sadly, until he heard knocks from the door.

"Come in!" He called.

The door opened, and entered Dracula, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Aggie, and Dennis in.

"Hey, it's us again." Mavis smiled. "Don't worry, we're not gonna discuss about you hosting the party, but…" She took her grandfather's previous family portrait. "You never told us what happened to your family. Our family."

Vlad slowly took the picture from Mavis, and hid it inside the drawer, "Mavis, please, I don't want to talk about it. It's so much painful."

His family just kept quiet, until Johnny spoke out, "So, actually, that's not what we're here for, we're here to tell you that we planned to take you on a family vacation!"

Vlad was surprised. Of course, he still doesn't want to be part of his family's anniversary party, but he's concerned about it, "A vacation? What about the party for tomorrow?"

"Don't worry, our friends and families will do it." Aggie waved to calm Vlad down.

"But these other monsters and humans are... not vampires. They don't know about our family's anniversary."

"Let me recall you this, you said that we should do our best to make the party exciting, so we made the party OUR way. The 21st century style!"

"So since they started preparing the party, we should take you to a vacation to get your mind off of things, and have some time with your family." Dracula added.

For Vlad, he doesn't like the idea of going on vacation, but he doesn't want to disappoint his family nor rejecting the offer of bonding with them. He doesn't want to mess this again, "Well, a vacation won't hurt. Where can we go?"

"To Bucharest, Great-Grandpa Vlad!" Dennis exclaimed excitingly.

"It's a good place for a family vacation." Johnny started explaining, "There we can see big buildings, bright lights, and we can have dinner in an awesome restaurant, and then, we go home. So what do you say?"

He looked at his family's begging eyes. Vlad realized that a vacation wasn't such a bad idea. If that's the only way to clear his negative thought from his mind and making him feel better, then he agreed, "All right, if my family wants to go on vacation, even before the day of the anniversary of our family's rule, then so be it." He smiled as his family cheered in excitement.

* * *

! hour later, outside the entrance of the hotel, Dracula, Johnny, and Mavis put a few bags in the hearse. Johnny brought his own bag, Mavis brought Dennis' bag, and Dracula put Aggie's bag that has full of important stuffs for the trip like, food, drinks, and a camera. Dracula's friends, Aggie's friends, the I teams, Johnny's family, and Aggie's parents waited for any assignments for the party while the family were out.

"So push the chairs and couches aside, separate the humans and monster foods," Aggie instructed with a bit of anxiety to her parents. "Thrones would be on top of the first stairs…,"

"And then, clean up the floor, and make it a little slippery for the guests to dance," Leo continued calmly to his youngest daughter.

"And this is the list that each of all of you guys has their own assignments."Aggie said, though she still wasn't quite relieved, "It's been asking a lot, Tatay, maybe I should stay here."

"What, are you kidding me?" Leo said, "And miss your adoptive vampire family's fun vacation in Bucharest? No, no, no. You all should go to Bucharest, and have fun. And do you remember how to video-chat?"

"Yeah, yeah, with my phone and buttons and the agony." Aggie replied with a groan. "It's easier to text instead."

"Thanks for being so understanding, Mr. and Mrs. Galdo." Mavis smiled. "We know you'll handle the hotel."

"Of course, Mavis." Bernadette assured her, and raised her hand. "We promise our daughter, we promise you, too."

"You forget to say 'Stake my heart and hope to—'" When Dracula was about to finish, Aggie stopped him.

"Don't say it!" Aggie yelled. "It kills me!"

"What is she talking about?" Leo asked.

"Nothing!" Vlad said.

"That was nothing. Really." Johnny added.

"Yeah, that was nothing at all." Mavis grinned nervously. The family doesn't want Aggie's parents to know about Aggie getting stabbed with a stake almost through her heart.

"Okay." Bernadette shrugged. "it's just that… I'm gonna miss our little girl so much, even though it's just one night." She lowered herself and kissed Aggie's nose. "I love you, Agatha."

Aggie kissed her nose and said sweetly. "I love you too, Nanay."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Galido. This is your daughter's idea, and she's in good hand with us." Dracula said.

Bernadette sighed in relief. "We know we can trust in you, Mr. Dracula."

Then, Leo looked at his daughter for a permission, and Aggie waved her hand, pointing at Dracula and Vlad, meaning to say 'Go ahead.' Leo grinned as he held his arm wide for Dracula and Vlad and then squeezed them tight as the vampires just tensed a bit and rolled their eyes. "Gonna miss you guys, too." Leo moaned with his grin. "You're my daughter's family, you're also my family. Love ya, guys."

"Yes, we love you, too." Dracula said with a wide awkward smile, then quickly leaned down to Leo to warn him about something as he whispered. "Okay, Mr. Galido, if there's anything happen to my hotel when you all are fixing things for the party, you're dead to me! Understand?"

"Sure, Mr. Dracula." Leo whispered back in understanding. "Nothing bad is gonna happen in your hotel."

"That's the spirit." Dracula smiled

The Dracula family's hearse finally drove away with the rest of the families and friends waving good-bye.

The hearse was a little quiet. Only to be heard was the wheels of the hearse, bumping on the road outside, until Aggie started to talk, "Um… this is gonna be an exciting trip, isn't it?"

"Yeah, sure." Chattered Mavis.

"This is exciting." Johnny gritted his teeth nervously.

"Yeah, whatever, Agafya." Dracula said sarcastically.

And then, the hearse was quiet again. Nothing to say until, Aggie spoke again.

"Geez, it's boring here when it's quiet. Hey, let's play some music." She turned up the radio so they could listen to the song 'Vacation by the Go Go's', and everyone was dancing to it, except Vlad. He switched off the radio, and his family stopped dancing.

"Oh, come on, Vlad, you should be in the mood by now." Aggie insisted, to stop the elderly vampire from being lonely and in a bad mood.

"I'm not in the mood for music." Vlad said.

"All right." The white vampire shrugged as she respected that. Then, she looked around, realizing that they were in the dark forest now. "Hey, this is a good place for a family picture!" Then, she turned to Dracula, "Drac, can we just stop here, and took a few family pictures, please?"

"Well, since it's a _family_ bonding, so… alright." Dracula replied as he stopped the hearse.

Aggie took out her monopod from her bag, and jumped out of the hearse first, "Let's do this!"

"You really know about us, cous." Mavis giggled as she, Johnny, Dennis, Dracula, and Lydia got out of the hearse.

"Of course, I know you guys." Aggie replied. "I've been studying vampires all my life, and I know their interests."

"Aggie, we shouldn't been doing this. It's a complete waste of time!" Vlad growled.

"Oh, come on, Grandpa. It'll be fun." Johnny insisted him.

"You know selfies aren't my thing." The elderly vampire said.

"Selfies aren't my thing too, but this is a family selfie!" The white vampire smiled.

"Don't you remember that cameras won't affect on vampires?" Dracula mentioned.

"Don't worry, I'm using cellphone this time." Aggie said, putting her cellphone on the monopod.

"Okay, we better hurry because I want to see if there's any changes in Bucharest after all these centuries." Vlad yelled impatiently.

"Don't be such a kill-joy, Vladimir. Aggie stated.

Unbeknownst to them, Xyrex, the still-looking-young bat saw the family, and listened to the words of every family members had said, especially to the one who said 'Vladimir'. That name was familiar to the bat.

"Vladimir?" Xyrex whispered in disbelief, as he hid on a small branch of a tree from almost afar. "Yeah, just one problem there, girl, Vladimir's dead. All the Draculas are dead. They're dead, dead, dead, dead." He continued to rant these reassurances in his head for quite a while, not noticing how the reliquary had started to glow and emit small gusts of dark purple, ethereal smoke, and a dark purple, glowing bat minion emerged from the reliquary, hovering beside Xyrex. "Am I right my friend. I mean, how could that be Vla…" His train of thought was suddenly cut off as he noticed how a glowing dark purple demonic-looking creature had looked at him. Xyrex startled in fear when he realized a dark purple bat was coming from his master's reliquary. "Oh, come on now. Am I supposed to believe that thing woke up after all these years just because some white vampire girl claims he's a Dracula?" As a response to his comment, another puff of dark purple smoke made itself out of the bat-head skull, taking the form of yet another, snarling bat-creature. "Okay! Okay! I get the message! Enough already with the glowing and the smoke bat!" Xyrex said with an annoyed tone. He twisted and turned the object in his wings, looked at the family from below and looked back at the reliquary again, and muttering to himself, "If that things come back to life it must mean… Vladimir's alive, and has his own family. That also means… the Dracula bloodline is still flowing." Xyrex looked down, able to see the Dracula family hopped in the hearse again, and ready to go, "And that's them." The bat said.

Suddenly, the reliquary took off like a rocket, dragging Xyrex with it. They dived straight for the ground, "Mayday! Mayday! Help!" He covered his eyes as he crashed through the soil. The reliquary pulls him down into the icy water pulling him further and further down. He hit the bottom of the lake and is now in the soil under the water, continuing to go down. He continued to go down further into the earth at a tremendous speed, until they landed in a dark and damp place, composed completely of stone, with bones of skeletons decorating the ceiling above, and the floor and the walls practically crawling with insects.

"Ow! That really hurts." Xyrex rubbed his head when he landed in the dark place.

Xyrex has just gotten himself transported to limbo, where the decaying Thanatos notices the sudden intrusion.

"Who dares to intrude on my solitude!?" Thanatos shouted as he saw Xyrex, unrecognized. "GET OUT! Get out!" Thanatos picked Xyrex out of the rubble squashing the very breath out of Xyrex's little body, until he froze as he noticed who the intruder is, a familiar bat. "Xyrex? Is that you?"

When Thanatos released him, Xyrex slid of Thanatos' hand, and gasped when he saw his master again. "Master? You're alive?"

"Yeah, In a manner of speaking!" Thanatos' cackled as his eyeball popped out and landed in Xyrex's arms.

"Whoa, that fell right out of there sir." Xyrex said with a disgust look on his face.

"Something's happened." Thanatos snatched his eyeball from Xyrex, and put it back in. "I knew it! I could feel the dark forces stirring!"

"I'm not surprised because I saw him, Vladimir."

"Vladimir?! Alive?!" Thanatos' lips dropped literally, at this revelation.

"Uh, sir, your lips. They're, uh…" Xyrex noticed his master's lips dropped in front of him.

"That Dracula brat!"

"Yeah, ain't that a kick in the head. I guess a curse just ain't what it used to be, huh sir? " Xyrex placed Thanatos' mouth back to where it was dropped.

"That's why I'm stuck here in Limbo!"Thanatos, in a rage, gripped Xyrex in one fist. He doesn't even know he's holding the bat as he squeezed for emphasis. "My curse is unfulfilled!" He flung his hand as his hand still gripping Xyrex, disconnected and hit the wall. He stopped, realizing his hand is gone. Thanatos gave of a depressed scream, looks at the stump where his hand was until most recently. "Look at me. I'm falling apart. I'm a wreck!"

Xyrex, still recovering from his pain, picked up his master's hand and talked in a comforting tone. "Actually, considering how long you've been dead you look pretty good." But Thanatos' still cried. "Sir, you do, you do"

Thanatos was truly flattered. "Really?"

"Sir, is this the face of a bat who would lie to you?" Xyrex made a face that proved he's telling the truth. "Come on, for a minute there, you had your old spark back. But that's not the only thing I want to report to you, I also saw Vladimir has a family of his own."

Thanatos was shock in anger, "WHAT?! The Dracula bloodline is still flowing?!"

"Yeah, he has two children; a son and a daughter. He also has a granddaughter from his son. This granddaughter has a husband who was a human, and they both have a son. Lastly, there was a white vampire girl. I don't know who she is, but she's very close to Vladimir. She's almost looks like Amaia."

"Wait, did you say this white vampire look a lot like Amaia? The youngest daughter of Ingrum?"

"Well, she looks like her. I bet she must be Amaia's reincarnation."

"Is that so? That little Amaia Dracula never wanted to leave her big brother. And I knew that they were not meant to exist since that granddaughter was in love, and married a human!"

"So, what you'll gonna do with them?" Xyrex asked.

"What will I do with them? I'll get rid all of them too." Thanatos smirked. "Since they are all related to Vladimir, they are now part of the curse!"

"But what about the human and the white vampire?"

"Since that human was married to a Dracula, and the white vampire is the reincarnation of Amaia, I can get rid of them also, of course."

"Well, like what you said before, you will not rest until the Dracula line end forever."

"If only I hadn't lost the gift from the dark forces, the key to my powers."

"What? You mean this reliquary?" Xyrex picked the reliquary, and showed it to Thanatos.

Thanatos' eyes widened, "Where did you get that?"

"I found it."

Thanatos eagerly snatched the reliquary from Xyrex. "GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Alright, Alright, Don't get so grabby." Xyrex said with an annoying tone.

Thanatos attached his hand back on his wrist, and smiled devilishly on the reliquary, "My old friend, together again " He held the reliquary close to his face, and cackled evilly, "Now my dark purpose will be fulfilled, and the last of the Draculas will DIE!" He lifted the reliquary up high, shocked of a lightning out of it, causing Xyrex to loose his balance, and fell on the ground.

 **Thanatos:** _In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be  
It scared me out of my wits  
A corpse falling to bits!  
Then I opened my eyes  
And the nightmare was...me!_

 _I was once the most mystical vampire in all Transylvania  
When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake!  
My curse made each of them pay  
But more of them got away!  
Vladimir and family, beware,  
Thanatos' awake!_

 **Creatures:** _In the dark of the night evil will find them  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!_

 **Thanatos:** _Revenge will be sweet_

 **Thanatos and creatures:** _When the curse is complete!_

 **Creatures:** _In the dark of the night_

 **Thanatos:** _They'll be gone!_

During the song, Xyrex was carried by two female bugs, playing with him. "Hi ladies… listen…"

 **Thanatos** _ **:**_ _I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!  
As the Pieces fall into place  
I'll see them crawl into place!  
La revedere, Vladimir and family, Your Graces!  
Farewell..._

 **Creatures:** _In the dark of the night terror will strike them!_

 **Thanatos:** _(Terror's the least I can do!)_

 **Creatures:** _In the dark of the night evil will brew._  
 _Ooh!_

 **Thanatos:** _Soon they will feel that their nightmares are real._

 **Creatures:** In the dark of the night

 **Thanatos:** They'll be through!

 **Creatures:** _In the dark of the night  
Evil will find them  
(Find them!)  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
(Doom them!)_

 **Thanatos:** _My dears, here's a sign -_

 **Thanatos and creatures:** _It's the end of your line!_

 **Creatures** _ **:**_ _In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night..._

 **Thanatos:** _Come my minions,  
Rise for your master,  
Let your evil shine!  
Find them now,  
Yes, fly ever faster_

 **Creatures:** _In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night..._

 **Thanatos:** _They'll be mine!_

* * *

Meanwhile, the family finally arrived in Bucharest. They took a few pictures around beautiful places, and they stopped in a burger and steak restaurant.

"Thanks for ordering us very rare steaks, Aggie." Dracula smiled. "It's bloody, and thanks for holding the garlic sauce."

"It's the least I can do. I know you guys." Aggie blushed. "For me, I ordered a large-sized cheeseburger with fries."

"Remember, we all share the same fries." Mavis reminded her.

Before she can take a bite of the burger, Aggie and the rest of the family noticed Vlad starring at the window. He hasn't been eating his steak.

"Dad, are you going to eat that?" Lydia asked, pointing his steak.

Vlad snapped out of it and answered, Uh, yes, I'm fine." He took the fork and knife, and slice the steak.

The way his family thought he was not fine.

Aggie cleared her throat, and asked. "Uh, what do you think about Bucharest lately?"

"It's fine, I guess." Vlad ate a small slice of his meal. "Everything's changed here for hundreds of years."

"And how's the meal that Agafya ordered?" Lydia added.

"It was good too. I didn't know humans here in Bucharest also like us."

"Of course! Humans like monsters now. Actually, not all, because there might be more humans who still don't like humans, but that's not important now." Johnny explained. "the important thing is we all have fun, and we lived in harmony now, right?"

"Yeah, and who cares those humans who still hate us." Mavis rolled her eyes, playing with a fork. "At least we're still together." She waited for her grandfather to reply, but she noticed

"Grandpa Vlad, you've been like this ever since we left the hotel." Johnny said. "We hope that taking you to Bucharest for a vacation can cheer you up, but it's not."

"What are you talking about, sonny? I'm quite happy right now." Vlad said, not wanting to disappoint his family.

"But Dad, you're still sad, starring at nothing." Dracula was concerned.

"I'm just thinking of something. Besides, many things changed in Bucharest. I'm so happy with it. Really."

His family became suspicious about Vlad. Yeah, he was quite happy in this vacation, but not happy enough. They thought of what's missing in his life right now.

* * *

After eating their food, the family returned the hearse with their leftovers. Unbeknownst to them, Thanatos' dark purple bat minions secretly sneaked in the hearse, where the engine of the hearse was placed.

When they got in the hearse, Mavis whispered to Dracula's ear so Vlad won't hear her. "Dad, I don't think this is working. Grandpa Vlad is still not in the mood. I swear I noticed it."

"There's nothing we can do, my little blood-orange." Dracula replied. "Let's just go home. We'll just host the party for him."

Dracula drove the hearse out of Bucharest as they reached the highest part of the mountains. It was now snowy mountains since it was covered in snow.

The hearse was quiet, too quiet since they're vacation was 50% happy and 50% sad, until Vlad spoke out. "Hey, I know this vacation wasn't what you've been expected, but hey, at least you guys have fun."

"We didn't feel so much fun when you don't have, Great-Grandpa Vlad." Dennis said sadly.

Vlad felt sorry for his family. They did this just for him, but he still can't stop thinking about his previous family, and he feared that it will happen to him and his new family. He just kept on silent for a while, just to give them some space, like he noticed Mavis sliced and apple into two halves, and gave one each to Aggie and Dennis.

Inside the engine of the hearse, the dark purple glowing bats started to dislocate the part of the engine, and snapped the wirings of it. The family heard a banging sound in front of the hearse as it suddenly violently jerked forward, lose balance and, went out of control.

In panic, Dracula tried to hit the breaks, but it didn't stop. He also tried to stir the wheel, but to no avail.

"Drac, what's happening?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know, but the hearse was out of control!" Dracula replied as he tried to hit the breaks and stir the wheel again.

"Mommy, I'm scarred!" Dennis hugged his mother tightly as he was afraid.

"I'll go check it out." Aggie volunteered as she turned into a bat, and going inside the hearse. As she was in, she saw the engine's been damaged, and the wires to the control were cut. She went back to her family, and reported. "The engine was destroyed, and the wires were snapped."

"What?! That means were… doomed?!" Lydia screamed.

"We'll just have to jump." Aggie suggested, but when she opened the back of the hearse, unfortunately enough, there was no ground at the side of the road as it was running on a dangerously high mountainside at the moment.

"Well, after you, my dearest nice." Dracula said in an ironic tone.

"I think I saw an emergency break right there!" Vlad pointed the lever besides his grandson-in-law.

Johnny volunteered to pull the lever. He pulled it as hard as he could, but the lever got came loose with a metallic twang. "Uh, we have a problem, and I don't know my own strength.

"Don't worry, there are still more track to go." Dracula calmed his family. "We can wait until the hearse stopped itself."

Suddenly, the dark purple bat minions flew just a few block away from the hearse, and destroyed the rocky bridge that connect the two mountains, making some kind of exploding sound.

The Draculas heard that loud sound, and, when they looked forward, they saw the rock bridge destroyed, and they all gasped in horror.

"You were saying, bro?" Lydia grinned in panic to her younger brother.

"Alright, maybe we should stop it ourselves." He suggested.

Dracula, Vlad, and Aggie transformed into bats, flew in front of the hearse, and pushed it to make it stop while Mavis and Lydia transformed into bats too, went at the back of a run-away hearse, and pulled it to make it stop, but the hearse is too strong for the family to stop it. Sure they all can fly, but Johnny can't.

With no other options, the family grabbed their things, and Mavis and Dennis held Johnny's shirt collar to help him escape the hearse with them.

"Well, I guess this is our stop!" Aggie yelled as they all flew out of the hearse while their things and Johnny were hanged by their little bat feet.

The hearse plunged over the broken stone-bridge and ignited into a ball of fire and steam at the bottom of the gorge.

In Thanatos' lair, he's been watching the hearse scene this whole time through his reliquary. He saw that the Draculas and Johnny are safe from his evil plans.

"Well, I guess we should fly back home." Dennis shrugged.

"Now, I call this 'Air trip'!" Aggie exclaimed.

Thanatos didn't want to see the family being safe anymore as the dark purple cloud disappeared, and he felt frustrated.

"Noooooo!" He screamed in agony, squeezing his neck.

Xyrex looked at his master in worry. "Hey, take it easy there. You know, sir, really you should watch your blood pressure. My cousin, Comet, just keeled over one day, mid- mango." He said as Thanatos' left-handed thumb popped off from his hand. "Stress. it's a killer sir. And he's a fruit bat, no meat, no blood even." Xyrex put his master's thumb back to where it was placed.

"How could I let them escape?!" Thanatos growled angrily, smashing a bid-sized bat skull into pieces.

"Ah, you're right. It's very upsetting sir. I guess this reliquary thing's broken." The little bat picked up the reliquary, and tossed it in the air.

Thanatos' eyes went wide in terror as he leaped to catch it. As he skidded across the floor, he, literally, extended his own hand ahead. The reliquary landed on his hand, breaking its fall, and sent the reliquary and his hand back to him. He turned to Bartok angrily as his eyes turned blood red, blaming him for almost destroying his gift from the dark forces.

"Alright now sir, take it easy there. Just remember what I said to you about stress." Xyrex reminded as he stood at his master's other hand.

"I sold my soul for this." Thanatos grasped Xyrex tightly. "My life, my very existence depends on it, and you almost destroyed it!" He shoved his bat servant against the reliquary.

"I get it! I get it! 'you break it, you bought it." The little bat said.

"See that you remember, you miserable rodent." The evil vampire threw Xyrex back on the stone table.

"Oh, sure, blame the bat. What the heck we're easy targets always hanging ... " He sulked to himself.

"What are you muttering about?" Thanatos' asked.

"The Dracula family, sir. Just wising I could do the job for you. I punch, kick, smash, and stabbed them with stakes through their hearts, sir."

"Oh, I have something else in mind... something more enticing, something really cruel."

* * *

As they flew all night without resting, the Dracula family flew out of the snowy mountain. After that incident, no one said any word during the flight, including Vlad. He felt it. He thought the incident of the hearse was part of Thanatos' curse.

" _It's all happening."_ He said in his thought. _"Just what I've been fear of. Even my new family are in danger, and it's all my fault!"_

"Vladimir." Aggie called him as the rest of the family looked at him. "Are you okay? It's like you're indisposed in flying."

"No, Agafya. I'm fine." He said.

She turned her head in front and, and said silently. "For me, you're not."

Suddenly, they saw the sun was about to rise from the mountains.

"I don't think we're gonna make it back to the hotel in time!" Lydia exclaimed in panic.

"And I'm tired of carrying of carrying my human husband here." Mavis pointed Johnny, who was still hanging under her feet.

"Hey, I just ate my leftovers. Sorry about that, hon." Johnny apologized. "Besides, little Dennis is getting tired. He noticed Dennis almost feel sleepy.

"Why should we rest there?" Aggie pointed a tall building that was title 'simple hotel'.

"In that hotel? What kind of people can build this hotel?" Dracula commented.

"What choice do we have, Dad? The sun is about to rise." His daughter warned him.

"Alright, fine." Dracula sighed in defeat. "But we have to stay there to get some sleep, and tonight, we'll go home."

With the family agree, Mavis paid the counter for the family to check-in, and stayed for the day. When they found their room, the room only has 6 beds, and the family didn't unpack their thing. They just threw their bags at the corner, and each has their own bed, except Aggie as she brought her own white flying sleeping bag. She liked to have her own personal things. The sun finally rose from the mountains, and, before its rays can get through the windows of the room, Vlad used his telekinesis to close the curtains to protect themselves from the sun.

When it's time to sleep, Vlad can't close his eyes for he and his family are now in danger because him. He didn't want to tell them about the curse and the cause of death of his parents and siblings, not until it's the right time. He finally stopped thinking about the incident and the curse as he fell asleep.

This was not missed by the bad guys of this story, who through the dark purple cloud of the reliquary could see the family while they were sleeping.

"There they are, master." Mumbled Xyrex. "Sound sleep on their beds. So which one of them you can make a dream curse?"

"Hmm, Aggie." Thanatos replied.

"Why Aggie? That white vampire? She's not related to Vladimir and his family."

"You see, Xyres, despite of not having a Dracula blood, this girl looks a lot like Amaia. And just like what you've said, she's Amaia's reincarnation." The evil vampire explained. "If she's one of the most important member of the Dracula family and Vladimir's closest friend, her adoptive family will be so worried of what will happen to her, and they will find her. This Agatha will be the bait of the Dracula family's grave. Not just a bait, but a perfect bait." Then, he turned to the image of a sleeping Aggie in a dark purple cloud. "And pleasant dreams to you, white princess. I'll get inside your mind, where you and your family can't escape me."

From under the door, snake-like dark purple smoke silently slither. They float across the cabin., then up over her and swirl around Aggie.

A sleepy yawn escaped her mouth, but she did not wake up, for the forces that had gleefully started to pull the major strings of her unconscious had gotten a hold of some of the girl's locked and shut memories, which made for excellent exploitive material. She smiled as Thanatos' dream began. Images of fireflies appear and circle around her face.

In her dream, Aggie is sleeping peacefully in a dark graveyard. She's wearing a black dress, with a purple ribbon around her waist and high collar, just like Amaia's clothes. Denalo, Vlad and Amaia's youngest brother, walked up, surrounded by little mystical dream fireflies. He waved to her, and Aggie waves back. He motioned the fireflies towards Aggie as they approached her and flew around her.

Back in the real world, the still sleeping Aggie arose from her flying sleeping bag, and she started to sleepwalk across the room. The door opened by itself, and let Aggie walked outside.

Dennis, suddenly, woke up from his sleep when he heard footstep coming from outside. He levitated himself down to the floor from his bed, and run out of the room. He saw Aggie sleepwalking.

"Nanay Aggie, where are you going?" He asked as Aggie didn't answer him. Then, he heard a thunder from outside, probably there's thunder storm today. When he saw Aggie walking upstairs to the rooftop of the building, Dennis realized he can't rescue Aggie alone as he ran back to the room, and woke his family up. "Mommy, Daddy, wake up! Papa Drac, wake up! Great-Grandpa Vlad! Auntie Lydia!"

In her dream, Aggie followed Denalo, climbing up on a rocky hill.

"Come on!" Denalo called up to her.

He and Aggie skipped on their path, and up on a log, where they saw Thana and Orfeo waved at them, and jumped off a precipice. Denalo followed them, but Aggie slightly fell.

Back in reality, Aggie was now at the rooftop of the building. The weather was so bad as heavy rains fell and thunder clapped loudly. Aggie never noticed about her being in a rooftop, getting wet by the rain, and slipped on the wet floor of the rooftop as she was still locked in a dream.

Back in the room, Dennis tried to wake his family by shaking them awake.

"Mommy! Papa Drac! Everyone wake up!" Dennis shouted as his family groaned from their sleep.

"Denisovich, what is it?" Dracula asked.

"It's Nanay Aggie, she's gone!" Dennis panted.

With this information from Dennis, everyone looked at Aggie's flying sleeping bag, and saw Aggie was not there.

"Holy Rabies, Aggie!" Mavis in panic.

Vlad, Dracula, Lydia, Mavis, and Johnny jump off and stood up from their beds, and ran out of their room. Dennis lead his family to where Aggie gone off to as they ran upstairs to the rooftop.

At the rooftop, Aggie was at the edge of the building, where the strong wind of the storm blew colder and stronger, and dark clouds covering the shiny sun. In her dream, Aggie looked down a beautiful swimming pool. It looked like a small lake, where there was Ingrum, Thana, and Orfeo are swimming, even in their vampire clothes..

"Hello, moonlight." Ingrum smiled at her.

"Hello." Aggie giggled in return of the greeting.

"Jump in! Come on." Orfeo waved.

"Yeah, jump." Thana laughed.

Aggie watched as little Denalo leaps towards the blue pool and she giggled

Back to the family, Vlad, Dracula, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis ran up the stairs even more quickly before Aggie hurt herself.

"I hope we're not too late." Vlad said while running.

"Too late for what?" Dracula asked.

When they made it, Dracula kicked the door opened, and when they all look around, they saw Aggie was about to leap off the building.

"Aggie! Stop!" Mavis yelled to wake Aggie up, but she still won't wake up as her foot was in the air, ready to jump off.

"Agatha! Nooo!" Vlad shouted as he, Dracula, Lydia,Mavis, and Dennis quickly tunred into bats, and flew in full speed to rescue Aggie while Johnny ran as fast to follow them and also to save his adoptive cousin-in-law.

The smile of the sleep-walking Aggie faded. Her brows knitted, and she looked backwards with her eyes still closed. Curiously trying to locate the owner of the voice while in dreamland, she paused from her dive-prepping and stepped back from the edge. As she did this, the overall pleasantry of her surroundings soured, and all the beautiful thing in the night, and the glow of the moon died away and was replaced with a blackness which was only penetrated by glints of a dark purple and sinister glow.

"Yes! Jump!" Ingrum turned into a bat crony as well as Thana, Orfeo, and Denalo, as they flew towards Aggie. "The Dracula curse!"

The giant bat crony pulled Aggie forcedly to jump as Aggie screamed in fear trying to break free from the man-like bat's arm. And even more flying bat-like minion swarm in a circle around her.

Then, another flying minion bat grabbed Aggie, but, back in the real world, it was Johnny who grabbed her, and Dracula, as a bat, pushed Aggie back safely from the edge as he, Vlad, Mavis, Lydia, and Dennis transformed back to their regular forms.

"Nanay, Aggie! Nanay Aggie, wake up!" Dennis called, shaking Aggie to wake her up.

Aggie suddenly opened her eyes. She looked at Dennis and the rest of the family with a shocked expression. She breathed heavily, blinking in a confused manner as she realized where she were and who was actually holding her. Then her face scrounged up, and she started to sob loudly "The Dracula curse! The Dracula curse!"

"The Dracula… what are you talking about?" Dracula asked while looking at her with confusion and concern.

"It's just… I keep seeing faces ... So many faces." Aggie hugged Dracula, shaking and crying in fear.

Mavis joined the hug, and whispered. "Don't worry, Aggie. It was a nightmare. It's all right, you're safe now." Even Lydia, Johnny, and Dennis joined the hug, but Vlad didn't join in.

Vlad suddenly felt guilty for Aggie. She was now part of the curse, even though she doesn't have a Dracula blood. Honestly for him, this is the real reason why he didn't want Aggie to be part of the family in the first place. He doesn't want Aggie to be harmed by his family's curse, and since she really reminded him of Amaia, he doesn't want to loose her again. He shook his head in sadness, and secretly blamed himself for putting his family in danger.

Thanatos watched the image of the Dracula family, with the exception of Vlad, who was still looking away from them sadly, embracing with each other.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Thanatos screamed in fury, stretching his jaws sideways, and stretching his body up high to the ceiling, hitting his head a few times. He was really frustrated and insane when another plan of destroying the last generations of the Dracula family was ruined. "Not again!"

Xyrex flew up to his master's head to calm him down. "Easy, Master. This is no time to loose your head."

This seemed to have an effect, as Thanatos slowly but surely calmed down. He started to mumble to himself in a re-assuring manner. "You're right. I am calm. I am heartless. I have no feelings whatsoever." When he lowered his body, he inserted his head inside his throat to calm himself.

"Sir?" Xyrex followed his master's head inside the throat.

"I feel a sudden onset of clarity, Xyrex." Thanatos said, his voice slightly muffled as his a great part of his cranium seemed like it had imploded. "I'll have to kill the family myself. In person."

The little bat was amazed. "What, you mean… physically?"

"You know what they say. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!" When Thanatos' body stood up, he accidentally walked against the wall.

"But that means… going topside?!" Xyrex said.

"Exactly." Thanatos popped his head out, which it was facing backwards, and he turned his head in the right direction again. "I have so many fond memories of Transylvania…" When he saw a cute green caterpillar on his shoulder, Thanatos grabbed it and stretched it like a rubber. "…and killing the last of the Draculas with my own hands, will be so deeelicous!"

When he threw the caterpillar on the ground, the bugs were afraid of thanatos and the caterpillar ran away.

Thanatos wrapped a red king's cape around his back, pulled out a bottle of perfume from his dark vest jacket, and started to spray himself with it. "Well, time to go."

"But you're dead! You're falling apart, sir." Xyrex reached the bottle of Thanatos' perfume, and remind him that he's already dead 1,146 years ago. "How do you expect to get to Transylvania in one piece?"

"Why don't we just fly?" Thanatos transformed into a bat, and flew up in full speed with his reliquary he carried with his feet. When he flew up, there was like dark purple smoke filled the room, and Xyrex held on the reliquary to catch on with his master.

 **To be continued…**


	20. We are Family The movie part 2

**This is it! The last episode! The second part of We are Family The movie. Will Vlad, Dracula, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie survive the most dangerous thing that their family has been trapped in it for 1, 146 years? Will they ever broke the curse before they'll disappear on Earth forever?**

* * *

When the sun set to the mountains, the moon rose, and it's time for the Dracula family to take flight again, and, of course, Mavis and Dennis are the ones to carry Johnny on their way home.

As they flew, Aggie was a little silent after the dream incident she had earlier, but the most quietest among was Vlad, who was still worried that the curse might still be out there, waiting for a chance to haunt him and his family down and kill them.

His family looked back at Vlad, seeing him so sad. They knew all along that a vacation won't cheer him up after all. They looked at each other in concern and silent as they just kept on flying, but they have to fly faster to get to the hotel for them to get ready for the party.

During the flight through the clouds, Vlad sensed something under the fog. It was like a feeling that he never felt for a long time. He was now distracted from his sense when he heard Johnny screamed, enjoying himself.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo! I still have some cloud on me!" Johnny whooped as his hair has fluffy clouds, and he took out his smarthphone. "Gotta take a selfie!"

"Johnny! Not now! We're in a hurry!" Mavis nagged at him.

"Okay, maybe later." Johnny relented.

Vlad just rolled his eyes, and groaned quietly and frustratingly that he was distracted by his human grandson-in-law. He have to stay focus on his sense. He looked down again where he just saw fog, but when he used his power of Clairvoyance to see through the clouds and below. He saw just a path of snow, but that's not all. He also saw broken parts of a gate, giant broken statues with names that are rusted, and many rubble that are buried under the snow. There are also old pitchforks, guns, stakes, and torches.

Vlad tried to recall these stuff, but he can't put on his finger or wing on, until he remembered something; a memory about his childhood home and family, and the broken stuff he saw were connected to them, especially a path of snow. Without telling his family, he swooped down to find out if his thoughts of these stuff he saw are connected to his past.

Just as Vlad swooped down, Dracula, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie noticed him flew down through the clouds.

"Grandpa Vlad, where are you going?!" Mavis called, but Vlad didn't hear her.

"Where is he going?" Lydia asked.

"It doesn't matter where he's going! We better go after him before he'll lost our tracks and get himself killed or we'll never get back to the hotel in time!" Dracula said as they all flew down to follow Vlad.

Vlad made his way down to where the old stuff was placed, landed carefully on his feet so he'll not get buried in the snow, and transformed back into his regular form to examine the things around him.

Dracula, Lydia, Mavis, Dennis, and Aggie made it on time as Mavis and Dennis placed Johnny carefully on the snowy ground, and the bats transformed back to their regular form. The six saw Vlad touching and observing the thing around them.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Dracula asked.

Vlad was startled that his family followed and watched what he was doing. He turned around to face them, cleared his throat, and answered. "Uh, nothing. I was checking of… something."

"Checking some kind of old and boring stuffs that were stuck on snow?" Aggie guessed as she touch a broken part of a gate.

"These are not just any old stuffs, Aggie." Vlad said as he touched a broken part of a statue. "These things remind me of my times."

"You have lots of times, Dad. You're 1,237 years old." Lydia reminded.

"No, I'm talking about my childhood times. I remember these things…, and this path when I was a kid" Vlad started to follow the path of snow.

Then, Johnny pulled some kind of stick from the snow. When it was pulled out, it was a large pitchfork that was designed from the 1st century. "Uh, is this also part of your childhood, Grandpa Vlad?"

Vlad noticed Johnny holding a pitchfork as his memories about a mob of humans attacking their castle are coming back to him. He used his telekinesis to snatched the pitchfork from Johnny, and threw it away. "Yes! It is, Johnny, so don't touch that!"

"How about this?" Dennis pointed a long gun that he found from the snow.

The grown-ups, including Aggie, gasped in horror as Mavis grabbed Dennis, and Aggie force-pushed the gun away.

"Dennis, you shouldn't do that!" Mavis yelled.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Dennis apologized.

"That gun was the same gun I remembered when…" Vlad's eyes widened when he remembered that gun from his past as he turned around to look at the path of snow that leading to… "Could it be?" He followed the path one again as it started snowing.

Dracula and the rest left behind, still confuse why Vlad acted like that when they got here.

Dracula looked at one of ruined statues, seeing that it was covered by snow, so he rubbed the snow away. As he did, he saw the name 'Vladimir' on it. Dracula gasped softly so his family won't hear him. He continued to wipe the snow, until he found the last word besides his father's name. It was named, 'Dracula'. Revealing that the ruined statue was labelled, 'Vladimir Dracula'.

Meanwhile, Lydia was also checking another ruined statue. She wiped the snow away, until she saw the name 'Thana Dracula'. Lydia carefully stepped back as she realized the ruined statue has one of her aunts' name on it.

Like Dracula and Lydia, Johnny wiped the snow away from another ruined statue, and revealing the name, 'Orfeo Dracula', which he didn't know that. Neither do Dennis as he wiped the snow away from another ruined statue, and noticed the name, 'Denalo Dracula'. Although Dennis never knew him, but he heard of it from his Great-Grandpa Vlad.

When she noticed Dracula, Lydia, Johnny, and Dennis wiping snow off the broken statues and saw names on them, Aggie also wiped the snow off the ruined statue she found in front of her, and saw the name, 'Amaia Dracula', which Aggie remembered that Amaia was Vlad's younger sister.

Lastly, Mavis just blew the snow off the last ruined statue, which it revealed to have two names on it. The broken was labelled, 'King Ingrum and Queen Narkissa Dracula' Dracula, Lydia, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie gathered around to Mavis, and saw the names that Mavis found.

They all looked at each other, and if they have the same thought, this might be the place where Vlad and the previous Dracula family used to live. Only one way to find out as they six followed Vlad.

At the end of path of snow, there they found a large castle, a castle that was very, very old, and hadn't been lived in centuries. Once having been grande and majestic, it was now dark, run-down and covered in non-shoveled winter.

* * *

The family made their way to the main entrance, where there are two large wooden doors were closed. Vlad carefully opened the doors, and went in first. The room is full of dust as he coughed off and blew the dust away, and his family followed.

Lydia, Dracula, Mavis, and Dennis were interested, while Johnny and Aggie were quite afraid of the place. The interior of the castle was as cold as the outside, and a lot darker. Old cobwebs, frost and dust had made it their home since the departure of its last owners. There are also shattered windows, and burned curtains.

Then, Dracula noticed a small portrait on the wall to his left. He came closer to the picture, and saw his grandfather's portrait. He pulled the portrait from the wall with his telekinesis, and caught it on his hands. "Wow, Grandpa Ingrum is so handsome. He really meant to be the King of Darkness." He secretly hid the portrait under his cape.

"And look at this!" Lydia called as Dracula, Johnny, Mavis, and Dennis came to her. Lydia pulled the portrait of her and her brother's grandmother. "Grandma Narkissa is so beautiful! No wonder Grandpa Ingrum chose her."

"Yeah, she's very pretty." Dracula added.

Then, Aggie found Amaia's small portrait on the wall. She flew up, and took the picture from the wall. She observed Amaia's appearance, and realized she does look a lot like her. "Amaia looks a lot like me." Aggie said as the others went to her. "I mean, look at this. The hair, the smile, the face. They all look the same like mine."

"No wonder Grandpa Vlad thought you were Amaia." Johnny gasped as he looked narrowly at the portrait. "He's not kidding all along. Amaia does a lot like you."

"And right here!" Mavis called her family. "Great-aunt Thana looks at lot like aunt Lydia." Dracula, Lydia, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie wanted to see for themselves. When they looked at Thana's portrait, then looked at Lydia, the fivesome laughed, but Lydia didn't find it funny.

"It's true." Dracula snickered as Lydia glared at him, then he stopped laughing.

"And Great-uncles Orfeo and Denalo are so… so…" Mavis can't describe Orfeo and Denalo's portraits so far as she commented. "Cute and/or handsome, I think."

"But Vlad is the combination of cute and handsome." Aggie found Vlad's small portrait when he was a kid. They all thought he looks so cute when he was younger.

"By the way, where's Dad?" Dracula asked.

"He must be over there." Aggie pointed ahead as they all go to find Vlad.

Meanwhile, Vlad was in the dining room, looking around like he was sightseeing. There, at his left, on the wall, he saw a large portrait of his grandmother and himself as a kid. He would never forget his grandmother and his memories of bonds with her. He placed his wrinkle hand on the portrait, and he felt like his grandmother was there beside him.

"Hey, Grandp Vlad."

Vlad heard Johnny calling him as he quickly removed his hand from the portrait, and face. "Hi, everyone." He waved at them.

Dracula looked at the portrait, not really familiar with that old woman, but the kid besides her was his father as a kid. "Is that Great-Grandma Eyota." He asked Vlad.

"She sure is." Vlad replied. "We always have a close bond together. She also gave me my cape, only I made it a little longer when I grew."

"You really missed her, huh?" Johnny guessed.

"You can say that again, sonny." Vlad winked, then he noticed that Dennis wasn't here with them. "Hey, where's Dennis?"

I'm here!" Dennis called as he, in his bat form, he flew towards his family with a big bag, and transformed back to his regular form.

"Denisovich, where have you been?" Dracula asked in worry.

"I was just…" Dennis tried to explain, but he was cut off.

"Don't do that again, sweetie!" Mavis yelled in worry. "You know how much we're worried about you when you get lost in here, and we will never find you?"

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Dennis apologized with a puppy face.

"Holy Rabies, I almost freak-out when Dennis was not here!" Aggie screamed in panic. "By the way, what's in the bag?"

Dennis quickly hid the bag behind his back. "Uh…, can we just open it later?"

"Well, I like surprises." Aggie shrugged.

"Okay, maybe I have enough sightseeing here. Let's just go home." Vlad said. "I don't want to be like this at the party."

"Oooh, looks like somebody's in the party mood." Johnny chuckled, doing a boogy dance.

Vlad rolled his eyes, and glared at Johnny, "Don't ruin this, sonny."

As they went out of the room, Aggie was left behind for another sightseeing around the room.

"Aggie, are you coming?" Mavis asked.

"Um, I'll… catch up with you guys later." Aggie replied.

Mavis nodded as she left Aggie alone, and followed her family.

Aggie looked around the room. The dining room is covered with cobwebs and dust. It's like she has been here before, but not during her childhood or in the past. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it almost felt like… some sort of familiarity, like something from a forgotten dream that suddenly made itself reminded of. Aggie kind of remembered the place, but she, physically, never been in this place before, neither of her parents and family.

She had made it to a large room, most likely an old ballroom, with large windows on one side that actually wasn't boarded up, rows after rows of large chandeliers up in the roof (one was missing though), and ginormous paintings on the walls. The floor was surprisingly shiny, and as Aggie walked across it, she could see her own reflection in it.

"This place." Aggie whispered to herself. "It's… it's like a memory from a dream."

 **Aggie:** _Dancing bats, Black leathered wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a family happily springs  
Once upon a December_

 _Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Moonlight shines through a silver storm,  
Vampires dancing gracefully  
across my memory_

As Aggie sang, she imagined the ballroom as it might have been. In her mind, she saw it transforming to its once a splendid glory. Vampire ghosts danced out of the painting, and landed slowly on the floor. Even Royal ghosts (Ingrum, Narkissa, Thana, Orfeo, and Denalo) stepped out of the portraits and waltz to the floor. Aggie also joined in on the dance floor, doing a ballet dance.

Unbeknownst to her, Vlad returned to the ballroom to find Aggie, but when he saw her dancing by herself, he knew Aggie was fantasizing around the ballroom. It was like she got Amaia's memory of the place. Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis were watching. When Vlad noticed them, he shushed them silently as he didn't want to disturb Aggie, and wanted to find out if she really fantasized the anniversary party 1,146 years ago. If she did, that means she has his younger sister's memory, and she is the reincarnation of Amaia.

 **Aggie:** _Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Moon shines through a silver storm,  
Vampires dancing gracefully  
across my memory…_

The ghosts of Thana, Orfeo, and Denalo happily invited Aggie to the dance as her dress, in her fantasy, transformed into a black dress, with a purple ribbon around her waist and high collar, but her cape remained white. Just like Amaia's clothes, only her cape was white.

 **Aggie:** _Far away, Long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember_

 _And a family happily springs…_

Then, the ghost of Ingrum offered Aggie for a dance. They danced in waltz only a short time, and Ingrum kissed her on the forehead and slowly backs away.

 **Aggie:** _Once upon a December_

Aggie did a fully curtsy to the king before her, not realizing that he is Vlad's father, and she sat down on the floor. The enchantment is dispelled by Dracula's voice.

"Kid!" Dracula shouted to snapped Aggie out of her fantasy. "We're not here for fun and games, now come on. The clouds are covering the sun, so it's our chance to go home safely."

It was a shame that Dracula interrupted Aggie as Lydia, Johnny, Mavis, and Dennis followed, but Vlad was waiting for Aggie to catch up.

Aggie ran up stairs, leaving the ballroom, and nodded at Vlad, saying that she's okay.

He was right all along. Aggie is Amaia's reincarnation. She never leave him all this time. No one noticed she look a lot like Amaia, and she saved him from any danger. Still, Vlad felt guilty that the curse was still on-going, putting, not only himself and his family in danger, but also putting her little sister in danger. He snapped out of his guiltiness, and followed his family out of the castle.

* * *

Just only few hours flying from the ruins of the castle to Hotel Transylvania, The vampires transformed back from in their bat forms to their regular forms, and Johnny landed on his feet after Mavis and Dennis put him down. They all landed near the stair of the entrance as they walked up the stair.

"I hope Nanay and Tatay finished organizing the party." Aggie hoped. "I put them in-charge."

"Let's just calm down, and check on the party." Mavis said.

When the family entered through the revolving door, they saw that the lobby was already decorated with streamers, golden decorations were hang on the walls and ceilings, the couches were replaced by two long with white covers, containing monster and human food, 7 thrones were place on the stair landing, and the guest are all different kind of monsters and humans, some are guests, some are friends and family, and some are reporters. Even Eliodoro, Cathernia, Leron, and Sinta were attending.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone in the lobby exclaimed happily and loudly in unison, "Welcome home!"

Dracula, Lydia, Mavis, Dennis, Johnny, and Aggie smiled in amaze as they looked around surprisingly, but Vlad was the only who didn't smile, but lookearound in amaze too.

"So, what do you think of the place?" Bernadette asked.

"Your friends, your mother and I arranged everything." Leo explained.

"The kids made the streamers." Ginger said.

"We took care of the human food." Oliver added.

"We took care of the monsters food." Jason raised his little arm.

"Mom, Dad, and I decorated the place with gold and gems." Gemstone stated. "Just like in the first century."

"Yin, Yi, Yang, and Yan made the thrones, even more royalty." Leia whispered as the twin rabbits and their guardians blushed.

"Poof poofed the couches and sofas disappear to make more spaces." Cosmo said.

"And we put a few things that belong in this century." Dr. Blest explained.

Number 5 pushed a button from the remote as a set of 21st century instruments appeared from the floor, colored spotlights flipped out from the corners of the ceiling, and a disco ball appeared down from the ceiling.

"We all did this, not just for all Dracula ancestors, but for you guys!" Beb, Leo's younger cousin, said. "And for Mr. Vlad too."

"What?" Vlad was flattered.

"When we heard about you from your son, we made this anniversary day special." Bubs explained.

The news staff came to Vlad as the reporter held the microphone in front of him, "So what do you say about this, Count Vladimir?" She asked.

Vlad gently pushed the microphone, walked straight ahead and looked around the lobby as the crowd gave him some space, and he stared at the seven thrones on the stair landing, gaping of what he saw.

"Oh, I don't think he liked it." Stella said sadly.

"You're right." Vlad started to speak. "I don't like it."

Everyone bowed in sadness.

"I love it!" He continued as everyone lifted their head happily. "It's exactly like the same anniversary party 1,146 years ago, but in 21st century theme."

Everyone cheered as Dracula, Lydia, and Mavis swooped through the crowd and embraced Vlad in a group hug. Johnny and Dennis joined in too, and Aggie fired her party cannon and joined the hug, which she squeezed the family tighter.

When they broke the hug, Vlad finally made a new announcement, "I made a new decision that I shall host this party, and we'll make this the best family anniversary party ever." He winked to his family as many cheered and applauded.

* * *

In a place of Transylvania, there existed an old abandoned clock-tower, where Thanatos and Xyrex hid. The place has rats, but they ignored them anyway.

"Xyrex! Get me a comb, find some cologne! I want to look my best." Thanatos commanded.

"That might take some work, sir." Xyrex said.

"That's the point. We're going to a party." Thanatos threw the newspaper on the table, where Xyrex was sitting. The newspaper entitled the headline 'The 1,146th royal family anniversary of the Draculas.'

"A party in Transylvania?" Xyrex was surprised. "Ooh, I could teach you all the latest dance steps. It starts with, like a wooh, then you get really crazy with the hips sir. It's fun." He made a few dance moves as he was so excited.

Thanatos looked at the window with his hands behind his back. "We'll let the great king Vladimir and his family have their moment."

"But who cares?" The bat was still carefree to dance.

"And then, we'll kill them!" The evil vampire said as he slammed his hand on the table.

"Right, then…" Xyrex was shock when he heard the 'kill' word from his master, "Kill them? Sir, what happened to the party idea?"

"That's where we're going to kill them." Thanatos snatched the newspaper, and ripped it into pieces, except the picture of the Dracula family, "Crush them at the height of their glory."

"And we're back to the crushing." Xyrex murmured as the picture of the Dracula family from the newspaper landed on him. He grabbed the picture, and begged his master. "Sir, I'm begging you please... please. Forget the family, and get a life."

"Oh, I'll get a life, Xyrex." Thanatos said as he took the family's picture from Xyrex's wings. "THEIRS!" He cackled evilly as the thunder clapped loudly.

* * *

Back at the hotel, in Vlad's room, the family were laughing, having a little bonding time. When the grown-ups, and Aggie, found out that Dennis brought a few stuff from Vlad's old castle, Vlad decided to tell his family everything about his history with his parents and siblings so there will be no questions during the party.

He first showed them the picture of him and his siblings together.

"Wow, Dad, you really loved them, huh?" Dracula looked at an informal photograph of his father with his uncles and aunts.

"They would not want us to live in the past," Vlad placed his hand on his son's head, and gave him a fond smile. "Not now that we have each other together."

"Hey, Great-Grandpa Vlad!" Dennis took out a piece of paper from his bag, and showed it to Vlad. "Do you know who drew this?"

When Dennis showed the drawing to him, Vlad's eyes widened and smiled as he absolutely remembered it, "Yes, I do know who draw this. Me! I drew my older sister."

"What?!" Johnny exclaimed in shock as the whole family laughed.

"You have got to be kidding!" Aggie chuckled.

"I didn't know you're an artist, Grandpa Vlad." Mavis added.

"It's all true." Vlad told his family. "You know, Thana made me so mad. She said it looked like a pig riding a donkey!

Dracula also shared a laughter. "You know, I think she was right!"

"Oh, Dracula, in your laughter, once again I hear my father, Ingrum, your dear grandfather." Vlad smiled. Then, he took out a large box from his closet, then opened it, revealing six silver crowns, showed them to his family. "I made these few weeks ago, just before this day. I wondered that you guys ever wanted to be part of this celebration and you organized it for me, you all deserve the royal crowns."

By size, Vlad gave one crown each to Lydia, Dracula, Mavis, and Dennis, including Johnny and Aggie, much to Johnny's disbelief.

"Grandpa Vlad, I hate to ask you this or refuse this honor, but why did you gave me a crown?" Johnny asked. "I'm not a Dracula."

"So am I." Aggie added.

Vlad put his arm around Johnny's shoulder, and said, "Jonathan, sonny, you're the reason I accepted humans in the first place. You're married to my granddaughter, the father of my great-grandson. You're part of the Dracula family now. You deserve to have a crown."

Johnny's confusing face turned into a happy one, and squealed. "I never dreamt to be part of a royal family, but I love it!"

Then, Vlad turned to Aggie, "And you, Agafya, you taught me everything about friendship and family, I won't be like this without you. You're more like a big sister than a little sister to me, like Amaia. And I was wrong for you not having same blood with us. So, you really deserve to be in this family, and deserve a crown." He placed the silver crown, which it was secretly owned by Amaia, on Aggie's head.

Aggie almost cried with joy, and embraced Vlad as he did the same.

Vlad broke the hug, and told his family, "Okay, you all run along, and get dress. We have a party to catch up on."

Aggie and Dennis raced each other to the door, and Johnny, mavis, Lydia, and Dracula walked out of the room.

"Son, wait." Vlad called Dracula just before he got out of the room. "Can we talk for a sec?"

"Oh, yes, Dad." Dracula nodded as he went back in the room again, and closed the door. "What is it, Dad?"

"Son, do you noticed anything dangerous during our trip?" Vlad asked.

"Well, yes." Dracula replied. "The broken hearse and Aggie's nightmare. What about them?"

"There's something happened to our family, and I can't explain it."

"Why? Dad, what's going on?"

"Drac, our family is in danger, okay, and I can't explain this right now. This has never happened before since the last anniversary party of our family rule. And I don't think all of us can survive this. So, if ever there's something happen to me tonight, you'll take my place and be the King of Darkness."

Dracula has mixed reactions right now. He was flattered, plus shocked, plus confused. He puzzled of why Vlad told him about this, and not to Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie. "Dad, I don't understand. Why are you doing this?!"

"Because you're the only Dracula I ever trusted. Son, I told you this because you're my son. You're holding our bloodline, and I'm counting on you. You also make friends with monsters that are not vampires, and I'm proud of you. You'll make a great king someday, and I will hand my crown to you if anything happens to me." Vlad said.

"Dad, I don't want to take your crown, and I don't want to be the king! The king job was your job! And there's nothing will happen to you!" Dracula started to sob. "And I don't want to take your place. The kingdom needs you, I need you, your family needs you, everybody needs you! You can't give up the crown already!"

"Drac, I don't want to tell you the truth yet, but right now, you should go and get dress. You should be at the party too." Vlad pushed Dracula towards the door.

"Are sure you'll catch up?" Dracula asked.

"Don't worry, I will." Vlad replied.

Dracula nodded as he headed to his room.

When his son was gone, Vlad slowly closed the door behind his back. Vlad cannot get that curse off of his head as he feared it may happen tonight during the party, and his family die with it. He realized it was all his fault that his family's in grave danger. He can't help but to blame himself for this. It's like losing his previous family all over again.

 **Vlad:** _It used to be so simple  
It was a world I understood  
I didn't know what I didn't know  
And life seemed pretty good_

 _But now the evilness rises  
From somewhere deep inside of me  
His power overtakes me  
Can I keep this curse from getting into my family?_

 _If I can stay with the light  
I know I'll be free  
And I can start to calm down  
I can start to be me_

 _But instead I am struggling  
With all that's happening  
And my family  
Mustn't feel the curse in me!  
The curse in me!_

 _They mustn't feel the curse in me_

* * *

Meanwhile, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie were already dressed up in their formal clothes. Mavis wore a red strapless and sleeveless dress with her vampire cape and black choker with a pink gem in the center, Johnny wore a tuxedo that looks like his groom outfit, Dennis wore a cute little tuxedo for boys of his age, Lydia wore a dark red gown with a wrapped off-the-shoulders sleeves and sparkling bats decorated on it, and Aggie wore a white tuxedo with a black tie, and a black skirt.

They made it on the stair landing where their thrones we placed as they happily watched their family, friends, and visitors enjoying themselves for this very special event. Each throne has its own size. The largest one of all was for Vlad, because of him being a king. The two second largest were for Lydia and Dracula. The middlest-sized were for Mavis and Johnny. And the shortest throne was for Dennis. The only different throne that was white and the second shortest was for Aggie.

Suddenly, Aggie felt something shivering or something was spying on her through the window. She didn't know that there was one of Thanatos' dark purple minion spied on her and her adoptive family through the window. When she turned around, she saw nothing outside the window. Aggie knew there was something spying on her as she was suspicious.

"Come now, Aggie." Lydia called her. "Let's enjoy this party."

"I don't like this, Aunt Lydia. Something doesn't feel right." Aggie stammered.

"Nonsense, dearie, let's just join the party and have some fun." Lydia said.

"I guess so." Aggie replied.

 **Aggie:** _I don't want to be a burden  
But I get the feeling we are being watched  
Something strange is watching from through the window  
And I get the sense that it's not something friendly_

 _Like a bug my skin is crawling  
I get the feeling something's wrong  
There's more to this then they are seeing  
But way down deep inside I hope I'm wrong _

In his room, Dracula put on his shoes, but he's still suspicious about Vlad that why he has been acting like that, and there's something that he kept from him and the whole family and never told them.

"Hmm, what could my father been keeping from me after all these years?" Dracula thought. "It is about time the Prince of Darkness took matters into his own fangs."

 **Dracula:** _As Prince of Darkness  
We should be immune to chills and dangerousness  
But we know well the signs of magic made from darkness  
My father, Vladimir, is not all he appears to be_

 _Like a bug my skin is crawling  
I get the feeling something's wrong  
There's more to this then they are seeing  
But way down deep inside I hope I'm wrong_

Just then, Aggie barely saw the dark purple glowing bat again from the window.

Aggie gasped. "D-did you see that?"

"See what?" Mavis asked.

"I thought I saw…"

Lydia rolled her eyes, and scolded Aggie, "Honestly, Agatha, you can't let your imagination get so carried away."

 **Aggie:** _Never before in my wildest dreaming  
Have I felt my brain is full of foolishness_

 **Dracula:** _Somebody out there's been deceiving  
And keeping secrets from the Prince of Darkness_

 **Aggie/Dracula:** _Like a bug my skin is crawling  
I get the feeling something's wrong  
There's more to this than they are seeing  
But way down deep inside I hope I'm wrong_

* * *

During the party, Eliodoro and Cathernia wondered Vlad didn't come to the party yet. They were so worried about him that he might remember about the curse that happened years ago. The two nodded at each other that they should get to Vlad's room to check on him. They used the elevator instead of the stairs since the stair landing is been occupied by the family's thrones. They search for Vlad's room, and when they found it, they knocked on the door and wait for an answer.

Vlad opened the door, and saw his two best friends waiting for him, "Holy Rabies, you'e here. There's no time to loose." He dragged Eliodoro and Cathernia in and closed the door.

"What's going on, Vlad?" Cathernia asked.

"Guys, I know it's a weird thing I have to tell you this cause you're my best friends, but…" Vlad took a deep breath, and sighed. "Will you join with me and my family next to our thrones?"

Eliodoro and Cathernia were flattered as Eliodoro spoke, "Why?"

"Because you did something very nice to me after all these years." Vlad replied. "So I decided to do the same thing in return."

"Well, we appreciated you, Vlad, but, um… We can't accept it." Eliodoro said.

"Why not?" Vlad asked.

"It's not because we're not related to you nor royalty, buddy." Cathernia answered. "It's because… we don't deserve this."

"Guys." Vlad pointed his finger so he would speak. "I hate to ask you this for a long time, but, where exactly did you get that mace and the fan?" Eliodoro and Cathernia can't say any word from their mouths as Vlad thought that they might be the two servants who helped him escape as he recalled. "I knew it. You two are the ones. The two servants who got us out. You saved my grandmother's life, and mine, and you kept the light and dark magic for me, yet you don't want something in return?"

"Nah. Only our 7th great-granddaughter wants that kind of reward." Eliodoro chuckled

"The only reward we wanted was your safety and friendship, Vladimir." Cathernia said.

Vlad was so touched when his friends told him that as he shared a hug with them. Eliodoro and Cathernia returned the hug on their friend, and they all share a group hug.

"You two should go." Vlad said. "Don't worry, I'll catch up."

When Eliodoro and Cathernia went out of Vlad's room, they're still worried about the friend after that curse thing happened to him and his family years ago.

"Do you think Vlad told Dracula and the others about the curse?" Cathernia asked.

"It might be." Eliodoro replied. "It's been years, and Vlad won't keep that forever, you know."

* * *

Back at the lobby, it's not yet in the middle of the party, it's just getting started as the lobby was booming with the Drac Pack's song for the party. The song was titled, 'Uptown Funk'.

Dracula, wearing the tuxedo he wore at Mavis and Johnny's wedding, was already with his family as he, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Aggie, and everyone else jammed out to the music.

It was then the family noticed Vlad, the host of the party, the King of Darkness himself, finally arrived in a flowing red fog to then resume his true form, which he wore his father's clothes and a golden crown that also belongs to his father.

"Wow, Dad. You look exactly like Grandpa Ingrum." Lydia said in awestruck.

"Thanks, daughter." Vlad smiled, then hugged his family. "And you all look so beautiful and handsome."

"Thanks, Grandpa Vlad." Mavis said bashfully. "I'm sure Great-Grandpa Ingrum would be so proud."

"Oh, don't just stand there, hugging me guys." Vlad released his family from his embrace. "Go along, and have fun."

When his family ran off to their friends to have fun, Vlad walked towards the human's food table, and took a glass of punch. As he drank it, he saw Winnie running through the gate. "Hey, what's Denisovich's friend doing out there?" He said to himself.

* * *

He put the glass of punch on the table, and went outside through the revolving door to search for Winnie. "Winnie, where are you girl?!" Vlad called as he headed to the gates. Then, he found Winnie, sitting and scratching behind her ears. "Winnie!"

Winnie heard someone called her as she turned around and saw Vlad, and pounced on him. "Hi, Mr. Vlad. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you." Vlad replied. "Your parents are gonna be so worried."

"Vladimir." A strange voice called him.

Vlad heard it, and it was almost familiar to him. He held Winnie on his arm, and ran out of the gate of the hotel to see who called him.

"Vladimir." The voice called again.

The gate closed itself as vines grew on them to lock and sealed it tight. Vlad yelped as he jumped away from the growing vines, and landed on the bridge, with Winnie. Vlad got up to rub the dirt off of his clothes.

"Vladimir." The voice called one more time as Thanatos stepped out of the fog. "Your royal highness. Look what 1, 146 years has done to us: you are a handsome vampire king and me a rotting corpse!"

"You." Vlad tried to put his finger on to remember the man who spoke to him.

"Last seen at a party like this one."

"A curse…"

"Followed by a tragic night on the ice…" Thanatos ominously raised the reliquary to show it to Vlad. "Remember!"

The reliquary fired a steam of crackling smoke as it iced over the bridge and everything around it.

Vlad was also thrown by the blast. He got up, and now he remembered that vampire who held the reliquary. "Thanatos!"

"'Thanatos!'" Thanatos imitated Vlad's voice, then shouted at him angrily. "Destroyed by your despicable family! But what goes around comes around." He raised his reliquary, letting some of his dark purple minions out of the relic, and pulled him towards the edge.

Then, Xyrex landed on the other edge of the bridge, and perched there safely. "You're on your own, Sir. This can only end in tears."

As Vlad was now at the edge, he locked his angry red eyes onto Thanatos, and took a step forward, facing him in all his horror. "I'm not afraid of you."

"I can fix that!" Thanatos stated, "I wonder before I could kill you, I can kill your new precious family first, since you tried your best protect them, but you never had a chance to save your precious father, mother, brothers, and sisters."

"YOU'LL LEAVE MY FAMILY OUT OF THIS!" Vlad roared heatedly at the top of his lungs at Thanatos. He is angrier than ever. Angrier than being angry of losing his parents and siblings. "My family had nothing to do with you! They're innocent, and they haven't known about the curse! It is me you want! My children, granddaughter, grandson-in-law, and great-grandson never knew the likes of you."

"What about that little white vampire?" Thanatos smirked as Vlad's eyes widened in shock that his evil godfather knew about Aggie. "Yes, Vladimir. No wonder you're very close to this white vampire. She looks exactly like younger sister. I wonder what I should do with her."

"You'll also leave Aggie out of this too! She doesn't have a blood of a Dracula. So don't you dare curse her too, or else, I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

"Alright, fine. I will not hurt your family, but to make you feel better…, care for a little swim… under the ice?" He fired a flash of dark purple laser from his reliquary, and broke the part of the bridge where Vlad was standing. The broken part was still hanging, and Vlad struggled to hang on. "Say your prayers, Vladimir!" Thanatos yelled excitingly for Vlad to fall. "No one can save you!" He was about to blast another laser on Vlad, but he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Wanna bet?" Dracula charged at Thanatos, and punched him in the face, while Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie came into to the rescue.

Vlad fell further downward as the piece of the bridge crumble. Dracula leaped over the side to save his father, while Mavis grabbed Dracula's legs, Johnny grabbed Mavis' legs, Dennis grabbed Johnny's, Lydia grabbed Dennis by his body, and Aggie grabbed Lydia's leg as she was at the edge of the broken bridge.

Vlad looked up to someone who held his hand, and was quite shock that it was Dracula who held him up,. "Son? I told you, if something happens to me, you're gonna—"

"That's not gonna happen!" Dracula cut in as he pulled his father upward.

Aggie pulled her family up to safety, but they saw Thanatos got up in anger and picked up reliquary.

"Who are you?" Aggie asked fearfully.

"I'm Thanatos! The greatest vampire ever!" Thanatos answered with evil cackle. "And I did not put this curse in this family to let all of you and your stupid family-loving instincts take it away from me!" He blasted a flash of deadly dark purple light under the part of the bridge where the family stood.

The flash of light created cracks under that bridge until the end where Aggie was standing. The crack broke the edge, making Aggie fell, but, luckily, Mavis caught her with her hand.

"Help me!" Aggie cried.

But when she tried to pull Aggie up, Mavis also fell with her. Like a chain, Johnny tried to hold Mavis from falling but he fell too. Dennis tried to save Johnny, but he was pulled in also. Lydia caught Dennis on time, but she was also pulled in. Dracula noticed his sister and family fell, and grabbed his sister's hand, but he also fell. Lastly, Vlad noticed his family fell, he grabbed Dracula's hand, but he was slipped too. He quickly used his sharp nails to stop himself from slipping to save his family from falling. That was close that Aggie almost touched the cold and icy river with dead piranhas.

When Vlad was still holding his family and himself at the same time on the edge of the bridge, Thanatos was standing in front of him. "Well, Vladimir, since you almost failed protecting yourself and your family from my curse, you're finally gonna see your precious parents and siblings again!"

"Not so fast, Thanatos!" Eliodoro shouted before Thanatos blasted the Dracula family.

The evil vampire turned around, and saw Eliodoro and Cathernia glaring at him. Then, the I teams joined in too since they sensed that their leader was in trouble.

"Remember us?" Cathernia shouted.

Thanatos tried to remember them, until he recognized the mace and the fan that Eliodoro and Cathernia were holding. He recognized them when he announced his curse to the Dracula family centuries ago.

Thanatos smirked at the friends, and chuckled evilly, "How enchanting. Friendship saves the day again… FOR THE LAST TIME!" Thanatos pointed his reliquary at Eliodoro and Cathernia, and blasted a lasso around them.

The lasso tied Eliodoro and Cathernia together, and sent them in the air.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Chyna shouted.

"Put them down!" Blos yelled as the I teams charged at thanatos.

Thanatos blasted the I teams with his reliquary, and a giant bubble trapped them in where they can all fit.

"Hey, let us out of here!" Tweety tried to fly through the bubble.

Suddenly, the I teams felt some kind of liquid, filling the bubble. The water flowed from the top of the bubble to the ground to drown the I teams in to death.

Eliodoro and Cathernia tried to cut the glowing dark purple lasso around them, but it was unbreakable. Then, Leron and Sinta appeared from their masters' high collar, and tried to bite the lasso to release them, but when they bit the lasso, they got electrified.

Meanwhile, Vlad tried to pull his family up, but Thanatos suddenly grabbed his high collar cruelly.

"La revedere, your Highnesses." He whispered as he dropped Vlad with his family.

Vlad was still hanging on the edge of the bridge, while his family tried to hanging on to each other. "Don't worry, everyone. Just hang on!" He told his family.

"Hurry, Vlad!" Aggie cried as she tried to hold on to Mavis. "I'm slipping!"

Vlad tried to find a way to climb up before he'll lost his family. He saw a steel rod that hanged on the broken edge of the bridge, and he tried to reach it with his one hand.

"Finally, the last Dracula death!" Thanatos laughed as he was about to blast the family again, but then, he screamed as he sensed Winnie biting him. He blasted Winnie with his reliquary, releasing one dark purple minion attacking her. He turned back to see Vlad and his family gone, and assumed they have fallen. "Yes!" He laughed happily.

Eliodoro and Cathernia heard Thanatos laughing as they, Leron, and Sinta looked at the broken part of the bridge, and saw the family are no longer there. "NNOOOO!" They screamed.

Inside the bubble as the water reached their chins, the I teams heard Eliodoro, Cathernia, Leron, and Sinta screaming, and saw for themselves that the Dracula family, including Aggie, was gone.

"Oh my goodness!" Rarity gasped.

"Long live the Draculas!" Thanatos laughed again in happiness.

"Right!" The family shouted in unison. Thanatos' laugh died down when he turned to his right, he saw Vlad, Dracula, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie glared at him furiously with red eyes, except Johnny.

"We couldn't have said it better ourselves." Mavis growled as she and her family, except Johnny, turned into bats and charged at Thanatos.

Thanatos carefully put his reliquary down, turned into a bat, and fought the family himself. As they were distracted, it was Johnny's chance to get the reliquary and destroy it. Thanatos saw Johnny coming for his reliquary, he used his telekinesis to pull Johnny away from his reliquary, and swatted the vampire bats away with Johnny too.

As the time the family fell to the ground, the vampires transformed back to their normal form, as so as Thanatos. He picked up his reliquary and was about to blast the family again, until Winnie leaped up, and grabbed the reliquary in her mouth. She tripped and dropped the reliquary as it rolled down under Vlad's foot.

Vlad placed his foot on the reliquary, which it cracked and the color of it turned from dark purple to red. The lasso that held Eliodoro and Cathernia suddenly disappeared into thin air, and they fell to the ground, and the bubble that trapped the I teams with water almost drowned them, popped as the water came out, which the I teams cough off the water, and can breathe again.

Aggie gasped for what happened to her 7th great-grandparents and friends, and she shouted furiously. "This is for all of our friends!" She stomped the reliquary harder.

"Give it back!" Thanatos yelled as he rushed forward. Even he can't use his vampire powers to snatch the reliquary back since Aggie already stepped on it.

"This is for our family!" Dracula and Lydia shouted in unison as they both stomped the reliquary together.

"I'll tear you all to the pieces!" Thanatos screamed in rage and desperation, trying to get his reliquary back.

"And this, this is for you!" Vlad stated as he and his family each raised their foot on the reliquary, ready to destroy it. "La revedere!"

As it is, avenging their family, Vlad, Dracula, Lydia, Mavis, Dennis, even Johnny and Aggie, stomped the reliquary together, which finally shattered and exploded. Pushed back by the force of it, the family and Thanatos flew back in opposite directions and landed four meters apart.

From the place of the broken relic came a storm of the dark purple smoke which flew into the air above them. Thanatos looked up at it with nrivalled terror. The heroes' eyes widened and they looked away as the few members of the I teams (Cosmo, Cos, Wanda [Fairly odd parents], Wands, Poof, Pof, Sparky, Sprakito, Yin, Yi, and Twilight), including Aggie, set up force fields around them to cover themselves and the families from any harm from that beacon that was coming for the evil vampire. Thanatos screamed as dark purple fire, like a beacon in the night, hit him and melted him off, leaving only his skeleton and turned into dust.

When the unexpected dangerous dark magic part was over, the force fields disappeared as the heroes backed away a bit for being too close to fit in those force fields, and group hugged on to each other for all of them are safe and alive.

"Aggie, are you okay? Are you alright?" Eliodoro asked as he grabbed Aggie and hugged her.

"Are you hurt?" Cathernia added.

"No. I'm alright." Aggie replied.

On the other family, Mavis dragged Dennis and Johnny in to make sure they're okay, since Dennis was still 5 years old and Johnny was a human. "Dennis, Johnny, are you both okay?"

"Hon, I'm not your son, I'm your husband. I'm fine." Johnny chuckled.

"And I'm a big boy, Mommy!" Dennis exclaimed proudly as Mavis hugged both of her son and husband.

When Aggie broke hugs with her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandparents, she turned to her friends, and hugged them. "Oh guys, I'm so glad you're all safe and alive. You are safe, but you're all alive, aren't you?" She asked sarcastically as she starred at the Skellington family.

"Whatever, Aggie." Jack Skellington stated, then muttered. "I wish you were dead."

"What was that?!" Aggie shouted angrily.

"He said nothing!" Jet smiled nervously, protecting his ward from Aggie.

Since everybody was happy that they are all alive, Vlad was still sad and guilty for putting his family in danger. He didn't want to join the happy hug time with his family as he looked away from them and shook his head.

Dracula noticed Vlad feeling guilty as he walked towards him, and placed his hand on his father's shoulder, "Dad, I know what you're thinking, and it was not your fault."

"What are you talking about?" Vlad asked.

"Vlady, don't hide it from us." Aggie joined the conversation. "7th Great-Grandpa Eliodoro and 7th great-grandma Cathernia told us everything, and we finally know why would've been like this."

Then, Vlad turned to his two best friends and glared at them for telling his family his deepest darkest secret.

"What? You're too slow, and your family should know the truth." Cathernia shrugged. "Including our little descendant here." She put her hands on Aggie's shoulders.

"We tried to look for you in the hotel, but you weren't there, so we tried to find you out here." Lumpy explained.

"And you should've told us in the beginning, Grandpa Vlad." Mavis said. "But, we know why, you just wanted to protect us."

"I don't want anything bad happen to my family." Vlad started to sob. "I lost my parents and my siblings, and I don't want to loose you too. And all those incidents we had when we're in vacation…, that happened."

Lydia came to her father's side, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Dad, you should've told us, and we're here to help you. We'll help together to get rid of that curse, but we already did."

"Yeah, we beat that curse together!" Johnny shouted boldly, making karate moves.

"By the power of family." Aggie stated when she joined in.

Vlad smiled as he realized that his new family was always there for him, no matter how bad he treated them before. "I love you, my family." He shared a loving embrace with his family.

"Um…" Winnine interrupted as she carried Vlad's crown. "I hate interrupting the family moment, but… you dropped this."

When he saw the little werepup holding Vlad's crown, Eliodoro knelt down, picked it up, and gave the crown to Vlad. "I think they're waiting for you guys."

When Vlad took the crown, he looked at it, then looked at his family, and then to his friends. He realized he's the King of Darkness now, and he has to make royal duties as the king to make his father proud. But then, he still has to think about his family. They loved the hotel, and it's their home, but he didn't want to separate with them.

Just then, Dracula noticed his dad thinking of what to do for his role as the king, but he has an idea.

* * *

Later, Winnie, Leron, and Sinta rushed back to the hotel with a letter they held on.

"Winnie, honey, where have you been?" Her mother, Wanda, asked. "Your father and I were so worried."

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Winnie apologized.

"But where's Drac and the others?" Murray asked.

"It's a long story." Leron said. "That's not important that a story is about a crazy curse killing a family." He chuckled.

Sinta heard his brother, almost hinting the secret, and elbowed him to shut him up. "And, uh, Count Dracula left you this." She showed the folded letter.

Leo picked up the letter from Sinta, unfolded it, and Bernadette walked over beside him to read the letter too.

 _Dear everyone,  
Wish us luck.  
Don't worry. The Hotel Transylvania is still open,  
And it's still welcoming monsters of all kinds and humans.  
Ne vedem în curând_

 _Your hotel manager,  
Dracula_

 _P.S. Managing the hotel is also the Dracula family's thing, and "Ne vedem în curând" means see you again._

When the Drac Pack were consumed by ravenous curiosity, walked over, and peaked at the contents of the letter, Bernadette gave off a happy smile to the Drac Pack, and gave the letter to Frank.

Frank read the letter as Wayne, Murray, and Griffin took a peak and read it.

"They've started a new family!" Frank sniffed in touch. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Eunice rubbed Frank's back to calm him down. "Oh, stop it. You're gonna be short-circuited." Then, she remembered about Dracula's letter. "But it's really a perfect ending.

"No. It's a perfect beginning." Bernadette said with a soft smile as she placed her head on her husband's shoulder, and Leo wrapped his hand around her shoulders, feeling very proud for their daughter and her adoptive family.

* * *

It is revealed that the Dracula family moved to Vlad's old childhood castle, where they have visited before they returned to Hotel Transylvania, and where Ingrum, Narkissa, Thana Orfeo, Amaia, and Denalo lived before they died.

Inside the castle, in the ballroom, the I teams, Eliodoro, and Cathernia helped the family rebuild and repair the ruined parts of the castle to make it good as new.

Meanwhile, Mavis and Dennis hanged their new family portrait, which it contained the portrait of Vlad, Lydia, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and Aggie together (just like the image cover of this story, minus Lydia), and they nailed it besides the old family portrait of the previous Dracula family.

Vlad loved his new portrait as he smiled at it. Then, he looked at his old family portrait, which it has him as a young child with his parents and siblings. When he looked at his old portrait, he knew that his father, mother, and his siblings would be so proud of him. His thoughts interrupted when his family were around him, and hugged him for being a good king, a good father, and a good grandfather. Dracula, Lydia, and Mavis thought that they won't what they would do without him.

Aggie, Eliodoro, Cathernia, and the I teams watched the family hug, and they all group hugged for themselves.

Then, Vlad broke the hug from his family, turned around, and waved at Aggie, Eliodoro, Cathernia, and the I teams to join the Dracula family hug.

Eliodoro, Cathernia, and the I teams excitingly agreed as they rushed in, but Aggie shrugged and she thought it was too embarrassing since she's not a Dracula, so she decided to get back to work, but Vlad used his telekinesis to drag Aggie in, and rubbed her hair while tickling her. Just like what he did to Amaia when they were younger. Aggie appreciated Vlad for letting her in to his family, and they both share a hug.

Vlad, Dracula, Lydia, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Aggie, Eliodoro, Cathernia, and the I teams looked at the two Dracula family portrait together one more time.

Meanwhile, Xyrex was on the roof of the castle, dancing for himself, until a group of bats with small bats flew down, and surprised him. Xyrex opened his eyes, and saw his long lost family in front of him, making him jump happily. "MY FAMILY! Mother, Father! Brothers! Sisters! Cousins! You're all here!" He hugged his family happily. He's very happy to see them again as he pulled the shade down.

"So long, everybody!" The bat said as the story ended here.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fama-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be**_

 _ **So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family**_

 _ **We are are are are (We are are)  
We are are are are (We are are)  
We are are are are (We are are)  
We are, we are family, family, family  
We are, we are family**_

 _ **So what?  
We don't look, we don't act  
We don't walk, we don't talk  
Like you do  
So what?  
If we hang just a hang and no shame  
We both do what we want to**_

 _ **Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home**_

 _ **We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be**_

 _ **So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause**_

 _ **We are, we are family**_

 _ **Okay, so the links in our chains makes us strange  
But really they make us stronger  
And no one would replace not a thing  
Mother or father  
Cause we...**_

 _ **Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home**_

 _ **We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be**_

 _ **So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause**_

 _ **We are, we are family**_

 _ **(Family)  
(We are, we are)  
We are, we are family**_

* * *

 **Characters:**

Vladimir Dracula

Dracula

Mavis Dracula-Loughran

Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran

Dennis "Denisovich" Dracula Loughran

Agatha Mondejar Galido/Agafya Dracula

Lydia Dracula

 _ **Imaginary teams**_

 _Skipper_

 _Skenda_

 _Kowalski_

 _Kelda_

 _Rico_

 _Private_

 _Prenda_

 _Dr. Blowhole_

 _Dr. Blest_

 _King Julien XIII_

 _Jolie_

 _Maurice_

 _Mac_

 _Mort_

 _Mic_

 _Marlene_

 _Maltor_

 _Kitka_

 _Kira_

 _Doris_

 _Dona_

 _Ms. Perky_

 _Perkila_

 _Shauna_

 _Smantha_

 _Hunter_

 _Huntress_

 _Skepper_

 _Skinda_

 _Kelski_

 _Kowalda_

 _Reco_

 _Rida_

 _Prevate_

 _Prida_

 _Frantis_

 _Francista_

 _Jack Skellington_

 _Jet Skellington_

 _Sally F. Skellington_

 _Saltor F. Skellington_

 _Samuel Skellington_

 _Samon Skellington_

 _Joseline Skellington_

 _Josalan Skellington_

 _Sunday Skellington_

 _Samon Skellington_

 _Jason Skellington_

 _Josan Skellington_

 _Winnie the Pooh_

 _Pon_

 _Piglet_

 _Pigla_

 _Tigger_

 _Tiggro_

 _Rabbit_

 _Rabba_

 _Eeyore_

 _Eeyre_

 _Owl_

 _Owly_

 _Roo_

 _Raa_

 _Kessie_

 _Kessia_

 _Heffridge Trumpler Brompet Heffalump, IV/Lumpy_

 _Lumpra_

 _Cosmo Julius Cosma_

 _Cos Jului Cosmi_

 _Wanda Venus Fairywinkle-Cosma_

 _Wanda Vena Fainiwinkle-Cosmi_

 _Poof Fairywinkle Cosma_

 _Pof Fainiwinkle-Cosmi_

 _Timothy "Timmy" Tiberus Turner_

 _Timosy "Tims" Tibenous Turna_

 _Tootie_

 _Toots_

 _Sparky_

 _Sparkito_

 _Blossom Utonium_

 _Blos Utioniam_

 _Bubbles Utonium_

 _Bubs Utioniam_

 _Buttercup Utonium_

 _Butters Utioniam_

 _Red_

 _Chuck_

 _Bomb_

 _Matilda_

 _The Blues (Jake, Jim & Jay)_

 _Terence_

 _Bubbles(bird)_

 _Hal_

 _Stella_

 _Ruby_

 _Roy_

 _Rebecca_

 _Chyna Ann Parks_

 _Olive Daphne Doyle_

 _Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby_

 _Tom Cat_

 _Ton GuardianCat_

 _Jerry Mouse_

 _Jenny GuardianMouse_

 _Cooper "Coop" Burtonburger_

 _Cotter "Cot" Butten_

 _Kat_

 _Kit_

 _Oggy_

 _Oggly_

 _Joey_

 _Joen_

 _Marky_

 _Markyless_

 _Dee Dee_

 _Den Den_

 _Phineas Flynn_

 _Phineaks Flynnto_

 _Ferb Fletcher_

 _Flerk Fletcha_

 _Perry the Platypus_

 _Pelry the GuardianPlatypus_

 _Aglet_

 _Ferb II_

 _Flerk II_

 _Dofelia_

 _Tinkerbell_

 _Tankerblush_

 _Periwinkle_

 _Perawankle_

 _Jake_

 _Jape_

 _Izzy_

 _Iztchy_

 _Cubby_

 _Cubry_

 _Skully_

 _Skulio_

 _Bugs Bunny_

 _Brags GuardianBunny_

 _Lola Bunny_

 _Lela GuardianBunny_

 _Daffy Duck_

 _Daffu GuardianDuck_

 _Tina Russo_

 _Tira Russa_

 _Tweety Bird_

 _Twaty GuardianBird_

 _Sylvesterr_

 _Sylvestre_

 _Tasmanian Devil/ Taz_

 _Tenz_

 _Petunia Pig_

 _Petina GuardianPig_

 _Baby Bugs Bunny_

 _Baby Brags GuardianBunny_

 _Baby Lola Bunny_

 _Baby Lela GuardianBunny_

 _Baby Daffy Duck_

 _Baby Daffu GuardianDuck_

 _Baby Melissa Duck_

 _Baby Marissa GuardianDuck_

 _Baby Tweety Bird_

 _Baby Twaty GuardianBird_

 _Baby Sylvester_

 _Baby Sylvestre_

 _Baby Taz_

 _Baby Tenz_

 _Baby Petunia Pig_

 _Baby Petina GuardianPig_

 _Miley Ray Stewart_

 _Lillian "Lilly" Truscott_

 _Oliver Oscar Oken_

 _Bagel Frederick "Fred" Figglehorn_

 _Serio_

 _Seno_

 _Azul_

 _Azal_

 _Paco_

 _Pico_

 _Pilar_

 _Pilair_

 _Yin_

 _Yi_

 _Yang_

 _Yan_

 _Luke Skywalker_

 _Han Solo_

 _Leia Organa_

 _Ben Solo_

 _Theo/Turbo_

 _Chet_

 _Whiplash_

 _Skidmark_

 _Smoove Move_

 _Burn_

 _White Shadow_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

 _Applejack_

 _Fluttershy_

 _Rarity_

 _Pinkie Pie_

 _Rainbow Dash_

 _Spike_

 _Discord_

 _Fancy Pants_

 _Soarin_

 _Screwball_

 _Lightning Dash_

 _Thunder Dash_

 _Prism_

 _Cinnamon Stick_

 _Cinnamon Roll_

 _Gemstone_

 _Tri-Pies(Raspberry, Blueberry & Cherry Pie)_

 ** _Honorary I teams:_**

 _Ginger_

 _Rocky_

 _Babs_

 _Bunty_

 _Mac(chicken)_

 _Fowler_

 _Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1_

 _Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr./Numbuh 2_

 _Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3_

 _Wallabee Beetles/Numbuh 4_

 _Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5_

 _Shaun the Sheep_

 _Bitzer_

 _Timmy(Lamb)_

 _Timmy's mom(sheep)_

 _Shirley_

 _Nutz_

 _Hazel_

 _Lawson_

 _Jeff_

 _Tyler James_

 _Avery Jennings_

 _Chloe James_

 _Stan_

Frankenstein/Frank

Eunice

Wayne

Wanda

The Wolfpups

Winnie

Murray

Griffin

Mike Loughran

Linda Loughran

Kent Loughran

Brett Loughran

Janet Loughran

Troy

Connor

Parker

Galileo "Leo" Borra Galido

Bernadette Besares Mondejar-Galido

Agnes Mondejar Villareal

Noel Mondejar Villareal

Dolores "Scholastica" Mondejar

Ayoy Mondejar-Garrido

Kening Mondejar-Lo

Kendee Mondejar Lo

Julie Mondejar Lo

Rosario Mondejar

Lai Mondejar

Encar Mondejar

Sarah "Dam" Mondejar Garrido-Villa

Mike Villa

Matthew Lucas Villa

Quake Mondejar Garrido

Romel Borra

Noreen Borra-Miado

Krysha Borra Miado

Kaydee Borra

Denzel Damai

Ericka Beton

Marielle Esportuno

Theresa Mae "TM" Favila

Desiree Jopillo

Marianne Marco

Aires Claire Marikina

Jamie Ann Mediana

Millerose Ricafrente

Hannah Annabelle Raso

Saenie Cartagena Saenz

Darianne Athena Salaya

Bernadeth Sumagaysay

Chamuelle Templanza

Mel Andy Onday

Eliodoro Mondejar

Cathernia Galido

Leron

Sinta

Zilla

Fenris

Gunnolf

Ulger

Thanatos

Xyrex

Ingrum Dracula

Narkissa Dracula

Thana Dracula

Orfeo Dracula

Amaia Dracula

Denalo Dracula

Eyota Dracula

* * *

 **Well, what do you think of the last chapter so far? Do you like it? If you like, please review. So, this is the last chapter of the story, and I can finally rest and stop worrying about it. I'm in vacation in US with my family, and I really planned to finish this before planning to go to Las Vegas. Oh, well.**

 **Remember everyone, family is the most important people of all things in every person's life. Either if these people are related to you or not, like friends, they are still family, and family always sticks together.**

" _ **A family that plays together, stays together."**_


End file.
